Broken Promise, Unbroken Heart
by Shiraken to Samanchan
Summary: He broke his promise to her. But that only brought her closer to him. Rated M for certain scenarios. Genre: Friendship/Humor/Romance/Action
1. The nightmare who lives

**AN: This is my first fan fiction please let me know if you like it or not, I will try to keep bringing out new chapters regularly**

**Bold lettering is Ichigo talking as a Hollow  
**_Italics are a flashback_

* * *

It's been two years. It's been two years since it happened, since he failed to keep his promise.

_He is frozen with despair, holding the bloody corpse of the once full of life girl. "ku-ro-sa-ki-kun…" she sputtered out, blood escaping her mouth with every syllable.  
"Inoue…please…no…I'm sorr-" he started to say and was cut off both by his own tears and her words. He couldn't get around his tears, because when his mother died, and when Ginjo stole his powers. Those were the last times he cried. He hated tears.  
"Don't be sa...Sad. I-I- I love y…" She tried to speak. but with little success._

_His amber eyes widened in horror as the last breath left her body. He sat there in the rain staring at the lifeless corpse of Inoue Orihime. Then he let out a blood curdling scream and almost instantly his bright orange hair grew out with tremendous speed shooting down to his lower back, his skin turned a bone white, a hole ripped open where his now broken heart would be. Black markings covered his bod. A bone mask with two large sharp horns started to form. He looked as he did during his fight with the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Except…different. His eyes, instead of the cold dead stare of yellow they had before, were a soft amber, the red tufts of fabric that were on this arms and legs were a vibrant gold. He could think. All that he could think is that he would kill the man responsible, not butcher him like he tried to the Espada. He would avenge her. Nothing more. Nothing less._

"_**YOU DID THIS!" **__He cried in a demonic voice as he looked up at the one responsible with those eyes that were never meant to hate.  
"And if I did? Look at you, you got all sad because your girlfriend died and you transformed into something of the highest caliber of evil"  
"__**SHUT THE FUCK UP. I will be the one who avenges her. But first I will tell you my name. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute shinigami. And I will kill you." **__He said icily__**. **__As he stared at the cloaked man, all he could see of this man was his white, burning eyes. He didn't even seem to have any type of weapon, he killed Orihime in a split second, as he disappeared and reappeared behind her, her body erupting in blood.  
"That's cute." The white eyed man chuckled. "What can you, a human turned hollow, do to me?! My name is __Tamaza Mifune. Welcome to Hell.__" He said with one of his eyes closed._

_Just then the Substitute Shinigami stared glowing with a black aura. Then he was gone. He reappeared behind the man. Bent over so that his horns pointed toward his back. He uttered one word.  
"__**Cero" **__And the huge beam of red that exploded from between the horns enveloped the man. After the explosion, the cloaked man slowly turned around and grinned devilishly after his cloth masked had burned away which seemed to be the only thing that was affected. And then he laughed devilishly, then disappeared.  
_

"AAARRRGH" The orange haired boy sat up in a cold sweat. Tears in his eyes which haven't been in his eyes since that night. He promised himself he would never cry again. 'Great. Another broken promise.' He thought to himself as he realized what was streaming down his cheeks. Even though it was just a nightmare, it shook him to the core. He looked around and recognized immediately where he was for he had been in there far too many times, the squad four barracks. He spun his head around as the door slid open and the abnormally tall lieutenant of squad four rushed in.  
"Captain Kurosaki! Are you okay, you were screaming and why were you slee- are you okay? You're crying…" she said frantically, and not knowing what to do, she had never seen a captain cry before, she just stood there halfway in the door.  
"Yeah…can you come here I need to ask you something." He said softly not making eye contact while wiping away his tears and trying hard to hold them back, but with little success. She stood there a bit surprised at the injured captain's request but went to him anyway.  
"Yes Captain Kurosaki? What can I do for you?" she said attempting to make eye contact with him, she felt comfortable when they were in the same room because she was not the tallest person there and with his bright hair color attracted eyes away from her.  
"For the last time Isane, Call me Ichigo. You know how I hate formalities. Now, can you get my lieutenant here if she isn't too busy with anything?"

Isane nodded as she sent a Hell Butterfly to the lieutenant of squad five. "If you don't mind me asking, Capt-Ichigo, you say you don't like formalities…then why do you let your lieutenant call you Kurosaki-kun, instead of just Ichigo?" she asked a little flushed still taken aback from the newest captains forwardness.  
"That's a long story for a different time. You know what; meet me in my office tomorrow around 7, I'll tell you the story of why she calls me that. Oh, by the way, your face is bright red" he said with a chuckle. She immediately widened her eyes in embarrassment .  
"w-what!? I-I'm sorry it's just that I…Never mind. I have to go report to Captain Unohana that you're up so that she can decide what to do to you because you aren't here for a good reason. Oh look who's here!" she said turning her head to the door. "I'll go tell the captain you're awake, see you later Ca-Ichigo." And she stood up turned and hurried out the door, still slightly flustered. She nearly ran into the girl standing at the door, which didn't help the shade of color on her face.

The girl walked in and shut the door. She was a very beautiful girl with waist length orange hair, very similar to the young captain before her; she had very large round eyes which were a rich shade of brown she wore a standard uniform with the lieutenants badge on her arm and on her back she had her zanpakuto, Uchiakeru, which had a six petal flower guard, the hilt was a pale blue there was a bell hanging off the bottom, the blade was silver, in its bright red sheathe which was slung around her back being held up with a pink string around her body. She walked up to the bed where Ichigo was sitting and she smiled.

"Kurosaki-kun"

Upon hearing his name spoken by the girl, his tears returned, he pulled her into his arms.

"Ino…I-Inoue. I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun, I don't want to see you cry" she returned the embrace tightly and started laughing.

"please stop crying, you are a captain now, and plus, If you keep crying, I'll start crying, and I don't think you want to explain to Unohana-san why I'm crying in your room. She is a bit scary...I mean she is a great healer!" she said frantically as the squad four captain opened the door staring with that sugar sweet smile which struck fear into most for some unknown reason.

"Why thank you Lieutenant Inoue, but I would prefer ominous, not scary." She said with an evil sounding chuckle as she stared down the girl.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to cheer up Kurosaki-kun! I- um, Bye!" She said with her face as bright as it could possibly get, and she flash stepped out the still open door, she had incredible speed, and could keep up with Ichigo.

"Well Kurosaki, I would suggest you didn't come here just to sleep in one of the beds and make my lieutenant think you were in pain just for her to appear back in my office blushing. Although I must commend you for making her act like a girl for once, she may be very delicate, but she is by no means girly." She said with that ever so familiar smile.

"ha, I guess she didn't expect to see me like the way I was when I screamed awake, and I know that I should not just sleep here, but I don't know, I was looking for my third seat, Koko Mitsu, she was training with me, when she tried a kido that she wasn't proficient with, and it back fired, blowing up in her hand and also blowing a hole in my barracks, I sent her with my fifth seat here, and then I went to make sure everyone else was ok, I guess in my attempt to find her, I ended up asleep in here. Is she ok?"

"Yes, Koko is fine, I actually brought her with me, so you can explain why you're here" She smiled and turned to the door, opening it and motioning for someone to come inside. When the captain moved, a very small girl who couldn't be more than five feet tall walked in with a look of annoyance. She had straight jet black hair that went down to her shoulders, a standard Shinigami uniform but with a blue sash tied around her waist, and a thick gold chain with fell from her sleeve as if it was from her shoulder it was a strange chain which Ichigo felt as if was heavier than she could lift, her entire right hand was bandaged up, her eyes were somehow the only thing that made Ichigo uncomfortable with making eye contact, the left eye was a rich shade of blue, and the right one was a very bright green, almost as if it was a light. And she was glaring at Ichigo.

"Hello. Dad"

"Would you shut up. I'm not your dad."

"why not?"

"Shut up. Retsu, I'm leaving. See you later. Come with me you little annoyance. I have something to show you."

And with that the captain picked up his third seat and slung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes, he was still confused as to how that chain weighed so much.

"Hey dad.."she knew how much it annoyed him to be called dad. "...what did you want to show me?" She asked, suspicious of him, because in the past he accidentally blew up half the barracks last time he showed her something. "If its something that will blow me up, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Then I guess I'll send you back to squad four barracks so you'll be there when I wake up" He laughed as the came up to the squad five barracks, as he set her down he grinned a grin that could rival Unohana for its ability to scare, and backed up about twenty feet.

"okay, what now? What do you want to show me?"

"Crap! Look out!" He screamed as he pointed off in the distance behind her.

"What? I don't see anythi-"

"BANKAI!" He screamed, releasing a huge shock wave of spiritual pressure, which threw her through a wall into his office. He released his bankai back to shikai as he walked through the hole. He looked around and saw her flipping him the bird from under a pile of rubble, and a certain orange haired lieutenant looking concerned and flailing her arms around at the girl under the pile.

"That's for calling me dad"

* * *

**AN: When Isane walks toward Ichigo and it says he is injured, she only thought he was injured because of his very loud scream, she didn't know he had that nightmare, Unohana knew he wasn't injured, she knew he was sleeping there.**


	2. Interesting end of an interesting day

"I bet that was Koko prodding at the captain again." A male voice said which could be heard from outside Ichigo's office. "Yeah, I hope he didn't kill her, at least the barracks seem to be in one piece this time" said another voice.

"Koko…Koko, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. But I'm feeling like crap. And alright da- Ichigo. Point taken. For now…" she said before clutching her side, Ichigo broke a few of her ribs. She started groaning from the pain, and tears formed in her eyes, she cried from almost any injury, unless it was self-inflicted like a kido backfire, or stabbing herself in the foot, which she had done on more than one occasion, which Ichigo had abused that reflex of hers far too many times, although she didn't seem to care. She was very attached to Ichigo, despite his bad habit of breaking her bones from time to time.

"Inoue, can you please heal her, I think she got my point and I don't feel like staring down Retsu again, at least not today, I feel like she would melt my brain with some sort of kido if I go back there so soon."

"Of course I will, but do you have be so rough with Koko-chan? She's so fragile, she breaks easily." She giggled childishly as she bent over and started healing Koko's broken ribs. "Now Koko-chan, I should warn you that Kurosaki-kun will still probably break a few more of your bones, but don't worry, he won't kill you, he's very attached to you too.." she said gently and then leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "But he's mine, okay?" she stood up and just stood there smiling. Ichigo came up to them and picked up Koko out of the bed of rubble she had been laying on and stood her up, rustled her hair a bit, which was just about the only thing he could do that bothered her, she was fine with broken bones, and explosions, but her hair was off limits. He stood up and walked over to his lieutenant and pulled her into a tight embrace, which she happily returned.

"you know, if you want, Inoue, I could train you along with Koko, I'm training her personally because of her disposition, to cry at any injury, the other squad members go easy on her, which is why she gets so injured all the time, because I don't go easy on her, I have faith that she can take it. She just needs that push, I care enough to give her that push, even if the gets injured, she doesn't give up. Ever. I could help you practice something if you like." He said with a smile that was reserved for her, he smiled at many people, but this certain smile, was just for her, warm, welcoming, loving, unburdening.

"As much as I would love to, I can't, I was talking with Uchiakeru, and he said I needed to do some training for a new technique, which he said he would teach me soon, and Yoruichi said I can use her training ground that you used in the past.

"That's great! But watch out for her, even though you are a girl, she undoubtedly will just appear naked in front of you, and will probably try to kill you on a couple occasions." He said still smiling. The two got startled by a loud crash which Ichigo immediately thought that Koko tried to do that same kido again.

"Captain! Koko exploded again!" a female voice could be heard from outside the giant hole in the wall. The two Shinigami released from the embrace and immediately looked over to where the injury waiting to happen had been sitting.

"Dammit, where did she go?" The two ran out of the hole, only to see a giant smoke cloud with a few other Shinigami around it, looking completely surprised. As the two orange haired teens ran over to the crowd, they were shocked with what they saw. Koko was just standing there looking at Ichigo. But she was different, her shoulder length jet black hair was replaced with waist length white hair, which seemed to literally glow, her blue sash was replaced with a red one of the same style, but with a zanpakuto nestled between it and her hip, which normally, the sword didn't seem to exist, and just appeared out of nowhere when she wanted to fight, her zanpakuto was named Shinzo, it looked exactly like Ichigo's zangetsu did in Bankai form except looked like it was made of pearl and bone. Her once short gold chain that barely went past her hand no was slightly dragging on the floor, her eyes, which used to make Ichigo uncomfortable were now both a soft blue. She used to be very short; Ichigo could rest his arm on her head before, now she comes up to his chin.

"Koko?" Ichigo said with disbelief.

"Hi, Ichigo, I guess I should explain about this." She said with a smirk. "Have you ever noticed how I never released my zanpakuto? Well, this is my Shikai, and it seems that the release of spiritual pressure, alters my appearance, I'm sure it isn't permanent. It isn't as if I chose not to release it, it was because I couldn't. I don't know why I couldn't, Shinzo said it was because I was locked in my emotions, I had no idea what that meant, until now, I heard what you said about me, it made me so happy, I actually just wanted to go outside so as I wouldn't ruin the moment that you two were sharing. As for my zanpakuto's appearance, I'm not too sure myself, but It looks exactly like your Bankai I think, I've only seen it once when you showed the entire squad, but quickly sealed it when only seven of them were left conscious."

Ichigo had a horrible flashback of him being stared down by the captain of squad four.

"_Captain Kurosaki…" she said with that evil smile that feigned harmlessness. "Do you mind telling my why my barracks are filled with your unconscious squad and why your third seat is laughing uncontrollably just outside?"_

"_I used my Bankai, they had insisted that I should show it to them in a small room with nowhere for them to run to instead of outside where they could at least have had a chance to escape and tell me to seal it. And as for my third seat, I'm not too sure why she is laughing like that, she was literally standing a few inches from me, and she didn't even so much as blink when I released it, she's a curios one…" He said trailing off as his eyes met with the ominous captain in front of him_

"_That's fine, just don't let it happen again, now they know what you can do, hopefully they won't make the mistake of pushing your buttons"  
_

"_Yes ma'am." He replied almost instantly._

…

"You look terrified Ichigo, I assume you remembered your talk with Captain Unohana?" he nodded and she laughed. "Well anyway, I'm glad that you saw this, because it makes me very tired to use, I'm not sure how much I can keep this form without passing out, but you'll help me with it right? I want to start…tra…training...Ri…right awa..." and she started to fall over, Ichigo noticed this, and flash stepped to her, catching her. His mind seemed to still be processing how she looked now, because he didn't even notice that she changed back into her petite form, and he was holding her like a baby. He heard a few chuckles and then realized how he looked immediately he straightened out, slung her over his shoulder and spiked his spiritual pressure to silence the chuckles. It seemed his spike in pressure woke the girl on his shoulder and she said loudly something that the rest of the squad thought Ichigo would throw her through another wall for saying.

"Hey dad! Put me down please" She said as he dropped her down, but she didn't stick the landing and fell over hitting her head hard, but not hard enough to be serious, she just sat up, and started crying. Sighing he helped her up and bent down to ask her something.

"Why do you call me dad? I just realized I never asked." He said while staring into her eyes, something he never managed to do for more than five seconds.

"I never had any parents growing up, and when I was put into your squad, I was still a shy little shut in, not wanting to do anything involving people, but something about you, your spiritual pressure, seemed to feel like a hug, a nice large warm embrace, I eventually found myself being happy when near you, but even though I was happy, I felt sad. Then somehow I ended up calling you dad, and it made me feel completely happy, and even though you broke my bones repeatedly, I knew it was because you cared, I was right. And I love you Ichigo. Obviously not like Inoue loves you, but I love you as a father figure." She was still teary, but the smile on her face was huge. She was happy, her oddly colored eyes widened as Ichigo picked her up in a huge embrace.

"You know what? You can call me dad. As long as you call Inoue mom." He said with a smile looking from Koko to Orihime. "As long as that is okay with you?"

"Of course! But we can't just have her call us mom and dad, we should adopt her!"

"That's a great Idea, but we aren't married, how about I'll adopt her as my daughter, and eventually I will marry you?" His red headed lieutenant blushed heavily at the thought of marriage.

"Y-yes that's a good Idea Kurosaki-kun" She said meekly. Ichigo then turned back to the small girl still in his arms looked at her and smiled.

"Koko you can call me dad. Although, just because you are my daughter, do not expect me to lighten up on you, expect much more, I will be tougher, because I'll be damned if my daughter wasn't as tough as her father." He spoke to her with a soft voice. He stood up and noticed that his entire squad and even the ever flamboyant Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain Commander himself had been an audience to his show of affection.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Shunsui?" He asked as he put down his new daughter trying to regain his composure.

"Well…that was interesting Ichigo. Adopting your squad's third seat? I like your compassion, but that is not why I'm here…would you and your beautiful lieutenant follow me please?"

"Of course, one second" He turned to his squad and spoke. "Stop standing around and find something to fix my wall!"

With that order he turned back to Shunsui and nodded, the three of them sped off into the distance. Eventually arriving at Sokyoku Hill.

Ah, such interesting memories I have here..." He started rambling off about Ichigo and other stuff, but was interrupted.

"I doubt you brought us here to talk about my past. Why are we here?"

"On the contrary Ichigo, your past is why I brought you here." He turns to the red headed lieutenant and smirks. "Honestly if I didn't know better I would say you two are related, but never mind that... Tamaza Mifune…is dead." The two before him widened their eyes in shock at the mention of that name. That is where I have been for the past eight months; did you not think it odd for the Captain Commander to be out for so long? There is a reason I did not want to tell you. Tamaza Mifune is…was a highly dangerous person, he can take form of anyone who he has killed and use their powers amplified one hundred times more potent. Obviously he would have taken her form if you fought. I'm sorry you two had to be the victims of him. He was suppressing himself down to the level of a Menos Grande. And I assume he was just watching you kill the Menos he was with. This would explain why you encountered him during a trip to the world of the Living, during a Menos attack. Orihime Inoue just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But I still have no answer as to how she retained all of her memories and abilities she had when she was alive." He said as he removed his trademark hat and bowed his head as if asking for forgiveness.

"Thank…y- you Shunsui…I am forever grateful…I-" Ichigo found it difficult to breath as he tried with all his might to keep the tears from falling as he was forced to consciously remember that night but he quickly blocked the tears as His best friend, girlfriend, and lieutenant took his hand and started crying softly.

_She was running down the street in the rain, she was running. Waiting for him, he promised to protect her. As she ran down the street the Menos let out a terrible scream, and she turned around, and where the Menos stood, it was Ichigo._

"_Kurosaki-kun! Thank you! But there are a lot more, please be careful!" she said happily as he sped off towards the rest of the Menos. _

"_Why are so many Menos here, I understand one or two of them, but there's still ten more!"_

_He heard a scream which made him immediately spin around, there were three Menos Grande firing a Cero at him. He heard Orihime scream._

"_Kurosaki-kun! Watch out! Hurry!"_

_As the Cero hit him, Orihime could just watch and tears formed in her eyes, as the smoke cleared though, she saw the young orange haired teen scowling his uniform smoldering a bit, then he got serious._

"_BANKAI" As he said that one word, his black spiritual pressure seemed to envelope him like a blanket, and when he emerged his once huge sword was replaced with a much small but still long sword, which was pure black, on the blade itself it had small spike like grooves that pointed toward Ichigo every foot or so. The guard was replaced with a sharply pointed Manji symbol. His normal outfit was replaced with a normal Hakama and a long overcoat that extends down almost to the floor, both pure black, except for the inside of the coat being white, and white X's crossing his forearms, and three black X's crossing his torso._

"_Tensa Zangetsu"_

"_Watch out!" Orihime screamed, causing him to turn and see another Cero firing at him._

_Ichigo simply turned and held up Zangetsu. The Cero split as it hit his sword. Than after the cero was stopped, Ichigo disappeared and appeared a few feet from the giant hollow, he raised his sword and attacked_

"_Getsuga! Tenshou!" and he swung his sword at the hollow's face, splitting it in two as the massive wave of black tore through the hollow. The rest of the Menos were basically slain in a few more minutes. He landed near an awestruck Orihime and smiled._

"_Are you ok, Inoue?" he asked with a warm smile._

"_Yeah, I'm fine thank you! Kurosaki-kun, I- I- need to tell you something…." She spoke with a hushed tone which made her seem very worried._

"_I have been trying to say this to you for two years now…." She trailed off trying to think of a way to get out of this. 'No! I need to tell him, I've put it off for two years!' she thought to herself. "Kurosaki-kun… I lov-" She was interrupted by a strange voice._

"_Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." This voice said calmly_

"_Who the hell are you!?" Ichigo screamed at the strange man who seemed to materialize in front of him. All he could see was a cloak made of cloth, he couldn't see any type of weapon, and all he could see were those cold white eyes._

"_My, that is no way to talk to someone you have just met, you filthy hybrid."_

_Ichigo was about to attack him, but he disappeared in an instant and he heard the sound of someone falling over. He turned around instantly, to see if Orihime was fine, but when he was turning it felt like an hour, before he finally turned and saw Orihime lying in a pool of her own blood, still smiling as if nothing happened. Ichigo's tears started to stream down his face. His tears felt like acid, he kneeled over and held up her body, his tears falling on her face._

"Ichigo. Snap out of it. It's okay." He heard Shunsui say as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ichigo wasn't crying at all anymore, he managed to keep the tears in his eyes, but was shaking furiously

"Right. I'm sorry, I had a brutal flashback. I'm not going to ask about the fight, I don't want to know…" He cleared his mind. He still had a question he was going to ask from earlier. "Shunsui, I was wanting to know, if there is a way to officially adopt Koko Mitsu? She considers me her father."

"Well actually, that is already taken care of, while I was watching you two share that moment after she activated her Shikai, I sent a message to someone, you don't need the details, but, I believe that you will get some papers to fill out tomorrow, then she is yours. I am, however, concerned about her zanpakuto, Shinzo. It is as if it's an opposite of yours. I wonder what it does? Who knows, time will tell. But I expect she will want to live with you now. I'm aware you just sleep in your office; maybe you should get her a bed and put it in the corner? While on the subject of sleep, please try to keep yourself from randomly sleeping in Squad four, Retsu might just kill you if you're in one of those beds again and not injured." The flamboyant man stated, with a chuckle at the end. Ichigo nodded and his eyes gave away his fear of Retsu Unohana. But he regained his posture and turned to Orihime as she started to say something.

"Thank you. For everything, Captain Commander Kyoraku." Orihime said as she seemed to regain her posture and held her head up high and smiled. She turned to Ichigo and simply said "Can you please go easier on Koko-chan, you play too rough." She said with a smile and a laugh

"Orihime-chan…" said Shunsui. "…as I said, I'm not sure how it was that you were able to keep all of your memories, all of your powers, and somehow your spiritual pressure increased as if it was multiplying rapidly, I remember Ichigo wanting to send you to the academy, and you graduated in a year, and had skills on par with most of our lieutenants. The previous squad five lieutenant didn't like Ichigo at all, and she requested to be transferred to squad ten, and Ichigo immediately requested you become his lieutenant. but anyway, I will have Captain Kurostuchi look into it for you…What don't give me that look, he knows what he's doing most of the time, I'll make him agree that you are to stay in one piece. But for now, don't worry about it." He said as he laughed at her face which was filled with fear at the thought of the squad twelve captain experimenting on her.

"Well, today was interesting…to say the least. See you later, Shunsui. I'm headed back to my squad and see what they have done about the hole in my wall" With that the two orange haired companions ran back to the barracks, they saw that the hole in the wall had been fixed, so they had to go into the barracks to get into the office, as they were walking through the halls, everyone who happened to be walking around, stared at Ichigo, who just made a few nods of acknowledgement at a few of them, he had a long day, he wanted to just get into his office and sleep. Orihime went off somewhere, to go do something. So he was walking alone, very tired, and when he got into his office, he was shocked. Koko was sitting at his desk, asleep, looking peaceful as she possibly could. Ichigo walked up to her and he smiled, he picked her up, not slinging her over his shoulder, but like a father would pick up his daughter. He walked over to the couch that was on the other side of the room, and he set her down so she would be comfortable, he took off his captain's coat and placed it over her like a blanket, and he went to his desk, smiled, and immediately fell asleep with his head on the desk.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was to explain the death of Orihime, but how she retained memories, abilities, and her spiritual pressure multiplying, will be explained in the future. A****s well as to explain why Koko called Ichigo 'dad' so much. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. New family, Old friend

"Oh what the hell…" Ichigo said slowly as he woke up. He looked up and noticed Koko was gone, and he had a massive headache, so he just sat there with his head down looking at his door. Around twenty minutes passed when he decided to get up and walk out the door and as he got to the door, it flew open and Orihime ran into him knocking over and falling on top of him, staring into his eyes before realizing what was happening and then she was frozen with embarrassment. they heard someone knocking on the wall next to the open door, and the sound of someone chuckling.

"Ichigo, I knew you loved her, but with the door open, and so early in the morning?" It was a female voice, and Ichigo's headache returned when he saw who it belonged to. Lieutenant of squad ten, Rangiku Matsumoto. When Orihime realized there was someone else who saw what had happened, she just stood up and flash stepped away, she ran from embarrassment, but usually only when she causes it, with a bright red face.

"What now Rangiku? You're welcome to go to sleep on the couch over there again, just no sake."

"Ichigo I'll take up that offer. But who is that little girl running around with your captain's coat on? She's cute; you better not try anything with her!"

"What the hell, she's my adopted daughter, Rangiku, her name is Koko and she's also my third seat. She didn't explode or stab herself did she?" he asked while sighing.

"What!? No! She just explodes and stabs herself!?" She exclaimed, looking worried.

"Yeah sometimes, not on purpose though, she only stabs herself when she is training with me or the squad, and explosions seem more common than not." He said without any worry, which worried Rangiku about if he's a good father or not. "Koko!" he called out the door. "Get in here! Bring Inoue and give me my coat back! I have something else to show you, I promise it won't break your ribs this time!"

"You broke her ribs?" Rangiku hit him for being a bad father. As the two walked in, she stopped, turned to Orihime, smiled and walked over to the couch and lied down. Koko was staring at him suspiciously and looked even smaller because she was wearing Ichigo's coat, which was dragging on the floor. Orihime looked as she always did, with a giant smile. The two orange haired friends pulled together for a tight hug, then Ichigo let go, took his coat put it on, and said… "How would you two like to come to the World of the Living with me tonight, I need to go talk to Mr. Urahara about something, and maybe after we can get him to give us gigai, and we can visit with everyone, if you want? Also, I want to see how my father would react to Koko." Ichigo asked the two girls in front of him and laughed at the end, all they did was smile widely and nod.

"Who's Mr. Urahara?" Asked Koko

"He's a horrible person, a pervert, never gets to the point, but he is very helpful when he wants to be" Ichigo said to her about the evil man in the green hat.

"Sounds like fun, let's go dad!"

"It's settled than! Rangiku, wake up, I have some paperwork to do, and you're distracting." He stated as he prodded at the passed out woman on his couch which didn't even budge he sighed and said that they can go do whatever they want until later, and Orihime walked out after a moment of wondering why Rangiku was asleep in his office. Koko just stayed there with him

"Rangiku! Wake up!" Ichigo spoke loudly into her ear. Nothing.

"Damn, really didn't want to use kido to wake her…but let's see what happens." He held up his hand as he sighed in defeat and pointed a finger.

"Hado no. 1 Sho!" He used the kido to throw the couch back against the wall at the other end of the room, the big busted lieutenant jolted from her slumber and just glared at Ichigo, his hand still up.

"Why Ichigo? I was having a wonderful dream abou-"she was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Not one more word of your dream, I know you, and I don't think Koko wants to get into the depths of your mind." He said while pointing at the girl next to him. "I have something I need to talk to her about, now would you please leave, you can come back, later, but this is a personal thing." He looked her in the eye, and she got the message and walked out.

"Okay, Koko, I have to fill out these forms for your adoption," he told her as he pointed to a stack of papers. "I want to know if you would prefer to stay as Koko Mitsu, or change to Koko Kurosaki? Which would you prefer?" He asked with a smile. Without any thought at all the girl looked up smiled and answered.

"I want to be Koko Kurosaki!" she said happily, as she jumped up onto him and hugged him.

"Alright Koko Kurosaki it is, now if you want to stay while I do this mountain of paperwork, you can, or you can go do something else if you want."

"I'm actually going to stay here, I like it here." She said as she fell on the couch and stared out the window.

"Alright but I can't take a break, I've put it off for too lo-" he was interrupted by someone opening the door. And looking in was the squad four lieutenant. "Isane? What's up? You're like four hours early."

"Umm, I had nothing to do, and I remembered that you invited me here. I hope you don't mind that I'm here so early." She said quietly standing in the door.

"No, no, have a seat," he motioned her to the couch in front of him. "I have some paperwork to do, but when I'm done we can talk."

She walked in and as she turned to look at the couch, she saw the same little girl who blew up a kido in her hand from the day before. "Oh, hello, Third Seat Mitsu, I hope you haven't been injured again."

"My name isn't Mitsu anymore…" she stated proudly, to Isane's confusion. "It's Kurosaki now. And Ichigo broke my ribs yesterday, but immediately had Inoue heal me. What's wrong, don't give me that look I'm fine, it's not the first time he broke my bones, I don't mind, he is the only one who doesn't hold back on me during any type of training." She said with a large smile.

"I'm sorry, did you say your name is Kurosaki now?" said the tall girl trying to pretend that comment about broken ribs never happened.

"Yep, Ichigo is filling out adoption forms now. I achieved my Shikai earlier and collapsed shortly after, Ichigo caught me, and when I came to, he set me down and asked why I called him dad so much, so I explained it, and I guess it tore his heart up and he decided to adopt me." The two girls sat there talking about things that Ichigo couldn't be bothered with, finally after two hours he started to sort the pile of paperwork and he shuffled it all into one neat pile. Stood up, and took off his captain coat and threw it at Koko, who put it on and sat there happily.

"Okay, Isane, you wanted to know why I let Inoue call me Kurosaki-kun, instead of Ichigo. Well if you couldn't tell, she is hopelessly in love with me, and has been for years now, although she only started talking openly about her feelings when she arrived in Soul Society somehow having all her memories, which I'm taking her to someone to see about that, later, well when we…" he continued the long story keeping the attention of Isane and Koko, throughout the entire thing. without realizing his story had taken several hours.

"You should marry her" the two girls rang out in unison; they looked at each other and started giggling. Ichigo had to snap his fingers in his ear to be sure that he heard right. Isane giggled.

"Yeah, maybe sooner than she thinks. There are four reasons I'm going to the World of the living. To find out about Orihime from Mr. Urahara, meet with friends that we haven't seen in almost a year and a half, to see how my dad reacts, and get my mother's wedding ring." He sat back in his chair and started staring at the ceiling. Then he realized how late it was. "Wow that took a while, it's almost one, and good thing you came a couple hours early wouldn't want to keep you so late, you should probably go, unless you plan on sleeping here while we're gone?" he joked at Isane and she blushed and stood up. Then realized he was joking because he was laughing.

"I might as well, you sleep in my barracks, I might as well sleep here" she said while laughing.

"I don't care, go ahead." He said as he sent a Hell Butterfly to Inoue telling her to meet him outside the barracks. "Either way, I'll be back in a couple days, let's go Koko, were leaving." He waved his hand at the tall lieutenant behind him, and Koko followed him out.

"He is nice, but he loves Orihime…Damn Isane what's wrong with you, stop talking about him! He may be handsome but…Stop it!" Isane said to herself frantically and with her self-contained rant, she ran out the door.

As the two walked out of the barracks they saw Orihime who was sitting under a tree staring at the stars. She looked exceptionally beautiful under the moonlight, her long orange hair seemed to have a white tint to it and seemed to glow, her pale skin was glowing, and her smile was enough to make Ichigo just stand there and admire her for a minute before he walked over to her and helped her up.

"Kurosaki-kun! Koko-chan!" she said with a giant smile.

"Let's go, Inoue we'll have to stay at Urahara's shop tonight so he can make us gigai. Koko, ignore everything he says to you." He spoke to them both with a chuckle

"Alright let's go, I want to see everyone again!" Orihime said loudly grabbing Ichigo's hand, and dragging him toward The Senkaimon. Koko still trailing behind him still wearing his white coat

…

They arrive in a familiar part of Karakura Town. Which was near where Orihime used to live, the three of them started their way to Urahara's shop, Ichigo and Orihime were walking on the street, holding hands tightly, while Koko was jumping all over the place from building to building, but making sure to not get lost. They walked for around twenty minutes before coming up to the little shop that they knew all too well. Ichigo releases Orihime's hand, walks up to the shop and starts screaming. "Urahara! Get your ass out here, how long do you intend to make a couple of clients wait!?" He backed up and smirked…

"Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Ichigo and Orihime? And oh, who's the cute girl with you and why is she wearing your coat?" said the man with the striped green hat from behind his fan.

"This is my daughter, Koko Kurosaki, we need gigai that suppress our spiritual pressure and I have a few questions for you." Ichigo spoke as he dragged Koko in front of him as to show her off.

"Your daughter? So I can assume that you and the lovely Orihime finally had s-" He was interrupted by Ichigo which had a death glare on his face.

"Finish that sentence and I will castrate you, you old pervert. She's my adopted daughter." The only thing that prevented Orihime disappearing from sight was the fact that Ichigo had a grip on her arm. "Oh no, you aren't running this time, let's go." And he dragged the two inside after Urahara turned around and let them in.

"Well what exactly beside gigai did you need?"

"I came to ask you, how it was that Inoue retained all of her memories, abilities, and how her spiritual pressure multiplied to such a point." Ichigo asked as Orihime was sitting next to them after bringing Koko into the room.

"Oh, I have no Idea." Urahara said after a minute of thought behind his fan, and just shut the fan abruptly.

"The hell? What do you mean you have no idea!?" the young captain yelled.

"Calm down, I was joking, and it isn't impossible for this to happen, just rare, I guess she was lucky. I'm going to say that her spiritual pressure increase is due to her being not a normal human in the first place, and her becoming a spiritual being has increased her natural power. Now, onto the subject of gigai, I already know what to do for you and Orihime, but what should I do for Koko over there? She doesn't exactly have a normal appearance with those eyes and that golden chain."

"I guess you could keep everything the same, but without the gold chain and with some normal clothes of course, whatever she wants." He said waving him off as Urahara was halfway out the door. After ten minutes of small talk between the three remaining in the room, Urahara comes back in, saying the gigai won't be ready until morning, and he said that they could just sleep in there. After nodding and getting mats for the two girls, Ichigo just sat against a wall, and let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. Not ten seconds later, he was startled when Orihime came over to him and lay her head down in his lap, she just looks up and smiles at him.

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun." She said gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too, Inoue." He smiled and started running his hand through her hair.

"Dad, I love you also." Said the tired voice of Koko, who was already half asleep against the wall across from him.

"I love you too, Koko" he said as he put his head against the wall closing his eyes, still stroking Orihime's hair as he gradually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well somehow I ended up making Isane like Ichigo, although, she is respectful of Orihime and will stay away from trying anything with him. (I hope my mind agrees with this in coming chapters) Don't worry, Rukia, and Renji, and some more of squad five will find their way into the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Good News, Bad News

**AN: This is a bit longer of a chapter, I haven't slept for a few days, sorry if this chapter is lacking or weird! Let me know if there are any major mistakes that I missed and didn't fix. Oh my god there is so much wrong with this chapter ): I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep for a couple days, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I'm not being tortured with lack of sleep. probably later next week.**

**I'm not great with romantic stuff, but I did my best! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Karin! Dad! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu chirped loudly to get the attention of the rest of her family. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone falling down the stairs. "Dad are you alright?" she asked sounding very concerned, to which he just grunted. Karin just stepped over him and sat at the table. Just as the three of them were sitting at the table, there was knocking at the door

"I'll get it!" said Yuzu in her normal upbeat tone. As she made her way to the door, the knocking continued louder. "I'm coming!" she opened the door and stood shocked as to what she saw.

"Yuzu? Who is it?"

"Ichi-nii! Oh my god! You're back! And you brought Orihime!" she said as she jumped up to greet them with a hug.

"What!?" the other two at the table jumped up at the same time and ran to the door. After a minute of greeting they were let inside, and everyone's eyes went to the petite girl in a blue shirt with a red flower on the left side and a pair of black jeans, who followed Ichigo closely inside. And Isshin just jumped with joy.

"Ichigo! You make your father proud! Look at you bringing home two girls, one of which being Orihime!" He said loudly as Ichigo punched him square in the face, knocking him to the floor

"Shut up dammit! We came to visit if that's okay?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course sit down, tell us what you've been up to, we're about to eat, join us." Isshin said, rubbing his face. Urahara had explained to them about Ichigo and his 'hobby'. "That is, if you aren't too busy trying to go rescue someone or save the world." Isshin chuckled as he moved out of the way. "I have somewhere to be later so if you want, you can stay here tonight."

"We'll see, but there is something I need to talk to you about. Would you come upstairs for a moment?" Ichigo looked at his father who just nodded, stood up and the two of them went up the stairs and into his father's room.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Isshin raised an eyebrow as he sat down into the bed.

"Well, That girl who was with us, she is my daughter, I adopted her, she never had parents and is very attached to me, I don't want her to grow up without a mother…Dad, I'm going to propose to Inoue soon, and I was wondering if I can give her mom's ring?" He said this with a straight face, staring his father in the eyes.

"Of course, son." Isshin said with a small smile. "As long as you include Yuzu as the flower girl." He chuckled as he started digging in one of his drawers. After a couple of seconds he pulled out a simple white ring box and opened it. The ring was a simple gold band with a large black diamond in the center and with two smaller pink diamonds on either side. He closed the small box and handed it over to Ichigo. "You have my approval, son." He pulled Ichigo in and whispered in his ear. "I knew you weren't gay." And he found himself lying on the floor with a sore head; Ichigo punched him in the face and walked out.

"Thanks dad. Thanks for everything." He said with a face that showed his gratefulness. He put the small box into his pocket as he walked down the stairs.

"I don't think so Yuzu, your brother is a captain, and he doesn't get that much time to come back." Orihime was answering Yuzu's question which was probably asking for them to visit more.

"Don't worry we'll be back very soon." Ichigo called from stairs.

"We will? why, is it an order, we don't get to come here often." Orihime seemed puzzled

"More or less a favor. But never mind that now." He turned to go get Koko from the other room, she was looking at the giant poster of Masaki. "That's my mother, she died a long time ago protecting me from a hollow. Come with me." He spoke softly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the other room

"Karin, Yuzu, what do you think of my daughter? Her name is Koko Kurosaki." As he said this the two twins eyes widened in shock and were speechless. Then Koko had a great smile on her face, because she knew Ichigo felt a great pride calling her his daughter, and she loved it.

"Really? She's so cute, are you sure she's yours? She has black hair, and neither of her eyes are yours or Orihime's color." Karin asked as she looked at the petite girl in front of her.

"I adopted her, and…Oh right, you can see spirits, can't you Karin?" he questioned his sister as he got an idea

"Yeah and Yuzu can too now, she had latent abilities, and they awakened shortly after your problems with that Ginjo person." Karin stated in a 'matter of fact' tone as Isshin went tumbling down the stairs and sat next to his daughters.

"That's great, Koko, get up, out of your gigai I want them to see what you look like normally." He rubbed her head as he spoke, it didn't bother her that much anymore, but it was still irritating.

"All right, dad, one second than." And she stood up, closed her eyes, and her gigai fell limp on the floor, which Ichigo picked up and set on the couch. She was the same girl, because her gigai looked like her, except now she had that abnormal chain and her blue sash on her shihakusho.

"She's a fine girl Ichigo, make sure you treat her well, and don't hurt her." Isshin said in a fatherly tone which his goofy demeanor disagreed with.

"Yeah, I know, she's like my shadow most of the time, and I don't ever seriously hurt her but she usually gets a broken bone or a burnt hand during training. I want her to have a mother…" Ichigo explained as he looked over to Orihime who slightly blushed and nodded. "…Inoue. " When he said her name the twins' eyes lit up and they in unison started laughing.

"Ichi-nii, you better be nice to Orihime. She is a princess and should be treated like one." Yuzu happily said. "You two should go see your friends; I'm sure they miss you and will have tons of questions!"

"Yeah I guess, we will come back later to stay for the night, Koko go back in your gigai, we're leaving, anyway," Ichigo stood up and walked over to his family and hugged them. "See you guys later." And the three of them were out the door. "Who do you want to go find first?" He asked Orihime as he took her hand.

"I miss Tatsuki-chan, let's go find her!"

"Alright let's go," As the three were walking, Orihime noticed Koko was abnormally quiet.

"Koko-chan, are you okay, you seem distracted." She said as she turned around to grab Koko's hand.

"I'm fine," she smiled as she looked up. "I'm just imagining what your wedding will be like. I've never been to one."

Orihime was about to speak when Ichigo spoke for her. "It will be beautiful, just like the bride." He smiled back at the two girls with a small smile. "That's all I'm going to tell you, though. Anyway, we're almost to Tatsuki's house Inoue, do you think she's home?"

"I hope she is, I can't wait to see her! I have so many stories, and I-" they were called to by a voice from down the street in the opposite direction of her house.

"Orihime, Ichigo?" The voice belonged to her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. "Oh my god, Orihime! What have you been up to? That perv in the hat told me you were with Ichigo in the Soul Society. If he knows what's good for him he'll be nice to you." She shot a glance to Ichigo who was holding hands with Koko. Her eyes met with the girl and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh who's this? She's so cute." Tatsuki smiled as she said it.

"This is Koko Kurosaki, my daughter, me and Inoue-" he was cut off by a swift kick to the stomach. "w-w-why is that the first thing you do when you haven't seen me in a year or so?" he was coughing trying to catch his breath will doubled over.

"You got Orihime pregnant!? When was the wedding? Why wasn't I told about this?" she screamed at Ichigo, only for Koko to speak up.

"I don't know what he does with Inoue when they're alone, but he adopted me, and they aren't married yet, but I hope it happens soon. They love each other so much, almost no one makes him smile like she does, and I would know, I follow him around most of the day." Koko spoke strongly while staring at Tatsuki with her odd eyes.

"I'm sorry… I lost my cool for a moment, but either way, I find that you do anything to Orihime without her consent, I will find my way into the soul society and kick your ass myself."

"I have no doubt, well anyway, we're here for a few days, you want to hang out today? Show my daughter around?" Ichigo said with a wince, because his stomach was still in pain from the professional kick he had just received.

"Yes, of course, let's go find Keigo, he doesn't have a job or anything and probably won't be busy, Ishida, chad and the others went off to college in Tokyo."

"Oh damn, I wanted to see them." Ichigo complained, and Tatsuki started walking away.

Tatsuki motioned for them to follow her. "I think he will have fun when he finds out you have a daughter, maybe you should leave out the part where you adopt her, see where he goes with it." She spoke to Ichigo with a grin; which usually meant that what was about to follow will end up hurting him.

…

The four of them walked for around twenty minutes before they came to Keigo's house.  
"okay, Ichigo, remember don't mention that she is adopted"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You know how he gets when I do anything with a girl he finds attractive."

"Shut up, go knock on the door." Tatsuki ordered with a quick glare at him.

"Kurosaki-kun, It sounds like a fun idea, I'll go knock with you" Orihime put her hand around his back and he did the same, and the two walked up to the door, leaving Tatsuki and Koko on the sidewalk.  
Ichigo knocks a couple times and then the door opened.

"Hel- Ichigo! Orihime! Holy crap I haven't seen you in a year, and you brought Tatsuki, and…I don't know her, whatever come in, introduce us inside." The five of them went inside and sat in the living room, Koko was in a chair, Tatsuki and Keigo were on the couch, and Ichigo and Orihime were sitting on the floor in front of Koko, she was leaning on him.

"Ichigo, why is it that you are always around these cute girls, who is the girl behind you?" Keigo asked, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo pulled Orihime closer and they both smiled.

"Keigo, I would like you to meet Koko Kurosaki, my daughter." As Ichigo explained who she was Keigo's jaw dropped.

"Dammit Ichigo, that isn't fair! First you steal her from me and then you have a kid with her" Keigo complained, too fast for Ichigo to hear half of it. Keigo continued to rant about it until Tatsuki reached over and slapped the back of his head. "Ow, Tatsuki, why are you so mean to me all the time" he said in a childish tone.

"She's adopted Keigo, I haven't done anything to Orihime." Ichigo said with a sigh, then started leaning closer to her. "Except this." He put his finger on her chin turning her head to face his, and slowly moved his lips to meet hers, gently kissing her. After what felt like an hour but was only really 15 seconds he pulled away and stared into her eyes before turning back to the two on the couch, both of them eyes wide.

"well done Ichigo, well done" Tatsuki slapped Keigo for that comment. Orihime was smiling a wide smile; Koko was being quiet, probably still thinking about the future wedding. Ichigo put his arm around Orihime and rest his head on her shoulder, because now she was sitting on his lap. Koko started asking questions about what it was like going to school in the World of the Living, so the four friends started telling her about all the fun times they had at Karakura High.

"Hey guys, do you want to go get something to eat? I work at this little restaurant a couple minutes from here." Tatsuki asked. "I don't work today, but the food is great."

"I am a little hungry, and Tatsuki-san is so nice. I wish we could come here more often." Koko spoke out, and then stood up.

"Alright, Tatsuki-chan! Lead the way!" said a loud and happy Orihime.

…

After the five ate lunch, they went to a park and lied in the grass. Ichigo instead sat down next to Keigo and let Orihime lay her head in his lap. After a couple seconds she just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ichigo, Orihime is one of a kind, you better treat her like she deserves, after all- OW! What the hell Koko?" Keigo's once in a blue moon serious tone was interrupted when Koko had thrown a rock at his head all while not breaking her stare from the clouds above, she scolded him when he asked why.

"You have to be pretty dense to think for even a second that he doesn't treat her like a queen."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know…" Keigo said apologetically.

Ichigo checked to see if the girl in his lap was asleep, he poked her gently as to not wake her if she was, and as it turns out, she had been asleep since they sat down.  
"Tatsuki, I have a serious question to ask you." Ichigo's light expression, changed back to his ever so frequent scowl.  
"Tatsuki, at my wedding, would you be my best man?" Ichigo found it hard to hold back his laughter as her eyes lit up with hatred. Keigo just started laughing hysterically. Then ran off saying he would be right back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? HUH? AM I NOT A WOMAN IN YOUR EYES?" Her roar of anger woke Orihime who sat up with a very confused look on her face.

"Tatsuki-chan? What happened, why are you so angry?" Orihime spoke loudly because she was so startled.

"You're boyfriend decided to-" the angry girl in front of her was silenced when Ichigo jumped up and put his hand over her mouth, and whispered in her ear.  
"Calm down, I was joking, and she doesn't know I'm going to ask soon." And he pulled away from her, leaving her and standing behind Orihime.

"Oh, he said something that I didn't hear right, he said 'Now that you're a beautiful woman, watch out for keigo' I thought he meant that I was a boy before now, I may not act much like a girl, but I am one." She said running the back of her hair feigning a smile.

"Oh, that makes a little sense, but he is right Tatsuki, you are a beautiful woman, watch out for Keigo. Oh, also watch out for Urahara-san, he is a bit off his rocker. I know this sounds weird, but if his cat is with him he probably won't be as much as a creep as he normally is." Orihime said with a clueless smile.

"Dad, don't tease your friends like that." Said a Koko who had might as well not have been there for she was so quiet. "Where did Keigo go?" She asked as she sat up and looked around.

"I don't know…Oh there he is, but who is tha…Oh my god! He has Rukia with him!" Tatsuki ran off to meet them.

"Rukia!?" The three Shinigami said in unison and they ran off to meet her.  
After the greeting that consisted of Orihime squeezing her and everyone else greeting like normal, or as normal can be for them, people. Keigo had already said hi, and got shot down after hitting on her not two minutes after seeing her, he ran off to go say hi to someone he knew.

"What are you doing here Rukia? If they sent you to patrol for hollows, they must not know that there is a captain, lieutenant and a third seat here, or did Ukitake send you on vacation?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, it isn't hollows and it was Renji's Idea. He said I was working too hard and he suggested I come here and find you two, I didn't know you brought your third seat." Rukia stated as she looked at Koko who was only slightly shorter than she was.

"It's a long story, she's my daughter, I'll explain later, anyway, how are you and Ren-" Again Ichigo had a swift kick to the stomach hit him. "ADOPTED! I adopted her, just…enough with the kicking…"

"That's so nice of you, strawberry." Rukia said with a small smirk. Ichigo would have said something if he weren't trying to catch his breath. "Orihime, does he dump all his work on you? I'll have to set him straight if he does."

"Oh no, he does all the paperwork himself, even though he puts it off for a few days." Orihime explained.

"Ichigo, I assume you requested that gigai to completely hide your spiritual pressure, I can barely feel yours, but I can feel Orihime's and Koko's." as Rukia spoke Ichigo separated from his gigai leaving it with them and ran off, screaming back at the group that there was a hollow and he would be right back.

"All right than, Kuchiki-san, how are things with Renji?" Orihime asked.

"He's fine, but we haven't been together for more than a year and he's already talking about having kids. If he thinks I'm going to give myself up before marriage, he's got another thing coming." Rukia responded with a proud smirk. "What about you and Ichigo? Do you guys plan on getting married in the future, you guys have been together for almost two years."

"I really wish we can, soon too, I can't bring myself to ask him to propose, I don't want to propose, the man is supposed to ask the woman, I often think about what I said to him that night, the night when I went to Hueco Mundo…" Orihime smiled as she remembered that night, and she repeated what she said to him.

_Orihime was sitting next to Ichigo as he slept, tears were forming in her eyes._

"_Kurosaki-kun, you know I had a lot of things I wanted to do... I want to be a teacher... I also want to be an astronaut... and also make my own cake shop... I want to go to the sweets bakery and say 'I want one of everything'... Oh, I wish I could live life five times over. Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different food from around the world... I'd live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for those five times... I'd fall in love with the same person..."_

Orihime started to tear up and smile at the same time. "Obviously I can't go and do most of it, but I can fall in love with the same person, I did in one life, and I did in this one." Her attention was caught when a voice from behind started talking.

"Who said you can't go and do that, I will take you to a bakery, and let you get one of everything. I will help you own a cake shop. I will help you go to different places. I would fall in love with you one hundred times if you would let me. I love you, so, so much." It was Ichigo who had returned and was back in his gigai, he took a few steps forward as Orihime's eyes teared up at his confessions to her, he got down on one knee, pulled out the small white box, and opened it showing her his mother's ring. "Orihime Inoue, I will spend the next million years with you, if only to make you happy. Will you marry me?"

"YES! A thousand times yes! I'm so happy right now, I can hardly stand. Oh my god…" She couldn't continue because Ichigo had gotten up and pressed his lips to hers passionately. He held her tightly and so did she, he was stroking her beautiful long hair, after about a minute they pulled away, Ichigo slipped the ring onto her finger, he turned to the group who were just amazed with Ichigo's proposal.

"Koko, come here and hug your mom, I told you that she will be your mother, now get over here." Ichigo said as he held his hand out to the girl who was standing there with a huge smile, she leapt into their arms and embraced them tightly.

"Ichigo, Orihime that was beautiful." Rukia said, with a wide smile. "When is the wedding?"

"I swear to god, If you ask me to be the best man again, I will kill you" Tatsuki let out jokingly.

"I have no idea when it will happen, and Tatsuki, I won't, just calm down. As much as I'm going to regret it, I'll have Urahara help with planning." Ichigo replied, still holding his new family.

"My sisters and dad will want to know, so we should go tell them, Rukia, you're welcome to stay with us, I'm sure they missed you."

"All right, that sounds like a plan, although I won't be in your closet this time, I'll give you two your privacy." Rukia replied with a wink, which did not go unnoticed by Ichigo who just glared at her.

"We will not do anything like what I know you're suggesting, at least not before we get married." Ichigo shot down Rukia's suggestion as he put his arm around Orihime's waist.

"Hey Keigo! Get your ass over here, leave the dog alone! You just missed Ichigo proposing to Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled at Keigo who was off near a tree playing with his friend's dog.

"IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" Keigo came running but was met with Tatsuki's fist to his face.

"Shut up, you're loud…"

"Sorry…But really? I missed it!? Damn, I wish I saw…" Keigo went on rambling about how he wanted to see it, not noticing when everyone said their goodbyes, until he heard Ichigo call to him from a distance.

"Keigo, I'll see you later!" Ichigo was already gone before Keigo could respond, leaving him annoyed as he stood there alone.

"Damn…"

…

Ichigo, Orihime, Koko, and Rukia were walking back to Ichigo's house. Koko and Rukia were walking in front having a little conversation about the cute boys in squads five and thirteen which made Ichigo's stomach turn. He and his new fiancé were holding hands tightly. The four came to the Kurosaki Clinic at around five or six. They walked up to the door, and opened it announcing that they were back.

"We're back, and Rukia is here too!" Ichigo called into the house and heard movement of the two girls rushing to greet them.

"Rukia!" the twins screamed as they hugged her

Ichigo and Orihime walked in with Koko close behind, and left the three girls to catch up. They sat on the couch and waited for them to return and sit down. "Is dad going to be back tonight?" Ichigo questioned.

"I think he will be back in a cou…Ichigo…Is that mom's ring?" said Karin, her eyes shifting to Orihime's finger.

"Yuzu, Karin, I proposed to her earlier. Inoue and I are going to be getting married." Ichigo replied to his sister's question. "I don't know when it will be, but you will be the first to know." Ichigo was about to ask again when Isshin would be home, but the door opened and he walked in.

"Wonderful daughters, I'm home…Ichigo! Orihime! And Rukia too!? Oh my day just keeps getting better!" Isshin's face was lit like a light bulb. His eyes met with Ichigo's and raised an eyebrow as if asking him something. To which Ichigo nodded and held up Orihime's hand.

"I'm proud of you, now, tell us the details." Isshin, demanded. Ichigo sighed, and asked Orihime to explain the beginning, because he wasn't there until the end. After explaining for about fifteen minutes, Yuzu got up to go get dinner ready, after a little bit of small conversation the food was ready and they ate a big meal of rice, teriyaki chicken, and some type of vegetables.

…

After dinner, Ichigo wanted to go to bed, that fight with the hollow had taken more than he thought, granted it was a Menos Grande.

"Rukia and Koko, you can sleep in my room if you want." Yuzu said with a smile. Koko simply yawned and nodded

"Alright, can I borrow one of your dresses? I want to change out of this." Rukia asked as she followed Yuzu up the stairs.

"Inoue, I'm going to bed, come up when you get tired." Ichigo kissed Orihime before slowly going upstairs. He got into his room, fell onto his bed, and turns to his side and closed his eyes. After ten minutes his door opened, to which he opened one eye. Orihime came in and shut the door, she walked over to the bed, she sat for a second, then eventually lay down. She had her back to him, so she didn't see him smile, he put his arm around her and spoke gently into her ear.

"I love you, Orihime." He used her first name because her name would soon change to Orihime Kurosaki

"I love you too, Ichigo." She moved herself closer to him, in his arms she felt safe and warm, she was the happiest she had been in either of her lives.

…

After a couple of days, Ichigo, Koko, Orihime, and Rukia, were ready to leave, they had said goodbye to Tatsuki and Keigo, Yuzu and Karin, and Isshin.

"I promise we will be back to get you for the wedding." Ichigo said as Rukia opened The Senkaimon and the four walked through.

After a bit of running, Rukia said goodbye, and went back to the Squad Thirteen barracks. The remaining three went back to squad five barracks, after greeting with the squad, the three of them went to Ichigo's office. When they opened the door, sitting at Ichigo's desk was Shunsui Kyoraku.

"There is a problem with Koko's spiritual pressure. I'm sure you remember your hollow's pressure feeling dark and heavy. Well...She had the exact same reading as you did, during your fight with Byakuya when you saved Rukia. I would think you didn't notice because it felt so familiar. Hell, I only know because Mayuri almost had a heart attack yelling at me for allowing another hollow in." Shunsui looked Ichigo dead in the eye. "I wan't you to help her control this power. We already had a hollowfied shinigami nearly kill a captain with a Bankai. we don't need another, you are to help her control it, by any means neccacary, but I advise you, do NOT use any of your hollowfied powers. They most likely will influence hers and cause it to take control of her. Also, you will probably need to learn how to seal your zanpakuto, for even if you aren't shackled by your hollow, it's spritual pressure is infused with yours which is flowing into Zangetsu. I will even help you if you need."

"That won't be necessary. I will do it myself. Koko I will warn you once, if you fail this, you will be taken over completely by your inner hollow. It isn't fun...trust me." Ichigo looked Koko in the eye with the most serious and powerful expression she had seen him make.

"When do we start?"

* * *

**AN: I promise there will be some action within the next couple of chapters. Along with some RenRuki moments. Forgive me if this chapter was a bit weird!**

**Sorry about such a cliffhanger!**


	5. Unexpected Reveals

**AN: Ok, I've decided that sleep is for the weak and I've been writing this chapter for a while. ER THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER…TEN THOUSAND WORD CHAPTER... There is a scene in this chapter where Orihime gets a bit crazy. I'm making her not that innocent little girl anymore and she has a…second mind… don't hate me for it, I'm trying to make this different! It get's a bit weird into it, so just bare with me, I'm going away for a week or two so I just wanted to get this out. Ah sorry again for the long chapter that this is! Also, I have a fun Idea for Koko in future chapters, I'm sure it will be entertaining!**

* * *

"You can't be serious, captain! It's far too early!"

"Come on, don't be like that Nanao-Chan…" A drunken Shunsui was being scolded by his lieutenant who had taken it upon herself to not let him have sake before noon, which was proving to be more difficult than she thought. He glared at her and smirked a little.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes! This is so unprofes-" Nanao yelled at her captain, she turned away cheeks slightly red, but she was caught by his hand on her shoulder, he spun her around, pat her head and smiled.

"Nanao-chan…I am appalled that you think I would do such a thing. You're the unprofessional one…" he retorted. "Let's go for a walk. No sake, it's my apology." He didn't give her a chance to deny as he dragged her outside and they started walking.

"Captain, would you at least tell me where we are going?" Nanao wished for an answer that she would not get.

"No." all she did was sigh at his response.

The two of them continued walking until they arrived at the destination.

"Well, Nanao-chan was it worth the walk?" Shunsui said from under his hat.

"You just don't give up, do you…" They had come up to a bar of all places.

…

Meanwhile at the squad thirteen barracks, Rukia was sitting outside under one of the trees thinking about useless bits and pieces of nothing which didn't help her pounding headache.

'I need to set it straight with Renji, I need to tell him that he gets nothing other than kisses and hugs, at least not until marriage. Oh I hope he does want to get married…' The raven haired girl thought to herself, the thought of Renji had quelled her headache. She smiled lightly and drifted off in her thoughts.

"Rukia!" she heard a voice that couldn't belong to anyone but Rangiku, so she immediately pretended to be asleep.

"Oh Rukia!" A loud Rangiku said while walking closer. "I know you enough to know that you never sleep during the day, let alone under a tree."

Rukia opened one eye and glared with annoyance. "What's up Rangiku?" Rukia sighed, motioning for her to sit down.

"Well…I was wondering…If you would come drinking with me?" Rangiku asked pressing her hands together and smiling with her eyes closed. "please, everyone is doing something and I don't want to be the lonely drunk woman."

"Hell no. Are you forgetting what happened last time I drank with you? Kenpachi almost killed me! And let's not forget, that Nii-sama tried to kill Ichigo."

_Rukia had been forced to go drinking with Rangiku, who also forced Orihime to come, and it was no mystery how she managed to get Kenpachi there. Not with feminine charms, she had convinced him Ichigo would be there so they could fight._

"_HEY! Yeah, you! Large guy with bells! You think you're strong!? Fight me, you isn't nothin but a princess!" a very drunk Rukia bellowed at Kenpachi, who was both sober, and very annoyed at the drunk girl yelling at him._

"_Bring it on bitch! Just don't cry when I snap your bones!" _

"_Da-Dance! So..So…Sode n-no Shirayuk-" Kenpachi ran out of patience and attacked her. Kenpachi didn't even use his zanpakuto, all he did was deliver a bone shattering kick to her side, and she was done, out like a light, Kenpachi stood over her while she was momentarily conscious._

"_Still think I'm a princess!?" The large angry battle happy captain barked in her face._

"_N-no sir…" she had lost consciousness moments later._

…

_Rukia came to in a room that seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember anything as to where it was._

"_Rukia, are you finally going to get up?" she heard a familiar voice as she slipped out of consciousness._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" Rukia awoke with a scream in a cold sweat._

"_Oh? You finally wake up? Do you know what you made me do!?" It was Ichigo who was covered in blood. "I had to fight Kenpachi again because you got drunk and got him riled up for battle!"_

"_S-sorry, why am I here in your office? AND DID YOU CHANGE ME INTO THIS WHITE ROBE!? I WILL KILL YOU!" She tried to jump up to attack him but fell over clutching her side. _

"_No, Kenpachi dragged you in here like that; he said something about Rangiku changing you out of your bloody shihakusho. Either way, I fought Kenpachi for your ass. I sent a hell butterfly to Byakuya, he should be here to take you to squad four soon. Oh, he's here…" Ichigo stood up as he felt Byakuya's spirit pressure approach. He painfully walked up to Rukia and picked her up and started making his way to the door._

"_Put me down, fool! And why aren't you going to squad four, you can hardly walk straight." Rukia sighed in defeat when she got no answer, Ichigo put her down at her request only to lose his balance and fall on her. _

"_YOU DAMN FOOL GET OFF!" She yelled although out of breath from being crushed under him. He was trying to get up, he managed, but slowly. As he was getting up, about halfway off of her he heard the two words he dreaded._

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura." It was Byakuya standing in the door, who had no idea that Ichigo lost his balance due to the battle that had recently ended. After the flurry of blades subsided Orihime ran in because she had heard shouting and Ichigo screaming. _

"_Umm, Captain Kuchiki, I'm sure whatever happened for him to make you mad, I'm sure he is sorry." Orihime was trying to smile at the noble in front of her but his stoic face made her uncomfortable. "Ah, Kuchiki-san! Why did your brother attack Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_I should have spoken sooner, he was helping me to the door because he sensed nii-sama, he lost his balance and fell on me, neither of us could move well because of Kenpachi, it's a long story for a different day." Rukia apologized to the three of them and with her brother's help she limped out of the room._

…

"Right…I promise I won't bring Kenpachi this time! I thought he would be weird drunk, but he didn't even take one sip." Rangiku sounded sad.

"Still. No." Rukia had shut her eyes again hoping to soothe the pain in her head which had returned when she remembered everything that happened, despite being heavily drunk at the time.

"MATSUMOTO!" The loud voice belonged to a very angry Captain Hitsugaya. The sudden shout made the two girls jump.

"Umm, Hi captain!" Rangiku spoke quickly with a smile, hoping he would calm down. Nope.

"Matsumoto…would you like to tell me why you are here with Lieutenant Kuchiki, instead of doing your work?" He sounded irritated. He stood over his lieutenant staring at her expecting an answer.

"…" She remained silent. "But Captain…" she tried to argue but was cut off.

"Come, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya sighed and turned and paused. "Now." And he flash stepped away.

"Oh well. By Rukia, say hi to Renji for me!" Rangiku called as she took off towards her barracks.

"…Renji…" she said quietly closing her eyes.

"Yes?" It was Renji standing next to her.

"Eh? How long have you been there!?" she spoke as if she had been scared half to death. She stood up and walked up to him, she was about a foot from him when she stopped and her face went sad and stood there looking at the floor

"For about ten seconds. I came to see you. What's wrong Rukia?" Renji's voice went from happy to concerned as she stopped.

"Where do you see us in two years?" she spoke quietly enough that he could hardly hear her.

"Where is this coming from Rukia?"

"Just answer me…" She spoke louder as she looked him in the eye with her round purple eyes.

"In two years…I see us married, very happily, we are the happiest we have ever been, because we have each other." Renji had a serious face but his eyes spoke with love.

"…Thank you. Thank you so much Renji." Rukia embraced him with her head in his chest. She needed this. She had been so stressed, but between hanging out with Ichigo, Orihime and her friends in the world of the living, and this, she felt at ease.

"Rukia, I have been meaning to talk to you. I've noticed that you are uncomfortable when I talk about advancing our relationship, I'm not talking about marriage. I know that discussing sex makes you uncomfortable. I will respect you and not push anything anymore. I will wait for you until marriage, if there is a chance I could lose you because of something like that, I will never ask or suggest anything that you are uncomfortable with ever again. You mean so much to me, Rukia. I love you." Renji spoke with a soft voice that soothed Rukia. She was going to speak when tears started showing.

"I was going to talk to you about that. It's like you can read my mind sometimes. I love you too, Renji!" Rukia couldn't keep speaking because of her tears. So she just buried her face in Renji's chest. She pulled away and tilted her head up and moved closer, they locked lips for quite a while until they were startled by an explosion.

"that's probably Ichigo trying to blow up his barracks again." Renji said earning a chuckle from Rukia before they returned to their kiss.

…

Orihime was covered in sweat and dirt panting heavily. She gripped her zanpakuto, she closed her eyes and focused her spiritual pressure into her blade. Orihime started glowing with a golden aura which completely covered her from head to toe, even on her blade. She opened her eyes and called out to her sword.

"Embrace, Uchiakeru!" When she spoke those words her zanpakuto melted into a pale yellow liquid and covered her right arm, leaving only the hilt and a much shorter blade behind which she switched to her left hand. She looked up to her opponent and took a different stance, her feet spread further apart as she got lower to the ground, her right arm in front of her face, and her left arm crossed her body and under her other arm, the short sword held backward with the blade facing the ground

"Oh, it's been a while since I've seen that, I can't say I like what your Shikai can do to me, though. I hope this means you're fighting seriously!" Ichigo had charged at her, his ripped coat trailing behind him, he brought down Zangetsu on her, which she blocked with her arm and the ground around her feet crushed due to the force of the hit. The rest of the squad was amazed by the fight between the captain and lieutenant. She threw Ichigo back and replied.

"I will fight seriously even against you, I know that if I hold back you'll get mad, and I don't want you to get mad, and there is no point in trying to improve yourself if you pull punches for your opponent! No matter who it is!" Once she replied she attacked Ichigo with the shorter blade bringing it up to him in an attempt to stab the bottom of his chin, which he dodged barely, he grabbed her hand and she replied to his action with a massive punch to the side, there was a cracking sound when her yellow arm collided with him. He was thrown from her and into a wall.

"Oh I hate that arm…let's see what happens when I do this! Getsuga…Tenshou!" his attack had made contact with her, but with little visible effect, she had used her right arm to block most of the attack from hitting her in the face, but some had escaped from her defense and hit her left arm, and blew a hole in the wall behind her, nearly hitting a group of the squad members who had been watching from behind her which made them sit there frozen in fear.

"Let's continue this outside; I don't want to get anyone hurt with some stray attacks." Orihime dropped out of her stance to ask this. She was starting to get a very wide grin.

"Alright fine, I can't use anything too fancy inside anyway." Ichigo nodded and followed Orihime outside, she then turned and asked him something.

"What do you mean by fancy? Did you learn some new awesome technique?" Orihime seemed happy that he said it wasn't something to use inside.

"Maybe, maybe not. You will see..." Ichigo charged her and brought down his blade, she retaliated, but they blocked each other's attacks flawlessly, until Orihime managed to get a punch landed on him, sending him flying back, after he regained his footing, he turned Zangetsu to point at the ground, took his right hand and set it flat on the bottom of the hilt.

"Gesshoku!" In one motion he swung his right arm back around to his side, leaving a trail of what looked like blood, but black, almost like tar. He clenched shut his hand making a fist, the tar-like substance dripped onto the ground and gathered into a pool under Zangetsu, he then slammed the sword down into the pool, the tar crawled up Zangetsu and rested on the edge of the blade.

"That was so awesome!" Orihime exclaimed, although not dropping her defense, because she knew it would hurt if she did. "But, what does it do?"

"That's a surprise…" Ichigo charged her and swung at her, meeting the blade with her yellow arm. The tar shot out at her, crawling on her arm, and over to her left shoulder where it all stopped flowing and rested there, Ichigo backed off and shouted something else, this time putting his left hand on the hilt. Orihime's grin had gone from just wide, to sadistic.

"Mangetsu!" then the tar spread from her shoulder and covered most of her left arm and torso and face, and then it detonated in an explosion of black. Most of the upper half of her shihakusho had been blown away, exposing the bandages she wore to cover her scars from the last time they went full out in a fight with each other, even if no one ever saw her without anything covering herself. Only a little bit of the right side of the shihakusho remained, which she tore off anyway. When the smoke from the explosion cleared so that the rest of the squad could see, every male member of the squad was eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight of their lieutenant with half her clothes missing, Ichigo however noticed this, and spiked his pressure so much that it made them look away out of fear of facing the captain's wrath. Even though they looked away Koko had started to scold them for looking at her mom with uncouth intentions.

"That will just get in the way. That was…amazing, let's finish this!" Orihime spoke with a sadistic smile. As much as she tried not to fight, she was infatuated with it, so when she did cross blades, and got serious, she had a great joy doing it.

"You are pretty damn scary when you fight… you know that? You seem so delicate and peaceful, but when you cross swords…it's like you are a different person. And I like it, so yeah, let's finish this!" he held out Zangetsu in front of him. "BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled, and exploded into a pillar of black spirit pressure. Some of the squad members watching had to get away because they felt like they were being drowned in his presence.

Orihime raised her right arm over her head and the yellow liquid started to condense on her hand. She smirked and brought down her hand in a forward motion.

"Kin Ukeireru!" A massive wave of what looked like liquid gold shot out of her hand and was flying toward Ichigo who returned the favor with a wave of his own, but not before getting hit with it once, it had gotten on his left arm and it snapped. He let out a scream of pain before using his broken left arm for one more attack. Orihime was sent back when Ichigo managed to flash step up to her and deliver a massive kick to her side.

"One more time! Come on attack me!" She didn't need to be told to attack during a fight.

"Kin Ukeireru!" Again she raised her arm as the liquid condensed on her hand.

"Tenga Gesshoku!" He moved his left hand over the chain that was hanging off the hilt and clenched a fist around it. The familiar tar shot out of the tip of Ichigo's sword but this time, it had a tint of red in it. The two waves collided and mixed together for a second before a massive explosion broke out. Orihime shielded her eyes from the dust and behind the cloud she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Bakudo no 61. Rikujokoro!" and six wide beams of light hit her midsection and held her there. Before she knew it he was in front of her with the tip of his sword at her throat. He pulled it away and spoke to her. "That was fun." He bent over and kissed her on the lips despite all the dirt and dust on her face, she was still restricted by his kido but happily accepted the kiss. After a couple seconds, pain shot through Ichigo's arm and torso, and he released the kido.

"We should go to squad four, we each…Oh my god! Ichigo I need to get some new clo-" She was frantic because she realized that she had nothing but bandages covering her body. But she was interrupted as Ichigo picked her and slung her over his shoulder. She hadn't been carried her like this since he had fought Grimmjow.

"Oh just come on, we're going to squad four…" Ichigo had enough energy left to flash step his way there. Once inside he set Orihime down. "I'm going to go fi…" he managed to get a few steps away before collapsing.

…

"Oh good, you finally are waking up." A female voice said, Ichigo thought it sounded familiar but couldn't place a name to it, he looked around and saw who it was from.

"Isane? Retsu? What the hell happened? I felt fine, then…nothing…" Ichigo sat up and turned to the two standing in the door.

"Well, it seems that your lieutenant poisoned you, but don't worry you're fine." Unohana had explained why he was unconscious

"I should have told you Kin Ukeireru is a poison technique along with a physical aspect, any limb it touches, breaks, along with releasing a poison that slowly deteriorates spiritual pressure, usually causing a blackout within thirty seconds, if used on someone with an average spiritual pressure, longer on captain-class, but if I use a different technique, the effect is canceled. I knew it wouldn't affect you so quickly because of your massive spiritual pressure." Orihime came into the room, covered in bandages, fresh ones at least.

"That's alright, but damn! I forgot how much fun it was to fight with you. I think I gave you a few more scars this time." Ichigo smiled as he spoke which made Orihime walk up to the bed and kiss him quickly. "But seriously, you are scary when you fight. At least when you fight seriously." Ichigo had a small smile on his face.

"Well…I…" she leaned in to tell him something that she probably didn't want to say in polite company. "I have somewhat of a fetish for fighting…" as she backed away she stared at the ground and Ichigo's face turned slightly red. Isane who was standing next to Unohana still just looked back and forth between them trying to figure out what it was. Unohana on the other hand let out a tiny chuckle as if she knew something behind that peaceful smile.

"That. That is…unexpected. I…That's good to know…" Ichigo still had a slight redness to his face.

Ichigo stood up and started walking to the door but Unohana stopped him and pulled him off to the side and whispered something to him.

"I must suggest to you that you fight with her more, it seems that it gets her out of her clothes. She reminds me of myself when I was younger, you know…" She let him go but he was petrified at what she had said to him.

'Did Retsu just tell me that she has a fetish for fighting too!? And did she just give me a tip on how to get Orihime out of her clothes!? I think I need a drink, need to find Shunsui…' he thought to himself with wide eyes of shock. He just couldn't believe what he heard.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" It was Isane who once again had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know… I need a drink." He turned to Orihime and took her hand and walked out.

"What did she say to you to get this kind of reaction?" Orihime asked, and she didn't seem to be bothered that she was only wearing bandages. Maybe she didn't mind so much because Ichigo put his ripped coat on her, it wasn't so ripped it was just cut up around the bottom and right sleeve due to Orihime slashing at him before she released her Shikai.

"Retsu…just told me that she…also has your fetish…I need a drink, I'm going to get Shunsui to bring some sake." Orihime had the same look on her face now.

"That sounds like a good Idea…I need one too now…" Orihime's voice was shaking as if she just escaped death by an inch.

…

"Nanao-chan, don't be so mad at me. I meant well, you needed to loosen up, and I thought you would do it there."

Nanao just continued to ignore him and watch fish swim in a pond, she was forced by him sit in a garden in one of the other barracks, because he didn't want to go back to his office and do some paperwork.

"If I need to loosen up, I will do it when I please." She said calmly, not taking her eyes off the fish. Shunsui was going to say something but was distracted by a hell butterfly from Ichigo.

'My office…bring sake…hurry…I'll explain when you get here…'

"Ha, I've been meaning to have drink with him!" Shunsui's face lit up with joy. "Nanao-chan I'm sorry I tried to make you have fun." He stood up and pat her hair, which seemed to really bother her. "Anyway, you can go back to the barracks, I am going to the fifth squad. I'll see you later." And with that he was gone, Nanao kept staring at the fish and sighed before getting up and leaving a few minutes later

…

"Ichigo…" Orihime called for him who was sitting across from her in his desk.

"…" Silence.

"Ichigo!" Orihime raised her voice a little to get his attention

Ichigo looked up from his desk and looked at her, he still wasn't used to her calling him Ichigo, but he had to get used to it. "Yeah…?" he responded to her with a distant response.

"I just Imagined Unohana in the past when she had the fe-" She was cut off by Ichigo

"Nope, I don't want to know, please no." Ichigo threw his hands to his ears, he didn't want to ruin the innocent look of Unohana.

There was a knocking at the door, and it slid open, Shunsui behind it, with a couple bottles of sake.

"Well Ichigo, about time you invited me to drink with you, oh, and Orihime-chan too? Although it seems she has already had a bottle or two." He was referring to her wearing his captain's coat over her bandages. "Yeah well we need this, and no, I blew off her shihakusho earlier during a fight, and she hasn't had a chance to go change, and I'll keep her here until later, when my squad goes to their quarters, I don't want them gawking at her again." Ichigo explained her appearance to him and motioned him to the couch in front of him as he got up and sat on the right of Orihime, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. Shunsui sat on the other side.

"Now tell me, why such an urgent message for just a drink?" Shunsui looked puzzled as he poured a cup for Ichigo, one for Orihime and one for himself. "Drink up." He downed his sake in a matter of seconds, so did Ichigo, but Orihime just took a small sip, she wasn't one for drinking, but this time was an exception.

"Were you close with Retsu when you were younger?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Yes, we were like best friends when we were young, her, me and Jushiro. We were very close, why?"

"…"

"What happened between you and her to bring this up?" He asked as Ichigo motioned for another cup.

"Did she ever mention how she felt about fighting?" Ichigo said from under a cup of sake.

"Well she was very strong and she seemed to…wait, she didn't tell you that…did she? Ha, why the hell would she do that?" He was laughing madly from under his hat. Ichigo looked to Orihime to see if it was ok to tell him her secret. She nodded hesitantly and took another sip of sake.

"Okay, as I said before I blew Orihime's shihakusho off during a fight, we tried to use new attacks on each other, anyway what was left were some bandages covering her chest to hide scars that no one would see anyway. We eventually finished the fight and I carried her to squad four, then I collapsed because she poisoned me with her Shikai. I woke up in one of the rooms, with Isane and Retsu they said the Orihime poisoned me, after I woke up, Orihime walked in, covered in more bandages, I had told her that she is a bit scary when she fights seriously, like she's a different person, she came up to me and told me she has a fetish for fighting. Let's just say I was speechless. So I got up to leave and Retsu pulled me aside and said, and I quote, 'I must suggest to you that you fight with her more, it seems that it gets her out of her clothes. She reminds me of myself when I was younger, you know…' I still can't believe it was her who said that…" Ichigo had managed a lengthy explanation while drinking a third cup of sake. Orihime hadn't even finished her first before she passed out on the couch lying her head on Ichigo's lap with her face slightly red. "Ha, I should have known…she can't handle alcohol…I guess I should stop drinking, can't change the past." Ichigo handed back the empty cup to Shunsui, who took it back with a smirk.

You can hold yours though, three cups and not a single slip on words. Ichigo I was thinking, you should have a nice garden here, then maybe we can drink there instead of on this couch…I'll even help you design it." Shunsui had stood up and walked to a window to look out at an empty courtyard with a single tree. "In fact, I'm ordering you to put a garden somewhere, it may help you calm down sometimes. Also, women find gardens romantic…" He slightly motioned to the sleeping girl in Ichigo's lap.

"Dammit Shunsui, not you too." Ichigo complained, referencing Unohana's words about getting Orihime out of her clothes. He just chuckled from under his hat.

"I'm just saying, and I'm serious about the garden, maybe Koko-chan would like to keep the garden, it might make her happy." Shunsui turned and left motioning a small wave to Ichigo. He stood up and had Orihime in his arms bridal style, carrying her to his quarters, which she had been using since he slept in his office most of the time. He took his ripped up coat off of her, and lay her down on the bed. She looked so calm, even though a few hours ago, had attacked him with no hesitation at all. He bent down and kissed her forehead before going to the other side of the bed and getting in with her, he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." And not ten seconds later he was asleep.

…

The next morning…

"Kenji Okomeita, come here please." Koko had said to a very tall member of the squad who had been walking down the hall in front of the captain's office.

"Yes, Third Seat Kurosaki? What do you need?" The tall boy asked quietly, even though he was much taller than her, he was scared of her.

"Go find my father, I think he will want to see this." Koko spoke while looking into the office and out the window on the other side and Shunsui was standing there in a group of other people she didn't recognize.

Kenji had found himself in front of the captain's quarters. He kneeled down and started to speak.

"Captain! Captain Kurosaki!" He heard some shuffling and footsteps. Ichigo picked up his ripped coat and put it on. He opened the door with a tired look on his face.

"What is it Kenji?"

"Your daughter has requested you to go to your office, there is something you should see."

"Is she okay? What does she want me to see?" Ichigo asked sounding concerned.

"She seemed fine, she was staring into your office when she told me to get you."

"Okay, go back and tell her I'll be there in about ten minutes." Ichigo finished speaking and the boy was gone. He turned back to the bed to see Orihime sitting up and staring at him with a smile and an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here? I thought you sleep in your office." Orihime asked as she stretched and stood up, straightening her messy hair.

"What? I can't sleep with my fiancé!?" Ichigo asked with a smirk as he walked up to her.

"No, that's fine, I would much prefer to be together here, it gets lonely sometimes here at night." She smiled as he got close and then she threw her arms around him and pulled him close resting her head on his chest. "I love you, now go to Koko, she's waiting for you. I'll be there soon."

"I love you, too" Ichigo turned and strode out the door, his ripped coat behind him.

He flash stepped to his office, and noticed Koko standing inside looking out the window at the group of people standing there.

"What's up Koko?" Ichigo walked over and put his hand on her head.

"What are they doing in the courtyard?" Koko asked as she looked up at her father.

"Remember when you joined the squad, you said you like gardens, and were sad that we didn't have a garden, well, Shunsui insists I put a garden there. But I didn't think he would make me put it there so soon."

Koko's eyes lit up more than usual, and a wide smile crossed her face as she ran out the door and down the hall to the door that led into the courtyard.

"Hi! Are you really putting a garden here?" Koko asked Shunsui with a smile.

"Ah, Koko-chan, yes, but we need to dig up the ground first, would you like to help?"

"How deep does it need to be?" She had a chance to show off her new technique which she had been working on.

"About two meters all the way around…why?" Shunsui looked suspiciously to Koko as she smirked and put her hands together and started glowing with a green aura.

"I would suggest you move to a higher place, Captain Commander. This is a bit messy." She moved her eyes from Shunsui to the rest of the group, which to her request have moved to the roof.

"Just don't blow up the barracks." Ichigo called from the window where he had been watching. Koko just nodded and spoke out to her zanpakuto.

"Crack and Explode, Shinzo!" and there was a large explosion, but this time she looked the same, Koko didn't notice, She took her white sword and stabbed into the ground and spoke loudly. "Kukan Kakuchu!" The ground started glowing white and slowly started moving like a liquid up the blade and absorbed into the Manji shaped guard. After a few seconds a perfect rectangle two meters deep formed in the entire courtyard. She dropped into the resulting pit and pointed the tip of the blade to the sky again screaming another name. "Kukan Taiho!" and she thrust the blade a little and four thin white beams shot out of the guard into the air each resulting in a small explosion, each one threatening to break her hand. She stopped and looked up at the dumbfounded group on the roof.

"That was something…What exactly was that?" Shunsui asked as he jumped down to her.

"I can excavate the ground, walls, trees, basically anything without a soul, and use it as a weapon, although I have to absorb a lot if I want to do damage. And I can control the shape of the hole I make, but I haven't done something this big ye…" she fell over, still not able to use her Shikai efficiently and Shunsui caught her, and jumped up and went inside and handed her to Ichigo who set her down onto the couch and Orihime walked in and looked over to her concerned.

"What happened to Koko-chan?" Orihime spoke quickly because she didn't know what was happening.

"She used her Shikai and did something to dig up the courtyard, and she collapsed again." Ichigo said as he took Orihime's hand and led her out to Shunsui, and the two jumped into the pit to speak with him.

"So, what do you have in mind for the garden?" Ichigo hoped the answer wouldn't be too over the top because he doesn't share the same tastes as Shunsui.

"I think it would suit this spot to have a large Koi pond, with land bridges connecting two islands with a tree on each, and some flowers, and a bench on each island. What do you think?" Shunsui explained making some hand motions and looking at the two. Ichigo was going to ask for something simpler, but Orihime spoke up instead.

"Oh that sounds so nice, I think it would need more than a few flowers though." Orihime smiled as she spoke. Ichigo put his arms around her and bent over a bit to rest his head on her shoulder from behind.

"That's fine, Shunsui. If she has any more Ideas I'll send you a message, If you need us for any reason, send Koko to squad four, we need to talk to Retsu." Ichigo turned ready to leave, but Shunsui spoke up.

"That's fine, but we need to talk later, I have a few things to ask you. But go have your talk with her." Shunsui turned back to the group and he started giving instructions. Ichigo and Orihime had started flash stepping to squad four.

"Um, what do you hope to accomplish by talking to her…Don't tell me that you're going to bring THAT up?" Orihime sounded worried. When they came up to squad four Ichigo reassured her.

"Don't worry, I want to invite them out for sake or something, is that okay with you? I know you can't hold your alcohol, but I can, I won't let anything bad happen." Ichigo asked as he took her hand and went inside.

"I guess, that sounds fun, I wonder what they are like when they get drunk…" Orihime thought and immediately blushed at the thought of the two women being drunk doing something 'uncouth' and she started shaking her head. 'No! Why did I think that!? There is something wrong with me…'

"That is a sight to see…why are you blushing?" Ichigo turned and looked at her as they got to Unohana's office. Ichigo knocked and waited.

"Come in." Unohana said just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Ichigo opened the door and dragged Orihime in, who had still been blushing.

"Hey Retsu, Isane, are you busy? I could come back." Ichigo asked, not wanting to be a burden to them.

"No no, Come in Ichigo, Orihime, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Retsu asked with her normal smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Isane wanted to come out with us for a drink later?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Isane and back to Retsu.

Isane was looking out a window at the sky, but when she heard Ichigo's request she spun around and stared at her captain for her response.

"That sounds like fun, I will warn you though, Isane gets weird when she drinks…" She let out a chuckle before continuing. "the last time she drank was when I took her out to celebrate for something which I can't recall, and she downed around 14 bottles of sake. I was being the responsible one, by comparison, I had only two bottles and the last thing I remember was her taking off h-"

"Captain!" Isane cried to Unohana who ignored her.

"I'll leave that part out, but when we got back to the barracks she couldn't walk so she insisted I carry her, I took her to her quarters and she just wouldn't let go of me then she started to cry then took o-"

"Captain…Please don't tell them about that! I'm not even comfortable that you remembered exactly what I did!" Isane's face was bright red and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Alright, Isane, I will keep the rest to myself, but yes, we will go with you. Come back later around seven or eight, we will be ready." Retsu turned back to Ichigo who was staring at Isane with a raised eyebrow.

"Well anyway I have to go see about something at squad six's barracks, I'll leave Orihime here to talk with you two. Play nice now, and please…no fighting…"Ichigo made sure to add that last part on his way out the door.

"So, umm, Unohana-san…" Orihime spoke nervously. "Ichigo tells me that you said that I remind you of yourself?"

"Oh yes, that, I was messing with him, it's fun to watch him when he gets confused. But yes, I have the same secret as you. Although there aren't many people who can fight on my level, so I don't fight much anymore, at all if I can help it." Unohana kept her smile, Isane still looking confused because she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Orihime-san, Captain, what are you two going on about, I'm so lost…" Isane said in a confused voice.

"Oh, we're just talking about fetishes, nothing you would know about." Retsu said with a chuckle.

"Captain!" Isane seemed to be on the verge of insanity.

"Calm down I'm joking, mostly." Retsu had reassured her lieutenant. Orihime sat down next to Isane and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Isane-san, you don't seem like a hardcore drinker like she said, I can barely drink a cup of sake, and how do you drink so much?" Orihime had asked while looking up because she was about as tall as Ichigo.

"Drink very fast, don't stop I guess." Isane was blushing slightly at her question.

"Okay, I'll try that, I want to be able to drink with Ichigo instead of slowly drinking and passing out." Orihime spoke with her ever frequent smile.

"Well, I'm sure he gets weird when he's drunk too." Retsu had called from the other side of the room, where she was watering a potted plant of some kind.

"Actually I never am conscious when he's drunk. Maybe he stops when I pass out, I don't know." Orihime put a finger to her chin as to think.

"Isane, is there anyone you have a crush on?" Unohana had spoken up as she came and sat with the two girls who looked surprised. "What? I used to be a young girl once too, plus, it's just us here, nothing leaves this office, unless you want it to."

"Well, if you're sure you want to know…I can usually keep calm and collected but when I am alone, there's only one person on my mind."

"Who might that be, Isane?"

"You captain! I crave you're body! Day and night you are all I think about!" Isane had thrown herself on to her captain causing Orihime's eyes to go wide with shock. Unohana was wide eyed with confusion.

"Isane! I knew you felt that way about me! As do I!" Retsu had replied much to Orihime's surprise

"Captain! I was joking! That's payback for telling my drunken stories. And I didn't know that you felt that way Captain" Isane retorted, although her face was light red.

"And that was payback for getting payback; I can read you like a book, Isane." Unohana giggled like a little schoolgirl. Which both shocked and creeped out the other two. "We both know you used to like Ichigo, but who is it now?"

"You liked Ichigo?" Orihime seemed to be interested in this topic more that earlier. "Whatever it's in the past now. Who is it now?"

Isane mumbled so quietly that only the letter 'N' was heard. "You have to say it louder. If you tell us, I'll tell you a secret." Unohana said with a smile, as always.

"…Nanao Ise …" Isane had blushed heavily as she said the name. Unohana just chuckled and Orihime had nodded.

"She does have that lesbian vibe about her. Doesn't she, Orihime?" Retsu had started smiling wider when she asked.

"Actually, they are a couple I could see happening. Oh I know! I'll invite Nanao-san to come out with us, and then you can see if she feels the same way!" Orihime felt like having some fun with her friends so she decided to play matchmaker.

"No! please you can't! I'll die!" Isane cried to Orihime but with no success because it was Unohana who had sent a hell butterfly to Shunsui telling him to send Nanao at seven. "Why captain. Why do you do this?"

"Because I want you to have fun with us, and I guess I'll tell you my secret now…" She leaned in and whispered something in Isane's ear, and she fainted.

"Unohana-san! What did you tell her!?" Orihime was startled by what happened. Retsu leaned in and whispered the same thing. Orihime stiffened up and fainted as well falling into Unohana's lap. She just sighed and pat her head

'I wonder what would happen if I told Ichigo about that…' she thought to herself as she waited for Ichigo to return. After twenty minutes Ichigo came back in with cuts all over his face.

"Ichigo? What did you do to Byakuya to make him attack you?" Unohana knew exactly what the cuts were from.

"He's still mad about that thing with Rukia, long story, involves Kenpachi. I'll tell it later. And why are they asleep? It's not even five yet." Ichigo looked back and forth between the smiling captain, and the two unconscious lieutenants.

"We were having a nice chat between women, and they couldn't handle what I had said. Would you like to know what it was?" Retsu seemed proud of herself in her feat.

"Hell no…Actually, maybe later, anyway mind if I stay here while Shunsui finishes stocking my barracks with Koi?" Ichigo let his curiosity get the better of him.

"That's fine, here take your lieutenant from my lap please," She motioned him to Orihime and Ichigo picked her up, trying not to touch Unohana, he had enough of inappropriate accusations thrown at him by Byakuya. "Also I invited Nanao Ise along with us. I hope that's alright."

"I won't argue it, she needs to loosen up anyway." Ichigo replied and she chuckled. Ichigo had sat where Orihime was next to Unohana, he had Orihime's head on his shoulder as she sat in his lap. Ichigo and Unohana made small talk for about two hours when Isane woke up still a bit shaken up by what her captain said to her, but she straightened herself out when she saw Ichigo.

"Isane, nice of you to join us. Pleasant dreams I hope?" The smiling woman asked the tall lieutenant.

"Yes, I'm fine, why would I not be fine, don't be silly, you only told me that you and-" Retsu had cut her off when she was talking.

"That will be saved for later Isane, Ichigo doesn't want to know yet." Orihime had shifted a little and Ichigo stroked her hair, which woke her up, and she looked up and kissed Ichigo before asking when he got there.

"It's almost seven thirty, where is Nanao?" Isane blushed as she heard that name, then she looked at Ichigo and thought to herself. 'I know Ichigo is handsome, but he has Orihime, even so…Nanao might just feel the same way as I do. I hope nothing happens tonight. Nothing bad at least.' The four of them continued to talk about the fight between Ichigo and Orihime the day before, and there was a knock at the door, then Nanao came in, startled by the people waiting for her.

"Yes, is there something you need, Captain Unohana?" The uptight lieutenant asked as she stood completely still.

"You are coming with us tonight. It's a surprise as to where, I don't even know, it was Ichigo's idea. No buts." Unohana had explained to her.

"Fine, as long as it isn't a plan by my captain to get me to drunk." Nanao replied and sat down next to Isane, which made Isane start shaking and blush. "What's wrong with Isane? She seems to be shaking and her face is red!" Nanao sounded a bit concerned for her.

"She's fine, it's a side effect of some medicine." Unohana assured.

"It's about eight, let's go." Ichigo stood up and waited by the door for everyone to get up, they left the barracks and started walking, Ichigo and Orihime out front leading the way, Retsu, between the two other lieutenants. She started to speed up to walk next to the two in front sliding right up to Orihime and whispered to the both of them.

"Watch Isane tonight, I think something fun might happen."

"Alright, should be interesting with the way she's been acting around Nanao." Ichigo scratched the back of his head when he looked back at the two women, the tall one blushing, and the shorter one just walking normally. "Anyway, Retsu, I like that your finally talking to me other than telling me to get out of your barracks, what happened?" Ichigo's question had startled her. She thought about it for a minute and then she spoke.

"Well I guess I've grown accustomed to you, as odd as that may sound, since that whole Ginjo incident we have been in peace, as I'm sure you can see, but since you let all your injuries from training your squad and trying not to get killed by the occasional assault from Kenpachi or Byakuya, you appear in my barracks as the only one who in being treated for a few days, which I do myself because I get bored. I hope that isn't weird in your eyes." Retsu explained casually staring at the sky.

"Aww, is Retsu-chan lonely?" Ichigo said with a smile and got a muffled chuckle from Isane and Orihime.

"I guess I am…" she said with a sigh at Ichigo's teasing.

"Oh, cheer up, Retsu-chan, I was kidding, that's a fine reason." Ichigo said her name like that because it irritated her.

"I don't mind you calling me Retsu, but you keep calling me Retsu-chan, and I will personally make sure you can't have children." Retsu had kept her stare on the sky only turning to Ichigo when she finished speaking, and smiled. Ichigo had visibly paled at the thought of her castrating him, the four women just started laughing madly.

"Okay, we're here; I requested a private room in the back, so let's enjoy." Ichigo stopped in front of one of the many bars there were, as they were going in, Ichigo was waiting for the others to go in, he heard Nanao say something.

"Oh I hate you so much right now…" It was the same bar that Shunsui dragged her to earlier

"Oh, shut up and have some fun." And he jokingly pushed her inside.

Once they all were inside they were escorted to a room in the back and Ichigo requested around fifty bottles so as to not run out due to Isane's excessive drinking. Little did he know what was about to happen.

Isane was sticking true to Retsu's word; Orihime had managed to finish a bottle which caused Ichigo to worry knowing that Orihime could not hold her alcohol well. Nanao had loosened up a bit and had three bottles. Retsu and Ichigo had had about nine total between them. There was about an hour of small talk before Isane finally jumped up and tackled Nanao pinning her to the floor.

"O-oh N-Nanao I want you so much!" Isane whispered into her ear causing her to blush. Unohana jabbed her elbow at Ichigo who was wrapped up watching Orihime try not to pass out.

"Look this is what I was talking about. Isane has a huge crush on Nanao, that's why I invited her, she used to have one on you, but moved on." Retsu spoke quietly as to not ruin the moment. Nanao stopped struggling and blushed a bit.

"Isane, normally I would believe you, but…you aren't sober, this is probably just the sake making you talk weird." She was looking Isane in the eyes sadly.

"Nanao, she may be drunk, but she told me how she felt about you earlier, when she was perfectly sober. And now that we know you feel the same, have some fun, we're all your friends we won't judge you." Unohana had said in a motherly tone.

"In that case…Isane, I know that you probably won't remember this tomorrow…but I feel the same way!" Nanao spoke with a rare smile that not even her captain would see often, she pulled Isane down on top of her and embraced the drunken girl tightly, and they rolled off into a corner and just sat there, with Isane just hanging off Nanao.

"Well Retsu, it seems you are the only one without a date. Shall I go find Kenpachi?" Ichigo joked behind another bottle.

"If that man comes in here I will give you a real reason to be at my barracks. I'm fine being the odd one out." Even though she spoke through a smile Ichigo knew, even with his mind starting to drift, that she was lonely, but his thoughts were interrupted when Orihime who had been standing in a corner trying to stand, fell over into the pile of empty bottles in the middle of the room, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. He picked her up, and put her near the door, and took his coat from the floor near where the pile of zanpakuto had been and put it over her. Another couple hours passed and only the two captains had been left conscious. Isane was blacked out on top of Nanao who had passed out much before her, Orihime was still near the door. They had already gotten past the whole fetish thing and agreed that they will keep it to themselves.

"So…I-Ichigo. What was i-it like?" Unohana had stumbled on her words, the many bottles now catching up to her.

"Huh, h-how was wha?" Ichigo was feeling the same effect.

"Being, yo-you know, that hol-hollow thing." Unohana had finished another bottle, she was on her twelfth bottle, while Ichigo had nine.

"H-He was a f-fucking dick. Al..ways calling me k-king and shit. Not to mention…con…stantly trying to control me." Ichigo was finishing his tenth bottle "How bout you? Got a-anything in your head…" he had started another bottle.

"Not…that I…I can say in," she finished another bottle. "polite company."

"How in hell is…th-this polite co...mpany?" he swung his arms around nearly hitting her in the face, pointing out the unconscious lieutenants around them.

"There is…one…voi-voice telling me to…" She finished yet another bottle and started swaying

"Hey, Retsu you okay?" Ichigo managed to keep his words together a little. He looked over to Retsu who had finished another bottle, and just fell over onto the pile of bottles. Ichigo laughed a bit before speaking. "I guess I win. I didn't think you could drink like that Retsu." And with that he stood up, trying to move her off the pile, but fell over on top of her, he tried again, with the same result. He gave up and rolled off her back with the thought 'Fuck it.' And he was passed out next to the large pile.

…

"What the hell happened here? Nanao-chan? Isane-chan? Even Retsu and Ichigo? Hell, Even Orihime-chan…" It was Shunsui who had come back to the bar and was led into the room by the owner who had complained about two captains and three lieutenants sleeping there. "What did you five do last night, this is something.

"Shunsui…I would suggest you stop talking so loud, please?" It was Retsu who was still face down in the pile of bottles.

"Of course, but what happened last night?" He spoke quieter as he sat down across from her.

"Isane confessed her love to Nanao, Orihime drunk herself into a coma and passed out, and Ichigo out-drank me. That's all I remember." She said quietly as she tried to move off the pile.

"So you're saying that Nanao and Isane are in love? And Ichigo out-drank you, kudos to him."

"Retsu…I win…ow! Why!?" It was Ichigo sitting up speaking, when he got hit by a bottle that she threw at him.

"Because I haven't been that drunk in at least 200 years and the first time you invite me somewhere I end up passed out in a pile of bottles."

"Fair enough. Although, Shunsui, when did you get here? And the thing with Nanao, was Retsu's idea." Ichigo spoke up and had another bottle thrown at him but he caught it this time and set it down, he turned to Orihime and started rubbing her back.

"I just got here, I was concerned when Nanao-chan didn't come back last night but I figured she would be safe with Retsu, and I guess I was right. Oh Ichigo, your garden is finished, Koko seemed really happy that she had some flowers and fish to care for." Shunsui spoke a bit louder only for Unohana spike her spiritual pressure.

"What did I say about talking loud." Her pressure cause the other three still passed out to wake up

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Ichigo…I think I drank too much…" Orihime was sitting up and put her head on Ichigo's chest and embraced him. He returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, just close your eyes…I'll take you back to the barracks soon."

"Damn Isane, did you have to be so grabby last ni…Captain!" she had fallen over Isane and landed on her as she tried to stand up to see her captain.

"Nanao don't be so rough…" Isane just mumbled and went back to sleep. Unohana had trouble standing because of the massive hangover she was experiencing.

"Retsu, wait here, I'll take Orihime back then come back and help you and Isane."

No, that's fine I can manage." She managed to stand up but was leaning against the wall, and just sat back down. "Fine, go. I'll wait." Her usual cheerful and happy voice was replaced with an irritated and tired one. Ichigo put Orihime on his back, her arms around his neck, and he flash stepped to his barracks, and walked into his quarters, he took his coat off her and put it on. Within five minutes he was back at the bar. Shunsui and Nanao were gone. And he had to carry the two back to squad four.

"Isane, get up!" he spoke loudly in her ear just for her to slap him without opening her eyes. Retsu couldn't hold back her words.

"You deserved that, you damn strawberry."

"Fine, limp back."

"I'm sorry, I know that you don't like that, just couldn't resist." Her usual smile had come back, but her voice was still different. Ichigo had Isane on his back and Retsu holding onto his arm, limping. He had all his and Isane's zanpakuto, and Retsu had hers over her shoulder.

"I still don't know why your limping, you got drunk not attacked." Ichigo spoke from under the lieutenant hanging over him; she was difficult to carry like that because she was so tall.

"I guess one of the bottles dug into my hip, it's just sore. I better not hear any rumors because of this." Her normal voice had returned with that smile.

"It might be easier if she would wake up and walk, I could carry you instead, I'm sure she won't be limping." Ichigo spoke slowly because it was growing increasingly difficult to hold Isane.

"I don't like what you're implying Ichigo, you can carry around Orihime, and Isane, but you will not pick me up." She spoke distantly to him.

"Hey, I'm only suggesting that because you look very uncomfortable and are limping. Are you still drunk, why are you saying stuff like that?" Ichigo spoke louder this time.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, my mind is elsewhere, trying to beat down this headache. I can't think straight, you just remind me of your father…" She spoke quietly as they were now inside the squad four barracks.

"You knew my father?" Ichigo asked surprised as they went into her office, he set Isane down on a chair and put her zanpakuto in her lap then helped Retsu to her desk.

"Yes. But I'll tell you about that a different time, hopefully the next time we have an outing like this we won't end up passed out in a room of alcohol." She spoke with that usual tone and smile as Ichigo had started walking out.

"I look forward to it!" He said as he walked out. After flash stepping to his barracks he greeted his squad and said the next week will be to improve their kido abilities, along with his, the highest level kido he could do was Rikujokoro; Rukia could do at least Soren Sokatsui. He decided to one up her in the kido aspect. He walked down the halls and came to the door that led out into his garden. It was less of a garden and more of a pond. There was a deep pond with large Koi Fish in it, two islands on either side of the pond, with a winding land bridge in between with flowers along the sides, and a smaller land bridge to the door, on each Island there was a large stone slab, one with the symbol for squad five carved into it, and the other had the names of all the previous captains of the squad. He walked over to the slab with the names, and started reading, as his eyes moved down the names, he stopped at one name. Sosuke Aizen. He ran his fingers over the carving and sighed. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Aizen, he never would have become the 'Hero of the Winter' never would have been anything other than a normal person who can see spirits. He was thankful to the man to some extent, but would never forgive him for all the grief and pain he caused his friends. Ichigo remembered how without hesitation he threw his power away to try to stop him.

"Ichigo…" It was Orihime calling from behind him, which took his thoughts away from Aizen and put them in the present.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked as he turned to see her with a wide smile. "What's up?

"Nothing, I just figured that we could sit here for a while and just relax." Orihime took him and pushed him onto the ground and she just lay next to him grabbing his hand. Before she knew it Ichigo was asleep.

"Oh you're no fun…"She leaned over to kiss him, but he startled her when he grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly, and locked lips with her. She initially was shocked but calmed down and returned the kiss.

"I most certainly am fun…"

"Yo! Ichigo!" The voice belonged to someone he was hoping wouldn't show up during a good moment.

"What do you want…damn cat demon?" He spoke not looking at who had called him, but looking up at his own name upside down on the slab.


	6. Moon Be Black, Heaven's Cry

**AN: Had to cut trip short due to weather conditions, so I'll continue with chapters, I've decided that the chapters will be longer to keep me busy writing them, or else my mind will go to weird places and distract me. I think I found an interesting way to incorporate two zanpakuto for Ichigo, without taking much from the manga. I was really tired when I typed this, so tell me if I made any major mistakes with mixing up any names, or conversations.**

* * *

After a hard night of drinking Ichigo just wanted to lay down in the quiet, but the usually quiet halls of his barracks were disturbed when a certain person appeared.

"Don't be like that Strawberry!" The evil cat woman walked up and sat on his stomach.

"Screw you, Yoruichi! Get off! What are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo said quickly while struggling. Orihime sat up and just started giggling; she knew that Ichigo was bothered by how friendly this woman was.

"That's no way to talk to your new squad member!" Yoruichi had that evil grim on that meant nothing good was going to follow. Upon hearing this Ichigo decided to actually throw her off and stand up.

"What the hell? Weren't you a captain!? This better be a joke!" But his eyes fell upon what she was wearing, it was a shihakusho that was open at the top, and wore a short skirt. His hopes that it was a joke were dashed. "Why do you torture me so, Shunsui?" Ichigo said quiet enough so that neither of the other two could hear.

"Yes I was a captain, and calm down Ichigo, I'm just kidding, for the most part." Before Ichigo could blink she was gone from in front of him, but instead was a cat in Orihime's arms. "I'm not in your squad; I just want to stay here until Kisuke's new girlfriend leaves him. She's such a whore…but never mind that, I'm staying here, and don't worry, I'll stay as a cat unless you want me to help train your squad…" Yoruichi explains while relaxing in Orihime's arms. Ichigo let out a sigh of defeat, he had experience trying to argue with her and it usually ends up with her removing her clothes and forcing him to agree, which he didn't want to explain to his squad, who had been watching him talk to a cat.

"Fine, I don't mind you not being a cat, but you must wear clothes at all times…clothes that fit you!" Ichigo was reluctant to let her stay. "Why don't you go stay with Sui Feng, I'm sure she would first die before turning you down."

"I'll visit her, but I would rather bother you here." She jumped out of where she was sitting in Orihime's arms and walked back into the barracks only to be drug out again in Koko's arms

"Dad! I found a cat in the hall! Where did you get a cat?" Koko asked happily, earning a muffled laugh from Orihime.

"That isn't a cat, Koko…well it is a cat, but it's less of a cat than you think. Yoruichi, if you would?" Ichigo explained slowly scratching the back of his head. The black cat only let out a meow. "Oh I will drown you in this pond…" He said icily to the cat in Koko's arms. She meowed again then turned her head to Koko and spoke.

"Would you let go of me for a second?" This startled Koko and she dropped the cat. "Hey, be careful." And in a cloud of smoke she transformed into her human form and started hanging on Ichigo, who was trying to get her off but to no success. After much persuading she let go and laughed "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, pleased to meet you" She smiled nicely to the girl as if trying to make her think that she was an innocent person. "And did I hear correctly? You called strawberry over there 'Dad'?" Koko laughed at her for calling Ichigo strawberry.

"Yes I said that, my name is Koko Kurosaki. Ichigo's adopted daughter. I think I'll call him that now." She smiled then nodded and turned to Ichigo. "She's very pretty, are you sure Orihime is okay with her hanging all over you like that?"

"Unfortunately she's fine with it…" Ichigo turned to Orihime and wrapped his arms around her. "But she knows I'm hers." He kissed her cheek and let go. "Orihime gather the squad and tell them we are training kido now. I have to talk to Yoruichi for a minute." She nodded then disappeared with Koko.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she said as she jumped up sitting on top of the slab, where she tried kicking Ichigo in the head but her leg was blocked

"Where do you plan on sleeping if you stay here? And you will be required to train when the squad trains, I can't seal my zanpakuto and they need someone else on a captain-class level who can run basic combat drills other than Orihime." Ichigo asked all while dodging kicks to the head.

"Obviously I'll stay in the captain's quarters with you and Orihime. Oh, but don't worry, I'll only be a cat when I'm in there. I sleep in the nude, when I'm human so…wouldn't want you to see anything..."

"But I already…you know what, never mind, we need to train the squad, let's go, cat." He turned and she jumped off the slab and landed on his shoulder as a cat. They made their way to where the squad was waiting. There were a few mumbles going around ranging from rumors about him being involved in a love triangle with the squad four captain and Orihime, to how they think he's finally lost it because someone saw him talking to a cat, which was now on his shoulder.

"Quiet down, I heard you talking, and I will say this once. I am not in a love triangle with anyone; I'm engaged to get married with Orihime. And yes, I have gone insane, I was talking to this cat, she's a close friend and can easily take any of you down." He picked up Yoruichi from his shoulder and set her down. "Show them your true form now." Ichigo spoke looking at the cat who did nothing. There were some muffled laughs from his squad.

"(meow)" Yoruichi meowed loudly a few times. Ichigo lost his temper.

"Not this time you little bitch!" And he stomped on her tail. She jumped up, transformed and delivered a kick to Ichigo's head that was too fast for him to block and he flew across the room.

"Hello there, my name is Yoruichi Shihoin; I'm a good friend of your dipshit of a captain so I'm going to help him train you." She introduced herself when she heard a voice come from somewhere in the squad.

"Old lady! How the hell are you gonna train us? You got a lucky hit on the captain!" The voice came from some male squad member earning a chuckle or two.

"Who the hell said that?" Ichigo demanded as he walked back over to Yoruichi. A voice from the crowd rang out.

"I did." A short irritated looking boy with no noticeable features other than a yellow triangle on his shihakusho walked forward.

"Name and seat." Ichigo spoke slowly.

"Ninth seat Mitezu Nokoha." The boy replied to his captain while still glaring at Yoruichi. Ichigo was going to scold him then Yoruichi spoke.

"Okay Mitezu I won't train any of you…if you can beat me in a fight. I won't even use my zanpakuto." Yoruichi had that mischevious smile.

"Fine old lady, let's go outside." The entire squad went outside while Ichigo just sighed.

"Attack me, you go first." Mitezu didn't wait to rush her down with his zanpakuto, he swung and she was gone appearing behind him. "What were you swinging at?" she chuckled and he kept swinging at her only for her to appear behind him every time. "You sure I'm some old lady who can't train you?" she said in a loud tone before raising her hand and started speaking an incantation which made fear grow in Mitezu's heart. "Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness." Everyone knew what that incantation belonged to. Ichigo had a flashback of his final showdown with Aizen. Ichigo screamed at Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi! Stop! Do not use that kido!" Ichigo tried to get close to her but she just giggled and spoke quickly.

"Hado no. 1 Sho!" and Mitezu flew back still frozen from when he thought she was going to use a 90's level kido with a full incantation. "Calm down Ichigo, fighting is as much psychological as it is physical. Look he's shaking on the ground."

"That's not the point. That kido could have killed him even without an incantation. It could even take down captains easily." Ichigo scolded her for mentally torturing his squad.

"Oh yeah? Then how did you survive Aizen's? I heard you shattered it by swinging your hand?" she asked as if she did not already know the answer. His squad stood in awe when they heard what their captain had done, they knew about him being one of the strongest shinigami in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. But they didn't know how his fight went.

"Yeah I did, but you already know how! According to Urahara and Aizen I was something called 'Transcendent.' And as far as I'm aware, there is no one in this squad who can stand up to that kido, except maybe me and you." Ichigo had finished scolding her and he made her turn to Mitezu and apologize for scaring him.

"Sorry for scaring you, I was trying to prove a point. Meow!" she helped him up and made a meowing noise to make her seem like she was a nice person.

"Fine, I'll be quite, and you are really fast." Mitezu said as she helped him up.

"Squad, I would like you to meet Yoruichi Shihoin, ex-captain of squad two, and apparently the 'Flash Goddess.'" Ichigo finished the introduction that was cut short and then Mitezu walked up to her an apologized for insulting her.

"Don't worry Mitezu, I forgive you, but Sui-Feng probably won't." Yoruichi disappeared for a second and returned with a blushing Sui-Feng being held up by her coat. "Don't you know that spying on your friends is wrong, my Little Bee?" she called her Little Bee because of how small she was and her Shikai.

"Yoruichi-sama! Why are you staying with him! You can stay with me!" The small captain complained to her idol as she was put down.

"My Little Bee, I'm staying here, but I'll let you pet me later if you want…" She leaned down to whisper in her ear and said softly, "I might not be talking about my cat form." This caused Sui-Feng to blush heavily and tremble a little.

"Sui-Feng…If you want to stay here you'll have to help train with Yoruichi, she isn't staying here for free either. Or, you can go back to your barracks and I'll send her when we're done."

"Anything to be with Yoruichi-sama!" She agreed much to Ichigo's surprise. For some reason she hated him and would like nothing to do with him, but she seemed to put her hate aside while Yoruichi was there. For the next five hours Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Sui-feng trained the squad in kido, Sui-Feng was being nice to the squad out of fear that Ichigo would make her leave and be away from her evil cat. Around the end of the training Koko was training with Sui-Feng and launching kido after kido, mainly lower level like Sokatsui and Byakurai. But when she tried a kido that was considerably more powerful, Sui-Feng was distracted by Yoruichi doing something and got hit by Koko's Haien. This managed to burn off most of Sui-Feng's clothing and burned parts of her face and back. before Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure which extinguished the kido. He immediately covered her with his coat as to at least give her something to cover herself. She was shaking out of embarrassment and bright red as Yoruichi was grinning at her. "Orihime please take Sui-Feng and heal her, lend her a set of clothes, shihakusho, anything." She took the burnt captain to Ichigo's quarters and set her on the bed and healed her, she went into the closet and pulled out a black yukata with a rose the back.

"I'm sorry! This is the only thing I have that's your size, but it's so pretty!" Orihime held up the kimono and Sui-Feng paled at the thought of having to wear it.

"It's fine, better than wearing this huge ripped coat. But I'm surprised he acted so quickly, I didn't realize what had happened until he put the coat over me." Sui-feng started putting the yukata on with Orihime's help.

"He's very attentive to what happens around him, he's always watching, and is very chivalrous. He watches over his friends and protects them when needed. He knows that you don't like him, but that means he considers you his friend considering, he helped you before you knew what happened yourself." Orihime had finished helping her put on the yukata and tied the bow on the back. When she spun the captain around she saw that she looked a little sad. "Eh? Whats wrong, is it too tight? Did I say something?" Orihime panicked because she didn't know what to do since she never really talked with her before.

"No the yukata is fine, it's just that…I've been such a bitch to him. I hated him because he wasn't 'pure' but in fact he's the purest person in this damn place. We put the fate of so many lives on his shoulders when we involved him in our war and he just went and won the war for us. He killed the first substitute, even after he found out we were monitoring him and planning to kill him, and he just came back like nothing was wrong. I didn't know he saw me as a friend…I'm only here because Yoruichi-sama is here. I can't just go apologize to him, can I? Will he forgive me? Please tell me, I'm asking you because he is closest to you!" Sui-Feng was doing a good job of not crying but let a single tear fall, which by her standards was unacceptable and she mentally cursed herself.

"Please don't cry, what will everyone think if they saw the headstrong captain of squad two crying? Of course he would forgive you, come here." She took her hand and walked her to the bed and sat her down, she sat next to her. "I think if you just go up to him and ask him to be friends you will feel better." Orihime had a big smile on her face, Sui-Feng composed herself and grabbed her zanpakuto off the floor and put it in her yukata. Orihime took Sui-Feng's arm and led her out into the barracks.

"Lieutenant Inoue…" She started but was cut off.

"Call me Orihime; and call Ichigo by his name instead of Captain Kurosaki." She said with a small smile.

"Alright, Lieut… Orihime-san, thank you for being a friend." Sui-Feng smiled, which was weird because of how strict she appeared to be.

"You're welcome Sui-Feng. Oh, and a bit of advice, don't go drinking with him or Unohana-san, it gets weird." Orihime whispered into her ear and Sui-Feng raised an eyebrow at what the two captains could get into. After a few seconds she shuddered and paled slightly.

"They're here, in the office, let's go inside." Orihime opened the door and led the small captain in. She excused herself because Rangiku had come and drug her away. Once Sui-Feng went inside, Ichigo looked up from his desk and at her and she threw his coat at him which he put on.

"You look nice, I see she gave you her old yukata, I liked it." Ichigo smiled as she walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm very sorry for how I treated you for the past few years! I know that you thought of me as a friend you knew I hated you…I'm sorry, Ichigo, can we be friends now?" She had a face that showed her sadness.

"Thank you for apologizing but…No." when Ichigo spoke Sui-Feng's eyes looked down and she turned to leave. "Wait, I said we can't be friends now, because we already were, whether you knew it or not, My Little Bee." As he said that Sui-Feng spun around with watery eyes. She was going to say not to call her that but she saw him get up and smile with Yoruichi in his arms petting her. "Hey don't cry, Yoruichi told me to call you that!"

"You Idiot, I'm happy, I don't care what you call me, I was just so sad when Orihime-san told me you thought of me as a friend even though I was ignoring you completely."

"Alright, Bee. I'll call you Bee, Yoruichi calls you 'my Little Bee' and it would just get too weird, I don't need more rumors…Here" Ichigo smirked then handed her the cat in his arms and her eyes went wide and she blushed a little. She took the cat and went into a corner and started playing with her. "Play nice you two, I have to go to squad thirteen for a little bit." Ichigo left and Sui-Feng didn't hear him, she was too wrapped up with petting Yoruichi.

…

Ichigo went into the squad thirteen barracks and eventually found Kiyone Kotetsu who had ran up and started talking loudly.

"What did you do to my sister!? I went to see her this morning and she said you took her and Captain Unohana out for drinks and she was complaining that she didn't remember much and had trouble walking!" She yelled loudly so that a few others in the hall looked at him. 'Awesome more rumors' he thought to himself. He bent down to speak quietly.

"All I did was carry her unconscious body back to her barracks, maybe she can't walk right because of her little 'adventure' with Nanao."

"I don't want to know. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I need to ask your captain something, is he well?"

"Yeah he seems fine today; Lieutenant Kuchiki is sitting with him in his quarters."

"Thank you Kiyone, and please tell your squad mates that I did nothing to anyone from squad four…" as he headed for Ukitake's quarters he heard from down the hall Kiyone yelling something which he hoped was what he told her to say. 'All the women here are insane, what the hell?' he thought to himself as he walked through the halls, he found himself outside the captain's quarters and before he could knock he heard a voice.

"Come in, Ichigo." It was Rukia calling him from the other side of the door. Ichigo opened the door and slowly walked in, Ukitake was sitting across from Rukia and they were drinking tea.

"How did you know I was there?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Fool, I felt you since you came in to the barracks." Rukia gave a smile from behind the tea she was drinking.

"Ichigo, what brings you here today?" Ukitake offered Ichigo some tea as he sat down, which Ichigo took and started drinking.

"Well, Jushiro I was wondering what a wedding here is like? Is it similar to those in the world of the living? I would ask Byakuya, but he's still trying to kill me." Ichigo asked the sickly man with an eyebrow up.

"They are basically the same, bride, groom, someone to do the service, flower girl, all that is the same. But the one different thing is a 'Soul Sharing.' Do you remember the night you met Rukia? Essentially that, but it cannot be done with a Shikai." Ukitake explained before finishing his tea. When he said it cannot be done with a Shikai Ichigo's eyes dropped.

"So it isn't official unless this Soul Share takes place?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Unfortunately that's the case, If you don't know how to se-" He was cut off

"I know how to seal it, I prefer not to, the last time I sealed it I broke my left arm. I'm not sure how but every time I seal my zanpakuto my left arm breaks and It releases itself five minutes later. I'll explain it to Orihime about my arm and have her heal it. But can you explain to me how to do this soul sharing thing?"

"I guess that Zangetsu doesn't want to be sealed, okay, when a Soul Sharing is complete, you can enter your partner's inner world even talk to their zanpakuto, do you remember what Rukia did that night? She thrust her zanpakuto completely through your heart all the way to the guard and poured her spiritual pressure into the blade, transferring part of her soul to you, along with almost all of her spiritual pressure. If you think about it, Rukia is halfway married to you, as in, you can enter her inner world but she cannot enter yours." Ukitake explained and Ichigo sighed until it hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA IS MARRIED TO ME!?" Ichigo screamed while pointing to the black haired girl.

"Calm down Ichigo, not completely, but I would suggest that you don't stab Rukia in the heart," He said with a laugh. "And she can't enter your inner world and talk with Zangetsu, but on the other hand, you can enter hers and talk to Sode No Shirayuki, sometimes if she is in her own inner world you can enter at the same time although not freely, it is entirely up to her zanpakuto to let you stay or not, so there wouldn't be any interfering with anything important."

"I guess it's good she can't get into mine even if she tried, Zangetsu isn't one for company, he's even annoyed when I go there." Ichigo spoke with a joking tone. "I'll talk with him about why he won't let me seal him, and why he keeps forcing a release. And I'll be sure to bother Sode No Shirayuki later, thanks Jushiro. Oh I almost forgot! Rukia, Orihime wanted to ask you to be one of the bridesmaids at our wedding, but she was busy dealing with Rangiku, before you answer, if you say yes, I won't bother Sode No Shirayuki." Ichigo had a smirk on his face when he realized he could use that as a bribe.

"Tell her I would be honored, when is it?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"Her birthday, September 3rd."

"One more thing, can I bring my family and friends here? My dad was a captain before so… I guess that could be okay…and the friends completely know about what I am, Urahara told them."

"Yes that's fine as long as they don't collapse around a bunch of high level Shinigami."

"My family should be fine, I'm sure my friends can handle it." Ichigo had to think about if Keigo and Tatsuki would even be able to stand up if there were two captains near them. "Thank you again Jushiro, Rukia, I have to get back to my barracks, I don't exactly trust Yoruichi alone."

"Wait, Ichigo, don't bother my zanpakuto please, thank you." Rukia had grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. He broke out of her grip and waved as he walked out.

"I'll think about it, oh have you seen Renji today? He isn't at his barracks is he?"

"Yeah he should be there, why?"

"Never mind, see you later, Jushiro, Rukia." And he was gone.

'Damn, why does Renji have to be near his captain today?'

…

Ichigo got back to his barracks, and went to his quarters to see if Orihime was there, in her free time when they weren't together she would sit there and stare at the collection of wierd things he had. She wasn't there, Ichigo thought she was still out with Rangiku. He started making his way to his office, when he was stopped by Mitezu, the one who had fought Yoruichi before.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what is a 'Transcendent?' That thing you said you were earlier?"

"No it's fine, walk with me, I'll explain. According to Urahara, it meant that I was my own zanpakuto, and apparently my spiritual pressure was so high that nobody could even feel it, not even Aizen, whose spiritual pressure was enough to kill someone. My physical traits were increased to impossible proportions. And some other details I can't bother to remember. But if I find that you are planning something, here's some advice, don't." Ichigo joked with him a bit as they came to his office. Mitezu thanked him and walked away. Ichigo opened his door and it was silent, he thought Sui-Feng took Yoruichi to her barracks, but when he got to his desk he looked up to the other side of the room and saw the two who he had thought weren't there and he nearly tripped over himself. Yoruichi was half naked pinning Sui-Feng's arms to the wall above her head with one hand, and the other hand was covering her mouth, her yukata was ripped open at the top, and around her waist. Yoruichi was kissing her neck. Ichigo couldn't watch anymore so he raised his hand.

Ichigo used a bunch of binding kido without speaking so they wouldn't be strong. Sui-Feng didn't struggle the kido because she knew he wouldn't let her go without an explanation.

"Why Ichigo, I wasn't raping her! She consented; I had my hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't make much noise." Yoruichi explained as she easily broke the kido, and turned back into a cat and tried to walk out. "Hell no you don't! Bakudo no 9 Horin!" It wrapped around the cat and dragged her back in, and she turned back to human, still bound by the kido. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no 61 Rikujokoro!" six wide beams of light hit her holding her where she was. "Now stay there for a minute." He released the kido that held Sui-Feng, and put his coat on her.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for this, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me, please." Ichigo held out his hand and helped her up, she clenched his coat as to not show anything.

"I'm not mad, Bee, just…pet…each other lighter next time you're in my office, I don't need to be known as a lecherous captain." Ichigo spoke as he released Yoruichi who turned back into a cat and jumped on his desk because someone was standing in the door.

"Kurosaki…what are you doing to Captain Sui-Feng and why did the half-naked woman turn into a cat?" It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten, looking away with a bit of a red face. Sui-Feng went into a corner out of sight and curled up into a ball to be ignored.

"To…Toshiro! Nothing I let her wear my coat because of said demon cat on my desk." He pointed at the cat and used Sho without saying anything so she wouldnt expect it. The blast hit the cat on his desk, throwing it off with an angry meow like noise.

"Payback is coming, Strawberry" And she ran out past Toshiro.

"So, what brings you here?" Ichigo said turning back to the annoyed captain

"Have you seen my lieutenant, she likes hiding here. And that's Captain Hitsu-"

"Whatever, no she isn't here, she took my lieutenant somewhere earlier, haven't seen them for an hour or two."

"Very well." He turned and left.

"Hey, Bee, you okay?" Ichigo walked over to her and bent down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I feel bad, Yoruichi tore this yukata, and I have your coat, I'll bring them back in a little bit, after I change, I don't think anyone will see me, I am leader of the Stealth Force after all." She gave a small smile and took off at full speed out the door and within ten minutes she was back with his coat and the torn yukata.

"Keep the yukata, it doesn't fit Orihime anymore, and it suits you well, you should try fixing it. Oh by the way, I expect you two to behave yourselves at my wedding." Ichigo handed back the yukata to the small captain, who was now dressed in her normal outfit.

"Oh when is it? I need to get something to wear…" Sui-Feng started listing off things to do before Ichigo answered her.

"September 3rd, in about a month. And you should have the yukata repaired and wear that." Ichigo turned and went to his desk and sat. "Oh, you're with that SWA right?"

"Yes why?" She walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

"can you make them stop taking pictures of me?"

"Nope!" She appeared in front of him without him even seeing her move, she truly is the fastest captain.

"You know, I always thought you were so closed in and didn't share with anyone, then, today happened." Ichigo seemed to be trying to forget the day.

"Again I'm sorry!" She bowed her head so quickly that their heads collided and she fell over onto the ground and Ichigo's head fell to his desk and blacked out.

…

"Sui-Feng! Dammit get up! I'm not carrying you to your barracks." She didn't move, Ichigo kept trying to wake her, even resorting to poke her face. Ichigo then had a great idea that is sure to work.

"Oh hey Yoruichi." Ichigo spoke a bit loud to make sure that the passed out captain would hear. She did and sprang up then started looking around frantically.

"Yoruichi-sama! Yoruichi-sama! What…" Ichigo started laughing at her and she spun around and punched him in the face, not hard enough to break any teeth or his nose, but hard enough. "Don't tease me like that. How long was I out?"

"Don't know, I blacked out too, and after I got up you were down for another twenty minutes. Now, I don't want more rumors about me then there already are, so when you leave, make sure nobody sees you."

"Very well, I'm leaving now. I don't want more rumors about me either." And she was gone.

'What could she mean more? She's an 'out' lesbian so it isn't that…' Ichigo thought to himself as Rangiku walked in holding a passed out Orihime.

"Ichigo, you have a wonderful girl here, but she can't hold her alcohol to save her life. She was passed out before I could even get a bit tipsy." Rangiku said with a pout.

"Just set her on the couch, your captain came looking for you, he seemed irritated like usual. No get up, you can't stay I need to do something and as I said, you are distracting." Ichigo said as she sat down on the couch.

"You're no fun, but fine. Bye Strawberry!" She strode out the door, and Ichigo was thinking about what would happen if he threw a brick at her.

"Why are all the women here insane lesbians, or just plain insane…" He said under his breath. He kissed Orihime's forehead and grabbed his zanpakuto from its resting place against the wall. He walked out into his garden pond, and sat under the large stone slab with all the names he had Zangetsu across his lap and he closed his eyes.

…

Ichigo found himself in that familiar sideways world. He looked around and called for Zangetsu.

"Hey Old Man! Where are you? I need to ask you something."

"I know why you're here. You want seal me." The old man was standing on a pole not far from Ichigo who turned to the voice.

"Well yeah, can you tell me why you keep releasing yourself?" Ichigo spoke to the old man hoping that he would give a simple answer. But that is never the case with Zangetsu.

"You are not equalizing your power, you are trying to store all the power in your body, and the stress is not being handled well and usually ends up breaking your left arm, which not even I know why it is your left arm. You must seal me as you would, but as soon as you do, you must equalize it separately, there is one you know who does the same." The old man stopped talking and Ichigo was back in his garden. He sighed and stood up and put Zangetsu on his back and started to leave when Orihime came out.

"Oh I see you're awake now. How's your head?" He asked as she walked up and sat down next to him and he sat right back down.

"I never have a headache from drinking for some reason. I guess I have a tough head." She said with a large smile. She leaned against him.

"Do you know that we have to do a 'Soul Sharing' at the wedding to make it official?"

"Ukitake-san told me about it, it's basically what Rukia did with you the day you two met. He told me how if you wanted you could go see her zanpakuto. He also told me that it can't be done with a Shikai." She seemed sad when she said the last part.

"I know, I talked to Zangetsu and he said I have to equalize my power separately and there is one person I know who does this. He's as cryptic as usual." Ichigo was looking up at the stars that were now in the sky. after a few minutes of thought Orihime spoke up.

"Oh I know! Doesn't Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san have two zanpakuto? Could that be what he was talking about? Although…I think only Kyoraku has two when they are sealed." When she spoke Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are a genious sometimes! I have to try something now, hold on." Ichigo stood up and walked a few steps away, he held Zangetsu out in front of him in both his hands. He closed his eyes and sealed it like he always would, but in his mind he focused all the removed pressure into his sword through his hands. There was a flash of light and he was holding two zanpakuto. The one in his right hand was a sheathless Nodachi with a black blade and no guard, the hilt was wrapped in what looked like a white ribbon, and the one in his left was a normal sized Katana, which looked like a normal zanpakuto with a normal colored blade, a black manji hilt and the guard was white with black diamond patterns on it, there was a sheathe for it on his left hip. He sheathed the one in his left hand and tried putting the Nodachi on his back, but it just fell to the ground. With a sigh he picked it up and rest it on his shoulder.

"This is…different. And hey! My arm is fine!" Orihime jumped up and ran over to hug him causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the ground. The two got up and walked back into the barracks where everyone was looking at Ichigo who now had a sheathed katana and a nodachi on his shoulder. "I need to find something to hold this thing…maybe that evil scientist captain would help? He hate's me though." Orihime chuckled at what he said.

"Ichigo, how are you going to fight with those two, the big one doesn't have a sheathe and is twice the size of the other." Orihime had took his hand and walked around with him until they left the barracks and were walking around outside, he couldn't think of an answer to her question.

"I'm not sure, actually, I should be able to control the size of it." He let go of her hand and unsheathed the katana and held both out in front of him. He focused on spreading the power equally to each sword. And slowly the nodachi turned into what resembled a wakazashi, still with the same appearance as the nodachi, black, no guard, and a hilt wrapped in the ribbon like cloth. He thought about the cloth on his Shikai and how it would wrap the blade, and it wrapped the blade, which surprised him, he put it on his back where Zangetsu's Shikai would have been and it stayed. His katana had grown slightly longer, maybe an inch or two, and the hilt had gained a black cloth that hung off the bottom, the sheath grew with the sword too.

"Stick with one style, Ichigo." Ichigo looked around to find the source of the voice, he knew who it was from, he didn't know where though. The flamboyant captain jumped off the barracks Ichigo had come out of.

"Shunsui, looks like you aren't the only one with two when sealed, huh?" Ichigo spoke with a smirk.

"Damn, I was feeling a bit special too." Shunsui joked back at him before continuing to walk with them. "So let's go for a drink! You won't outdrink me like you did to Retsu. And that's a fact!" Ichigo didn't want to argue because, Orihime was nodding, even though she immediately passes out.

"Fine, let's go, but, I'm not going to drink that much, not this time, I've had enough with Retsu that I don't need to do it again so soon." A few minutes later they came to a bar, and Shunsui led them in to what he said was his personal room. Which didn't surprise either of them.

After about an hour, Orihime was passed out, in Ichigo's lap, he was stroking her long hair, thinking about the wedding, he had left all the planning to Urahara, all Ichigo told him, is that it will be in Soul Society, Ichigo had told him if there was a bachelor party he would personally behead the shop owner. Shunsui had downed a few bottles already, and Ichigo had only a cup. Shunsui eventually got a bit too drunk and started yelling about something involving doors and apples. Ichigo said bye to him and carried Orihime back to the barracks, it was late, and he wanted to go to sleep. But he was about to find out that he wasn't going to get to so easily.

They had arrived at the barracks. There was no one in the halls since it was so late. He carried her to his quarters. But when he managed to open the door with his foot since his hands were full, he nearly dropped her. It was Yoruichi and Sui-Feng naked and passed out on top of each other in his bed.

"Shit, they move fast…" he said under his breath as he closed the door, he went to his office and put Orihime on the couch and lay the ripped coat over her. He sat down at his desk and passed out.

…

The next few days were simple, nothing strange, well nothing strange that wasn't already happening, Rangiku hiding from her captain, Sui-Feng sneaking out of his quarters followed by a black cat. And Kido training, Ichigo trained with Yoruichi and had managed to use Soren Sokatsui, but blew up half his squad, and much to Retsu's joy she had patients again. But still scolded him with a smile for blowing up his squad. Ichigo had decided to go confront Byakuya and go find Renji.

Ichigo was walking through the halls of squad six barracks he felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure spike when he got near his door, which meant he knew Ichigo was there.

"Enter." The noble's voice came through the door before he knocked. Ichigo opened the door and walked in. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya didn't even look at Ichigo, who just sighed and flared his own pressure, which made all the blades keep from him; he was much stronger than the captain of squad six in terms of spiritual pressure.

"Byakuya, I'm not going to let you cut me this time, I came to apologize for something I didn't do. But if it means you will stop attacking me every time you see me, I will. Captain Kuchiki, I am sorry for being so touchy with your sister, Lieutenant Kuchiki of squad thirteen. I had to fight Kenpachi to protect her; she was drinking and challenged him to a fight. He was going to kill her sir; I fought him for her, and fell over her when I tried walking her to the door. Thus, giving you what you saw." After Ichigo's apology Byakuya's blades died down as he sealed his zanpakuto, and Ichigo dropped his level back down to his normal.

"I accept your apology, Kurosaki, and I must commend you for being able to be proper when the time calls. I assume that is not the only reason you are here." Byakuya spoke with the same cold and bland voice as always.

"You are right, I came to ask you and Renji something, so can you tell him to come inside, I can hear him breathing on the other side of the door." Ichigo turned to the door and opened it to reveal a Renji who looked a bit shook up. "What's wrong Renji, am I that scary?" Ichigo said with a small smirk.

"Yes you are, damn Ichigo, do you have to raise your spiritual pressure so high? One of the squad members out here were frozen on the ground because of you two." Renji regained his composure and came fully inside. "What did you want to ask us?"

"Renji, would you be my Best Man?" Renji looked a bit surprised.

"Hell yeah I would!" Renji shouted and Byakuya shot a glare at him to get him to quiet down.

"And Bya-Captain Kuchiki, will you attend to at least see your sister as a Bridesmaid if you won't come for me and Orihime." Ichigo was looking Byakuya in the eye.

"Yes, but not just for Rukia, you are a captain, and believe it or not I have some respect for you. I would be honored to attend." Byakuya's tone had changed to something resembling joy.

"Honestly I did not expect that, thank you, Captain Kuchiki."

"And I don't know how I didn't notice this before Ichigo, you have two zanpakuto now?" Renji had asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I finally figured out how to seal it without breaking any bones…long story I'll explain some day. And it turns out, I have two." Ichigo reached his right hand up to the sword on his back and his left down to the sheath and pulled both swords and held them out to show the sealed form that was two swords.

"Wait, does that mean you have two swords in Shikai and Bankai now?"

"I don't know, I would rather not release it indoors if it can be helped, wouldn't want to blow up your office, Byakuya."

"I would appreciate it."

"Let's go to your barracks then, I'm sure they would have rebuilt it out of sturdier material this time." Renji stood up and pulled Ichigo out the door and Byakuya started to fix the papers on his desk.

…

The two of them came to the fifth squad's barracks they went into the training ground where Ichigo and Orihime like to fight, so there were craters everywhere.

Ichigo took his wakazashi style sword in his right, and put his left on the hilt of the sheathed sword. He closed his eyes as if trying to remember the Shikai command.

"Moon be black. Heaven's cry, Zangetsu!" his two swords started glowing and turned into what resembled a glowing snake and formed a large blade in his right hand which was the same Shikai as before, only this time there was a white crescent moon seemingly carved into both sides of the blade. "Huh, that's pretty damn cool, I wonder what my Bankai will be like…"

"Ichigo, what the hell happened to your zanpakuto?" Rukia had yelled from a tree that was somehow still standing on the edge of the destroyed battlefield.

"Rukia, get over here!" Renji had yelled to her and she jumped down from the tree and flash stepped to them embracing Renji.

"I had sealed my zanpakuto, and it turned out I had two, and I guess the change from the single unsealed blade I would always end up with to this, caused my Shikai to change. I'm about to see my Bankai if it changed or not. Here we go…" Ichigo had removed his coat and threw it at Rukia who had backed up a bit with Renji. Ichigo Held up his zanpakuto and yelled.

"BANKAI" And his spiritual pressure had manifested into a black pillar that shot into the sky causing Rukia and Renji to back up a fair distance. When the giant pillar had cleared, Ichigo's spiritual pressure was manifesting like black lightning from his arms, he stood there with a sleevless shihakusho with a long tailcoat, in his hands were two zanpakuto, exactly alike, they looked exactly like his regular Bankai, except the chain on the bottom of each sword was wrapped around his arms to his shoulders, and for some reason his hair was longer, similar to when he came out of the Dangai to face Aizen, feeling this pressure, his entire squad was outside staring at him in awe. Along with some captains, Kenpachi with his maniac grin laughing. Shunsui, standing there wondering what was going on, still a bit drunk. Retsu was dumbfounded. And Komamura, sitting there staring at him, like it was a firework display. All of them had come when they felt the massive spike in spiritual pressure, thinking something had gone wrong. Suddenly Ichigo screamed and his eyes started glowing white, and his hair turned black, then in an instant his hair and eyes were back to normal, his Bankai reverted back to its sealed form, he collapsed, and the last thing he heard was his name being yelled by Orihime.

…

"Holy shit…" Ichigo awoke in the familiar room he had been in many times before, in the fourth squad barracks. He tried to move and his entire body was sore, yet it felt light, and drained. He looked at his arms and noticed there was a black strap on his right arm, he started to take it off when the door opened, and Retsu walked in and sat down next to his bed.

"I wouldn't take that off for a while, Ichigo." She sounded a little concerned.

"What the hell happened, I remember using my Bankai and it was different, like, my spiritual pressure was solid…and there were captains there…" he was cut off by Retsu.

"Yes, it was spectacular, but you had exerted too much spiritual pressure and your body started to fail, you collapsed and have been unconscious ever since, that band on your arm is similar to Kenpachi's eye patch, and you must wear it until your excess spiritual pressure is released. It should only be a day or so then you can take it off, you've been here for twenty days, Orihime has been here every day for hours. She left Koko in charge of the squad while she was here, I just sent her back. I would prefer it if you didn't release your zanpakuto for a while, and Mayuri is working on a glove version of that band so that you can safely use your Bankai. Only remove the glove if you are certain you are going to die if you don't. Don't worry, Kido from your hand won't burn it." She spoke slowly, all the happiness in her voice was gone, it was rare for her to speak like this, but it was a serious matter.

"Okay…I will not release my zanpakuto…you said I was unconscious for how many days? What day is it!?" Ichigo had demanded because he remembered how close the wedding was, before he blacked out.

"Don't worry, you should be fine by the wedding, it's August 29th." Her happy voice and smile were back. Even if she was friendly with him her smile still made him feel like she was plotting against him. His eyes lit up, not like that day when he collapsed, though. He decided to sit up and face her.

"So, how much does this suppress me?" he pointed to his band.

"Well, this band will take you down to around 60% but that glove that you will get soon, will only work when you use your Bankai. And it will just keep you at a tolerable level, as to not crush people next to you, but still offer a considerable amount of power."

"That's good, I guess, am I free to leave?"

"Yes, and thank you for taking me and Isane out that night, I hadn't had that much fun in a while, and Isane is still having fun with Nanao, who surprisingly felt the same way, but she could hide her emotions better than Isane."

"You're welcome, I had fun too, although the rumors get on my nerves."

"I've heard the rumors and scolded whoever I heard them being said by."

"I haven't scolded anyone, I just explained it to them, well I have to go and surprise my squad. Bye Retsu." He turned and grabbed his zanpakutos from their resting place against the wall, and put them on, he was still in the sleevless shihakusho, and didn't have his coat, he told Rukia to hold it after all.

"Okay, bye Ichigo I'm headed back to my quarters, I'll speak with you some other time."

…

'They were close to me when this happened; I guess nothing bad happened to them since I wasn't told they were affected badly.' He thought to himself as he got to his barracks.

He opened the doors and walked in, there was no one in the halls since it was so late. He walked to his office and slowly and quietly opened the door, what he saw made him smile wide. Orihime was sitting at his desk, wearing his coat. Koko was sitting on the couch petting Yoruichi, who if was a cat and in there, Sui-Feng was either busy or had been tied up by Yoruichi somewhere.

"Excuse me girls? Have you seen the captain?" Ichigo said trying to mask his voice. Without looking up the two girls had both responded.

"Squad four…" they both sounded lost in thought.

"Like hell he is." Ichigo had used his normal voice and both girls jumped up.

"Ichigo!" Orihime had tears in her eyes as she ran up to him and embraced him tightly. "Are you okay, I was so worried about you, what happened Unohana-san said that your spiritual pressure was too high for your body, but that didn't make sense because you had undetectable pressure before!" She had managed to keep most of the tears out of her eyes and was speaking really fast.

"It's okay now, I'm fine, I'll explain everything later. The wedding will still happen on the 3rd, did you ask Tatsuki to be the Maid of Honor yet?"

"yes I went there to tell her, she said that she will tell Keigo the date, Chad and Uryuu can't make it, they are way too busy with college." She told him, still not letting go. Koko couldn't talk, she was wrapped up in her tears, and Yoruichi was now human, smiling at him.

"I'm going to go get them tomorrow, Shunsui said that I can bring them here, I guess they can stay with Unohana, her barracks are very hospitable. Ours is…explosive, let's say that."

"Actually I'll go ask her that now, I'll be back in a little. You should go to sleep, it's like four in the morning" Ichigo kissed Orihime quickly and ruffled Koko's hair before throwing a smirk at Yoruichi. And he was gone.

"Koko-chan, keep petting me, that was nice." It was Yoruichi, a cat again, with that male voice.

"Okay! But let's go into the garden, I like it out there." Koko had picked up the cat and went into the garden and started petting Yoruichi

"Koko, go to sleep, It's really late…and, just go get some sleep" Orihime spoke out the window that looked into the garden-pond. She got a response and went to the captain's quarters.

…

He got to the fourth squad's barracks when he remembered that Unohana went back to her quarters, so instead of going into the barracks he went around to the back where her quarters were. He saw Isane sitting alone in front of hers and looking a little shaken up. He jumped down and walked up to her.

"Isane, are you okay?" he spoke quietly because it was so late. She wasn't expecting anyone's voice other than Unohana's because usually she sits with her at night, she fell over and screamed when she heard his voice.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here!" She got herself back up and sat back down, still looking troubled. "I had a nightmare. I get them a lot. Usually Unohana sits out here with me, but she hasn't come out, maybe she's asleep?"

"I'll sit here with you if you want, I was hoping she would still be awake, I was here like twenty minutes ago. I had something I needed to ask her." Ichigo had a smile on his face, which made Isane smile.

"Okay, you can stay, but don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Hell no, I've been asleep for twenty days." Ichigo joked and they both laughed. "Isane I don't know what you two talk about when you sit here when you have nightmares, but I'll listen to what you have to say." Ichigo had a friendly warm smile on his face which showed that he cared.

"Okay, well, usually we just sit here, she's very much like a mother to me. She comforts me and gives me tea…" Isane continued talking but stopped when she heard a voice and a door open.

"…Isane, who are you talking to…Oh, Hello Ichigo, why are you still here?" Unohana had obviously been sleeping, her hair was messy and not braided like it always was, and a giant scar on her neck was visible, she quickly covered it when she noticed Ichigo was looking at it. She went back into the room for a few minutes and came back with her braided in front of her. She didn't have her coat on, but neither did Ichigo.

"I came back to ask you something but I saw Isane sitting here looking a bit troubled so I sat with her, I didn't know you would have went to sleep so quick I'm sorry." Ichigo had explained himself and Unohana sat down next to Isane.

"That's fine, thank you for keeping her company for me, what did you need to ask, so urgently?"

"I wanted to know if my friends and sisters can stay here in your barracks in two of the spare rooms. They're human, and I think that they might be safer here, my squad if I remember, should be training in fighting multiple opponents at the moment. Shunsui said that they would be fine to come, as long there are no captain level fights anywhere near them. And that includes me training my squad, because I'm not exactly lenient when I train them. My dad can stay with me, since he won't be in his body, or gigai, I'm not sure what he uses there."

"Very well, are they part of the wedding or just attending?" Retsu raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"two of them are part of it, the Maid of Honor, and Flower Girl. My sister, Yuzu, is the Flower Girl, and Orihime's best friend Tatsuki, is the Maid of Honor. My other sister Karin, and my friend Keigo are just attending it, along with my dad."

"That's nice, but since I only had around ten minutes of sleep tonight…I'm going back to bed, you're welcome to keep Isane company if you want. Good night Isane, Ichigo." She stood up and walked back into her room and collapsed onto the bed, asleep within seconds.

"Ichigo, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." Isane had said while looking up at the stars.

"Nonsense, you're my friend, I'll stay here with you, anyway, the sun will rise soon, and I haven't watched a sunrise in years." He reached over and ruffled her hair.

"You can be annoying when you want to can't you?" she said in a sarcastic tone while fixing her hair.

"I try. Oh yeah, how is it with Nanao?" Ichigo smirked when he remembered that she liked Nanao.

"We…are doing fine. And why for the past week did I see the squad two captain run back and forth between your barracks and hers?" Isane was unsure if she wanted the answer.

"What, they're still doing that at my barracks!?"

"Doing what!?" Now she was too curious.

"Let's just say…heavy petting?" Ichigo found it hard to say, since it was going on in his bed.

"Wonderful, now I know why everyone likes you, you let them screw each other in your bed." Isane could barely speak behind her laughter.

"I'm starting to think so!" The two of them continued to joke back and forth for another hour.

"Ichigo, look the sun is rising." Isane had pointed off in the distance gaining his attention.

"Wow, I never watched the sunrise in the soul society, it's so beautiful." Ichigo spoke softly as he looked at the soft orange glow reach into the sky.

"It really is." Isane had said as he stood up. "You going now?"

"Yeah, I need to get to the world of the living as soon as possible, so I can get a gigai, don't need a captain running around attracting hollows."

"Well to be fair, you're spiritual pressure is that of a lieutenant because of that armband, so I don't think it would be that much of a problem. But either way, bye and thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime Isane, see you later. Tell Orihime I'll be back later today." He sped off to the Senkaimon.

…

He appeared this time a few minutes from his house. As he started to make his way to Urahara's he was stopped by a Shinigami.

"Hey you! What are you doing here!? This is my turf! State your name! And I don't think you're a shinigami either, since only Captain Commander Kyoraku has two zanpakuto!" it was the completely useless person who replaced Rukia.

"Huh? Oh, you're still alive…Imoyama-san." Ichigo found his name hard to remember.

"Eh? It's you!? And my name is Zennosuke Kurumadani! Show some respect you…what are you again…substitute!" After demanding respect from Ichigo, he started laughing. Ichigo let out a sigh and flash stepped behind him and just stood there.

"You show respect." Ichigo spoke slowly and when the incompetent one turned around Ichigo flash stepped behind him again.

"What the hell are you, you're way too fast!" he started to panic when he lost sight of Ichigo again. "Who are you!?"

"The strongest captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad five." He spoke calmly as the man in front of him started to panic even more for having insulted the strongest captain, even though Ichigo lied, knowing he was no more than lieutenant level at the moment, then Kurumadani felt his spiritual pressure.

"Hah what a lie, you're no stronger than a lieutenant, your spiritual pressure is way too low!" he had started laughing again. Ichigo sighed, then removed the band from his arm, and spiked his pressure. This made the other start to shake with fear for he couldn't tolerate his large amount of power. Ichigo was going to put the band back on when he heard the roar of a hollow, it happened to be a Menos Grande from behind him. The shaking man in front of him had managed to lift an arm and point.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo took hold of the sword on his back and attacked the Menos, splitting it down the middle. In Kurumadani's eyes, Ichigo disappeared for a split second and the Menos was in half. Ichigo slipped the band back on quickly as to avoid another Menos coming. Kurumadani had regained control of his body and quickly apologized when Ichigo looked back at him. "How many times do I have to save you before you become competent?" Ichigo said blankly, obviously annoyed by the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry Captain Kurosaki! Please continue your business!"

"I'll let you deal with hollows, but if I sense one for too long, I will make sure you are replaced. This town means too much to me to leave it in your hands." Ichigo decided to keep playing with this man's mind and completely disappear.

"Yes sir! Eh? He's gone!? I didn't even blink!" Ichigo had flash stepped away to Urahara's shop, and went in, not bothering to stop because of the closed sign.

"Yo! Urahara!" a minute later the familiar green hat appeared, but it wasn't Urahara, it was a light skinned woman in her twenties with long black hair down to her lower back, wearing nothing but a blanket tied up like a dress.

"Can I help you sir?" the woman said much to Ichigo's surprise.

"Okay, this really shouldn't surprise me, but you can see me. Is Urahara here?"

"Yes Ichigo, I'm here!" the crazy shop owner had ran in from the same room that the woman had come out of and he took his hat back and lead Ichigo into a back room.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked looking back out the door.

"Details, details. What do you need so early?" Urahara yawned over his question.

"Something to separate soul from body, like that glove Rukia had. I need to take some people with me to soul society."

"Ah, I have something like that for you, just one second…" he stood up and walked out, some rustling sound could be heard, then he walked back in with a box. "Here you go, this is similar to what Rukia had. But it attaches to the hilt of your zanpakuto…which I'm noticing there are two of them, nice. Here put this on the sheathed one." He handed him something that resembled a poker chip with a blue flame on it with claws to grab the hilt. Ichigo put it near the sheathed sword and the ribbon hanging off of it retreated until it didn't hang off, and the chip thing clamped onto the hilt. "Just slam that into someone you wish to separate, and bring me their physical body, I'll hide it here for you, I'll be in the soul society tomorrow to set up the wedding."

"Thanks Urahara, I'll bring by their bodies later." Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room, only to run into the woman who was coming around a corner, knocking her down and opening the blanket. She screamed and Ichigo had jumped over her and ran out the door yelling. "Sorry Lady!" He kept running until he reached his house, making sure not to go too fast, as to give his family time to wake up.

Ichigo came up to his house, and slowly and quietly opened the front door, since his family never locked it. He quietly walked in and set his two zanpakuto against a wall. And waited in front of the front door, looking at the staircase, after about five minutes he sat down.

After a few more minutes he heard footsteps and stood up slowly to not make any noise. The footsteps belonged to Yuzu, who was usually the first one up to make breakfast. She noticed the person standing in front of the door and shrieked with joy as she jumped into his arms.

"Ichi-nii! I missed you!" the bubbly twin said with a smile.

"What happened Yuzu?" Karin had asked from the top of the stairs and started to walk down.

"Hey Karin." Ichigo said as he looked up at the second twin.

"Ichigo!" Karin had ran down the stairs and hugged him, then a third set of footsteps were heard.

"Why don't you two go sit down, he's no doubt going to attack me." He pushed the two girls over to the side and stood waiting for his father's attack and sure enough…

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOO!" his father had come flying down the stairs with a foot out in front of him to kick him, Ichigo, not being in a gigai, had flash stepped behind him and spoke. The twins had no idea what happened, all they saw was Ichigo disappear and appear behind their dad.

"What the hell kind of greeting is that?" As he punched his dad in the back of the head.


	7. Secrets

**AN**: **Insomnia made me write this. This chapter is the end of the introduction to the story line. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

'After getting his family to Urahara's, Ichigo came to Keigo's house and knocked on the door. But who opened the door wasn't Keigo, it was his sister.

"The hell do you want, and why do you have swords? Who are you?" the girl asked impolitely. She couldn't help it, they had never met.

"Hello, my name is… Shunsui Kyoraku, nice to meet you miss. Don't worry these swords are fake, just to keep up appearances, I am here to take your brother on a trip, he entered a sweepstakes a month ago and he won a trip to Australia for a week." Ichigo had resorted to lying again, and this time had used someone else's name. She walked away and shouted for Keigo.

"Yo, Keigo, someone named Shunsui Kyoraku is here for you, to take you to Australia because you won a trip?" Keigo came to the door, and as dense as he normally is, he caught on.

"Oh yes, this is Shunsui, I entered a sweepstakes a few weeks ago to win a trip to Australia and he said he would come get me if I won. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Whatever, just be safe, and bring me something…" Keigo came out and walked down the street with Ichigo and then the two of them just laughed.

"Ichigo, I think Tatsuki is working today…"

"I have a plan…" Ichigo grabbed Keigo and threw him over his shoulder as he flash stepped to the restaurant where she worked. "It seems that people can see me because of this band or something else, I don't particularly care what is doing it. wait here, hold these." Ichigo handed his swords to Keigo who had hid them in a bush. Ichigo walked in and started making a scene.

"Where is Tatsuki Arisawa! Tatsuki! There is an emergency!" Ichigo ran into the restaurant flailing his arms, luckily it wasn't crowded. Tatsuki came running out of the back.

"What, what's going on, oh hey I-" she was cut off when Ichigo began to speak.

"Arisawa-san there is a problem! Your house has been robbed! My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, I am undercover with the police, please come with me!" Ichigo had lied again and her boss came out of the back.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Sir, Arisawa-san's house has been robbed, I am agent Kyoraku, undercover with Karakura PD. I need her for a few days for questioning."

"Very well, you can take her." The loud man went back into the back as Ichigo took her arm and ran out the door and around the corner to where Keigo was sitting. He took his swords back and put them back on.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ICHIGO" Tatsuki screamed so loud that people had turned to look at them.

"Oh shut up, come on." He picked up Keigo and her and jumped up onto a roof and started his was back to Urahara's when she started struggling.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" The angry girl demanded, Ichigo did just that turned to her and held two fingers up.

"Bakudo no 1 Sai!" and her arms were bound behind her back.

"What the hell?"

"Stop struggling, you're making this difficult." He slung her over his shoulder and she agreed to calm down, hoping Ichigo would unseal her arms, but he knew better. He did the same to Keigo without the kido though and started flash stepping and made it to the shop in five minutes.

"Okay we're here, now Tatsuki, if I unseal you, do you promise to play nice?" Ichigo asked calmly as he let them down.

"Hell no." She spoke icily.

"I thought so…" he unsealed her anyway, he tapped his hilt to her forehead and the same to Keigo, and gave the bodies to Urahara who took them inside as the other three came out of the shop, Ichigo opened a Senkaimon. "Stick close everyone, it might feel weird when we get there, but you'll get used to it." The six of them walked through the Senkaimon.

…

Everyone except Ichigo and Isshin were dumbfounded with what they saw. Tatsuki spoke up.

"Well, _Shunsui_, what do we do now?" she had said the fake name to play along with it; she had her usual smirk on her face.

"Well first, we get you some clothes that make you fit in with the rest of us." The voice wasn't Ichigo's which startled Tatsuki and the others, Isshin and Ichigo knew who it was.

"Yo, Shunsui, sorry about that, I used your name to explain why I was taking them." Tatsuki and the others were looking around for the source of the voice, and were shocked when they realized the man was standing next to Ichigo. After introductions Shunsui called for someone.

"Nanao-chan come on out they aren't going to hurt you." Shunsui yelled off to the distance.

"Captain! I dropped my glasses while trying to clean them and couldn't find them. I'm not scared of his friends and family." Nanao said while she pushed her glasses up.

"If you say so. Nanao-chan take the girls and get them something to wear, Keigo you come with me, I'll have them brought to your barracks when they get changed Ichigo." They were led off into different directions, Ichigo took his dad towards the barracks.

"Ichigo, how about a race with your old man?" Isshin had a smirk on his face.

"Alright, I hope you remember where the fifth barracks are." Ichigo had the same smirk on his face

"Of course I do! I was a captain, I know where all the barracks are."

"Okay, get ready, we go in ten seconds."

They stood in the same spot waiting to go, after ten seconds they took off, Isshin didn't know that Ichigo was in the third for speed out of the captains, Byakuya was second and Sui-feng was first. Ichigo was waiting at his barracks for a minute before his dad came up.

"Well damn, you win son, but you couldn't have held back for your father?" Isshin was giving that goofy smile he always had.

"Maybe next time, come on, there are some people who want to see you." The two went in to the barracks to be approached by Mitezu.

"Yo, captain, who's the old man? Don't tell me another 'trainer?'" The unruly boy had asked.

"Hello Mitezu, this is another ex-captain, this time from squad ten." Ichigo explained to Mitezu.

"What is it with you bringing ex-captains here recently, first that cat lady and now him?"

"I guess you're talking about Yoruichi aren't you? My name is Isshin Kurosaki, ex-captain of squad ten."

"Yeah, I was and…Did you… are you the captains father?"

"Yes I am, nice to meet you, Mitezu."

"Does that mean you're much stronger than our captain? Since you're his dad and all."

"I'm not sure, since we never fought."

"I look forward to that fight then. See you later Captain Kurosakis." And Mitezu ran down the hall.

"What a little shit." Isshin said loud enough only for Ichigo to hear, who just started laughing and nodding. They made their way to Ichigo's office, and went inside, his old ripped up coat was on the desk, he took his zanpakuto and set them down against his desk, and put on his coat.

"Damn Ichigo, what did you do to that coat, it's burned, ripped, stained with blood…" Isshin seemed to question his son at everything since he brought him into the barracks.

"Orihime did it, she's really strong when she actually fights." After ten minutes of discussing random things, the door opened, and Kurostuchi walked in and threw a glove at Ichigo then walked out.

"You too Mayuri!" Ichigo had called when the crazy captain left. Ichigo took off his armband and put the glove on, which felt much lighter than the armband, and at first his pressure flared up but leveled off.

"That was something." Isshin had said surprised at his son's power. As he said that the door opened and Orihime ran in and hugged Ichigo tightly then noticed Isshin sitting on the couch she greeted him and gave him a hug too.

"Orihime, where's Koko?"

"She said something about the Rukongai before leaving quickly. Where are the others? Tatsuki-chan, Keigo and your sisters?"

"Shunsui and Nanao are getting them changed."

"I don't want that lecherous man near Tatsuki-chan, or your sisters!" Orihime started imagining all the bad things that could be happening and her face grew bright red.

"Relax, Keigo is with Shunsui, and Nanao is with the girls." Ichigo calmed her down with his explanation.

…

About an hour later Shunsui brought the four back, all of them in a standard Shihakusho, Orihime immediately jumped up to Tatsuki and gave her a huge hug. After a bunch of greetings Orihime turned to Ichigo.

"I think since you have that glove now, we should show them a fight!" That crazy grin she wore during battle was appearing.

"Alright, but dad, Shunsui, if they show signs that they can't handle the release of pressure, please stop the fight, bind me, use force if you have to, take them somewhere, anything." To Ichigo's request the two nodded and followed him out to that battleground where he used his new Bankai.

"Alright Ichigo let's go!" she immediately released her Shikai. "Embrace, Uchiakeru!"

"come on!" Ichigo took hold of both his swords and charged her, one slash after another with little time for Orihime to react, she managed to kick him in the chest sending him back, he just shot right back at her, with a flurry of stabs, which cut up her shihakusho a bit. She managed to get away from him and raise her right hand.

"Kin Ukeireru!" the giant wave of gold was met with a Getsuga Tenshou in the shape of an 'X'. And the explosion was massive, making his friends and sisters stumble a little, which he noticed and got distracted. Which was a mistake, Orihime had stabbed him in the leg and punched him in the stomach. Ichigo fell to the ground and coughed up some blood. He stood up and smirked, he sheathed his left sword and put his hand on the hilt.

"Moon be black. Heaven's cry, Zangetsu!" The two smaller blades turned into the moon carved larger one. Ichigo seemingly disappeared and appeared before Orihime and slammed the sword down on her, even though she blocked it, she was thrown into the ground forming another crater on the battlefield. She had that sadistic grin again as she jumped up to him and punched at his face, only to be stopped by his left hand, which had been reinforced by Soren Sokatsui that hasn't been fired, instead it just exploded and sent them both flying, Ichigo's coat had burned even more, and half of Orihime's shihakusho was gone.

"Release your Bankai!" Orihime screamed as she tried to stab Ichigo again but he blacked all of her sword attacks and dodged her punches and kicks. Ichigo threw off his coat and someone jumped out and caught it, he didn't see who though.

"All right, brace yourself… BANKAI!" The same black pillar had appeared and completely hid Ichigo, the release of spiritual pressure had caused Isshin and Kyoraku to take a step in front of the four guests, who began to shake, using their own spiritual pressures to protect them. The giant pillar disappeared revealing Ichigo with the chains on his arms the long tailcoat, longer hair, two swords and the lightning coming off his arms, connecting between the blades and ground, making a cracking noise constantly. By now, the captains that were there when he first used it were there along with his entire squad and Ukitake was there with Rukia.

"It seems like the glove just keeps him conscious, that huge pressure is still there." Shunsui had said over the cracking sound. Ichigo looked up at Orihime who had a huge grin on her face.

"Orihime…" he completely vanished, nobody saw where he went. "Let's give them a show." He was behind her swinging down both swords which she didn't have time to dodge completely and the lightning coming out of his arms had burned the upper half of her shihakusho until it was completely gone, she charged at him, and tried to slash at his arm, she managed to cut him, but the lightning caused her attack to weaken. It didn't hurt like it did the first time she touched it. He tried to kick her side but she countered with a kick of her own and punched him in the chest, sending him flying back, as he regained his footing, he threw the sword in his right hand at her, but she didn't dodge because it wasn't coming toward her, it seemed to have missed the chain seeming to stretch endlessly, she charged at him but he held up his free hand and used a kido. "Bakudo no 61 Rikujokoro!" the familiar six beams trapped her and he threw the left sword at the same angle but different direction, then with a flick of both wrists the swords wrapped her in chain and puller her closer the lightning shocking her, but not doing any damage, like it was defensive, instead of the original offensive properties it had. He released the kido and put his arms around her and spoke softly. "I win. Himei, tsuki, sakebi." And then there was a flash of light then a cracking noise, probably bones, the swords and chains exploded between them and fell as their sealed form and Ichigo looked normal, although his arms were cut up and bleeding. Orihime was covered in blood and severely injured but not nearly as bad as Ichigo, he had taken most of the hit for her, although she still fell to the ground next to Ichigo's sealed zanpakuto, he limped over to her and helped her up before kissing her. He picked up his zanpakuto and started limping over to Shunsui and the others. His squad just started clapping like they just saw a great movie.

"That was awesome! But what was that you did at the end?" It was Yoruichi who was sitting in Tatsuki's arms who dropped the cat when it spoke, not knowing that it wasn't a cat.

"Himei, tsuki, sakebi. It detonates my swords and their chains, which is why my arms are bleeding so heavily. I used the lightning on my arms to keep all the damage from going to her. It also seals Zangetsu, so it's more or less a finisher." Ichigo had trouble standing because the stab to his leg was catching up with him. "I think that we should go to the fourth squad now, come on, Tatsuki, Keigo, Yuzu, Karin, you four are staying there, and we need to be healed." The six of them started their way to the fourth squad.

"Ichigo, are you sure you should be walking, your injuries seem pretty serious…" it was Tatsuki who was staring at the little pools of blood he was leaving behind from his arms.

"I'm fine, Orihime didn't poison me this time so I should be fine." He coughed up some blood which made her think otherwise.

"Ichigo! What the hell was that black pillar earlier?" it was another female voice which only Orihime and Ichigo recognized, the other four looked around for who said it. but couldn't find where it was from.

"just come out, stop hiding, Bee. I don't want to talk to the air." Ichigo seemingly spoke to the floor. And then a short woman appeared next to him. "Hey, we were fighting, that black pillar was my new Bankai. Oh, meet my friends and family, the tall angry looking one is Tatsuki…"

"You ass!"

"bakudo no 1 sai!" her arms were sealed again, but she kept walking, as to not get lost here. After a little he released her.

"that's Tatsuki, the only guy here is Keigo," Keigo waved at her with a smile, which she hesitantly returned. "The blonde girl is Yuzu, my sister, and the other is Karin, also my sister."

"It's nice to meet you all. Ichigo, can I still use your quarters with Yoruichi-sama? Now that you're conscious I would assume that I can't do that there anymore."

"Do what with who in his quarters?" Yuzu had asked sounding a bit confused.

"Eh…she wants to know if she can keep playing with my talking cat in my room. And the answer is no, use the lieutenant's quarters."

They had come to the squad four barracks and went inside, Ichigo had told everyone to wait, he was going to get someone. He limped his way to Unohana's office and knocked.

"Come in, Ichigo." Said Unohana from the other side.

"Why does everyone know when I'm at their door?" Ichigo jokingly questioned

"Because I felt that fight from here. It's only a matter of time before you would show up at my door. Take me to Orihime I'll heal you two…" she had got up and followed him to the group and after introductions she took Ichigo and Orihime to separate rooms, and sent Isane to Orihime to heal her because her wounds were less severe. Retsu let the group go into his room to see how she healed him, they were curious about everything that was going on.

…

After Orihime was let out of her room after being healed she found the other four in the room with Ichigo who was still being healed, since it turned out, half his ribs were broken and that explosion at the end had broken his right arm in six places, the stab wound in the leg was much deeper than thought.

"Well Ichigo, I've healed all the broken ribs, but that doesn't mean that they won't hurt. Also, you should have use of your right arm later today or tomorrow. I'm actually surprised that your friends survived that burst of spiritual pressure." Unohana had fished wrapping the bandages on his chest and helped him put the top half of the shihakusho back on.

"Well, I had my father, and Shunsui protect them from it." Ichigo had said as he stood up an put his swords on with his left hand, which was harder than he thought.

"Oh? Your father is here too, I forgot he was coming…Can you send him my way when you see him?" Unohana had sounded happier than usual when she asked this.

"No need, I'm already here." Said Isshin from behind Orihime who was still in the door.

"Oh Isshin, when did you get here? I can't seem to sense anyone well when Ichigo is this close. He disrupts my senses it seems." She shot a glance at Ichigo who just chuckled nervously.

"Retsu-chan! How have you been?" Isshin strode past Orihime and hugged Unohana.

'WHAT? Did he just call her Retsu-chan and hugged her…good job dad, but what the hell?' Ichigo thought to himself at this spectacle.

"Over the last hundred years or so…not much, occasional war, you know how it goes." Unohana had freed herself from the man and Orihime ran up to Ichigo and whispered into his ear.

"The secret she told us that day was 'your dad was the last person she had sex with, around a hundred something years ago' and she looked into it, Koko is not related to either of them, don't worry." Ichigo's face was frozen with shock as he looked back and forth from his father to Unohana.

"Good for him, I think it's time to go, don't you?" Ichigo said under his breathe and Orihime nodded and Ichigo turned to the other four and motioned for them to follow him out the door. "We'll leave you two to catch up. Dad…Don't do anything…" He heard his dad laugh at this plea and they shut the door.

"Ichi-nii! Orihime seems like a different person when she fights!" Yuzu had spoken up from behind them.

"Yeah, she has a lot of fun fighting me. Yuzu, Karin, Keigo Tatsuki, did Unohana tell you that you are staying there with her instead of my barracks?" the four nodded and then Keigo spoke up.

"Yeah she did, but why can't we stay with you?" Keigo complained to Ichigo

"My barracks don't have two spare rooms."

"Wait. Does that mean Keigo is going to have to share a room with one of your sisters!? Because I am sure as hell not staying with him." Tatsuki sounded worried.

"As much as I don't like it, yes, the rooms you are staying in only have two beds. If Keigo tries something, don't hesitate to find Unohana, or Isane, either they will do something about him, or get me to do it."

"Hey! I'm not some pervert Ichigo! And plus they aren't 18 yet either, and let's not forget, they are your sisters!" Keigo defended himself from the accusations.

The six kept walking to the fifth squad barracks making small talk. Tatsuki eventually asked Ichigo something.

"Oh Ichigo, I've been meaning to ask you this, what the hell do you keep doing to me that binds my arms? Please don't demonstrate, just explain."

"That was a Bakudo called Sai, it's a low level binding kido, it doesn't hurt, it just binds the arms behind your target. Kido is basically…let's call it magic. There are two types, Hado and Bakudo, Hado is an offensive technique and Bakudo is binding, which I've been doing to you."

"I saw you do something to Orihime that was…I don't remember, but something 61."

"Ah, that's one of the higher level Bakudo; it completely immobilizes whatever it hits. I'll show you when we get to the barracks." After about five minutes they came to the barracks and Ichigo told them to wait outside as he went in. a minute later he came out dragging Mitezu by the arm. He knew that it wouldn't be good if he took him without a word.

"Yes, captain, for what are you dragging me outside today?" Mitezu already knew the answer.

"stand over there, and attack me." Ichigo had pointed off to the side.

"Fine, just don't kill me." Mitezu said then charged him. Ichigo dodged him and held his hand out, and a flash of light sent Mitezu flying, after gaining his footing he held up his hand and shouted out a kido. "Hado no 33 Sokatsui!" and the blue ball of energy had launched toward Ichigo who just held up his left hand and a large spinning shield came up blocking the ball of energy. Ichigo held up his left hand again this time Mitezu's arms were bound behind his back making him drop his zanpakuto, then six beams of light hit him holding him still. Ichigo used Sho again to move him away from his friends and let loose another kido, which was Soren Sokatsui. It hit Mitezu and knocked him out.*****

"Dad, that was cool, but kido is considerably weaker when you don't speak out what you're doing." It was Koko who had been watching since he used Enkosen without speaking. She was the one who caught his coat, and she gave it to him

"Yeah I know, but I went easy on him, he said not to kill him, which probably would have happened if I spoke for that last one." He explained as he walked over and hugged her before putting his coat on.

"Ichigo, do you always greet your squad by knocking one of them out?" It was Karin giving a smirk. "Oh I just remembered! Toshiro is here! Can I see him?" Karin sounded excited to meet her old friend.

"Well, no I don't attack my squad normally; it's just Mitezu gets on my nerves. And yeah, I'll take you to his barracks later." Ichigo had led them around giving them a tour of his barracks while Orihime went with Koko into the garden to tend to the flowers and fish. Ichigo had led them to his quarters and opened the door and again, Yoruichi and Sui-Feng, on his bed, naked. But this time wide awake. Ichigo froze in the doorway and Yoruichi cupped her hand over Sui-Feng's mouth and ran into the closet, opening and closing the door quietly.

"What is it Ichi-nii? Is something wrong?" Yuzu had grabbed his right arm which he didn't have any feeling in so he didn't notice until she said something.

"Eh, nothing at all this is my quarters let's keep going." Ichigo tried to go but was pushed in by Tatsuki and Karin.

"What's the rush, we want to see the room!" The four had walked in and started looking around. Ichigo paled at the thought of what would happen if one of them opened the closet.

"I heard that Orihime shares the room with you, the closet has room for the both of your clothes?" Tatsuki was making her way to the closet. Ichigo couldn't get any words out to her to tell her not to open it. Then she opened the closet door, and stood frozen her hand still on the door. She slowly turned her head to Ichigo who was banging his head into a wall hoping she wouldn't ask. "Ichigo… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN YOUR CLOSET!" She screamed and was pushed out of the way by a naked Yoruichi who had dragged Sui-Feng out of the closet with her, who now had tears in her eyes and was bright red trying to get free from Yoruichi. Keigo and the others were staring at the two with eyes wide and mouths dropped. Ichigo, not wanting this to continue, managed to get Yoruichi off her and throw her out the door, and she turned back into a cat and ran away. Ichigo turned back to Sui-Feng and put his coat on her.

"Where are your clothes, are you okay, your eyes are watering." Ichigo asked as he motioned for the group to wait outside.

"Ichigo…" she spoke quietly not wanting to make eye contact. "Yoruichi burned them a while ago. I can't believe this is the second time you caught this happening, and with me not wearing anything…I'm so embarrassed." She pulled the coat closer and turned away from him.

"Bee, you are a lesbian what do you care if I see you without any clothes. And besides, I have Orihime, even if you were straight I wouldn't care, I would just make you get out and put clothes on." Sui-Feng smiled when his argument made sense. "But that does not mean that you can keep being naked in my barracks, take Yoruichi to your barracks of you want to be with her." Ichigo pat her back to console her.

"What are they talking about in there?" Ichigo could hear Keigo from the other side of the door, and Tatsuki saying something and then hitting him.

"Ichigo, thank you for not being mad at me. But There is a problem…I have no clothes…and Orihime's yukata was the only thing here that fir me, and that's at my barracks…"

"I'm not mad at you for doing something like this, but next time…make sure you bring something to wear. So, are you going to bring my coat back in a minute?" Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"No, I'll wear something of Orihime's even though it will be a bit loose." Sui-Feng was wearing a smile, which was a rare sight on the strict captain. She took off the coat handed it to Ichigo and walked back to the closet.

"Well, I'll leave you to change than, make sure to return it eventually." Ichigo got up and left, putting his coat on. He came to the door and opened it and Keigo fell in, he was pressing his ear to the door to try and listen. "Keigo…do I have to bind you this time? Or will you behave around my friends?"

"Yeah, I'll be good, but why do you get to talk to the naked women!?" Keigo roared with jealousy. Ichigo just gave him a light punch to the head.

"That one was a lesbian you dunce, that's why she didn't freak out when I went to talk to her." Ichigo started to take the group around the rest of the barracks when Tatsuki spoke up.

"Hey, Ichigo, I noticed you didn't show us the Lieutenants quarters next to yours, is there a reason?"

"Oh, it's the same as mine just without all the miscellaneous stuff. Why?"

"well, since Orihime sleeps with you, and she's the lieutenant, I was wondering…"

"Yes, you can stay there if you want to, I think you have a high enough spiritual tolerance." Ichigo didn't let her finish before answering. He remembered how uncomfortable she was around Unohana.

"Really? Thank you! But wait…wasn't your dad going to stay here?" Tatsuki was smiling for the first time since Ichigo brought her, since he probably got her fired and kept binding her arms.

"He is probably not going to be around here too much, with him meeting with Retsu and such. I'll just tell them that you two are switching."

"Thanks, Ichigo, I don't know why but that Unohana person seems like she's hiding a bloodthirsty demon under her smile."

"You have no idea..." Ichigo motioned them into his office and sat at his desk, the four started looking around at the various things he had collected over the years. He even had a replica of his old hollow mask, which for some reason Byakuya gave it to him for congratulating him on being named as captain.

"_Are there any reasons why Ichigo shouldn't be offered one of the open captain positions?"_

_None of the other captains said anything, they knew that he deserved it, after what he did._

"_Now, Ichigo we have three openings for captain positions. But I'm pretty sure I know which one you want." Shunsui tipped his hat towards the rows of captains which all nodded knowing what he was going to do. "As of this moment forward I appoint Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, Hero of the Winter War, Slayer of the Original Substitute, as Captain of Squad Five." After Shunsui declared Ichigo the next captain of squad five, there were no objections and the ceremony ended._

"_Shunsui…Don't you think that list of titles was a bit lengthy?" Ichigo was standing before Shunsui smirking, wearing a fresh unscathed coat. "I mean, it's nice to be recognized for all I've done, but I would have been fine with just my name, something simple like that."_

"_I'm not sure if you've noticed…But simplicity isn't my style."_

"_It sure isn't, well, I'll go see my squad now, although, I'm not sure they will like me very much."_

"_I don't know about that…"_

"_They probably will just see me as the guy who killed their captain."_

"_And there's that, which certainly is a possibility."_

…

"_Hello, my name is Ichigo Kur-" Ichigo was introducing himself when he was interrupted._

"_We know who you are. You are the one who killed Captain Aizen!" It was Lieutenant Hinamori who shrieked with her anger._

"_Hey Lieutenant! That is our new captain! At least show some respect!" a voice from the crowd called._

"_I knew at least one of you would act this way. I figured it would be the lieutenant. Listen to me once, I will not repeat myself. This will also be the last time I take this tone, unless you seriously piss me the fuck off. Lieutenant Hinamori, How many times were you stabbed because of Aizen, and for him to just to keep in his ways and continue his evil. I will give you two choices, I already know what your choice is, but I'm being nice. Respect me as your new captain, or get the fuck out of my squad. As I said, I will never take this tone unless I have a good reason to." He wasn't looking at anyone when he said that, his eyes were fixed on the back wall. He turned to Lieutenant Hinamori. "Get out. As I said, I was being nice giving you a choice even though I know your choice. Leave now. I will approve your transfer to squad ten in the morning before I formerly address my squad with a greeting they deserve."_

"_How did you…" Hinamori was speechless as to how he knew that she wanted to go to squad ten._

"_I know more than you think. That will be all." He turned and left his awestruck squad._

…

_After about an hour of doing paperwork he heard a knock on the office door._

"_Come in."_

"_Captain Kurosaki." It was Byakuya Kuchiki with a box in his hands._

"_Bya…Captain Kuchiki, What is it?"_

_Byakuya put the box on the desk. And opened it for Ichigo, his eyes wide with shock._

"_It's a burden that shouldn't be forgotten."_

"_How…"_

"_Don't worry, it's a replica. There's no chance that this could be real, I made this. Rukia told me to use the stripes instead of that weird look it had when we fought for the first time."_

_Ichigo took the object out of the box. It was his mask. The one he wore when he came down after his fight with Ulquiorra, with the two stripes going vertically over the eye holes. He put the mask over his face. It fit perfectly, which bothered him._

"_I wouldn't have expected you of all people to give me something like a hollow's mask. But how did you fit it?"_

"_Well when you were a-"_

"_On second thought I don't want to know. Thank you Byakuya." The captain turned and left, as he walked out Hinamori walked in. she put her Lieutenants badge on his desk._

"_I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. Will you forgive me?" She asked without making eye contact._

"_I already have. But you won't change your way of thinking just because I gave an angry speech, so, you can stay here tonight if you want. Tomorrow I will approve the transfer, alright?" he wore a smile which was much different from his dead serious scowl he had earlier._

"_Why are you being nice to me?"_

"_Would you rather I was mean?"_

"_You already were. During that introduction."_

"_Trust me that was nice compared to me being mean. If I was being mean I would have smothered you with my spiritual pressure and had you on the ground in tears just to make you understand a point." She just stood there doubting what he was saying._

"_There's no way that you're that strong…prove it. I won't hold it against you to do that right know, I want to be sure that Aizen's successor is strong." She had a straight face staring him in the eyes._

"_Alright, but tell me if it gets to be too much." Ichigo stood up and walked around his desk and stood about the same distance they had been at the introduction._

"_If what you say is true, then if I start crying stop." _

_Ichigo nodded then slowly raised his spiritual pressure and Hinamori started to tremble a little, then he shot it up and she fell to her knees and couldn't make any movements. He spiked it again and leveled it off and her eyes started to water and she completely fell to the ground. He dropped it back down when he saw her._

"_Is that good enough for your so called proof?" Ichigo said as he helped her to stand up._

"_I never felt something like that…But either way, you proved your point. I will leave tomorrow, Captain Kurosaki." She started walking away, but her eyes met with the hollow mask on the desk. "What is that Captain." She sounded worried since she didn't know he used to be somewhat of a hollow. Ichigo thought this would be a good idea to scare her a little. He picked up the mask and held it near his face with an evil grin._

"_Oh? You didn't know that I'm a hollow? That my strength is being kept in check at around 40% so that I don't kill anyone by standing within 50 feet? How else do you think I won the war with a flick of the wrist?"_

"_Ichigo, stop teasing her…you are to go to the world of the living right now. There's a couple hundred Menos Grande appearing in Karakura town." It was Shunsui standing in the doorway._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TEASING ME?" She was still shaking from what Ichigo said._

…

"Ichigo, what is this mask?" Karin had picked up the mask and took it over to him

"That is something Rukia's brother made me, he said it was 'a burden not to be forgotten' or something like that. It's a copy of my hollow mask."

"You're a hollow? I thought those were evil beings?" Tatsuki asked surprised.

"I'm more or less a Hybrid at this point…" Ichigo took the mask and held it in his hands, it felt nothing like the real one, this one was light and thin, the real one was heavy and thick. He explained the whole Hybrid situation to them. A couple hours passed and they had talked about different things. Orihime had come in a while after the hollow talk. A couple people came in and out, for different things, eventually Isane had come in to take the twins and Keigo. "Oh hey Isane."

"Hi Ichigo, I'm here to take the four of them to my barracks."

"Actually just my sister's and Keigo, Tatsuki wants to stay here. My father, I'm guessing will stay there, I haven't seen him since Retsu healed me."

"Ah, okay. Well, I want to ask you two about something, so I'll be back after I take them. Bye, Ichigo, Orihime." She led the three outside.

"I wonder what she want's?" Orihime asked as she put a finger to her chin. Ichigo stood up and sat next to her on the couch. Tatsuki got up and left, not saying where she was going to go.

"Who knows, probably ask me for some advice, to go for drinks, it could be anything coming from her." Ichigo had wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him. She was breathing lightly as she buried her face in his shihakusho and arms on his chest.

"I love you." She spoke quietly because her face was covered.

"I love you too." He pulled her head from his shihakusho and pressed his lips to hers. They sat there for about an hour just holding each other when Isane came back.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She spoke quietly from the door.

"What's wrong Isane? You look troubled." Ichigo said as he let go of Orihime.

"Nothing's wrong, Nanao was wondering if you and Orihime wanted to go out drinking with us tonight? At the same bar you took us to before."

"Alright, damn, it's a shame Tatsuki can't use hell butterflies…I'll get koko to find and tell her, so yeah, when are we going?"

"In like twenty minutes, meet us at my barracks…Oh, I almost forgot, Sui-Feng said she would meet us there later, it should get interesting, I've never even seen her drink before." Isane left and Ichigo turned to Orihime.

"This is going to be an interesting night…" Ichigo looked into Orihime's eyes and smiled.

"Oh, maybe she'll wear my Yukata! It looked so pretty on her!" Orihime's eyes lit up at the thought.

"I doubt it, but everyone has been acting so weird since that day we took Retsu and Isane out, so maybe, as I said…an interesting night ahead of us."

…

Ichigo and Orihime were standing outside the squad four barracks waiting when someone unexpected approached them.

"Hello Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Kurosaki. I have something for you." It was Nemu Kurostuchi being bland as ever.

"Ah, I think I'll pass if it's a present from your captain…" Ichigo had said nervously hoping she wouldn't force whatever it was on him.

"No, I made this myself while he was busy; Captain Unohana requested I give this to your Lieutenant next time you went drinking with Lieutenant Kotetsu." She held out a vial of some purple liquid and Orihime hesitantly took it.

"Umm, Nemu-san, what is it?" Orihime questioned Nemu who was already walking away.

"It raises alcohol tolerance by a large margin. Take two drops before you start drinking, the effect should last for twelve hours." She turned and continued walking.

"Oh, I think this is going to be fun. I was hoping you could stay conscious this time, and I guess you will."

"Okay let's go." Isane had come out of her barracks with Nanao. After walking for a few minutes they came to the familiar bar that had led to some annoying rumors. Orihime took the liquid in the vial, making sure to only take two drops.

…

Three hours later, Ichigo and Orihime were hanging on each other kissing, Nanao and Isane were kissing on top of each other rolling around. Ichigo noticed the door opening and Sui-Feng walked in, wearing Orihime's yukata. Ichigo turned back to Orihime.

"Sometimes I swear you are a psychic." She smiled and turned her attention to Sui-Feng.

"Sui-Feng! Oh my god you're so pretty!" Orihime had jumped up and tackled her pulling her into a hug. She managed to pull away and sit next to Ichigo. Ichigo was still somewhat sober, not drinking much incase weird things start happening he could leave. Orihime on the other hand, was plowed.

"I'm starting to think that you're trying to seduce my lieutenant" he put his arm around her which made her flinch.

"No, I like the yukata, I had it repaired and I figured I would wear it since I had no other times to wear it. And I belong only to Yoruichi-sama!"

"I could figure that. Sex addicted lesbians… My squad think's I'm a pimp. And the rest of the soul society thinks I'm in a love triangle with Retsu. And I had to explain why there was a naked woman and a transforming cat in my closet to my little sisters. I can say the past month has been…Weird."

"That does sound bad, but can I use your lieutenant's quarters with Yoruichi-sama?

"I would prefer you didn't, just take her to your barracks." Ichigo had Orihime back in his arms kissing him passionately. Sui-Feng just blushed and turned to Isane and Nanao to talk to, but that made her blush even more.

"You're all already pretty drunk, I guess I'll leave." Sui-Feng started to get up only to be stopped by Ichigo with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not that drunk, I can still talk with you, more or less, until Orihime attacks my face again." Ichigo let go of her and she started a bottle of sake. "I didn't think you to be the type to drink. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that, since I didn't think you the type to be discovered twice, naked in my barracks with a cat." Ichigo had pried his face away from Orihime's to talk.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me…" Sui-feng continued to drink her bottle slowly.

"Oh really? Tell me what I don't know." Ichigo smirked at her then turned back to Orihime.

"If I get drunk enough, I will probably say them anyway."

…

Three more hours later Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock, Orihime didn't seem to care, Isane and Nanao had stripped down at some point in the night and Ichigo put the coat on them.

"I think that is an interesting talent. If you don't mind, I'm going to drink until I can't remember." Ichigo reached for a bottle of sake only to find that there were none left. Sui-Feng drank it all. She was a heavy drinker, not what anyone suspected.

"Oh, there's no moooore!" Sui-Feng whined as she stood up and fell over again.

"And there's reason to leave." Ichigo picked up Orihime who couldn't walk at all, and started walking to the door.

"Waiiiit!" Sui-Feng jumped up at him but fell short a few feet away. "I can't walk will you carry me?" He sighed and took his coat off the two passed out, put it on, and bent over for Sui-Feng to get on his back

"Fine, There aren't many more rumors that could possibly start." Ichigo let her climb up on his back, but she fell off three times. So he put her in his arms, and Orihime on his back, she was holding on. "Don't blame me if I drop you I'm by no means sober."

'Why am I so nice to these insane people?' He thought to himself on his way out.

…

He came out of the bar, and there were two people who would never shut up about this. Renji and Rukia. Renji just fell over laughing and Rukia started to yell at him.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo? First Unohana, now Sui-Feng?" She had her smirk on that meant she was about to have fun at his expense.

"Shut up Rukia, I'm helping the…conscious…ones back to their barracks. Isane and Nanao are passed out inside." Rukia pan passed him and told him to wait. She came back ten seconds later with a bright red face. Took Renji by the arm and dragged him away.

"Bye Ichigo!" she called quickly from a distance and Ichigo turned and left.

…

"What did you see Rukia? Whats wrong?" Renji asked as he caught up to her and took her hand.

"Isane…and…Nanao were… Naked all over each other…"

"I somehow knew that those two would be together. But come on, try to forget, we're on a date, focus on us." She didn't look at him. Renji had his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him. "Look at me Rukia. I took you out tonight so you can have fun. Lately you've seemed sad, please have fun." He kissed her forehead then pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry Renji; the wedding is making me all weird. I look to Ichigo as a second brother sometimes. I just don't want him to end up like Nii-sama, with Orihime dying from something and him becoming something with no emotions."

"Rukia, Orihime is a really healthy person, and she is a great fighter, which really seems like someone else's mind inhabits her though. Ichigo would throw his life down for hers, he won't let her die that easily. At least not again." He had put his hand on her cheeks and just stared into her purple eyes. She started to speak but was interrupted by Renji's lips. They kissed standing there for a minute then Renji slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she pulled away and slapped him.

"No tongue." And she turned and walked away for a few seconds then turned to see him still standing there. "My god, you're clueless. When a girl walks away from you after a kiss, you're supposed to chase after her…" she gave a smile which made Renji come after her. "But seriously, no tongue." She giggled and took his hand and took him with her.

"Fine, Rukia, anything you want. So will you tell me where you're taking me now?" He asked because she had been dragging him along for a few minutes now.

"We're going to squad five barracks. I want to see the garden Ichigo had put in, Orihime said it's beautiful at night. And since it's so late, the only people who might be awake would be Ichigo or Yoruichi prowling around looking to harass anyone who comes out."

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if that daughter of his see's us, she's scary as hell, her voice just digs into my soul and tears it a new ass." Renji remembered when he first met her, she just stood there and stared at him blankly, she had only asked him what his name was and he froze and couldn't speak.

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp, plus she's like a different person now, she's usually happy now that she's officially Ichigo's daughter. Her voice does that to me too though…" Rukia paled a little but shook it off. Koko's voice was usually upbeat like Unohana's but somehow was monotone, which bothered a lot of people.

"Fine, fine. I haven't seen it either and now I'm really curious… let's go." Renji kissed her on the cheek before they ran off to squad five.

After a little running they came to the squad five barracks and snuck in. they were being quiet and going down the hall they noticed the door to the captains office was open and Koko was sitting at his desk looking holding the fake hollow mask, she looked really tired and set her head on the desk, Rukia and Renji snuck past the office and searched for the door to the garden which took them five minutes to find even though its basically next to the office. They went outside and stopped.

"It's so beautiful! I didn't know Ichigo liked stuff like this?"

"He probably was either forced to have one or just likes fish, look at those Koi! They're huge!" Renji said as he pointed at a koi that was swimming by and it was almost three feet long. "What are those rocks?" He and Rukia went to the slab on the right island. "This one has the squad symbol…"

"I wonder what's on the other one." Rukia pulled him across the flowery bridge. They came up to the left rock. "They're names…the names of the captains of this squad."

"That bastard Aizen's name is even there. Why the hell would Ichigo keep something like this here?" Renji asked sounding angry.

"Because I respect him to a certain extent." The voice belonged to Ichigo who was standing next to them.

"What the hell, when did you get here, I can feel you from miles away normally!" Rukia had asked quickly because he scared her.

"There are many things I can do that nobody knows about except maybe Shunsui…" Ichigo paused as he ran his fingers over Aizen's name.

"What kind of things can you do that nobody knows about?" Renji had asked seeming a little skeptical.

"I can't tell you everything right now, but I learned some things that I'll show you. If you promise that you will say nothing." The two of them nodded and Ichigo took a few steps back and held up his hand. He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. His fingertips grew into claw like spikes that were like bone. He walked over to the other slab and carved 'Orihime' into it with just his fingertip. He started to make a fist with the hand and the spikes retracted back to normal fingers.

"Ichigo, what the fuck was that…" Rukia sounded very worried. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since the day Orihime died. The day I became a captain. It was the first time I had hollowfied since before Aizen. I remember telling the man who killed her my name, I was so angry, I immediately hated him, I forgot that I was a captain and I said I was the substitute…" a tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and composed himself. "Anyway, since that day I've been able to turn certain parts of my body into a hollow's, after I went through the full transformation and kept my thoughts and will, I was able to change only my fingers, but now I can do both arms and some of the head."

"I was wondering what happened when you regained your powers from us, what happened to the hollow… I guess you became the hollow?" Renji spoke calmly as if he wasn't surprised.

"Basically. But you must swear to me…you will tell no one about this. I only told you since I was going to carve her name in the slab anyway, and you were here. I have never had to use this ability before, in combat I mean, I'm not sure how everyone would react if they knew I could turn into a Vasto Lorde class hollow at will." Ichigo was staring Rukia in the eyes as if looking for her soul. He turned to Renji and spoke. "I would hope you can keep this a secret as my best friend, Renji. And Rukia, I know that you won't tell anyone."

"I…I will not tell anyone. Ichigo, almost everyone knew you had a hollow inside you, but still they would all overreact if you were to be a Vasto Lorde." Rukia had a smile on her face as she held Renji's hand. "Is that only one of those things we don't know? Like, how did you erase your presence like that?"

"Yeah that was weird, I didn't feel you until you spoke." Renji spoke with amazement hoping for it to be some other cool thing he can do.

"That was something Urahara made me a while ago. I have no idea what it's called, I forgot the name. It completely hides my presence until I speak, or touch my zanpakuto. But the damned thing only works for three minutes." He pulled his shihakusho over his shoulder to reveal what they had originally thought was a tattoo on his right shoulder blade. "Yeah, that tattoo I have is actually something of Urahara's doing."

"Then why don't you use it more often? Like in the world of the living?" Rukia questioned, remembering all the trouble it was for him to go there because he would attract so many hollows.

"It only works for three minutes but it can stop if I talk at all." Ichigo explained as he fixed his shihakusho, he had ripped at least one of the sleeves off of each of them by now, he wasn't one to replace his clothes until they couldn't be practical at all.

"That's interesting, will you tell us of these other secrets one day?" Rukia had wide eyes at the possibility of even more interesting things.

"If you're in the right place at the right time…but let's move on. Do you like my garden?"

…

The next day Ichigo was woke up by Orihime, standing over him smiling. She was wearing his coat.

"Ichigo, there's someone here to see you! Get up! What time did you get to sleep last night?" Orihime asked with her usual happy voice.

"How the hell do you not have a hangover!?" Ichigo turned over and buried his face into the pillow and answered her question. "I got into bed when the sun came up."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, I left you something in the garden; I talked with Rukia and Renji who had snuck into the garden before I could leave the present. Then I went for a walk, and watched the sun rise from the fourth squad barracks with Isane and Retsu, I was on the roof waiting for the sun to rise and she came out and sat in front of her barracks and Unohana came out and sat next to her and she knew I was there and called me down. I watched the sunset and came back and fell asleep next to my beautiful fiancé. Who I might add, would be even more beautiful, if she let me sleep for another hour." Ichigo lifted his head from the pillow to say this then dropped it back down.

"Fine, since I liked the ending to your story, I'll go see what you left me in the garden, and when I come back, I'll lay back down with you for a while. Okay?" She didn't get an answer he was asleep. After ten minutes she came back with a bigger smile on her face. He was still asleep so she lay down in the bed next to him and put her arm around him.

"Orihime, Wake up." Ichigo was now standing over her, she had went back to sleep. Tatsuki was there with him, and she had found a white ribbon and tied it around her neck.

"I fell asleep!? Did you meet with Urahara? And Tatsuki-chan, that's pretty!" Orihime had jumped up and fixed her hair.

"Yeah I met him; he's with Shunsui somewhere doing something that they didn't want me to know, oh yeah, did you like what I left you?" Ichigo was looking at Tatsuki who was looking around again, at all the stuff he had collected; she didn't get to look around because of Yoruichi.

"I liked it, but how did you do that so quickly and neatly?"

"It's a secret…You'll find out eventually."

"Aww, no fun. Anyway, what are we doing today?" Orihime walked out with them and into the barracks.

"We're going to play a little game with the squad." Ichigo spoke after a minute of thinking.

"I'm not sure your form of games will be okay for the squad. I mean, we need them to survive." Orihime spoke with a worried tone as to what he had planned. And Tatsuki flinched when she said they needed to survive.

"What the hell kind of games do you two play?" Tatsuki seemed to stay behind Ichigo crossing her arms.

"Hide and seek. Sudden Death Version" Ichigo said calmly as if she had played before.

"Sounds…fun…"

"Glad you think so, you're playing too."

"I'm starting to think you just want to attack me…"

"Somewhat, let's call it payback for all those years of beating me at fighting." Ichigo had a smile on his face, and Tatsuki just sighed.

…

"Is Koko out at the Rukongai again?" Ichigo asked and got a few nods from the squad. She had been going to a cave she had found accidentally and has been practicing something there. "Okay squad, today we are playing a game!" Ichigo announced to his squad that he gathered.

"CRAP…" His entire squad let out the one word simultaneously.

"Oh come on, you don't even know what game it is! It's Hide and Seek Sudden Death Version!" when he said the name of the game every squad member drew their zanpakuto and looked around nervously.

"I don't think I want to play, I'll stay here, with you, but explain it to me." Tatsuki spoke up from the side.

"I'll explain the game to you, you don't have to play this time, but the next one you do… This game is when I have a name selected at random by a squad member, but you will do that this time, that squad member is 'it' their job is to hunt down and knock out everyone else, the reason they got so defensive is because my name is in the selection as well, and since we're inside, they would have nowhere to go. The people who are being hunted, there is no limit to where they could go. But they cannot go into any buildings, when someone is confronted they cannot run, they must fight, Shikai release and kido is not allowed, which of course means I cannot use my Bankai if I am confronted or attacking. The game ends when the attacker is knocked out, or everyone except me and Orihime get knocked out, I don't expect them to be able knock us out, not too quickly at least." After he finished explaining Tatsuki still looked confused and Ichigo handed her a box with a bunch of papers on it.

"Orihime if it's me again, I will knock you out this time, just a warning." Ichigo whispered to her and she just nodded and smiled.

"Alright. The name is…you should all start running…Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Go, I'll give you all a ten minute head start!" Before he could finish his sentence they were all gone.

"Tatsuki… I need to talk to you." Ichigo grabbed her shoulder to keep her from moving "How long do you plan on making me think that you are the real Tatsuki?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She started to try and get away from him.

"Don't play dumb with me; you didn't want to stay with Unohana because you felt that she would know. Is that right? I went there last night and she said that you were sharing a room with Karin. I went to go check on them, and she was gone. I noticed you weren't with the rest of the squad. Mitezu." He took her hand and snapped the wrist. This made her jump back and drop a small knife from her sleeve. In a flash of light the person changed back to his ninth seat.

"When did you see me change, my Shikai has a flawless copy ability!"

"I see everything Mitezu, I see how you are shifting your feet to try and get into a fighting stance, you are thinking of trying something. I see everything you do." Ichigo knew he was shifting his feat even though he never broke eye contact. He lifts his finger and summoned a hell butterfly and sent a message to his squad for them to return, there was an emergency. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no 61 Rikujokoro!" after he was bound Ichigo dragged him outside with Horin, and waited for his squad to assemble. When they arrived they were shocked to see Mitezu bound by multiple kido.

"What the hell is going on, Captain?" one of the squad members asked.

"This piece of shit…Has decided that I should die. He tried to kill me, I'm sure you all remembered the girl standing next to me, Mitezu's Shikai can copy any person, including their spiritual pressure...once he kills them. He was attempting to assassinate me. And now he will be punished. I suggest that you all move as far away as possible, but be sure you can see him." His squad did just as he said; they hadn't heard this tone since the first time they met him. Ichigo released the kido and let him free. "Draw your zanpakuto. You not be granted a quick painless death. I will make it hurt." Ichigo said in a calm voice. His eyes were showing the hate he was feeling.

"Very well, captain, I will fight you, but will you fight me?" Ichigo had flinched when he saw who he had transformed into. "Ichigo, I love you, please don't hurt me." He had taken the form of Orihime.

"You don't deserve to live. Moon Be Black, Heaven's Cry, Zangetsu!" Mitezu had charged him as Orihime and Ichigo didn't do anything, he knew that it wasn't Orihime, but he did nothing.

"Whats wrong captain! Can't bring yourself to attack m…What the hell is this?" his zanpakuto was stabbed at his heart. But it wouldn't pierce his skin. Ichigo's left eye turned black.

"He said you were dead. You know…I've gotten stronger in two years." Ichigo looked down at the startled person and grabbed his hand. "Someone once told me…someone weaker than me cannot cut me. Bankai." The burst of energy threw him back into a wall, but not before Ichigo felt the bones in his hand break, did he let go. Mitezu managed to get away from him and he threw his zanpakuto at Orihime. Ichigo saw and managed to flash step in front of her. All that she saw was Mitezu's zanpakuto's hilt fall to the ground. Ichigo took the sword in his right hand and touched the tip to the bladeless hilt. The hilt started to flake away until it was gone.

"What the fuck!? You're a monster!" He started to panic and run. Only for Ichigo to throw one of the swords at him which barely missed him. The sword pulled out of the ground and Ichigo went off to get to him and the sword stuck in the ground shot out of the ground and wrapped the chain around him.

"You are damn right. It's time to stop playing with you." Ichigo slowly walked up to him and let the chain fall off of him, he grabbed his face and lifted him up off the ground. He took his left sword and stabbed him in the shoulder. Ichigo threw him straight up in the air with such force that he couldn't move. While in midair, he got impaled by the sword which had previously wrapped him, then hit with a Getsuga Tenshou. "Himei, tsuki, sakebi." The swords detonated and Mitezu fell to the ground. Still somehow alive with most of his torso missing, Ichigo's left hand was gone, but quickly regenerated as a claw made of bone. Both swords lay on the ground sealed. Ichigo picked up Mitezu and threw him into the wall. He was pinned by Hyapporankan to the wall. Ichigo held up his hand. "I really never thought I would use this, Urahara taught it to me as a last resort. Goodbye. Tamaza Mifune." The person pinned to the wall reverted back to the original appearance completelyn white eyes, and white hair.

"What the hell are you going to do? Are you going to blow up your entire barracks? I know you're reckless, but not like this! You will die here aswell if it's a last resort!" He tried to reason with Ichigo. He did not succeed.

"You really are a bad assassin if you don't know that I will not die, from something like this." Ichigo's arms turned white and claws formed. A Skull started forming over the left side of his head and a sharp horn formed. He started the incantation of the last kido.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together…"

"You fool. You will die if you use that!" As he screamed Ichigo flash stepped away and appeared next to Orihime who was shaking at his appearance. Several giant spears of pink energy had started forming around Ichigo and Orihime.

"…there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"

"Hado no 91 Senju Koten Taiho!******" The spears started to move forward. "It's finally done. Goodbye, Tamaza Mifune." The giant spears of light shot forward and slammed into the person pinned on the wall and a massive explosion followed. Most of the squad five barracks were gone. Nothing was left of him, and he couldn't feel his spiritual pressure. Slowly his arms returned to normal, and his eye fixed itself. The skull and horn retracted, but his hand remained like that. "Orihime...That wasn't Tatsuki this morning. It was Tamaza Mifune. Mitezu Nokoha was Tamaza Mifune. He killed Tatsuki although I don't know when, but she is dead, I can't feel her presence anymore." Ichigo refused to make eye contact with her on this news. His squad was still much further away, but the managed to see what their captain had done.

"Ichigo, I know you are right. She is gone. I can't feel her. But why did Shunsui lie?" Orihime had reached for his hand, but stopped when she saw the still bone hand.

"I don't think he lied. I think he was human to begin with. And the same thing that happened to you happened to him, but it seems his power was not the same magnitude, he couldn't cut me. And he was put into my squad by his request, I remember that day. Guess he wanted to finish what he started, but was considerably weaker than me after all this time. Which is why he wanted to do it stealthily." By now his squad had gathered around him, who was still staring at the ground.

"Captain. Was there a reason you went so overboard on him?" a voice called from the crowd sounding terrified.

"The man I just killed could have killed each and every one of you if he had killed me, the way he originally tried, you all would have died. He is the one who sent Orihime here in the first place, which is why he was able to turn into her, and use her strength, I'll explain about my appearance and how he couldn't cut me. You all know I used to be part hollow. Well, I maybe lied to you, I can transform into a hollow, a Vasto Lorde class hollow, on command, but I can only do as much as you saw, so far, he couldn't cut me because of how dense my spiritual pressure is normally and then mixed with how dense my hollow hierro is. This is something I've kept secret since a few days after becoming captain. But I did not want to give him a chance at survival, so I had to use it. I hope this does not bother any of you too much." He was looking at his hand which was a bone claw. When Orihime took it in her hand.

"Ichigo, I don't care what you can do, I love you, if you want to postpone the wedding I understand."

"I love you too. And I can't revert my hand back to normal. I hope you don't mind, I'll have Mayuri look into it, I don't think he will hesitate though; he despises hollows so I guess he will help. And no, I do not want to postpone the wedding. We will hold a funeral for Tatsuki back in the world of the living. Let's tell the others."

"Ichigo, I didn't know he was still alive. Forgive me." It was Shunsui who was standing on a building looking at the flattened barracks.

"It's alright Shunsui. He posed no threat to anyone, but if had succeeded in assassinating me, my entire squad would have died. I assume you have been watching the entire time?"

"Yes. And you wouldn't mind if you stopped showing so many of those hidden abilities of yours, would you?"

"Ah no, sorry I won't show any more. And what about my hand, and barracks?" Ichigo held up his hand for him to see, Shunsui had a blank explression.

"As for your hand, I got no idea, and your barracks will be rebuilt, out of something sturdier this time…" Shunsui was staring at the bone claw that replaced Ichigo's hand. "But you know…that claw looks kind of cool. Maybe you should keep it like that. It is your hand after all."

"Ichigo I like it, actually. It somehow feels the same as when it was a normal hand." Orihime held his claw and smiled as she ran her other hand over it. "Well, not really, since it feels like bone, but I know it's your hand and it feels like the same." Orihime's words made Ichigo smile a little.

"Ichigo, I'm calling a Captain Meeting, be there in five minutes. There is something important to discuss. It won't affect your wedding, don't worry."

…

The meeting was about to start, Ichigo was the first there, he wrapped his hand with a piece of cloth he found. He was talking with Orihime when all the other captains and lieutenants came in and lined up, some noticed Ichigo's hand wrapped up with cloth, and asked him about it to which he didn't respond, just shook his head. Everyone was asking about what destroyed his barracks, he simply told them to wait.

"Alright everyone is here, we can start this, before I address anything, is there anything that one of you would like to bring up?" Shunsui spoke up from his chair, but no one responded. "Alright then, I'm sure you all heard by now, that the squad five barracks are gone." Everyone nodded. "I won't go into deep detail, but it was…actually Ichigo, you should explain why your barracks are gone."

"I'm not going to explain this again, so listen close. My ninth seat Mitezu Nokoha, tried to assassinate me today, after he killed one of my friends that I brought, and took her form, his Shikai could copy perfectly anyone who he kills. If he had succeeded in killing me without a fight, most if not everyone in my squad would have died, since he can copy the dead person's strength. He in actuality was Tamaza Mifune. He took three forms during my fight with him, the reason my barracks are gone, is Senju Koten Taiho, Hado 91 with a full incantation. And this." He removed the cloth from his hand and revealed a claw, then his arms and other hand turned to bone, and his eye turned black and the horned skull part appeared. "I am working on furthering this transformation into a Vasto Lorde, I had wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible. But, since I had to make sure that Tamaza could not survive the fight, I blew up my left hand, along with most of his internal organs, and then hit him with a full incantation Hado 91. I'm sorry for keeping this form from all of you, there are other things that I cannot reveal right now, but I will in the future." He reverted back to normal, except for his hand. "Which is why I will not seek a way to fix this hand, it will serve as a reminder that I serve to protect those who can't protect themselves. I serve with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"I for one, don't care if you are a hollow or not. You protected your squad from this extremely dangerous person, without hesitation. I value that virtue." It was Byakuya surprisingly. The only captain who seemed to dislike the fact that Ichigo was basically a hollow in appearance was Mayuri Kurostuchi. Everyone gave their input then Ichigo had a thought that could be relevant.

"If I may interrupt everyone." Ichigo spoke up and each captain and lieutenant turned their focus back to what he says. "Thank you. I have a theory to why my lieutenant and Tamaza kept abilities and memories when they transitioned here. They were Fullbringers. This would mean there are many more like this. Most of which might be much more powerful than when some of you encountered them in the world of the living. This also means they could be much weaker, like Tamaza." Ichigo spoke while looking at the other captains.

"That would make sense. If that is the case, we all must be ready." Toshiro Hitsugaya spoke up and the rest of the captains agreed, the ones who fought the other Fullbringers spoke up about their abilities, and announced that they should watch out for any of their squad members with the same abilities.

"Very well. I'm issuing a kill on sight, if there is sufficient evidence, or they try to kill you. If you have just a suspicion, alert Ichigo since he is most familiar with their powers. And he can be downright scary if he wants to. As for this information, nobody outside of this room can know about it."

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded at once.

"Now, to discuss what I brought you here for…"

…

After the meeting Ichigo went to his barracks and saw his entire squad was trying to clear the area. After checking on them he went to the fourth squad barracks to talk with the other three. He found their rooms but they were empty. He started walking around and found them sitting with Isane talking about something.

"Hi Ichigo. I'm sorry about everything. I already told them about Tatsuki, but not why.." she wasn't facing him when she greeted him, but quickly stood up and grabbed his claw hand, she was a bit shaky since it was a claw after all, she pulled him over to them. Yuzu and Karin were crying, trying to hide their tears and Keigo just held his head down.

"I can't believe this. Why her? Why was it Tatsuki?" Keigo asked Ichigo who now had his sisters in his arms.

"I was ordered that no one is to know other than lieutenants and captains. Once everything is settled, I will tell you why she was killed, she didn't do anything wrong, so don't worry. You three are going to have a captain watching you closely, it would be me, but my barracks are gone and I have to go out to the Rukongai to kill a bunch of hollows. Retsu, Isane, and my dad are going to keep watch over you until you go back." He would have told them the reason why their friend died, but was ordered not to.

"Ichigo…what happened to your hand…" Keigo's eyes were now fixed in his bone claw of a hand.

"This is part of the reason my barracks are gone." He held up his hand to show it to them. It has pure white. With a bunch of black markings on the top of the hand, the fingers were longer than the other hand's fingers and they were spiked at the end. "I will explain one day, but I have to go right now. Isane, please protect them." Ichigo stood up and walked away slowly to find Urahara and ask him something. Ichigo left the fourth squad and went to the ruins of his barracks. He found Urahara actually helping his squad clear the area of all debris.

"Ichigo, what the hell made you use that kido at your own barracks? I saw the explosion from miles away." Urahara noticed Ichigo walked towards him so he met him halfway.

"We need to talk. Come with me." Ichigo led him to an area where there was no people.

"What is it?" He asked from under his hat.

"Is there a way I could open a garganta to get to Hueco Mundo without those pillar things you use? Preferably without a giant invention of yours." Ichigo spoke quietly so that no one but Urahara could possibly hear him.

"Yes, there is, but what reason do you have for going there?" Urahara said suspiciously eyeing his claw.

"I am going to help Koko with controlling her hollow, which is what she has been trying to do in a cave somewhere, which can only be taken so far before she can't control it there ad will attack innocent people."

"That seems like a good reason. Follow me."

**AN: *The kido Ichigo was using without speaking while fighting Mitezu the first time: Sho, Enkosen, Sai, Rikujokoro, Sho, Soren Sokatsui.**

**The second fight with Mitezu made Ichigo seem like a godlike captain, keep in mind that he is a captain fighting seriously against a ninth seat. **

****He was taught this by Urahara, it does not mean he is proficient with all kido under that level, it is a last resort. Not something he will use just because. **


	8. Never a Dull Day

**AN: I don't really have much to say about this one, other than possible Karin and Toshiro relationship down the line. And this takes place when Ichigo and Orihime are 21- Yuzu, Karin are 17- Keigo also 21, just to clear up any confusion as to when it takes place. So two years after the whole situation with fullbringers, is when Orihime died, now is two years after that**

* * *

Ichigo wants to start helping Koko with her hollow, by taking her somewhere that if she does lose control, nobody near Rukongai will be hurt.

"I know you don't want a big invention, which is why I'm giving you this!" Urahara was grinning like a child behind his fan. He gave Ichigo a box with the invention. "Open it! You'll love it!" by now his eyes were wide as a child's on Christmas morning. Ichigo opened to box and immediately shot a glare at Urahara who was giggling.

"I hate you…so much. This better be a damn joke!" in the box was a pink arm guard the started at the fore arm and went down to the fingers, with a picture of a garganta and a lollipop.

"Nope! It's the Portable Urahara Portal Maker! What? Do you knot like it?" Urahara had a fake frown on his face.

"Make it a different color and lose the lollipop then I'll wear it." Ichigo had thrown it at him nailing him in the face.

"Fine…one second…" Urahara turned his back on Ichigo and started doing something with another thing he pulled form his pocket. "Here! I hope you like it, I won't change it again." He handed the guard back to Ichigo and it was an obnoxious orange. "Get it, because your hair is orange!"

"It's better…thank you anyway." Ichigo put the guard on his left arm so as to cover most of the claw. He started poking it and got frustrated. "How do you work this thing?!"

"Calm down, hold your hand out, point two fingers forward and turn them to the right." Urahara demonstrated but of course nothing happened. Then Ichigo tried and a garganta opened with that weird sound, which attracted the attention of some people.

"Now how do I close it?"

"Same thing, but to the left." Ichigo did as instructed and it closed. He was approached by his father and Rangiku.

"Ichigo there was a garganta next to you…" Rangiku had pointed out the obvious which made Urahara sigh.

"Yes, and? I need to go to Hueco Mundo for something. Is that a problem?" Ichigo turned to Rangiku who shook her head.

"Ichigo, why do you need to go to Hueco Mundo right before your wedding?" Isshin sounded concerned. "And shouldn't you be trying to find who killed Tatsuki?"

"I already know who did it. Have you seen my barracks in the past day? They're gone because I had to make sure the one who killed her did not survive."

"What the hell!? What did you do to make this happen?!" Isshin had looked past Ichigo and saw that only a few walls were still standing.

"Hado 91."

"I won't ask why he deserved that death, carry on." Isshin kept walking with Rangiku and Ichigo saw out of the corner of his eye, his dad grabbed Rangiku's ass, and he cringed a little.

"Well, Urahara. I'll be going now. Thank you for this…whatever you called it." Ichigo turned and made his way to the cave where Koko was.

…

"One more time, I have to regain control faster this time…Almost made it out of the cave last time…" Koko said to herself as she stood there without her altered appearance but still in her Shikai, which she found out that when she released her Shikai without its command the hollow partially took control of her, the hollow constantly draining her power when she was in Shikai in an attempt to get out.

"**Ah…are you trying to control me again!? You foolish girl, I own this body!" **Her voice changed to that demonic voice that echoed in her head constantly. A mask started to form from nowhere it completely covered her face, and then some of it dissolved to form eye holes in the shape of diamonds. And three red stripes crossed the area where the mouth should be, but was missing.

'This is my body! You are in my soul! You will obey me and let me control you!' Koko screamed at the hollow inside her.

"**I don't think so, this is my body now! I need to get out of this damned cave!" **Her voice echoed throughout the cave. Ichigo was walking into the cave when he heard it, so he decided to wait in the mouth of the cave.

'I will make you submit!' Koko was fighting the hollow in her inner world.

"**Bitch, I will never submit, I am much more powerful than you could ever be!" **The hollowfied Koko had made it to the mouth of the cave when she said this. She looked up when she heard a voice.

"You know…My hollow said the same thing to me, and he submit to me. I'm sure Koko will get you to listen." Ichigo was standing in the mouth of the cave and smirking.

"**You're that damn father of hers that she keeps going on about! I'll just kill you to assert my dominance over her!" **She charged at Ichigo only to lose sight of him. He was behind her.

"It's a couple hundred years to soon for a hollow struggling for control of a body they inhabit…to even touch me." He thrust his bone claw at her face. He shattered the mask stopping just short of her face. Her silver eyes reverted back to the normal colors. Her eyes started to water when she realized what happened.

"Dad…Thank you! She would have gone out and killed someone if it wasn't for you!" she pulled into him and held him tight, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Koko…I won't let anything hurt you…even if it's something in your head." He sent a hell butterfly to Orihime telling her to take care of the squad; he will be back before the wedding. He opened the garganta and pulled Koko though.

…

"Whoa, this place is so cool!" Koko was staring at random things. The occasional small hollow that would run in the distance. She noticed a giant dome in the distance.

"What is that? The giant dome over there?"

"Las Noches, Aizen's castle where he held Orihime captive. I'm sure I told you that story, right?" Ichigo had a bothered look on his face. "But either way, we're here for a reason, get on my back." He kneeled down and got on his back. He stood up and flash stepped to Las Noches. They arrived in about four hours.

"I still can't get over how fast you are…and this place is huge!" She was looking straight up. Ichigo held out his hand for her to take, but she just stood there in shock, she hadn't noticed the claw before. "What…is that? What happened to your hand?"

"Right…you weren't there…I had to blow up our barracks earlier to kill a very dangerous person. Mitezu was not who you thought he was. He was the one who killed Orihime to begin with. And I blew up my hand in an attempt to kill him…" he continued and explained it as he grabbed her and jumped up to the canopy of the castle.

"What the hell happened here? Everything is nearly blown up and destroyed."

"It was my fight to save Orihime. Ulquiorra Schiffer was the fourth espada and the one who had to watch her…anyway, let your hollow out." Ichigo had started to ruffle her hair, but she didn't do anything, for she was too busy imaging what kind of fight had to go down for this kind of carnage to happen. "Koko, let you hollow out, you need to…Hold on…there's someone really powerful near us." Ichigo was looking around then his eyes fell on the hole in the canopy and someone shot up out of it. It was a tall dark skinned blonde woman with green eyes.

"Who are you? State your business here." She spoke to Ichigo while staring at his hand.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad five of the Thirteen Court Gaud Squads. This girl next to me is Koko Kurosaki, third seat of squad five. She is part hollow, and I am a Hybrid. We wish only to gain control of the hollow inside her soul. I will not pursue you, and I hope you would do the same." Ichigo tried to be respectful as possible to the woman, as to not get in a fight. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"My name is Tier Harribel former Tres Espada. I've heard of you Kurosaki, you are the one who killed Aizen, and even though I served him, I am grateful to you. Follow me." She turned and jumped down into the hole and Ichigo grabbed Koko and followed the tall woman into the hole.

…

She eventually led him to the throne room where her three fraccion were sitting around. They jumped up at the sight of Ichigo following Tier with his hand resting on his zanpakuto. The three charged him only for him to dodge each of their attacks, he told Koko to stay where she was, he eventually grabbed one of them and broke her arm, making the others stop as his hand moved to her throat.

"Enough! Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-Sun…leave him alone, you cannot hurt him that easily and plus, he is a guest." The women he had by the throat stopped struggling and he let her go and apologized.

"I'm sorry for being so rough with you ladies, I didn't want to hurt you too badly, sorry for breaking your arm." He was scratching the back of his head not knowing how to apologize for breaking someone's arm. "Excuse me, what do I call you all?"

"You can call me Tier, they are Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun." she pointed to each of them while she named them off.

"Sorry for breaking your arm Sung-Sun." he apologized to her properly this time.

"He is nice…where did you find him?" Sung-Sun jumped back up to where she was sitting earlier.

"I found him with that girl on the canopy. He's a Hybrid and she has a hollow in her soul, or something along the lines of that, he wants to help her control it." Tier had explained as she jumped up and sat in the throne with her legs crossed and she unzipped her jacket to reveal the bones covering her breast and mouth. "Apacci! Stop glaring at him…he means no harm, and is respectful. If you wish to still fight him, you should reconsider. He is the one who killed Aizen." When Tier said that Ichigo killed Aizen, Apacci collected her posture, thanked him and went and sat with the other two.

"Umm, dad…Why did she bring us in here?" Koko whispered to Ichigo who just shrugged.

"Tier, why did you bring us in here? I understand that you are grateful for me killing Aizen..." Ichigo spoke up to the blonde woman who just jumped down to him grabbed his hand and pulled him away, telling Koko to follow aswell.

"There is someone who also stays here with me and those three. She talks about you constantly, other than me wanting to thank you…I brought you here for her to meet you. I felt a massive spiritual pressure a couple hours ago, I went searching for it but couldn't find it, then it appeared on top of my castle. And it was you and your…daughter?"

"Yes, she is my daughter, who is it that wants to see me?" Ichigo was scratching his head as to try and remember who would want to see him.

"Her name is..." she was interrupted by a voice that called from the throne room.

"I'm back!" the voice belonged to what sounded like a young girl.

"Oh that's her, come on but wait outside the room." She led him back to the throne room and pulled Koko in with her talking softly telling her it will be okay. Ichigo thought to himself that the former espada was a lot kinder than she appeared when they met.

"Tier where are you?" the girl was calling from the throne room.

"Right here! Did you kill that one yet?"

"Yes but…who is that? A Shinigami…she's so cute! Where did you find her?" The girl ran over to them and knelt down to introduce herself. "You can call me Nel, okay?" The girl asked with a smile and Koko just nodded.

"Her name is Koko Kurosaki. I found her on the canopy, she is part hollow." When Tier introduced her, Nel stood up and her eyes went wide.

"Kurosaki…part hollow…Is she Ichigo's daughter?" Nel's voice was shaking.

"Mr. Hybrid would you come out please!" As she called to Ichigo, Nel's hands clapped together in hopes that it would be Ichigo.

"Tier, I would prefer that you called me Ichigo, I missed you Nel. I see you can stay in that form now." Ichigo walked up and hugged Nel, she was shaking with excitement.

"I wanted to see you so much! I thought you forgot about me…I was so lonely, for so long, then Tier found me and brought me back here with her, they treated me like family…" she was in tears and couldn't continue speaking. She was in her espada uniform with her sword at her side.

"What happened to the other two, your family?" Ichigo rubbed her back to soothe her.

"They died." She didn't want to go into more detail. So she just held Ichigo for a little while longer. When she let go, she noticed what happened to his hand. "What did you do to your hand, and why did Tier call you Mr. Hybrid?"

"I blew my hand off in a fight and it regenerated like this. And I didn't show her this, but I said I was Hybrid. Watch." Ichigo held his arms out and they turned to that of a hollows and part of the skull mask formed over the now black eye. "I might as well stay like this while we're here, to fit in." Nel looked confused since his mask that he always wore was replaced with a skull and a horn.

"Wait, if Koko is your daughter then that means…you and Orihime…"

"No, I adopted her and me and Orihime didn't do that. But I am marrying her in three days."

"What!? Can I come!?" Her eyes lit up at the thought of them together.

"I'm sorry, no. The other captains are fine with me, they don't know Koko is part hollow, and they would probably flip out if I brought an espada into my wedding. Maybe if you wear a hood, I could probably sneak you in…but when they find you, and they will, they will either kill you on sight or completely accept you, I expect they would kill you sooner than remotely allowing you to stay."

"I'll take that chance…I'm sure there is something I can find around here to use as a hood…"

…

"Alright Koko, I'm going to knock you unconscious, and you are going to face your hollow in your inner world. Your hollow will also become more and more manifested, changing your body, and fighting me for probably an hour, or less. If it gets too long, I can't help you, all I can do is keep the hollow occupied so you don't go and get killed, or kill one of them…" Ichigo explained this and pointed to the four women sitting up near the throne watching them, Ichigo asked Tier to lead them back out to the canopy and she did, followed by the other three. They eventually got back to the canopy and the four took a seat on top of one of the pillars, Nel had Ichigo's coat.

"I can do this! Let's go! Just try not to make it painful when you knock me out." She said as she stared Ichigo in the eyes who just smilled.

"You won't feel a thing…" He lifted his hand and grabbed the top of her head, there was a flash of light and she fell over. Ichigo jumped back a bit and waited. Her body started to twitch and that evil voice was heard growling.

"**Where did you leave me this time bitch…?" **The hollow started looking around and her metallic eyes fell of Ichigo, who had his swords drawn.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Koko and I are going to tame you, shall we begin?" He charged down the masked girl slashing one sword after another, not giving anytime to counter, he continued this pace for a few minutes until the hollow let out a shriek and a hole formed on her neck with all that white material coming out of it covering her arms in spikes of what resembled scales. She shot at Ichigo with much more speed than before, catching him off guard and cutting his arm. He tried to slash like he had been before but the hollow was too fast for what he was doing. He flipped one of the swords around and slammed the hilt into her stomach sending her back. She started growling and raised her right arm after dropping the zanpakuto, and charged a bright green Cero, she shot it at Ichigo who brought up Enkosen, which he should have said the vocal component because it broke right through the kido and hit him in the face.

"Ichigo seems to be having trouble with her." Tier said, seemingly enjoying the show.

"He doesn't want to seriously hurt his daughter. He hasn't even released his Shikai. He's far from fighting with intent to kill. Which is probably a very hard thing to defend against." Nel responded noticing he isn't using anything to powerful.

"Come on Koko, don't let her devour you, devour her." Ichigo remembered hearing Shinji say that, so he thought it might be relevant here. He continued to dodge the hollow girl's attacks and he didn't notice when the rest of the skull had formed and now had both horns. By the time he noticed the new addition to his transformation. Koko had fully transformed and 40 minutes had passed. She had been covered in white scale like spikes. Her mask was no longer smooth, it was pointed at the bottom, square at the top, and very sharp teeth. She had two long flat tails around ten feet long each and had bat like wings, her left arm turned into a lance and had her zanpakuto in the right hand, her feet turned into talons. She started flying and shot multiple Cero's at Ichigo, a few of them hit him and she flew at him cutting him up for she had gotten much faster, but the strength was still the same it felt.

"This is getting interesting. I hope they don't end up killing each other, I was starting to like him." Sung-Sun mentioned at the others when the bat like hollow girl fired a bunch of Cero's.

"That would be too bad, but he hasn't released his zanpakuto yet, which means he isn't in trouble." Tier replied to her fraccion.

"Dammit Koko, finish this. Finish this for me! Come back to your father! So we can go back to Orihime and be a happy family!" Once Ichigo finished yelling at the hollow its face cracked a bit, and it flew back and started screaming. Its wings dissolved and it slowly started to walk forward, its white bone covering started chipping away…eventually Koko was standing there with her mask. The original one, smooth skull with no mouth and three pink lines where the mouth should have been, and metallic silver eyes.

"**So…I hope I didn't give you too much trouble…" **Koko removed her mask and it melted away in her hand. "Sorry for making you take me to such a place. And you have a complete skull now…"

"I noticed. Don't be sorry, I was going to help you with this either way. You decided to go hide in a cave…but never mind that, I met four interesting people who aren't trying to kill me for once." Ichigo grabbed her hand and let her on his back and jumped up to the four watching.

"Ichigo that was something I've never seen before how did you know that would work?" Tier asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't." Ichigo laughed and then Nel tackled him.

"So…When are we going?" Nel asked with a small smile.

"I actually want to ask before I bring a former Espada into an area with a bunch of captains. So I'll be back today or tomorrow with the answer, they shouldn't mind since I'm basically a hollow…" Ichigo let go of Nel then turned to Tier. "Tier, thank you for being kind and letting us train uninterrupted, I would love to come back sometime and fight you." His arms and head reverted back leaving just the claw.

"Ichigo, I look forward to it, and tell that…what was his name…Hitsugaya, no hard feelings, okay?"

"He will probably try to kill me for hanging around some espada, but I'll tell him…" Ichigo opened a garganta and took Koko through it...

…

The garganta opened above the remains of the fifth squad barracks, Byakuya was out doing something when he saw it and went up there to see what was going on, and with his sword drawn he stood waiting to see what would come out. Ichigo and Koko walked out and it shut behind them. Byakuya sheathed his sword.

"Captain Kurosaki. Do you mind telling me why you came out of a garganta?" Byakuya had kept his hand on the hilt just because he didn't trust the occurrence.

"I took Koko to Hueco Mundo for certain training without any risk to anyone around her." Ichigo decided to leave out the part about the espada.

"Very well, I won't pursue the cause." And with that he flash stepped away.

"Koko, go find Orihime, I need to talk with Shunsui."

…

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Ichigo…" Shunsui was reluctant to agree with Ichigo this time.

"Oh come on, she might have been one of the third espada, but she hated Aizen and the other third espada is passive and thankful for me killing Aizen aswell. But she doesn't want to come, she's content there. And plus, I'm more than capable of watching two hollows, Koko and Nel. Nel just likes to read, give her a book and she'll sit in a corner for hours and read it, and be happy." Ichigo tried one last argument to get Shunsui to agree.

"Ichigo, fine, but if anyone attacks her, it's up to you to stop them, I won't do anything. Your barracks are still gone, but we set up some tents for your squad, and you will stay with Retsu, along with Orihime, Koko, and the former espada. I can't believe I'm agreeing with this, but you're digging your own grave here."

"Thank you Shunsui, I owe her a lot anyway, she saved my life once, from the fifth espada. I'll watch her closely if that is what you want."

"Bring her here to me, I don't suppose you could open a garganta in here instead of your barracks, don't want that many people to know yet." Shunsui tipped his hat to look Ichigo in the eye. Ichigo nodded and opened a garganta which surprised Shunsui by how easily it opened. Ichigo stepped through and about twenty minutes later, it took much less time because he opened the garganta in the throne room, he came back with both of the espada.

"I thought you said there was only one…" Shunsui was eying Tier like she was a nice steak.

"Captain Commander Kyoraku, my name is Tier Harribel, former Tres Espada, I am here to extend my thanks for ending Aizen's rule. I will not linger, but please take care of Nel. I expect to see her back in a few days. Oh, if it isn't too much trouble, express my sorrow to captain Hitsugaya, I did not want to fight him. Thank you." She opened up her own garganta and stepped back through.

"I guess she's okay…and I guess this means you're Nel that Ichigo bothered me so much to get you here. My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, pleased to meet you." He took off his hat to be polite and she just gave a small smile.

"Yes, I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but you can call me Nel, I used to be a Tres Espada…" She introduced herself and explained why she wasn't an espada in the war. "I don't like fighting, and Ichigo said that most of the captains won't accept me because I'm an arrancar…"

"I just told Ichigo that the other captains wouldn't like it, only one of them would really care, he's done so much for us as a hollow…and Koko, I assume can control it now."

"Yes, she managed…Now, can we go? I want to go see if there is something salvageable from my barracks." Ichigo motioned to the door and Shunsui let them go.

…

Ichigo was walking with Nel towards the rubble that was his barracks. There were the occasional group of Shinigami that drew their zanpakuto when they saw her, but put them away when Ichigo held his hand up to tell them to stop. Then they ran over and apologized for threatening his friend, now most of the lower rank Shinigami were afraid of him since they heard he blew up his barracks to kill a squad member. When he got to his barracks all of his squad members were just standing around taking a break from cleaning and talking. Ichigo walked over the rubble to where his office was, and started digging around. Nel was a bit behind him looking at him, and a couple of his squad members didn't know about her yet and came charging at her and attacked her. She noticed and kept dodging the attacks.

"Ichigo! Tell them to leave me alone, I don't want to hurt them!" Nel complained as she dodged.

"Would you three go away? She's my friend and doesn't like fighting, so unless you want to fight me, stop bothering her." Ichigo turned around and walked up to them with a few books in his hands, some slightly burned. "Tell the squad that they are not to attack her, we have to go somewhere." Ichigo took Nel's hand and dragged her away from the barracks towards squad four. "Here. These are books from the world of the living that I brought a while ago, I already read them so you can have them." Ichigo handed her the books and she gave a big smile.

"Thank you! I love reading…" she continued going on about books and authors that she had heard of and Ichigo had to fend off the frequent attacks, then they stopped altogether because Shunsui sent out word that they are to leave the arrancar girl alone. They came to the squad four barracks and there weren't many people in the halls since it was around seven or eight. He took her to Retsu's office and knocked.

"Come in Ichigo." She called from the other side.

"How did she know it was you?" Nel whispered to him. Ichigo just shrugged.

"Hello Retsu, I want to introduce you to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she will be attending the wedding, I'm sure you were filled in on who she is." Ichigo pulled Nel from behind him and put her in front of Retsu.

"Hello Ichigo, and hello Nelliel, I've been told yes, I'm sure she will like it here, not many people will attack her here. Nelliel, you can call me Unohana if you want." Retsu had her smile on which made Nel smile.

"Unohana-san, thank you for being nice to me, and not attacking me like most of the people who saw me did. Also if you want, you can call me Nel! And make sure Ichigo doesn't do anything bad with you behind Orihime's back, you're very pretty!" Ichigo's eye twitched when she said this and her clapped his hand over her mouth, Unohana's eyes widened and her face turned a little red.

"Nel, I appreciate the complement but Ichigo and I are just friends. Right. Ichigo." She turned to Ichigo and spoke slowly; she seemed to be glaring at him under that happy face she wore.

"Ye-yes, she's just my friend! Nel, why don't you go read one of the books! Retsu, is Orihime here?" Ichigo spoke nervously, no matter how much time he spent around Unohana she was still a scary woman.

"Yes she's here, I'll take you to her. She's with the other three." Unohana had got up and led them down the halls into a room where the four of them were waiting and she went back to her office. Ichigo went in and greeted everyone, Orihime had a smile on her face even though Tatsuki was just killed, she was good at hiding her emotions when around other people, but when she was alone with Ichigo, he made the emotions fly out. He sat down and noticed Nel didn't follow him in.

"Come on in! They are friendly!" Ichigo called out the door only to get some mumbled reply. "Be right back…" Ichigo got up and went out the door and pulled her in behind him.

"Everyone, this is Nel, a very good friend." Ichigo introduced her to them and Keigo jumped up.

"Ichigo! She's so cute! Why do you still bring cute girls to taunt me!?" Keigo cried to Ichigo and Nel moved behind him slightly.

"Nel-chan!" Orihime jumped up and pushed Keigo aside and grabbed her into a huge hug which she returned. After the two finished their greetings they talked and Nel read one of the books Ichigo gave her. After a while of hanging around they dispersed to separate rooms, Keigo alone, Yuzu, Karin, Nel sharing a room, Ichigo and Orihime sharing a room.

"Orihime who is the Maid of Honor now?" Ichigo asked as he played with her hair while she sat on his lap.

"I asked Rukia and she said yes, so I replaced her with Rangiku as a bridesmaid." She closed her eyes and leaned back against Ichigo.

"That's nice. Hey, do you…eventually… want to have children?"

"Yes, I want two…So they won't be lonely." She spoke with a smile, but Ichigo couldn't see it.

"I hope we have a boy and a girl, so the boy can protect the girl from all the boys who want to get with the girl as pretty as her mother." By now they were laying down with arms around each other.

"That's a good thought…But, is pregnancy the same here?" Orihime closed her eyes and pulled closer to Ichigo.

"I guess we'll find out…who do we know that had a kid…Nobody I think…I'll ask Jushiro tomorrow."

"All right…I'm tired, going to sleep, I love you." Orihime gave him a kiss then turned over and he put his arm around her.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

…

"Wake up. Wake up…Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP DAMMIT YOU FOOL GET OUT OF BED!" Ichigo awoke to find himself on the floor with Rukia standing over him.

"What the hell are you doing here…I am in the fourth squad barracks, right!?" Ichigo stood up and looked around.

"Yes, but there's someone asking for you at your barracks. And it's someone we've met before." Rukia sounded a bit worried.

"Who? Is it a tall blonde woman… I didn't mean to break her friend's arm…I didn't think she would be mad." Ichigo said under his breath on his way out.

"Do I want to know?" Rukia asked as she followed him out. The two made their way to his barracks and there was a crowd, he saw a few captains scattered in the crowd. When he got to the front of the crowd he saw what everyone was looking at. It was a man with blue hair arguing with Nel. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was in Nel's face yelling at her for not telling him Ichigo came to Hueco Mundo.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow released his resurreccion and lunged at Nel, but she dodged and didn't fight back, the crowd backed up, realizing they were espada, and had no chance against them.

"BANKAI" Ichigo was up in the air and threw his two swords at the angry espada wrapping him in chain and stabbing into the ground, anchoring him to the ground. He started struggling and his eyes started to follow the chains to who was holding him. Ichigo was standing there. And the arm guard that Urahara made him was fused into his arm.

"Yo! You asshole, what the hell did you do in Hueco Mundo that was so important that you couldn't come fight me!?" Grimmjow was still struggling.

"better question…what the hell are you doing here, I swear if you say that you're here to say hi, I will cut off your arms, I'm getting enough shit about hollows as is." Ichigo was walking slowly towards him.

"Hell no, I want to fight."

"Seal it." Ichigo spoke slowly as he tightened the chains

"Seal what?" he had stopped struggling by now because he realized he couldn't get out.

"Your resurreccion. If you don't I will kill you on the spot." Grimmjow just sighed and sealed it. Ichigo unwrapped him, opened a garganta and kicked him in and closed it. "Everyone, I'm sorry about that, I thought he was dead! If he appears again, tell him where I am. I'll send him back." Ichigo sealed his Bankai and turned towards the crowd and Shunsui approached him.

"I suppose that one likes fighting?" Shunsui asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I thought he died a couple years ago…and I'm pretty sure that him, Tier who you met earlier, and Nel are the only espada alive, so…Sorry about this. I'll have to kill him if he comes back too many times." Ichigo was scratching the back of his head when Orihime and Nel approached him.

"I hoped Tier wouldn't tell him that you came to get me…" Nel hugged Ichigo for getting rid of him.

"Ichigo…you have some weird friends…I'll tell the captains that if they see him, they are to not engage him but lead him to you. But please…try not to attract anymore arrancars." Shunsui turned and waved to Ichigo as he left.

"Ukitake-san said he would talk to you, he's somewhere around here, probably got lost in the confusion when Grimmjow released…Oh! There he is! Ukitake-san…" Orihime ran off to go get him. Ichigo turned to his squad.

"Squad! Do you want to play another game!?" The second Ichigo said game his squad disappeared and Ichigo started laughing. And told Nel that he didn't want his squad around when he asked Ukitake what he needed.

"Ichigo, what is it you wanted to ask me?" The sickly man said while approaching with Orihime.

"How do pregnancies work?" Ichigo asked with a straight face and Ukitake's eyes went wide and he stared stuttering.

"Well…"

"When a man puts his pe-" Nel started explaining for him making hand signs.

"Nel! Not what I meant…"Ichigo's face was slightly red. "Jushiro, what I mean is how is it different here, if at all."

"Everything is the same, and they grow at a normal human rate until about 15 years old, then the growth rate is slowed down, but things like hair will grow normally. I assume you two are going to have children after the wedding?" Ukitake was still shocked by the frankness of Nel.

"Once my barracks are fixed, yes." Ichigo spoke as he let go of Nel and pat her back.

"Ah, good luck then." He turned and left and Koko ran up and said Yoruichi left.

"Oh, damn, how's Sui-Feng taking it?" Ichigo imagined her curled up in a ball being depressed.

"I'm going to take my sister to see Toshiro today, you guys can do whatever, Jushiro, thank you for the help." Ichigo ran off to squad four to get his sister.

…

"Ichigo, where are we going?" Karin asked as Ichigo dragged her out of the room she was in.

"It's a surprise, you'll like it." Ichigo picked her up and put her on his back when they got out of the barracks and he started flash stepping to squad ten. Ichigo put her down and took her inside and started towards the captain's office.

"Where are we?" Karin asked annoyed because her brother wasn't telling her anything.

"Just wait." He came up to the office and knocked.

"Enter." Karin's eyes lit up when she heard whose voice it was. Ichigo took Karin in to the office, the captain was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Are you going to say hello? Or shall I just take your present elsewhere?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Present…what are you…" he looked up from his desk to see Karin standing in front of Ichigo.

"Hi, Toshiro…" Karin said happily.

"I'll just let you two catch up." Ichigo left the office and started walking out of the barracks.

"Captain Kurosaki! Can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Hinamori who was behind him looking disturbed.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he stood there waiting for her response.

"I'm sorry, When I left your squad two years ago, I thought you would just be someone basking in the fame of being the hero…But I've noticed you don't like praise and formalities that much, I learned that you blew up the barracks to protect your squad, and I felt bad. I heard you had a stone slab in your garden with Aizen's name on it, and every night you stood there staring at it. I was told you respected him somewhat. Is that true?"

"I respect him as a captain, because he left me a fine squad. You don't have to feel bad…I already know that you were watching me when I was in my garden, you wanted to see what I was like when not in front of my squad…you don't have to lie and tell me someone told you about the names." Ichigo gave her that same smile he did two years ago.

"I still have no idea how you know everything I'm thinking!" Hinamori screamed.

"Oh yeah, did you ever figure out which one of those things I told you wasn't true?" Ichigo leaned against a wall and smirked at her.

"The winning the war with a flick of the wrist?" she had no clue.

"The one about my power being held in check. Well, it was more of a wave of the arm…anyway, I have to go somewhere." Ichigo turned and waved at her.

"He is pretty scary…" she said under her breath.

"I know right!" Rangiku had snuck up on her and spoke into her ear which made her jump.

…

"Isane, why don't you talk with Nel, she seems nice…" Unohana was watering a flower next to a window in her office.

"I don't think she will want to talk to me…She doesn't talk much and she's reading right now." Isane started to think of another excuse.

"No excuses, I'm sending for her, and we are going to talk." Unohana sent a hell butterfly to a squad member and a few seconds later they came in with Nel. "Nel, have a seat next to Isane and let's talk, I want to get to know you, since you seem nice." Unohana had the smile she always had, and Nel returned the same smile.

"Thank you Unohana-san, I don't know anyone here other than Orihime, but she's busy helping her squad clean up the barracks, and Ichigo went back to Hueco Mundo for some reason." Nel said as she was looking around the office.

"He did? How do you know?" Isane sounded surprised at this news.

"I felt the garganta open then his spiritual pressure vanished. He probably went to kill Grimmjow."

"And I suppose this…Grimmjow, you are talking about is the one who attacked you this morning?" Unohana was pouring something to drink from a pot she pulled from under her desk.

"Yes that would be him…He is a bad person, even by espada standards…Isane, I like your hair." Nel had a small smile on her face as she changed the subject.

"Oh, umm thank you, I wish my hair was like Unohana's though…So long and smooth."

"Thank you Isa-" she was interrupted by someone charging into the office and yelling.

"Captain! Come quick! Emergency!" Unohana and Isane ran out of the room and followed the squad member to the emergency.

"What the hell happened to her?" Unohana said in shock as she saw the naked body of a girl, covered in cuts bruises and it looked like she was blind. She had short blonde hair, splattered with blood, a large chest, and a zanpakuto in her hand; it had a square light red guard and a purple hilt. She was unconscious outside of the squad four barracks in a pool of blood.

"We don't know! She was found here! I've never seen her before." the squad member spoke frantically as Unohana bent down to see if the girl was still alive, she was breathing so Unohana picked her up and rushed her into a room and started healing her then dress her in a white robe. After a while she came out of the room. To see Orihime who was walking by.

"Orihime, can you come here and tell me if you recognize this girl? I have no clue who she is." Orihime nodded and walked in, when she saw the girl she froze.

"Yumai-san..." Orihime was speaking shakily.

"You know her? Is she in your squad?"

"N-no…I saw her in the world of the living…when I told Tatsuki about her being maid of honor, I went and talked to her a little, since she's blind not many people talked to her…Why is she here though…" Orihime seemed shaky and Unohana put her hand on her shoulder.

"Does Ichigo know her? Are you sure she was human?" Unohana kept trying to get answers from her.

"Yes, Ichigo knows her, he helped her a lot when he was younger from what she told me, I think she was human…I mean, I've never seen her do anything weird or have abnormal spiritual pressure."

"Alright, well I want to tell Shunsui about this, stay here in case she wakes up." Unohana ran out of the room with Yumai's sword and left Orihime to watch the blind girl.

"Yumai-san…what are you doing here?" Orihime spoke quietly as she heard the sound of a garganta opening near the barracks. She ran outside to see if it was Ichigo. It was, and he was covered in blood, his clothes ripped and his face burned. "Ichigo! What happened!?" she ran up to him and hugged him, he made a grunt of pain, for his ribs were broken. But he told her not to heal him.

"Orihime, I…killed Grimmjow…what's up?" Ichigo spoke slowly, he was out of breath.

"Ichigo…do you remember Yumai? The blind girl you used to help out?"

"Yeah…why? What are you bringing her up for?" She didn't say anything and took his hand and led him to her room, where she was still unconscious. When she was found her grey eyes seemed to look into the distance, now they were closed and she was breathing normally. "Why…Is she here? What…What happened? Where did you…find her?" Ichigo was looking really worried.

"Unohana had her here when I came back, she should be back soon, she was telling Shunsui about this." Orihime slowly started to heal Ichigo's wounds, which was going slowly since his injuries were covered in residual spiritual pressure that made it difficult to heal. They sat there for an hour while Orihime was healing him, not to great success, and Yumai not waking up, when Unohana came back into the room with Shunsui.

"The hell happened to you Ichigo…you look like crap." Shunsui noticed Ichigo slumped against a wall, with Orihime trying to heal him.

"Grimmjow…blue hair…sixth …espada…killed." Ichigo's broken ribs made it hard to speak. "Yumai…where did you…find her?"

"She was naked and covered in blood outside of my barracks."

"Wait, Shunsui…not Full…Bringers. Orihime wasn't…Tamaza…not…Ele…" He was cut off by Orihime.

"Stop speaking until I heal you, your wounds are very serious, I'm surprised your conscious." Orihime motioned for Unohana to continue.

"As I said, she was found naked, unconscious, covered in blood, with this…" she held up the zanpakuto for Ichigo to see.

"…The hell…" Ichigo took it from her and unsheathed it, then he sheathed it again and handed it back.

"Orihime, Let me help you." After another hour of the dual healing Ichigo could stand and speak fine, but was sore and had his right arm in a sling since the forearm and upper arm had been broken in seven places each.

"Okay, Shunsui…they weren't Fullbringers, Orihime wasn't one, I remember that she had some fairy things, I don't remember what they were called, Tamaza…was a Hollow that surpassed Vasto Lorde… Eletera. Orihime, was killed by him, and when an Eletera kills a human, they get sent here, with all their memories and if there were any, abilities. Tier told me, after my fight with Grimmjow. She said she only knew of four of them and two had gone missing a while ago. The Eletera, according to her, can have three lives, when it dies as a hollow, it can resurrect as a human with immense strength. But the third life is a considerably weak Shinigami unless it absorbs something powerful by killing it. I don't have an answer as to how he was able to change forms though…in both lives." Ichigo had finished explaining this, then Shunsui sent a hell butterfly to all captains informing them to tell their squads and the other squads without captains about the Eletera.

"If what she said is true, we cannot let any Vasto Lorde advance."

"She is already doing that, she and her fraccion go around killing the Vasto Lorde so she remains as 'Queen of Hueco Mundo' so, if one of them dies, we should find them in the world of the living, kill them and then watch for new squad members with weird abilities. I'll periodically check in with her, if this sounds good to you."

"I'm fine with that plan, maybe sometimes go and exterminate them yourself. If she says one disappeared tell me and you, me, Sui-Feng, and Kenpachi will go hunt them down."

"That sounds like a good Idea…but, what about her?" Ichigo pointed to Yumai who was still unconscious. She made some noise but didn't move.

"I would just stay here and watch her, since you know her. Maybe ask her some questions, why she was naked covered in blood, in front of these barracks." Shunsui turned and left with Unohana, Orihime said she had to go talk to Rukia for something and left aswell. Ichigo pulled a chair next to the bed and sat there for a few hours, with frequent visits from Orihime. She shifted in his chair and bumped the bed slightly and she started talking.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" her voice was very soothing Ichigo always thought, she spoke with an obvious fear in her voice.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Ichigo said softly as he put his hand on her arm to let her know where he was.

"Ichi-dono? I thought you died…What is happening where am I?" she started speaking frantically, and she took his hand in hers.

"Hey, hey, Yumai, I told you to stop calling me that, didn't I? And I'm sorry, but you are dead, in a place called the Soul Society, where souls go after they die, do you know what happened to you?" Ichigo held her hand because she was obviously afraid, she started to describe something.

"I remember feeling like something huge hit me, and then I felt light, then a little bit later some guy with an annoying voice poked me on the forehead, next thing I knew I was standing in what sounded like a town…and then…someone grabbed me and…tore my clothes, I tried to get away, he cut me with a blade and kicked me a lot, then I was knocked out I guess…and now I'm here with you…" tears ran down her cheeks when she realized what happened to her. Ichigo pulled her into a hug to comfort her, she was blind and very childlike in her thoughts and the way she spoke, like a young girl, even though she was only a year younger than Ichigo.

"That's horrible…It's okay though somehow you ended up here, I'm here for you, so is Orihime, do you remember her, Yumai?" Ichigo let go of her so she could speak.

"Yes, Hime-san was talking to me a while ago, she said she was visiting from Italy, I guess she was coming from here…wherever here is…"

"Yeah, she came from here to visit some old friends, so I guess she ran into you. And I guess she didn't tell you, since you were told I died, that we are getting married in a few days…can you walk?" Ichigo helped her out of the bed, and she could stand but had to hold on to Ichigo. "Do you know where you got that sword you were found with?"

"I had a sword?" She sounded really surprised since she had no idea what Ichigo was.

"I guess that means it isn't yours." Ichigo took her hand and led her down the hall; he kept her in front of him so she wouldn't fall. "I'm going to introduce you to one of my friends Retsu Unohana, she will explain everything, and I'll ask her if I can watch you."

"Ichi-dono…Am I really dead?" she spoke quietly as if finally accepting a bad truth.

"Sadly, yes." Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"What's wrong with your hand, it feels different."

"I lost it, and that is what replaced it, everything will make more sense soon."

He knocked on Unohana's door and she said for him to enter. "Come on, she will explain." He led her in and sat her down next to Isane, she just aimed her head in front of her.

"Does she remember?" Unohana said quietly to Ichigo. He nodded and wrote down the words 'Tell Shunsui, Eletera in Karakura…zanpakuto, no memory of it.'

"Yes I remember, but I don't know what killed me, I just remember Ichi-dono and Orihime…" she continued to talk in the direction of the voice. Unohana went on and explained everything to her, surprisingly, she accepted it right away. Ichigo had sat down on the ground in front of her.

"Ichigo, it's unusual for medical conditions like blindness to carry over, I'll have Mayuri see if he can figure out if he can make her see if that is okay with her, of course."

"I would like to see who took care of me." She said with a small smile.

"If that is what you want, I will request he looks into it. For now, Ichigo will take you to Orihime." Retsu said as she sent the crazy scientist a hell butterfly. Ichigo took her hand and helped her out.

"Ichi-dono…" she started to speak but stopped when Ichigo asked her something.

"Why do you call me that?" Ichigo kept holding her hand since she didn't have any way of knowing where she was.

"Because I can, does it really bother you that much?" She made her voice sound really childish which made Ichigo uncomfortable with saying yes to her question.

"It's fine, you can call me that." Ichigo and Yumai walked for another few minutes until he came to his room, to see if Orihime was in there, Nel and Orihime were sitting and talking about something. "Orihime and one of my other friends are in here." He led her in and introduced her to Nel

"Orihime…Hi." Ichigo led her in and sat her down in one of the beds, he had a spare bed in his room for Orihime, but they shared a bed. Orihime got up and gave Yumai a hug.

"Yumai-san, I'm sorry this happened…" she was cut off by Shunsui who had come in to talk to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you stay here for this one, you have to get your squad back in one piece, get married, and keep in touch with Tier if another Eletera disappears, since you're the only one who can open a garganta at will. Sui-Feng, Kenpachi, and I will go for this one, and hopefully I won't have to hide in the World of the Living for eight months. And Yumai, you can stay in here with Ichigo and Orihime, although he isn't in here most of the day." He turned and left, and a member of squad four that Ichigo knew from long ago walked in.

"Hey Ichigo…one of your squad members came with this for you…" it was Hanataro with his mask, it was broken in half and cracked.

"Oh, I liked that too…anyway, Hanataro, thanks for bringing me this." Hanataro ran back out of the room and Ichigo turned back to Yumai on the bed.

"Ichi-dono, you sound like a very important person here…" Yumai spoke up with a laugh.

"I guess so…Yumai, I'll leave you with Orihime and Nel, I have somewhere to go that isn't safe for you…I'll be back later. Okay?"

"Okay, maybe you can find out what happened to me after I got knocked out…I would appreciate it, at least knowing…not knowing is tearing me up." She spoke quietly and lay down on the bed.

"I'll try…" he got up and left, he was going to find his squad and train them, even if they had no barracks.

…

"I am going to train you right now, even if we have no barracks. That is not an excuse for lack of training. Get in groups of three. Fight each other in your group; until I jump in, you all turn to fight me, once I jump out, you fight the others, no Shikai for those who have achieved it. begin." His squad followed his orders without question, every now and then he would jump into a group instead of personally sparring one on one with an extra member, who would jump into a group when Ichigo did.

"Strawberry!" there was a voice that called to him which distracted him and he got a cut on his face about half an inch under his right eye he turned and used Sho to push away the person who did it and her addressed his squad that they were done for today, and he went to the source of the voice, Rukia.

"Whats up Rukia? You seem a bit too happy today, did Renji propose?" Ichigo asked Rukia who stood in front of him with a huge smile.

"No, he didn't…I heard something about you…" She was still smiling staring him in the eyes.

"Is it a rumor about me and Sui-Feng this time?" Ichigo said sarcastically as he went back to squad four.

"It's not the rumors that I'm talking about." She skipped ahead of him to stop him, but he just went around her.

"Then what? If you won't tell me, then you can come back to squad four with me. Don't fall behind." He started flash stepping and arrived at the barracks a little later, and went inside. A few more minutes later Rukia came in and found him.

"How the hell can I keep up with you, fool! Oh? Who's this?" She came into his room and scolded him quickly before she noticed Yumai lying in the bed across from his, where he was lying.

"Ichi-dono, is this another one of your friends? It sounds like you made her mad." Yumai spoke from the bed she was in and sat up and tried to face where the voice was coming from.

"Yumai, she is Rukia, one of my closest friends, Rukia, this is my friend Yumai, she's blind so don't just barge in and start yelling, it'll startle her. She has been through enough as is today." Ichigo knew she had been raped, he just didn't know how to tell her. If someone attacked her and undressed her then knocked her out it must have been one of the slummier districts of the Rukongai he thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry…hi Yumai, and Ichigo, good luck with the children!" She spoke quickly then left.

"You're having children?" Yumai spoke with a happy tone and went back to lying down.

"When my barracks are repaired yes…Yumai…I know what happened to you, but I don't know where…" he got up and sat on her bed and took her hand. She sat up and turned to him. "You were raped in one of the lower districts of the Rukongai…I will have Unohana see if you are pregnant…I'm sorry about this, you don't deserve this." She couldn't form a sentence, Ichigo pulled her into an embrace and she started crying.

"Thank you, at least I know now...I remembered something…" She spoke through her tears and into Ichigo's shoulder. He let her go so she could speak.

"What, is it something the guy said? Did you hear a number?" Ichigo asked as he held her shoulders.

"I heard the number 10 and the number 64." She started to stop crying. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I think I know what the numbers are, I'll look in to it. Let's go." He stood up and took her hand and she followed him out the door, and ran into Orihime to which Ichigo whispered.

"Go find out if Toshiro knows if anyone from his squad was at the Rukongai within the last three days." He whispered into her ear and she left the barracks with them and sped off to squad ten.

"Ichi-dono, where are we going?"

"To district three in Rukongai, I used to go there, but haven't had time, there is a nice lake there that not many people know about, so it's very quiet."

"That sounds nice, I used to like swimming before I went blind…"

"That's right, I met you after you were swimming in the lake at the park, that's when you could see. I will never forgive your father for doing that to you…" Ichigo remembered when she was brought to his father with her eyes painted black. His dad took her to the hospital and when he came back he told him.

…

"_Her father was on cocaine and beat her mother unconscious then he kicked her in the stomach and held her eyes open then painted them black. I was told by the one who took her from me that it is likely that she will never see again. Ichigo, she kept asking for you, do you know her?"_

"_I met her in a park, and we used to walk around, I haven't seen her in a few weeks…" Ichigo continued to take care of her until high school, when she went to America to go to a school for blind people._

…

"When did you get back to Karakura? I thought you went to America for your education." Ichigo asked her as he took her carefully through the district.

"I came back when I was 19, and I had someone take me to your house, and your father told me that you died from falling off a balcony at a hotel the year before. I was so sad…many people for some reason stopped talking to me when I went blind…you didn't stop talking to me." She kept a smile on her face.

"Of course, why would I not talk to you, you were my friend. And, I never actually died, I was brought here, and my dad told everyone I knew, except for a few people who knew where I was, that I died. We're here, I'm going to walk us into the water a little so that our feet get wet." Ichigo led her to the water after she nodded.

"Oh it's surprisingly warm…" She sat down with Ichigo and closed her eyes. Ichigo was going to speak when a hell butterfly landed on his finger.

'Toshiro said that he has one squad member in district 64 south Rukongai. 11th seat Tizake kezuro. Black hair tall, well-built. Toshiro asked for you not to kill his squad member.' Orihime's words echoed in his mind.

"Yumai…I have to take you back, I just got a message about something important. I'll carry you back, it will be much faster." He picked her up and put her in his back, her arms around his neck. He started flash stepping back to fourth squad barracks and he helped her to the room, where Orihime was. He turned and left going to where the squad member was. But not before leaving his coat and putting on a cloak and gloves to hide his identity.

"Bitch, stop struggling, I'll slice you up if you keep trying to get away." He heard a voice from behind a building, and he saw the person that Orihime described, pulling a woman into the nearby forest.

"Let her go." Ichigo said calmly looking down slightly so his hood would cover his face.

"Who the hell are you? This doesn't concern you, now run along so you don't get hurt!" The angry Shinigami drew his zanpakuto. Ichigo just stood there. Tizake charged at him and started to swing his sword Ichigo held up a hand, and knocked the sword from his hand.

"Bankai." Before the person knew it, he was wrapped in chain. He looked up and noticed the white hand and he immediately started apologizing. The woman was still frozen in fear. "You, be quiet, I will not release you before I give you to your captain. Miss, I'm sorry if he hurt you, he will be punished." And with that Ichigo decided to walk him back instead of flash stepping, the sword of the chain that was wrapped around him was at his neck, and the other sword was in his hand. He held up his hand for a hell butterfly and sent one to Toshiro. "I hope that you didn't have anything to do with the blonde girl at squad four?"

"I'm sorry! She struggled and I got carried away, then she got knocked unconscious, and started bleeding a lot, and then after I finished, she said 'Ichigo' so I dropped her at the fourth barracks when no one was looking! I thought she was a friend of yours so I panicked!" At his confession the chains tightened.

"You are not forgiven; I will not forgive you for this. You raped a blind girl!" Ichigo shouted and that drew attention to who he was dragging. He was slowly making his way to squad ten making sure that everyone was looking at him. He was flaring his spiritual pressure so that it would draw attention to the man being punished.

"Captain Kurosaki, what is so urgent that you called me out here, and why are you pulling him with your Bankai?" Hitsugaya asked crossing his arms in confusion.

"I have him like this because he doesn't deserve a binding kido. I caught him about to rape someone, and he raped a friend of mine, he got scared when she said my name after he knocked her out, so he dumped her body at the fourth squad." Ichigo explained as he moved closer to the man in chains, and took his sword from his neck, and the lightning singed his face. Ichigo sealed his Bankai and the man started to run, then a yellow-orange tendril wrapped around his leg and pulled him back, Ichigo dragged him back with Horin. "Explain to your captain why you did it."

"He doesn't need to explain. I believe you Kurosaki, otherwise you wouldn't go through the trouble. Bring him into my barracks, I will punish him." Ichigo dragged him into the barracks and left.

"Ichigo what the hell did that guy do to piss you off that much?" Rangiku was outside and walking towards him, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hey Rangiku, I'm sure Toshiro will tell you if you want to know. I don't want to say it again." Ichigo continued walking back to squad four.

"I'm bored so I'm coming with you, is that a problem?" she was going to follow him regardless of his answer.

"Fine, but I'm going to squad four, you can come, but you can't stay, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Ichigo didn't realize that the sun was going down, he had already done so much that day, so many things happened, so much news, everyday something weird happens, or something explodes, or some news of super hollows…After a little the two came to the barracks and Rangiku followed Ichigo inside and into his room, Yumai was asleep in the other bed and Retsu came in to tell him that Isane is showing the others around and getting his sister from squad ten.

"Ichigo, who is the girl sleeping in the bed?" Rangiku asked as she walked over to the blonde girl.

"This is my friend Yumai, she's blind, and the reason I went so overboard with bringing that guy back. He raped her, and probably many others." Ichigo said as he sat on his bed waiting for Orihime to come back.

"Is she alright?"

"For what she went through, yes."

"Ichi-dono?" Ichigo sighed as he accepted that she wouldn't call him anything else.

"Yes, I'm here Yumai. And so is Rangiku, one of my friends." Ichigo spoke up so she could know where in the room he was.

"Hello Rangiku, and, I'm sorry, where Is Orihime sleeping, I heard there were only two beds, and they aren't large beds." Yumai sat up and rubbed her head.

"She sleeps with me, we don't need much room." Ichigo spoke staring at the ceiling.

"Good job Ichigo!" Rangiku said as she gave a thumbs up.

"No, we haven't done that yet. We decided to wait until after marriage." Ichigo said calmly knowing Rangiku would have thought he was lying if he gave her an energetic response.

"Oh you're so old fashioned… I mean, me and your dad were-" Ichigo interrupted her story.

"Please no! I'll bury you if you finish that story!" Ichigo turned over and said goodnight. He decided to ignore Rangiku and Yumai as they had a conversation about him riddled with the occasional 'What?' and 'No way!' and filled with laughter.


	9. Tomorrow

The next day, Ichigo woke up to find Orihime next to him and Yumai was still asleep but in a shihakusho now, so Ichigo thought Orihime or someone helped her change. He got up to go see the progress of his barracks and took two steps and tripped over something soft. After slamming his face into the floor he got up and noticed Rangiku, passed out in between the two beds. After her woke her up and yelled at her, which woke the other two girls up, he threw her out the door, and he followed. Keigo had been woken up by the yelling and was outside Ichigo's room watching what he was doing.

"Ichigo! Why do you get to share a room with such beautiful women! It's not fair!" Keigo was complaining to Ichigo as usual. Yuzu and Karin didn't come out because they didn't care for Keigo's complaints.

"I didn't know that one was still in my room! I'm getting married to Orihime, and the other girl, Yumai, is an old friend of ours and she's blind so she's staying with us." Ichigo went back into the room when he heard Yumai calling for him.

"Can we go back to the lake today? You had to bring me back because of that man you found, right?" she was sitting up and Orihime looked puzzled, since she had no idea what happened yesterday, other than Ichigo dragging someone to squad ten with his Bankai.

"Yeah, but first I have to go see my barracks and help clear the debris. Maybe Orihime can take you while I'm doing that, and I'll meet you there." Ichigo gave Orihime a kiss and Yumai a hug.

"I would like that. How will you know if we're still there?" Yumai was now sitting next to Orihime who jumped to the other bed.

"I guess you two should stay there the entire day then, and wait for me…" Ichigo said his goodbyes and left. He left the barracks after greeting his sisters. He was on his way to his barracks when he ran into the guy he caught yesterday.

"Captain Kurosaki…Forgive me…" The man held his head in shame. Ichigo walked toward him slowly.

"Go fuck yourself." Ichigo punched him in the stomach and kept walking while the man hunched over and fell. Ichigo stopped and turned back to him. "Why don't you go drag yourself to fourth squad? If you can face Unohana. She knows who you are." He noticed that the man had put his hand on his zanpakuto, as if he was thinking about what would happen if he drew a blade on one of the strongest people anywhere near there, wanting to keep his limbs, organs, and life, he removed his hand from the hilt. Ichigo just sighed in pity. "You did not deserve a second chance, you are in one of the thirteen squads whose job it is to protect. You make me sick. If I ever see you touching another woman who looks even remotely bothered by you, I will remove your arms, with my hand." He announced this louder, since he noticed a large group had assembled around him. "Whatever the hell your name is, know this…ask me for forgiveness again, and I will remove your head where you stand." He turned and continued walking as if nothing happened, only making eye contact with a few members of his own squad who happened to be there. There were a few people from squad ten who were in the group and rushed over to the man. Ichigo made it to where he thought his barracks were. The tents for his squad were there, but where the ruins were, there was nothing.

"What…where?" Ichigo couldn't form a sentence for what he wasn't seeing. He went to find Koko who was in charge of the squad while he wasn't with them. He went to her tent and she was asleep. He woke her up and asked where the barracks went.

"I did that last night, while you were busy hanging around with the blind girl, instead of helping clear, like you should have been. I used my Shikai." She explained then went back to sleep, which was weird because every other squad member who didn't live somewhere else was awake and awaiting her orders. Ichigo turned and said that there will be no training or anything until after the wedding. They all started to disperse but he stopped them.

"Wait. Before you all go off and do what it is you are going to do…how about a new game!" When Ichigo mentioned a new game every squad member disappeared, he turned to look at Koko's tent and she was gone too. "Well, they're getting good at this…" Ichigo went to go tell Shunsui that the ruins were cleared, but he remembered that he, Sui-Feng and Kenpachi would be gone for a while, but promised to come back on the third. He took off towards the lake but was stopped by Ikkaku and Yumichika, who dragged him back to their barracks and half the squad took turns fighting him. About three hours later he came out of the squad eleven barracks covered in blood with a pissed off face. He hated how he had to fight one after another every time he went there. At least Kenpachi wasn't there to try to kill him this time.

'I swear Kenpachi probably knows I was here.' Ichigo thought to himself as he found his way to the lake, what he saw, was a rare sight indeed. Orihime was wearing a bikini and Yumai was also wearing one, the lake was only four or five feet deep for the most part, only getting nine feet deep in the center, so Orihime felt it was okay for them to swim. Ichigo approached slowly as the pain was bothering him. Orihime was wearing a light blue bikini, which wasn't too thin, but still was generous. She removed her bandages since only a few people were ever seen anywhere near this lake, and Yumai couldn't see her scars. Yumai's bathing suit was much more conservative than Orihime's but still attractive, it was a deep red, with some yellow stripes in the bottom. Ichigo came out of the trees and spoke.

"I'm here! Orihime, Yumai!" He tripped over a fallen tree before Orihime saw him, so he was on the ground.

"What happened!? You look horrible!" she announced loudly not getting out of the water.

"Squad eleven decided it would be fun to fight me today." Ichigo removed his coat and shihakusho, and was left in bandages and boxers. He walked into the lake and swam over to the two girls. "I didn't expect to come back to this…" He said as he kissed Orihime and took Yumai's hand which she held out to try and find him.

"Well, let's say it's a gift. And I remembered that you met Yumai-san after seeing her swimming in a lake, so…I went and found some bikini in our sizes!"

"I'm really enjoying this…right, is there any news on if that guy is working on fixing my eyesight, if he will or not?" she said as she tackled Ichigo which made him fall into Orihime.

"I don't know, he does not like me, so probably not, but he's afraid of Retsu, so maybe he will, can't say." Ichigo pulled away from her and started swimming around.

"Yumai-san, you have such a nice body…I really couldn't see it under that white robe Unohana-san had you in." Orihime took her hand and led her out of the water to sit on some rocks, since they had been in the water for two hours now.

"Oh, thank you…as you know, I have no Idea what I look like, or even what Ichigo looks like now…I didn't even meet you until after I went blind." She was blushing and she had a sad look on her face.

"Well, when that scientist fixes your eyes you can see us!" Orihime said with a happy tone. Ichigo started swimming over. "Hold on this will be fun…" she whispered something into Yumai's ear to which she nodded slightly.

"Am I missing anything important?" Ichigo came out of the water and say next to Orihime.

"Nothing. Yumai-san has a nice body doesn't she?" Orihime had a smirk on her face, which made Ichigo uncomfortable.

'This is a test. This is a test…' Ichigo thought to himself as he went over the consequences of answering this question at all. Ichigo just sat there staring at the two girls, who had small smiles on their faces.

"I mean, she was dressed in that white robe when you saw her, and now that she's in this bikini, you can see it. Isn't it nice?" Orihime kept pressing him. Yumai blushed and Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Well Ichi-dono?" Now Yumai was playing along much to Ichigo's annoyance. Ichigo was silent for a few seconds, regretting having come over there.

"Yes. She does have a nice body, I'd be blind to not notice, no offence." Ichigo answered quickly then put his arm around Orihime. Yumai smiled but blushed heavily. Ichigo turned to Orihime.

"But…I like yours better, even though you're covered in scars, which I am sorry about." He kissed her and ran his fingers over a scar on her stomach.

"You always seemed to be the kind of guy to give a girl a scar than still has her want to marry you." Yumai said quietly as she turned to the two of them.

"What is that supposed to mean by that Yumai?" Ichigo said turning to her, and Orihime ran her finger down Yumai's back which made her shudder a little and blush.

"Ichi-dono! Why did you just do that to me!" She screamed at him from the other side of Orihime.

"It wasn't me, although I think you seduced me fiancé…" he trailed off and received a light slap from Orihime.

"Maybe." Orihime quickly and quietly said, and earned a simultaneous 'What!?' from the both of them, and then she stood up and took Yumai's hand pulling her up, she put her hands on her cheeks and slowly put her face closer to Yumai's and whispered. "Oops!" And she pushed her into Ichigo's lap.

"Yumai, are you okay?" Ichigo asked the girl in his lap, she just nodded but wouldn't get up.

"I wonder if Orihime is a-" Ichigo cupped his hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear to which she giggled and nodded.

"Orihime! I'll be right back! Come sit with Yumai!" Ichigo got up and ran off when Orihime came and sat down. Ichigo was hidden in a nearby tree and used that 'tattoo' he had and hid his presence. Yumai felt around for Orihime's hand and eventually found it. She held it tightly and leaned on her, Orihime didn't move, Yumai started moving her hand up Orihime's arm slowly. Orihime backed up a little but didn't get away, Suddenly Yumai started rubbing her back, to which Orihime blushed and moved away a bit more. Eventually Yumai pushed Orihime down and lay on top of her. Orihime didn't struggle, which made Ichigo think about her in a new way, but when she didn't move even after Yumai moved, he realized that she was unconscious. He quickly jumped down from his tree and picked her up. He held her rubbing her head until she woke up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her? Is she okay, did she hit her head? She wasn't moving!" Yumai was panicking. And after a couple minutes of silence Orihime woke up.

"Yumai-san…What were you doing?" Orihime asked frantically when she realized she had blacked out.

"We here playing a little joke on you, but I didn't expect her to tackle you down like that. I'm sorry Orihime." He kissed her forehead while she looked at the blushing blind girl in front of her.

"Since you teased Ichigo, he thought about putting you in an awkward situation. And I can be quite the temptress I've noticed." She let out a childish giggle.

"And…a-and yeah." Orihime blushed as she couldn't form a sentence.

"Wait, did you…like that, Orihime?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by pushing her away…and my head still hurts…can we go back now? I've had enough swimming for today, if that's okay with Yumai-san." Yumai nodded and Ichigo leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Are you a lesbian?" she shook her head in response.

"I'm straight." Yumai whispered back.

"Alright then, Orihime can you walk?" Ichigo stood up with Yumai holding his hand.

"Yes, let's get dressed and go back." Orihime smiled as they went over to their clothes, Orihime and Yumai borrowed the white robes from the barracks, and Ichigo put his bloody clothes back on. Orihime was clinging to his left arm and Yumai was holding his other hand. Eventually they made it back to the barracks. Orihime and Yumai, changed, Ichigo had waited outside the door for them to finish. Eventually he went in and grabbed Yumai's hand.

"I'm going to take her to Mayuri, see if I can force him to help her if he can."

"All right, just make sure he doesn't mess with that pretty face of hers!" Orihime said in a joking tone. Ichigo knew it was going to be a weird day, every day, as long as those two girls were together. She held onto his hand as they started walking to the rarely visited squad twelve. After a few minutes he was approached by Renji who looked angry.

"Ichigo! What the fuck are you doing? Who is this? You're cheating on Orihime!?" Renji grabbed Ichigo and Yumai clung to his arm. Ichigo used his free arm to push Renji off.

"You dumbass! This is my friend Yumai! A victim of one of the El… never mind that! I'm holding her hand because she's blind! I'm heading to see Mayuri to see if he can do something about it." Ichigo threw Renji off and stared at him with disgust. "If you think for one second that I would do anything to hurt Orihime, you're dead wrong. Now…I do have a question for you though." Ichigo pat Yumai's head so she would calm down.

"What is it?" Renji had a dumb smile and was scratching the back of his head.

"How is it with Rukia? Is she as loud as when she lived in my closet?" Ichigo gave a chuckle and Renji sighed.

"She's just the right amount of loud." Renji said with a smirk.

"I don't like the way that sounds, Renji. Wait until marriage; she seems like an old fashioned girl." Ichigo continued walking past Renji who just sighed and nodded. After more walking Ichigo and Yumai came to squad twelve, Ichigo knocked on the door, which is normally locked. Nemu came and opened it.

"May I help you, Captain Kurosaki?" Her bland voice was tiresome to Ichigo.

"Nemu, I need to speak to your captain, can we come in?"

"I will ask, please await my return." She shut the door and came back a minute later.

"He said no because he doesn't need hollows running amok in his labs. Is there anything else that you need?"

"Well, I was hoping he could make something that could help her see, she's blind." Ichigo pointed to Yumai who was still holding onto his arm.

"If that was all, why didn't you say, we have a visor that was made for Tosen so that he could see; we have no use for them since he is dead. And there aren't many blind souls in the ranks." She shut the door again and came back with three silver visors and gave them to Ichigo and shut the door.

"Yumai. Do you want to put it on now, or when we get back to Orihime?" Ichigo said with a smile that she was also wearing.

"I want to wait to see you both at the same time!" she couldn't hide her excitement and gripped his hand tightly.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to carry you." He put her on his back and she wrapped her arms around him. Within a few minutes he was back at squad four, he put her down and pulled her inside, he found Orihime reading one of Nel's books, Nel was with Koko doing something. "Orihime… come here." He sat Yumai down on one of the beds and he and Orihime sat on the other, he slipped the visor over her eyes and behind her ears after some adjusting. After a few seconds of blinking, Yumai started to cry.

"Ichi-dono! Hime-san!" she jumped up and threw her arms around them for a tight hug. After a few minutes of tears and looking at everything in the room. She noticed that Ichigo's clothes were covered in blood and ripped. "Why are you covered in blood?" She spoke quickly as she looked him over.

"I have an image to uphold I guess!" he scratched his head and gave her a smile.

"Either way, Ichi-dono, I'm glad I get to say this, you are much better looking now, covered in blood suits you better than normal clothes the last time I saw you." Ichigo thanked her and she turned her attention to Orihime. "I did manage to feel your figure earlier, but I never imagined you like this!" she made a motion of her hands at Orihime who just blushed. After the emotional greeting, Ichigo took her around with Orihime and introduced her to Ichigo's sisters, and Keigo. Who she immediately shot down when he said she was pretty. For the next few hours they walked around with her showing her all the things and eventually they went to back to squad four. After a bit, Ichigo decided to head to the world of the living to assist.

…

He came out of the Senkaimon to see Kenpachi holding Sui-Feng by the throat and stabbing her in the heart. Ichigo stood in shock, then confusion as the body fell to the ground and transformed into a tall woman with completely white skin, white hair and white eyes. He immediately flash stepped to Kenpachi.

"What the hell was that!?" Ichigo asked still confused from this.

"When the hell did you get here?" The battle happy man roared.

"When you stabbed…her…" Ichigo was pointing to the dead body under him. "Where are Sui-Feng and Shunsui!?" Ichigo started looking around then saw a massive explosion.

"Over there, dealing with the hundreds of Menos we attracted, while I dealt with this bitch." Suddenly Sui-Feng came flying at Ichigo and threw him to the ground. She was thrown back by her Bankai's massive explosion. "And now she's here." Kenpachi went and sat down looking bored.

"Ichigo!? What the hell are you doing here?" She stood herself up and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Do I need a reason? Better question, what was that explosion and what the hell is she?" Ichigo got himself off the ground and motioned towards the dead body.

"The explosion, my Bankai. This is Emira jizuzuka. The other Eletera, unless your friend noticed another one was gone. This one can take the form of anyone she's seen before, dead or alive. She transformed into the First espada at one point, and seems to copy memories and personalities, when he and Shunsui talked for an hour…" She finished talking and Ichigo finished trying to think what kind of person the first espada was for him to be on somewhat good terms with Shunsui. Shunsui appeared next to Ichigo and the others saying the Menos are gone.

"Ichigo, why are you here and when did you get here?" Shunsui being the third to ask the same question.

"I'm not answering that again. Whats going to happen…" Ichigo started to ask about the body and it dissolved into dust. "Never mind. Let's go back, Yumai wants to see you Shunsui, she said she likes your voice." Ichigo started walking over to the wall Sui-Feng was sitting against and helped her up.

"Isn't she blind? Did that Mayuri fix her?" Shunsui said surprised at the scientist helping Ichigo.

"No, Nemu gave us some of those visor things that they made for Tosen, her eyes are still grey, but she can see somehow." Ichigo explained as he opened a garganta. "I'll go see if another one disappeared I'll see you there." And he stepped through.

…

"Orihime, have you and Ichigo thought about kids yet?" Rukia was sitting in the room with Orihime drinking tea that Unohana made.

"Yes, the other night we talked about that. We agreed that we want two around the same age…" she trailed off into her thoughts and didn't hear Rukia's entire question.

"…yet?" only the last word of Rukia's question was heard.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out! What was the question?" Orihime had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Did you and Ichigo have…sex yet?" Rukia looked a little embarrassed to have to ask again. Orihime just smiled and shook her head.

"No, we're waiting until after marriage…Although Rangiku keeps trying to tell me all these positions and maneuvers…I think she made up half of them…" Orihime blushed when she remembered something Rangiku told her about. "She said something about a move called 'Screaming Ferret Hammer' I don't think that's real." When she said that Unohana had come back with more tea and when she heard what Orihime said she almost tripped over herself, set down the tea and ran out leaving both girls with a shocked and confused expression. "I…"

"Moving on, you two should get a house somewhere so you don't have to live in the barracks."

"We like it living in the barracks…" Orihime said in a small voice.

"But you two won't have any privacy!" Rukia had that smirk on her face. Orihime blushed heavily as thoughts of being interrupted during her fist time raced through her head.

"Kuchiki-san! Why would you say that!" Orihime was flailing her arms around and her face was bright red, then she heard the sound of a garganta open next to her. Ichigo opened a garganta in their room and stood there as it shut. Rukia was rolling over laughing at his excellent timing and Orihime buried her face in the bed.

"I guess I made quite an entrance for this reaction." Ichigo sat down and pat Orihime's back which made her shiver.

"Orihime was just thinking about you taking her vir-" Rukia was cut off by a pillow hitting her in the face, which Orihime threw at her.

"Orihime, come here…" Ichigo pulled her from the bed and held her close to him, and she started laughing.

"I don't know what I'm getting so worked up about it, I mean, it's going to happen eventually, but Rukia said we wouldn't have privacy and I imagined people walking in." She returned the embrace Ichigo was giving her when Yumai and Shunsui walked in laughing. He left her there and walked away, and she in an instant stopped laughing.

"He's such a pervert…he tried to get me drunk." Yumai said quietly and Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo just looked at her and nodded. The four of them talked and eventually Ichigo's sisters and Keigo joined them. After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Is Captain Kurosaki in there?" the voice belonged to a girl who Ichigo didn't recognize. Ichigo got up and opened the door, to be met with a girl around the height of Tatsuki with pale blue hair, and dark blue eyes, she had a scar along the left side of her face that went from her hairline down to her chin over her eye. She was looking him in the eyes and shaking. She screamed and got down on her knees.

"What is it? Whats wrong, I'm Captain Kurosaki!" Ichigo said as he bent down to the girl.

"yo-you s-s-startled me! Everyone in your squad said you were kind of scary…and they were right!" She started to get up, and backed up a bit refusing to look him in his eyes.

"Who are you? And I'm only scary when I want to be. Come in." he put his claw on her shoulder to see what she would do, she just tensed up and glanced at it repeatedly. He pulled her in and sat her next to Orihime.

"My name is-is Mera. I don't have another name. I'm new in your squad today…I recently graduated from the…" Her eyes fell on Nel who had come in after her and she jumped up and attacked her hitting her with her zanpakuto, with little progress, it was just bouncing off her skin. "Why aren't you attacking the arrancar!?"

"Her name is Nel, she is friendly." Ichigo grabbed the blade with his claw and kept it from poking Nel more. Mera calmed down and realized that Nel could probably hold her own against a few captains if they were letting her stay. "Now, did you say you're new in my squad?"

"Yes, Third seat Kurosaki told me where you were…" She still refused to look him in the eyes.

"Well, Mera…welcome to squad five." He introduced her to Orihime, who she actually made eye contact with.

"Are you going to attack me Captain?" She spoke meekly as she put her hands on her knees and gripped them hard.

"What? No! Why would I attack you?" Ichigo said quickly and sternly.

"Well…I heard some people talking about how you blew up your entire barracks in a fight with your ninth seat…"

"Ignore that, I'll explain when the barracks are rebuilt. Have you achieved your Shikai?" Ichigo started to get suspicious of the girl, remembering that the Eletera appear as a weak Shinigami.

"Yes, I can create a clone of someone by sacrificing my own means of attack." She took out her zanpakuto which was completely red except for the hilt which was white. The guard was a diamond. The blade started to dissolve into dust and the dust formed a copy of Yumai.

'I'm not sure if she's the Eletera or not…wasn't there for anything other than the killing blow.' Ichigo thought to himself as she explained, the dust clone dispersed and her blade formed again, and she sheathed it.

"So I can assume that you have a constant release type?" Ichigo said as he turned to see that everyone except him, Orihime, and Yumai were gone.

"Correct, I don't even know its name."

"Just like Kenpachi…" As Ichigo said that he noticed she drew her sword on him. Instinctively Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto. "What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo demanded as he bound her with Hainawa using his other hand.

"Don't…EVER. Compare me to that monster!" She struggled against the kido and a look of hate crossed her face.

"You just threatened your captain, but since I don't like punishing someone unless they deserve it, it's okay." Ichigo released the kido on her and she sheathed her sword and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I…also heard a rumor or at least what I hope is a rumor…I heard someone say that you are a hollow…" She was shaking and refused to even look his direction.

"Yes, that isn't a rumor, Look." He held out his arm that had the claw on it and transformed it. She screamed and ran out of the room. "I guess she really is scared of me…which I'm not sure if she's an Eletera or not…maybe coincidence, but I don't know the originals abilities." Ichigo looked back to the two girls and they were whispering something giggling. Ichigo knew that there would be something interesting following.

"That can be decided when she tries to kill you or not! So how about around midnight, we go back to the lake and swim some more!" Orihime suggested much to Yumai's 'surprise' and Ichigo, as much as he wanted to right now, couldn't say no to her.

"Fine…" Ichigo lay back on the bed where they were sitting and started thinking of what they were going to try and do. His face grew red, but shook away the thought that caused it. during his thoughts, Zangetsu for the first time in who knows how long, actually spoke to him without Ichigo going into his inner world and bother him personally, zangetsu wasn't one for light conversation.

"Maybe they are going to reward you with a lap dance." Zangetsu's voice rang in the back of Ichigo's head.

'How do you even know what that is…and what if you're right!?' Ichigo was about to have a wonderful conversation with a voice he couldn't ignore.

"As you know, you could visit Sode No Shirayuki if you wanted to, so can I, and she is many things besides beautiful." This new information burned Ichigo's mind, he had met Sode No Shirayuki a few times before during that sword rebellion thing, and she didn't seem to be one for 'entertaining.'

'I promised Rukia that I wouldn't bother her zanpakuto!'

"I didn't promise anything, and plus if she didn't like it, she wouldn't let me in, in both senses of the word." Zangetsu was now openly bragging about his spiritual sexcapades, knowing full well Ichigo had to listen.

'Since when are you like this!?' Ichigo started to question his zanpakuto.

"Well, since you got your power from her, we have had some fun times over in that icebox of an inner world Rukia has."

'Now I think you're just trying to make me get my ass in a bunch…'

"Nonsense, and besides she doesn't mind when I start-"

'No, if you please keep out all the details, I won't tell Rukia about you and Sode No Shirayuki.'

"Deal." Zangetsu stopped after that. Orihime saw Ichigo's eye was twitching and took his hand.

"Ichigo, you look pale, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be let's go to the lake now! It's dark, and we can stay for hours let's GO!" Ichigo spoke quickly as he ran out the door and made it to the lake a little bit later.

"Yumai-san, It's time to have some fun, let's get our bikini's again." Both girls changed and made their way to the lake.

…

"Dammit Zangetsu! Why are you doing that with her…" Ichigo was waist deep in water not paying attention to the outside world.

"Doing what with who?" there was a man standing behind him holding his zanpakuto.

"Put those down!" Ichigo demanded from the water.

"I like these swords, I think I'll keep them!" The man started to walk away when Ichigo appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder with his white claw. "What the hell is that?" The man spun around and a wide grin appeared on his face when he saw who the swords belonged to. "Ichigo!"

"Wait…" Ichigo was starting to remember the man. "Are you…"

"Oh come on, you don't remember me!?"

"I got nothing." Ichigo said blankly, as he took his swords back and went back into the lake.

"It's me Ganju!" The man screamed loudly and expectantly.

"Oh, hey Ganju, didn't recognize you, why are you in a third district? Tell me later, I'll come back, but now leave, I'm waiting on someone." Ichigo waved to the man behind him. Much to Ganju's dislike he left. After another ten minutes of silence and resentment towards Zangetsu, Orihime and Yumai appeared in the same bikinis as earlier.

"We're here!" The two girls came into the water and Orihime kissed him and Yumai gave him a tighter than usual hug. "So, Ichigo, I noticed you didn't have a bachelor party…" Orihime said slowly.

"I didn't, why?" Ichigo knew this was a trap, but he played along.

"I was just wondering…Maybe I could get Rangiku to come?" Orihime was tapping her chin trying to think.

"NOPE, I'm fine without one!" Ichigo said waving his arms back and forth, he finally got Rangiku to stop trying to seduce him, and he couldn't even count the times when she spiked his drink, he could tell when she did, she would pay for the drink herself.

"I'm proud of you Ichi-dono! You didn't be unfaithful!" Yumai shouted with joy as she splashed around in the water. Orihime came over and planted a kiss on Ichigo's lips, and Yumai Came up and grabbed him from behind in a hug. He didn't notice where her hands were until it was too late. The two girls ran out of the water holding his boxers.

"I knew you two had something planned! I'm so stupid!" Ichigo gave himself the face palm of all face palms because he accidentally used his claw and almost broke his nose. He started to look around; nothing would keep his decency at this point. He smirked and stood up and started walking to them in proud strides

"Holy…" Yumai managed to say before Orihime took the visor off of her before covering her own eyes. During this occurrence, at the squad ten barracks, Ichigo's dad was passed out under Rangiku, and in his sleep he said the words 'That's my boy…' Ichigo had a chill run up his spine at that moment. He walked over to the girls, not bothering to hide his pride in anyway, and took the boxers and put them back on.

"Well, That's all for the show, you can open your eyes and give her the visor." Orihime complied and put the visor back on Yumai. "Well, are we going to continue our little outing?"

"I wouldn't call it little…" Yumai had said earning her an elbow to the ribs from Orihime who just nodded and went back into the lake blushing heavily.

"Well, you reap what you sow I guess…" Yumai spoke slowly as she went and started to splash around at Orihime, Ichigo joined a little later after scolding Zangetsu for his outburst of laughter, which sounded like a walrus, Ichigo thought. Ichigo and Orihime eventually found themselves on some rocks off to the side, locking lips for about an hour, much to Yumai's annoyance, who had splashed them multiple times.

"If you're so jealous Yumai, I'm sure if you go out with Shunsui-Damn watch it!" Ichigo decided to play with her a little, but nearly got decapitated by a rock the size of a bowling ball.

"Anyone, but him." She made her point clear with the rock.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, why do you call me Ichi-dono?" he slid off the rocks and into the water and leaned back against them.

"Well, Ever since I went blind, I've thought of you as someone deserving of the title and I think…you are…" She spoke softly and got closer to him and lightly put her hand on his chest and started making her way down. "Gullible!" with one quick motion she got his boxers again, and this time she and Orihime ran away.

"I'm not sure if I like this or not…I should really wear the swim trunks that I…blew up in my barracks…Damn It." he said under his breath as he put his clothes back on, minus a pair of boxers. He started to chase them, but just slow enough to be a couple of feet behind them. After their swim and by the time they got back it was very early morning. Yumai and Orihime went to sleep within five minutes of getting into the barracks. Ichigo however, put on dry clothes and went to see the sun rise, he went to his usual spot on the roof and waited, eventually he heard Isane come out of her quarters and sit in front of them. 'This could be fun…' he thought to himself as he concealed his presence, and slowly crept up behind her and sat down.

"Why do I have nightmares like that?" Isane complained to herself and started to breathe heavily. Ichigo decided it wasn't a good idea to lean in and whisper 'boo!' so instead he spoke quietly.

"Like what?" Ichigo spoke into her ear, which caused her to jump and nearly punch him in the throat.

"Why do you torment me like this!?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears and shaking.

"Because I was waiting for the sunset up there, and I saw you come out." Ichigo said with a chuckle, she stopped shaking after a little.

"Why did it take almost two years for us to become good friends?" Isane said turning to him.

"I'm not too sure, I mean, we were friendly to each other, but never hung out, same with Unohana." Ichigo kept staring at the sky when he heard a voice that startled the both of them.

"What's the same with me?" Unohana said from her spot on the other side of Isane.

"Why do you both like to sneak up on me?" Isane cried crossing her arms.

"It's easy when your mind is wrapped around something else. And Ichigo, I must applaud your boldness." Unohana spoke quietly and turned away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo was now leaning around Isane to get closer to the quiet captain.

"I-Nothing. Have you seen your father recently?" She looked embarrassed; the calm and collected Unohana was embarrassed.

"Other than sexually harassing Rangiku so…no…at least not after my trip to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo sighed and paled a bit after the thought, and so did the other two with him.

"Tell him if he gets her pregnant I'm not giving the abortion." She sounded angry, like if something were to touch her, it would burst into flames. Ichigo and Isane's jaw dropped at the outburst and Ichigo just nodded slowly. "Which reminds me…You asked if Yumai was pregnant, No she isn't, however, she is oddly attached to you…did something happen?"

"Lately, she and Orihime have had it in their minds that it's fun to 'tease' me, but the reason she's so attached is because is because I took care of her for a few years, before she went to America for a special school."

"I see, is she attracted to you, in a physical way?"

"Probably, if so, Orihime knows and is using that against me. I'm so nervous about the wedding…"

"Well, I've never been married so I have no advice for you, maybe ask Byakuya." Unohana chuckled a bit and Ichigo glared at her. The three of them sat until the sun came up, and Ichigo went back to his room and slept alone, because the two were taunting him even further by sleeping in the same bed.

…

Ichigo woke up to a kick to the face from Kenpachi, it was a light kick, by Kenpachi's standards, but still sent Ichigo flying across the room.

"It's too early to fight!" Ichigo said as he felt his face to see if his nose was broken or not.

"Not why I'm here, come on." The large angry man stomped out of the room, Ichigo followed a few seconds later, after putting his clothes on. Kenpachi literally dragged him out of the barracks complaining he was too slow Ichigo didn't even have his zanpakuto with him. Kenpachi dragged him halfway to his barracks before getting bored. "I'm bored with this, get your ass to squad six now, Kuchiki wants you." And he flash stepped back to his own barracks.

"What could he want that's so important as to make Kenpachi come get me…?" Ichigo started walking, hoping he would be awake enough when he got there. When he was almost there, he was approached by his dad and Rangiku.

"That's my boy!" Isshin put his arm around Ichigo's neck, causing Ichigo to start struggling.

"What do you want!? Stop chocking me!" Ichigo managed to get free after a while, and then Rangiku did the same. "Why are you doing this!?" He managed to yell before she let him go and slapped him.

"That's for blowing up my nap spot!" She was referring to him blowing up his barracks.

"If that's your thoughts, fine…And why are you saying 'That's my boy!' all of a sudden?" Ichigo turned to his father and rubbed his face when Rangiku slapped him, leaving a giant red mark.

"I woke up last night with the thought that you did something worthy of praise…I don't know… anyway, hurry over to that stuck up squad six captain, he's going to get you something to wear at the wedding.

"That's good, as much as I hate to admit it, he does dress well…" Ichigo punched his dad in the face and waved to Rangiku before flash stepping away. He got to the sixth's barracks and opened the door, immediately he was grabbed by Rukia and Renji then pulled into Byakuya's office.

"Stop struggling fool, now take your clothes off!" Rukia demanded as she pulled off his coat.

"I swear if this is a bachelor party, I want a different girl!" This earned him a knee to the groin from Rukia who was now in front of him, untying the sash he had holding up his Hakama. He fell over on the ground in a pool of hate. "My god, you're like an annoying little sister." He said from the ground as Rukia put her foot on his back, standing in triumph.

"And you're like that big brother that won't listen to me!" Renji pulled Rukia down from her triumphant stance and turn to Byakuya who had a smug look on his face, thinking Ichigo got what he deserved.

"Rukia, he needs that for later, Captain, shall I go get the selection from your mansion?" Renji stood professionally in front of Byakuya, while Rukia returned to her triumphant position after kicking Ichigo again. Byakuya nodded and Renji was gone.

"Rukia, continue, but be less abusive, after all, what he said was correct, Kurosaki does need that for later." Byakuya said from behind a smirk, which bothered Ichigo.

"Yes, Nii-sama! Ichigo, get up! I'm not done!" Rukia kept barking orders at him until he finally stood up and put his claw on her head, which probably bothered her a lot since she tensed up and froze.

"Why do you have to undress me!? I can do it myself!" She was about to argue when he moved his claw slightly and she shut up and sat down. Byakuya sighed and put his head in his hand.

"Do it." Byakuya nodded at Rukia's request.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The million pink blades flew at Ichigo, and when they subsided he was wearing nothing, but a few cuts and which Rukia quickly healed, her level of healing kido was enough for a few cuts. She stopped healing once she noticed what was hanging about a foot from her. She quickly yelped and jumped back hiding behind Byakuya who was wide eyed, trying to look away but couldn't.

"What's wro…?" Ichigo started to speak when he looked down and saw what they were reacting to. He immediately pulled his coat from the corner of the room and covered himself. "That's the second time this happened to me today…" this caused Rukia and Byakuya to raise an eyebrow at the same time. Rukia came out from behind her brother blushing.

"Don't hurt Orihime." Rukia took the coat from him and threw a white robe at him that was hanging on a hook near Byakuya. Ichigo put it on and gave Rukia a smirk.

"Thank you." Ichigo had said to Rukia who blushed even harder and quickly went back to her brother, who not even he could hold his laughter. Renji came in and was startled to see Byakuya finishing a laugh.

"Captain! You know how to laugh!?" Renji had five black kimonos with assorted color accents.

"Renji, not the time for questioning me. Hang those up and bring me the one labeled 'one'" Byakuya stood up and took the Kimono with a paper attached that had a one on it. he walked up to Ichigo, and told him to remove the robe as he turned around, eventually he turned back around making sure not to make the same mistake as Rukia.

"Nii-sama, I don't think that one is good…" Rukia was referring to the black Kimono with bright red stripes that faded near the bottom.

"I look like a failed art project…" Ichigo said as he looked himself over, he looked at the other kimono hanging off to the side, each of which a more obnoxious combination of red, black and orange. Except for the fifth, which was black, and from feet up was a gradually fading red, which went to the chest and turned black, then after a little strip of black, it was a fading white over the shoulders and sleeves. "I like this one." He was pointing to the fifth one, which Renji handed to Byakuya.

"I like this one, what do you three think?" Ichigo had finished looking himself over and looking at his claw, which was the exact shade of white as the sleeves.

"It looks like a fancy version of how you normally look. Black, white, and bloody." Renji had snickered from the corner, Rukia walked around him and looked him over.

"I like it…Don't end up hurting her, in any way." She had a smile on her face that is usually reserved for when she isn't plotting anything.

"Thank you, Rukia, I think of you as a third, annoying, sister. And Byakuya…that creepy uncle who wants to kill me. Thank you for helping me with this, I was going to go insane if I had to find something like this on my own. Renji, thank you for everything aswell." Ichigo turned back to Rukia after putting the white robe back on. "I won't hurt her, not even if it cost me my life." Ichigo was being dead serious, looking her in her eyes, not blinking, not so much as even moving.

"I look forward to there being another married Captain." Byakuya spoke as he turned his attention from Ichigo.

"Now, can any of you explain to me…why Rukia had to undress me?" Ichigo was facing Byakuya, hoping for him to explain his ideas.

"I decided as the maid of honor, I should make sure that you look your best on the wedding day!" Rukia spoke up as she handed the Kimono back to Renji who hung it up.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do with the bride?" Ichigo was annoyed at the raven haired girl in front of him who was wearing a wide smile.

"Well, since Renji has no sense of style…Me and Byakuya wanted to help you, instead of putting you through doing this yourself or with him. And Retsu and Rangiku are helping her with how she looks. I'll be joining them shortly, you should go do something and stay out of their way." Rukia handed him his coat and sat down in front of Byakuya's desk, and Renji left to go do something.

"Yeah, I guess, I should…I'll go see what Keigo and my sisters are doing." Ichigo was walking out the door when Rukia spoke up.

"No, they are with Urahara and your father setting up the actual wedding." Rukia let him know which made him stop and come back in.

"Is that so…Is Yumai, helping with Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes, actually, I could let Rangiku, Yumai and Unohana deal with it, and we could go do something, I want to hang out with my friend before he gets married." She jumped out of her chair and dragged him out the door and barracks

"What do you have in mind, but can we run by squad four; I don't want to wear this robe." The two made their way to squad four; Ichigo changed, grabbed his zanpakuto, and went back to Rukia. "Well, did you decide?"

"Maybe, just come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him for a little before he got free and walked next to her.

"I can't remember the last time we did something just us." Ichigo said as he looked at the sky, nervously awaiting the next day.

"Same, hey, do you like swimming?" Rukia raised an eyebrow and Ichigo didn't respond, so she kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell! Why are you so abusive?" Ichigo said as he limped onward.

"Someone's got to beat you sometimes, and Orihime wouldn't even think of doing anything that might hurt you." Rukia grabbed his arm and started running and Ichigo just sighed. "You never answered, do you like swimming?"

"Yes, but I've had enough swimming for today."

"Is that why you said…second…what the hell did you do?" Rukia was ready to assault him again.

"Yumai and Orihime." Ichigo was mentally scolding himself for even speaking. "That's all you get to know."

"That... Do you remember the day we went ice skating? And I was horrible at it?" Rukia had stopped and turned to Ichigo. He couldn't hold back his chuckle at the memory of her struggling so much. "Don't laugh, I want to know, do you want to go ice skating?" Ichigo didn't even get an answer before she started running pulling him with her.

…

"Rukia, how are we going to ice skate, no blades?" Ichigo asked as she brought him to a small pond somewhere in a forest.

"You fool, I'm not stupid, and I was going to bring you here either way, hold on." She left him at the pond and jumped up into a tree, coming down with two pairs of ice skates. She threw the larger pair to Ichigo who put them on, even though there was no ice.

"Rukia, there's no…" Before he could finish Rukia had frozen the pond and Ichigo made his way over to her.

"I'm always a step ahead of you." She smirked as she went out to the frozen pond. "I've been practicing; I believe that I'm getting better…" Ichigo skated over to her and pushed her slightly which would have made her fall, if Ichigo wasn't holding her up.

"And I'm always three steps ahead of you. I do see that you've gotten better. But, I still have to hold you, come on Ru-ki-chan." Ichigo taunted her, knowing she hated it when he called her that, even though she did the same thing to him with 'Strawberry' she glared at him and swung at him, but he got away, causing her to fall on the ice. "Right on your ass, I've seen this before!" Ichigo laughed as he helped her up. "Hey…Rukia, I want to thank you for today, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Actually, yes, there is." Rukia looked away from him and closed her eyes a little.

"Well…What is it?" Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. "Speak up, or I won't help you up next time."

"I want you to promise. Promise me that you will protect Orihime from harm, from anything that would hurt her. I really don't want you to end up like nii-sama. I don't want you to be like Byakuya as emotionless shells." She had a serious look in her face, to which Ichigo just gave a little smile. "I'm being serious, please be serious for once, I really…" She was silenced by Ichigo pulling her into a bear hug.

"You know, you really don't have to worry about that, I would protect her from everything even if we weren't getting married tomorrow. Your brother just hides his emotions; he chooses to not let others see them. Rukia, listen to me, I will always put her life before mine, I always have, there is nothing that anyone could do that would make me betray that. I will never hurt her."

"Thank you. Now that that's out of the way! I want you to attend my wedding too!" She had a wide smile on her face as she skated a circle around him.

"Oh, haven't you and Renji only been together a year?" Ichigo said as he skated up to her.

"We basically picked up after forty something years of nothing." Rukia almost fell again, but caught herself. Ichigo managed to hold back his chuckling this time.

"Right, you two were basically together back then; I forgot you told me that. I was going to go, whether you asked me or not."

"What if I didn't want you there?" Rukia said with a smirk on her face.

"It would take a lot to keep me away from somewhere I really wanted to be."

"I'm sure, if someone tried to stop you, I'm positive there will be a fight and an explosion, of some sort, Kido or your own…Oh, Is Orihime okay with Yumai hanging all over you all the time?" Rukia stopped and crossed her arms at him.

"They are kind off working together in some twisted game they have going on. I feel as though Orihime is a different person lately, but it's probably nerves, and she just wants fun to calm herself."

"Yeah, sounds like you have your hands full. Does Yumai show any spiritual power, if she does she should enroll at Shino Academy?"

"I'm not sure, maybe she does, and seeing as I have no idea what it takes to get into the academy, you know, you should be able to tell, you went there." Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her back to skating, she fell from the sudden movement, and Ichigo caught her.

"Stop making me fall!" Rukia screamed at him since she knew it was on purpose.

"Then keep practicing, you said you wanted me to attend your wedding…does that mean Renji finally proposed?"

"Nope, but he promised he would." She seemed very happy, the rest of the outing was quiet and peaceful, they eventually made their way back, and Ichigo saw that construction of his new barracks had started. Rukia went back to her barracks, and Ichigo went to go see if Orihime was done.

…

"Ichi-dono!" he heard Yumai call from down the hall as he went into his room. "Unohana asked me to take you somewhere, to keep you out while she and Rangiku finish!"

"Alright, where do you want to go? I'm up for anything." Ichigo turned from his door and got tackled by her, she wrapped her arms around him, then pulled him outside.

"I want to see you fight! The three of them said you're one of the best fighters here!" She let go of his hand and for some reason pointed to the sky.

"As much as I'm going to regret this…" He put her on his back and he flash stepped to squad eleven. He let her down and they walked in, she was a few steps behind him because he already had his swords drawn, expecting to be attacked on sight. "Stay behind me, until we get to their combat hall, where you can just sit down." He rounded a corner to be confronted with Yachiru.

"Ichi! Who's your new friend!" The small girl jumped over Ichigo and landed in front of Yumai.

"My name is Yumai, what's yours?" Yumai bent down to talk to her. Ichigo put the sheatheless sword on his back, but kept the other one out, because normally he would be attacked on sight in these barracks.

"I'm Yachiru! Bye!" She continued running down the hall laughing. The two continued down the halls until they got to a large room with a fight going on, which stopped when they noticed Ichigo.

"I'm here for a fight, anyone want to test their skills?" Ichigo sat Yumai down off to the side, and as someone approached her with a 'hungry' look in his eyes, Ichigo stopped him then turned. "None of you are to bother her. Or you will be dealing with Captain Unohana." Even members of squad eleven feared the woman.

"I've never fought you, but they all seem to like you, so let's go! And plus, my sister is scared of you!" It was a member who he had never seen before. He was a little shorter than Ichigo, with short green hair, and green eyes, and a standard uniform. With a zanpakuto sheathed on his right.

"All right, what's your name? And who's your sister?" Ichigo and the man went into the middle fo the room, Ichigo drew his swords and the other his.

"Mera, she's my sister, my name is Zekka, and I want to fight you! But actually let's all go outside, I don't want you blowing up this room, I like it here." Ichigo agreed and everyone followed them outside into a training ground. "No holding back, fight at full power, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said holding up his left hand.

"Not entirely, but either way fight at full power…just don't kill me!"

"Fine, don't hold it against me for doing this…" Ichigo's arms turned into Hollow Form. "BANKAI!" after the black pillar subsided, his head was now covered in the skull with horns. "Getsuga Tenshou!" An 'x' shaped wave of energy barely missed Zekka as he dodged it, only to be hit by Byakurai.

"I heard that you use powerful kido without talking…Byakurai isn't a great example of that." Zekka was holding his shoulder where it hit him. Ichigo continued to be silent as if he couldn't speak, he was fighting cautiously, a new member challenged him to a fight at full power, and he didn't even activate his own Shikai. Suddenly Ichigo disappeared. "What the hell?" Zekka couldn't find him at all, even his spiritual pressure was gone. Suddenly he heard Ichigo's voice from above him.

"Cero." And a massive red beam shot out of his horns. Zekka managed to dodge it slightly before it crushed his right arm.

"Now that's just not fair. I guess it's time. Screech, Umi Yari!" His zanpakuto transformed into a black trident with barbed prongs and he held it in his left arm. He sprinted at Ichigo and stabbed at him, only to be blocked by the right sword and he dropped the left one, which started moving and wrapped around him Ichigo used his left hand to grab the trident and move it away from him, he kicked Zekka and sent him flying, taking chain with him. Ichigo held out his left hand and the chain unwrapped him.

"Bakudo no 61, Rikujokoro!" the six beams hit him, and he fell to the ground. Ichigo held out his right hand next to the left and around ten pink beams of energy started to form. Every member of the squad retreated to a safe distance; Ikkaku had shown up during the fight and took Yumai to a safe distance. Suddenly the lights disappeared and Ichigo kneed Zekka in the chest, knocking him out, and the trident returned to its normal state. "I hope he's still alive!" Ichigo shouted over to the onlookers as they rushed over, Yumai was being dragged by Ikkaku, who looked at Ichigo with surprise.

"I think you should use that hollow thing you do more. Makes it fun to fight something as strong as your Bankai with that." He pushed Yumai into Ichigo's arms as they reverted. "Don't bring her around here anymore, it's too dangerous."

"Be careful man, this is my friend."

…

They came back to squad four barracks with Zekka, to give him to Unohana, instead Mera was there asking Orihime something, she ran out when she heard Ichigo say his name.

"C-Captain! What happened to Zekka!"

"You have an interesting brother, Mera. He's unconscious because he wanted to fight me and insisted I used my full strength." She was shaking out of worry, or fear, Ichigo couldn't tell. "He'll be fine. Don't worry." Unohana came out and took him to a room, Mera followed close behind.

"Ichigo!" Orihime came out of the room and gave Ichigo a kiss. "I hope Rukia wasn't too grabby, she said she wanted to make you as uncomfortable as she could before the wedding."

"Never mind about that, we went ice skating after she helped us. I hope you did something fun after you got your clothes."

"Me and Rangiku went swimming!" She pulled him into the room with Nel and Yuzu.

"Hey, Nel, Yuzu, where's Karin and Keigo?"

"I don't know where Keigo went, he followed someone named Jushiro somewhere, and Karin went back to Toshiro with Rangiku." Yuzu replied as she was brushing Nel's hair while she read a book.

"I think those two are very close. They might have something for each other." Orihime was talking as she sat on Ichigo's legs.

"She can do what she wants, she isn't a child…but nothing will save him if he hurts her."

"Ichi-nii! I can't wait for tomorrow! We even got Nel a nice kimono!" Yuzu said as she happily brushed Nel's long hair, Nel seemed to be enjoying it too.

"You know, it's still rather early…Is there anything that we should do?"

"Swim?" Yumai suggested, to which Ichigo shot a glare that said 'nope.' Yumai and Orihime were both laughing at this, and the other two just looked lost.

…

Ichigo somehow wound up swimming with them. Yuzu in a purple one piece, Nel not really understanding modesty, was in a skimpy Bikini, something Rangiku gave her no doubt. And Orihime and Yumai in the same ones.

"How did I end up here?" Ichigo sat on the rocks with Nel.

"Because you can't say no to Orihime!" Nel looked really happy, because Shunsui said she could stay.

"That is true…How did you get Shunsui to let you stay?"

"Isn't it obvious? I asked him, he said I was too cute to say no to." She gave an innocent smile which Ichigo couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess he's right, wait did he say he was going to put you in one of the squads or just let you stay?" Ichigo was wondering if Central 46 would let her join a squad or not.

"He said something about squad ten. I've never met the captain from there, but oh well."

"Ichi-dono! Come in the water with us! Nel too!" Yumai swam over to him and started pulling his leg. He jumped into the water, followed by Nel. "Let's go sit in that grotto over there, we never went in…"

"It's too dark in there, won't be able to see anything. You just got your sight back; do you want to go back to darkness?" Ichigo asked as he swam up to Orihime and grabbed her, pulling her around into a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now who wants to play a game?"

'Crap, her games are worse than mine…'

…

"I don't think having her as a squad member would be bad, but she is a former espada…" Toshiro said under his breath as he was lost in his paperwork.

"Ichigo trusts her though!" Rangiku said from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Matsumoto! When did you get in here!? Weren't you taking Karin back?"

"I got here a few seconds before you started talking to yourself. And since it's late, I took her back fast." She replied as she fell over onto the couch in the office. "Why don't you like the idea of her? Is it because she's pretty? Is it because I'm the prettier one?"

"It has nothing to do with how either of you look." He sounded annoyed at her pestering.

"Is it because she's friends with the other third espada? Or just the fact that she was a third espada?"

"Both of those bother me equally. But if Kurosaki trusts her, I guess I could too." He buried himself back into his paperwork.

"You still didn't answer me captain…" She sat up on the couch and turned to him, pressing her arms together to make her chest seem larger. "Who is the prettier one?"

"Since you insist on keeping this going, her." He didn't bother to look up from his papers to acknowledge the little show she was performing.

"Why!?" Rangiku sounded like a little girl who was just told she can't play with her friends.

"She's not you." He had a smirk on his face that made Rangiku mad and she threw a shoe at him, only to miss by a few inches. He was about to scold her about being professional when there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Excuse me, are you Captain Hitsugaya?" Nel was standing in the doorway, with her arms wrapped around a book.

"Yes, what do you need?" Hitsugaya looked up his papers to see her standing there.

"Captain Commander Kyoraku said I would be in your squad…I want to spend time with my captain since I've never been around you much." Nel was trying to be more formal.

"Very well. Does Kurosaki know that you are being put in my squad?" His eyes were fixed on the remains of her mask

"Yes, I mentioned it to him, and he wanted me to ask you if you were Karin's date to the wedding?" She took a seat next to Rangiku and smiled.

"Did he say he approves of us being together, I don't want to face the wrath of him being angry?" He paled a bit as he spoke, knowing that Ichigo was protective of his sisters and friends.

"He said she isn't a little girl anymore, and that she's free to do what she wants, but he did say that no one can save you if you hurt her." Nel was leaning back on the couch next to Rangiku and holding her book.

"I am taking his sister, yes." He looked away from the two and thought for a moment.

"Nel, do you like to drink?" Rangiku said with a hopeful smile.

"Alcohol? Not really, I can, a little but I prefer to spend my time reading if I can help it." Nel said as she held up a nameless book.

"That's fine with me, did Ichigo like that little gift I gave you?" Rangiku winked at her and Toshiro picked his head up from the desk and looked at them with an eyebrow raised, which Rangiku noticed without looking at him. "Oh, captain, are you curious about your new squad member, that's unprofessional!"

"I'm not interested in her body! Or yours! I'm wondering what you gave her to bother Kurosaki." His face was red and he was looking away.

"I'm wearing it under this; I was planning on going swimming later tonight before going to sleep." She started stripping in front of them, Toshiro's face was bright red and he couldn't look away. Rangiku was laughing at her captain's response.

"See, you are just a growing boy! It's natural to be curios, and Nel, I'm going to teach you something called modesty." Rangiku put her hands over Toshiro's eyes, and Nel blushed a little.

…

"Keigo-kun, why are you still following me?" Ukitake was walking through his barracks looking for Rukia.

"Because I can't look at Unohana-san without feeling like I'm dying." Keigo crossed his arms behind his head and Ukitake just laughed as he knocked on a door.

"Rukia, can you come out for a moment. There's something I need." He coughed a little and a few seconds later, Rukia opened the door, her hair in a mess, and eyes slightly shut. She had obviously been sleeping. "I'm sorry for waking you, but did you get my Kimono from your bother?" When he said this, her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! I'll go fetch it now!" She started running down the hall only to be stopped by Ukitake.

"Wait, take Keigo-kun back, and take Ichigo's to him. I doubt he would be asleep so early like you." He motioned Keigo to go with her and coughed a little before turning around and leaving.

"Yes, captain. Come on, Keigo." Rukia shoved Keigo out of the barracks and started walking with him to her brother's mansion. "Keigo, did you get something nice to wear?"

"I got a yellow and blue Yukata." He said as he followed Rukia closely.

"I think you'll be the only one in a yukata, instead of a kimono." She said laughing at him.

"Really!?" He looked surprised, Rukia just laughed and nodded, giving him a smile.

"Actually, I think Sui-Feng might be wearing a black Yukata she got from Orihime, so you won't be the only one."

"Whatever…Hey, Rukia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Was it Ichigo's choice, or was he forced to stay here?" He had stopped walking and she turned to face him.

"It was his choice, he said, 'I've saved your assess enough, having to go back and forth wouldn't be practical, I would like to join one of the squads.' He said that after about a year of thinking, he made a deal that he could go back to the world of the living for a couple days every few weeks, unless ordered. I don't think it was easy for him to leave anyone, he told me, on the day Orihime died, that she had finally said to him that she loved him. It must have torn him inside…The one you love, confessing to you, then being torn from you. I can't imagine how horrible he felt, and what he felt when he found her crying a few days later in Rukongai. I'm sorry I got off topic…why do you ask?" she had tears forming in her eyes at the thought of what he went through. Keigo had a horrified look on his face, he never knew this.

"It's alright, I can't share any of the feelings the same way, and I don't have anyone who loves me like that. I just wanted to know if he was forced into staying." Keigo sighed as they continued on to Byakuya's mansion.

"Rukia, I suppose you and Ichigo are pretty close right?" Keigo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, you know that. I think you already know, but I slept in his closet during my 'visit'"

"I know that, but did it bother you when he started going out with Orihime…You two were almost inseparable whenever I saw you."

"Oh, you mean close like that. No I never felt for him like that, I look at him as an annoying brother that I never had, well I have a brother, but you get what I'm saying…Ok, we're here…can I trust you to behave?" she asked him as they came to the gate of the mansion. Keigo was speechless.

"I…its huge! Yeah I'll be good!" He followed Rukia through the gate, only to be stopped by guards.

"We're sorry, he cannot come in. Miss Kuchiki, however, you may enter." Said one of the guards to Rukia, pointing at Keigo.

"Fine, but if you don't get my brother, you will have to answer to Captain Kurosaki, for interfering with his wedding affairs." When Rukia said this, the two guards looked like they were frightened enough to do even the stupidest of tasks, if it meant not getting on Ichigo's bad side.

"Yes, right away!" one of the guards disappeared and came back with Byakuya.

"Yes, Rukia, what do you need?" Byakuya said blandly.

"Well, since these two won't let us in to see you about Captain Ukitake's and Ichigo's Kimonos, I told them to bring you here and ask you to bring them to me."

"Very well, I will return with them." he was gone and back with them within two minutes. "Is there a reason that Kurosaki's friend is with you?" When Byakuya said that Keigo was one of the humans that Ichigo brought they looked even more scared.

"Captain Ukitake told me to escort him back to squad four and get the Kimonos for him and Ichigo. I figured it would be easier to make two trips instead of more." Rukia took the Kimonos from her brother and glared at the two guards. "Thank you, nii-sama!" She grabbed Keigo and flash stepped away until Keigo told her to stop. "What is it now Keigo?"

"That makes me feel sick, can we just walk?" Rukia didn't even answer his question when she grabbed his arm with her free arm and flash stepped to squad four. The two walked in and Keigo went off to the room he was staying in, and Rukia went to Ichigo, Orihime, and Yumai's room. When she walked in, Yumai was reading one of Nel's books, Orihime and Ichigo were sitting on the bed, kissing.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Rukia spoke with a smirk as she draped the Kimono over the other bed, it was in a grey bag as for no one to see it.

"What if I said you were?" Ichigo shot a similar smirk back to her, which made her twitch, she didn't want to go back and forth with him right now, she just wanted to get the Kimono to her captain, and go back to sleep since skating with Ichigo proved more tiresome than anything she had done recently.

"Then I wouldn't have stood here for your response. Anyway, don't let either of them see the kimono until tomorrow, hang it up somewhere for it to be kept safe. I'm going back to my squad, see you at the wedding." She turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Rukia, wait." Ichigo got up and grabbed her arm. "Thank you. For everything." He pulled her into a long embrace. He had a smile on his face that made her smile too, Orihime eventually joined them. "I use to hate you for giving me this power, spending so much time with me, then leaving for almost two years. But after that, I had the chance to join this whole thing. I took a year for me to decide what to do. I made the right choice, Thank you." Ichigo let her go and she looked at him, when she met him he always had a scowl on his face, but now he was smiling a lot more. He has been through hell and back…literally…to save his friends. And he still wears a smile. She looked at his eyes, and she could see all the pain and sacrifice he had to endure to save his friends, to save everyone.

"You're welcome. But I should be the one thanking you…" Rukia paused and looked at the floor for a second before looking him in the eyes again. "But you know what I would say if I thanked you, so I'll just say this instead…" She turned to Orihime. "I never thought of either of you as a brother, or a sister…I did at first when I saw how you both wanted to fight to protect the ones you were close to. I actually look to you two now as parent figures to me, I look up to you in hopes that one day I'll be like you. The both of you will be amazing parents to however many children you have. Never change the way you are. Always stay like this, happy with each other, proud, no matter how many sacrifices you make or how you may look…" She looked at Ichigo's claw at his side. "The way you are, no, the way you always were. Never change that. I love you both." She was in tears at this point. Orihime pulled her into a quick hug. Yumai had left the room a while ago to let her have a private moment with them. Ichigo was speechless, opening his mouth and closing it again, not knowing what to say to her, which hardly ever happened. "I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders after saying that." Rukia walked over to the door and put her hand on it. "I have a surprise for you after your wedding." She left the two to wonder about what she could have. After a moment Yumai came back in with her book, she closed it, set it on a chair and climbed into her bed.

"Ichigo, it's late, let's go to sleep to be ready and awake for the wedding!" Orihime sounded excited and nervous at the same time as she pulled him into the bed. He lies behind her and wrapped his arm around her and used his other hand to push her hair out of his face. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodnight Yumai, we wouldn't forget you!" Yumai said after waiting a few seconds. The other two apologized and started laughing at her as she turned over and feigned sleep.

"Sorry!" Ichigo managed to say, somehow a chuck of Orihime's hair ended up in his mouth.


	10. The Orange Wedding

**AN: WARNING: there is a very graphic and somewhat disturbing 'mind-control(?) rape shower scene' if you wish to not read this part I will mark where it begins and ends. I almost named this chapter '50 Shades of Orange'. Because I'm a horrible person. There is sex in this chapter, not as graphic as the mentioned scene above, but still somewhat detailed. I feel horrible for actually writing something like this chapter. It will be toned down in the future. Ichigo and Orihime don't really react to Yumai walking in on them, because they had learned that she has no regard for the privacy of others and they will have to deal with it.**

Orihime woke up to find Unohana carefully removing Ichigo's arm from her and helped her out of the room quietly. She noticed that Yumai was already gone. Unohana took her to the office and grabbed their Kimonos out of a closet that she never noticed before. Unohana kept putting her finger in front of her lips to tell her not to make noise. She led her out of the barracks to be met with Isane and Koko; both of them were holding the grey bags with their Kimonos.

"Orihime, we're going to Byakuya's mansion now, which is where we are holding the wedding, in his garden." Koko spoke up as they took her with them. After a little bit they came to Byakuya's mansion and walked in through the front gate. Keigo, Yuzu and Karin were there being harassed by some guards, Renji came and got them, but told them to wait outside for a second.

"Why would Captain Kurosaki, one of the most feared and respected people to ever serve as a captain, be friends with such humans. Not even humans with a high spiritual power! He isn't here to protect you like he says he wants to! He is just someone who's strong enough to be arrogant and not concern himself with those weaker than him, which means he's probably sitting in his bed, thinking about fucking that orange haired girl, and couldn't give less of a damn about you three!" One of the guards was spitting insults to Keigo and while he was doing this, the other guard had shoved Yuzu down to the ground and grabbed Karin pinning her to a wall. Orihime started to rush to them, but Koko stopped her.

"There's already someone helping." She pointed to the guard was pining Karin to the wall, his right arm had been torn off at the elbow, the rest of the arm laying on the grass a few feet away. He was in shock and couldn't even scream, so were the three being harassed. The other guard who was insulting Keigo screamed and backed up to a wall holding his spear out in front of him.

"Sorry. I meant to take the entire arm." Ichigo had appeared behind the one whose arm was torn off, his normally white claw now stained with blood. Ichigo had ripped off his arm without anyone even seeing him. "If I'm so feared and respected, what the fuck was that just now." He wasn't even asking a question, he knew what the answer was. He wiped the blood off on the wall behind the armless man after he pulled Karin away from him. "You disrespect me, behind my back and in front of my family. And my wife." He pointed to the three behind him then to the group watching from a distance. The guard with both arms was shaking out of pure fear. The one without an arm had collapsed, Ichigo grabbed him and flash stepped to Orihime and Unohana. "Heal him. I want to have a talk with him and Byakuya later." And he was back in front of the other guard. "Since you didn't touch them, at least I'm going to trust that you didn't touch them, you can keep your arms." Ichigo took the spear from him and snapped it in two. "Go. Report to Byakuya why your colleague lost his arm. And I will not hesitate to rip your arm off as well if I learn that you did anything other than verbally abuse them." With this the scared guard disappeared and Ichigo helped up his sister and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see something like that. But, I will not tolerate someone hurting my family. Karin, Keigo, are you two okay?" Yuzu had tears in her eyes and was crying softly in Ichigo's arms. He held her closer to comfort her.

"I'm fine, why were they acting like that…They cornered us and said that we are trash, not worthy of even breathing the same air as them…They even knew that we came here for you. That one got what he deserved..." Karin had kicked the broken spear over to the arm that lay in the grass.

"I'm fine; they were the same guards that wouldn't let Rukia bring me in last night. I don't think I could have done anything to them, if they actually…started… something with Karin…Either way, you're here so no one else will bother us!" The four walked over to the group of women, who were now joined by Urahara who was holding Ichigo's Kimono, he was the one who woke him up a few seconds after Unohana woke Orihime.

"I'm sorry for being so rough with him, but he deserved this." Ichigo took back his Kimono from Urahara.

"Did you have to rip the arm off? Why couldn't you be satisfied with cutting him?" Unohana had spoke as she and Orihime finished healing him.

"Don't have my zanpakuto with me, so I improvised. I'm going to need another one of these glove things if I'm getting to a point to just casually rip an arm off." Ichigo was poking at the glove and it seemed to move a bit when he touched it, which somewhat bothered him.

"I'll get to work on something like that then!" Urahara spoke through his smile that he hid behind his fan.

"Fine, I'll trust you for this one." The group of them went inside, letting that guard wake up on his own in the grass. After a few minutes Ichigo found Byakuya who let him and Keigo into a room to change. After a little, they came out, Ichigo in his black, red and white Kimono, and Keigo in his two tone yellow and blue yukata. While they made their way to the garden they found Sui-Feng, who was wearing Orihime's old Yukata.

"Hello, Ichigo, and I can't recall your name, sorry." Sui-Feng walked with them to the garden, she looked lost.

"Hey, Bee, his name's Keigo. So, I see you did wear that. It looks nice." The three of them chatted about random things, Ichigo and Keigo had agreed to not mention the guard incident until after the wedding, and Byakuya said he will deal with those two guards. They came out into the garden to see many rows of chairs, just enough for Ichigo's squad, all the captains and lieutenants, except from squad twelve, since the scientist hated Ichigo with a passion, almost as much as he hated other people, and the fact was that Urahara was there. Between the chairs in the aisle, there were two rows of orange flowers; Ichigo couldn't care for flowers enough to know what they were. There was a giant white carpet that went from the little deck they were standing on, into the little gazebo thing that his father and Urahara built through the orange flowers. Standing in the gazebo was someone who Ichigo never seen before, but was wearing white robes with two golden sashes hanging off his shoulders and holding a small book which looked like it was bound in red velvet. And around this all, the cherry blossoms were falling slowly that made everything look even more beautiful. All the seats were filled, except the front rows, where the captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo's friend, Nel and sisters would be sitting; Yuzu was a bit shook up after what happened so she would not be participating in the ceremony. His squad was not in any formal dress, only a few of them wore a kimono. After taking his place at next to the man who he assumed would be performing the marriage, Renji, wearing a dark red Kimono, stood behind him, then Urahara and his father came and stood there too. Urahara, wearing a pale green Kimono, refusing to leave his hat, he was wearing that too, Ichigo wondered if the man would ever wear anything but that ugly green. Isshin was wearing a black Kimono on which only the arms were a dark red. Eventually, Rukia, Rangiku and Yumai had appeared, and took their positions across from the groomsmen. Yumai was made a bridesmaid the day before when she learned of Ichigo having a best man and two groomsmen. Rukia was wearing a very dark purple Kimono with an occasional white snowflake on it. Rangiku was wearing a very light pink with red accents around her chest. Yumai was wearing a brighter shade of purple, with silver streaks on the arms up to her elbows.

"Well, It's about to happen, how do you feel?" Rukia asked Ichigo who was across from her.

"Nervous as hell." Ichigo was fidgeting a little, standing there in front of his squad, who watched him carefully, as if they were trying to find an opening to get revenge for his games. But Ichigo composed himself and shot a glare at his squad who straightened themselves out.

"I remember when I married your mother…I felt the same way, although I didn't have to do it in front of my entire squad!" Isshin pat Ichigo's back heavily.

"That didn't help at all!" Ichigo had turned to yell at his father when he got interrupted by the voice of Unohana.

"Now, Ichigo, don't raise your voice. It's impolite to yell at a wedding." Unohana was standing in front of them crossing her arms, she was wearing a dark green Kimono with red and pink flowers covering her arms, and her legs had some streaks of purple going until the upper thigh. Ichigo never thought he would see her look…beautiful…He knew she was a beautiful woman, but he never imagined how she looked with this, since her scar was covered, she didn't need her hair braided, and she let her long hair down, which went almost to her knees. The cherry blossoms didn't help make her any less attractive, Isshin was looking her over like a child on Christmas who just saw a huge box for him. Ichigo elbowed his dad in the ribs to make him stop staring. "I'm flattered by your lack of greeting, and stares, but can you please stop now, it is quite embarrassing." She took her seat next to Sui-Feng, who was looking over the squad four captain like she was someone new to her.

"Sorry, Retsu, I never thought that this is how would look, without the same uniform and hair style, day in and day out." Ichigo laughed a little and heard her giggle which made him feel like a bomb went off in his head, he found her giggles to be very annoying. After a few more minutes, the rest of the captains and Lieutenants came out and sat down. Isane, was wearing the same thing as Unohana, but with much less effect. Shunsui was wearing an obnoxious pink and green Kimono, which suited him considering… Nanao was wearing a plain dark blue kimono and let her hair down for once. Ukitake was wearing a sea foam Kimono with a few blue spots on it. Yuzu and Karin were wearing white Kimonos with pink streaks around the torso, looking more like twins than they had in a long time. Toshiro, was wearing a bright blue Kimono with the a few streaks of green scattered around, he also had Karin, who had clung to his arm, and sat next to him. Nel was wearing a white Kimono, with black streaks on the arms and torso. Koko had shown up without being noticed by Ichigo, and she was wearing a bright pink Kimono similar to Rangiku's but without the red accents. Kenpachi refused to wear a kimono but somehow agreed to leave his zanpakuto, like the rest of the captain class attendants, since they can defend themselves without one. Komamura, didn't seem too fond of wearing a Kimono, but did anyway; he was wearing a light yellow Kimono with some brown design on the left sleeve. And of course, Mayuri and Nemu, did not show up. Yachiru, who appeared out of nowhere on Ichigo's back, was wearing a bright pink Kimono with purple spots, she had ran over to Kenpachi and sat next to him. None of the other lieutenants were attending. After everyone who was coming arrived, Byakuya came out wearing a pale blue Kimono with a black streak running up the left leg. Once he signaled for the service to start, some music from somewhere started playing. Everyone knew what was coming and turned around to look for the bride. Orihime walked out onto the little deck where the white carpet started. Her Kimono was a vibrant gold with a pink undertone, and had a black ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail. Her sleeves hand silver circles going around where her wrists were. She captured the attention of everyone there, as she walks down the aisle alone, not one person even blinked as they watched her walk the path, cherry blossom petals falling around her, made her look even more beautiful than she was. Her smile melted Ichigo's heart, with just a smile, she had found a way to subdue him. She slowly made her way up to where the others were, and stood in front of Ichigo. The man in the white robes started talking about something, but Ichigo wasn't listening, he was too busy looking at the beautiful bride standing in front of him. He eventually started listening to hear him say something about presenting a ring. Ichigo was handed his mother's ring from his father behind him. He picked up her hand and gently slid it on her finger. Orihime did the same; she took a ring from Rukia, and slipped it onto Ichigo's finger.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Orihime Inoue, as your bride?" The man spoke loudly as to not lose Ichigo's attention again.

"I do." He said this with more pride than he had said anything else in his entire life.

"And do you, Orihime Inoue, take Ichigo Kurosaki, as your husband?"

"I do!" She was on the verge of tears with her joy.

"You may kiss the bride!" The two shared the most passionate kiss they have done so far, only stopping when they heard the man next to them clear his throat out of impatience. "Now you will complete the marriage, with a Soul Sharing!" The man closed his book and smiled at the two.

'CRAP' both of them simultaneously thought, realizing that they left their zanpakuto at the barracks.

"I knew you two would forget…" Urahara spoke up from behind Ichigo, and then he snapped his fingers two times. "Bring them now!" Urahara pointed down the carpet at the two figures holding the swords.

"When…" this was all either of them could manage at the sight of who it was. Chad and Uryuu were walking down the aisle, Uryuu wearing a white Kimono with light blue stripes, and Chad was wearing a dark blue one with no other noticeable features, Chad had Ichigo's two zanpakuto, and Uryuu had Orihime's.

"Urahara dragged us here last night. We wouldn't miss this for anything, we were just busy until now." Uryuu explained as he handed Orihime her zanpakuto, chad nodded and held the two out for Ichigo, who only took the sheathed one.

"Alright, we'll talk later, hold the other one for now Chad." He turned back to the man and Orihime. "Are you ready? I'll go first." He asked as he unsheathed his sword and she nodded. Nervously, he positioned the sword over her heart, he focused his soul into the blade and it started glowing bright blue. He exhaled nervously then plunged the sword through her, making her eyes go wide as she realized that it didn't hurt. There was a rush of wind, scattering all the petals that had fallen, and his part of the sharing was complete, when he removed the sword, there was no blood, just some blue smoke from where she was stabbed. She took her time doing this, even though she knew it doesn't hurt, she couldn't bring herself to stab him in the heart. After a minute of heavy breathing, Ichigo put his hand over hers. "I'm going to be fine…Do it." He gave her a soft smile and let go of her hand and closed his eyes. Her zanpakuto started glowing like his, and she plunged it through his chest. There was another rush of wind, scattering the petals once more. When she removed the sword, the same blue smoke was there, and they both wore the same smile. She started to tear up, but let her smile dominate her expression. Everyone who was there started to clap and get up, his squad ran over to them to congratulate him. The congratulations were interrupted by Kenpachi laughing manically. Everyone turned to him to see a body of a hooded girl with a hole in her chest. He looked up to see everyone looking at him with disgust and horror.

"Don't give me that look! This bitch tried to kill me in my sleep!" He had fallen asleep near the beginning when the man started to talk. He moved the kimono slightly to show a stab wound on his chest, and pointed out a small knife in her hands. He turned her over to reveal the white skin, eyes and hair. "I can be useful in my sleep, would you look at that!" Ichigo walked over to him and looked at the girl; it was the same girl he killed before. This time he shoved his hand through her heart, but there was no blood on him.

"Well, good job, you got both kills for this one…wait did you see her face before you killed her…there's no blood..." Ichigo noticed that her skin wasn't smooth and it reminded him of something he saw recently. He stood up and motioned for Kenpachi to stand back, curious as to what Ichigo was planning he obliged. Ichigo held up his claw and pointed one finger at it, and hit it with Byakurai in the back, the moment that it made contact, the body turned to dust and flew to Mera who was standing in the group of his squad, he spotted her immediately because of her odd hair color. She started to panic and tried to run. "Why is it my squad that they end up in!?" Ichigo grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground a little, she started struggling, and Ichigo tightened his grip, Uryuu and Chad were horrified at what he was doing, since they had no clue about the Eletera. Eventually her skin started to crumble away like dust to reveal the face of what he supposed was the real Eletera, not one of her clones. Ichigo scratched her face with his claw, and it bled. He looked to Shunsui who nodded and made everyone back up and turn around, since there was no reason for them to see what he was going to do to her.

"Is she the real one?" Sui-Feng said from the group as they turned around.

"If it can bleed, it can die, the one Kenpachi just killed was her dust clone thing, it doesn't bleed, and the skin wasn't smooth. This one does bleed, and the skin is smooth. Please, nobody turn around, I'm not going to dirty my blade on this, no need for you all to see this." The people went along with it, and Ichigo set her down, but first punched her in the throat so she couldn't speak. Ichigo bound her with Hainawa and Rikujokoro. He put his claw on her head, she couldn't move, and could only make a wheezing noise, since her larynx was shattered by the punch. He exhaled slowly, and closed his eyes, there was the sound of crunching and splattering of blood on grass. When he opened his eyes, her entire head was gone, along with most of her upper body. It was cauterized by whatever Ichigo did, so blood wouldn't constantly flow out, dirtying Byakuya's nice garden. "It's done. I tried to do it as clean as possible. Excuse my brutality, she could have been dangerous." Ichigo said in monotone as he looked at what he did.

"What the hell did you do to her? I didn't hear an explosion or anything, just a crack and a splatter." Shunsui had walked forward and looked over what was left of the body.

"I concentrated a Cero inside of her skull, but I guess I didn't make it small enough." Ichigo seemed disturbed by this. He knew he could concentrate them, but never one that big. He didn't want to worry about that right now. "This was a hollow called an Eletera, I'll explain later, but for now…Let's continue with whatever we were about to do!" Ichigo smiled as he wiped the blood off of his face. Nobody seemed to doubt his reasons for this so they agreed and they all went to different parts of the garden, Ichigo and Orihime managed to get Rukia aside.

"Why would she try that in a place where she could be killed by a hand?" Rukia asked herself then she remembered something. "Oh yeah! Ichigo, Orihime, wait here, I'll be right back!" she ran back into the mansion and came back with her zanpakuto. "I have a surprise for you two!" The held her zanpakuto facing the ground and she ran her finger up the blade. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what she wanted to show them. "BANKAI!" A blizzard seemed to form from the blade and cover her entirely in a sphere that started lifting up off the ground after a few seconds the snow died down and she emerged from the blizzard with giant angel wings, which looked like they were made out of snow and ice. Her zanpakuto had turned into a white scythe with three light green blades and at the bottom there was a very long white ribbon with a snowflake on the end. Ichigo noticed that her skin had gotten even more pale, and seemed to be glowing, her eyes had a white tint to them. "Fuyu No Tenshi, Sode No Shirayuki!"

"That's awesome Rukia! When did you achieve Bankai?" Ichigo couldn't hide his smile, and neither could Orihime.

"A little after you blew up your barracks. But watch this!" She raised the scythe above her head and spun it quickly. "Yugana yuki, hakuu!" suddenly a cloud started to form and it started snowing lightly, eventually covering the entire garden in snow.

"That's nice, but what is it for? Just to make it snow?" Ichigo let a chuckle slip through and he got a face full of snow, which Rukia had controlled with her free hand.

"I can control it, and it is used for some other things combat related. It even continues snowing for a while after I seal my Bankai." At which point she sealed it and took it back inside. When she came back she had a puzzled look on her face. "Ichigo, have you bothered her? My zanpakuto, she seems distracted by something…"

"I guess I should tell you…It hasn't been me, exactly, more like Zangetsu has been getting 'friendly' with her. I had no idea about this until very recently, so I'll ask him what he did to bother her. Sorry about this." Ichigo had sighed having to deal with her and Zangetsu about this. He was hit in the face by a snowball Rukia threw.

"I don't care, you tell him he isn't allowed to visit her, and I'll tell her that too. I just wanted to know if you had anything to do with it." She was about to say something else, until she felt something unfamiliar. "Do you feel that…?"

"Yeah…" Orihime spoke as Ichigo was trying to find what the feeling was from. Everyone had noticed it, there was a small group of people who were crowding around something. Ichigo managed to get through the crowd to see Yumai. She was pouring out a high amount of spiritual pressure for someone who showed no signs of any at all, which was causing her to shake, since she wasn't use to the feeling of it. Ichigo put his hand on her forehead and a flash of light went then she was unconscious, not exerting herself anymore. He carried her back to Rukia and Orihime.

"It was Yumai; I think her spiritual power has awakened. She must have been in pain, she was shaking when I got to her." Byakuya came and took her inside for her to rest. After about another hour of talking with everyone, Ichigo and Orihime were going to leave, so they went to go check on Yumai, who was now giving off a steady amount of power, not a massive spike like before. When the two of them got into the room, she was waking up.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked like you were in pain." Orihime bent down to her and held her hand.

"I'm fine, but I didn't know that this is how you guys felt all the time, it feels like I'm being pulled through water…" She sat up and tried to stand only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"I'll carry you back; you still look a little weak."

"Alright!" she shouted as Ichigo picked her up and left the mansion, making sure to shoot a glare at the guard who he didn't attack.

…

The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, they were at the lake where they swam the other day, and nobody was around them to bother them. Orihime kissed him heavily and he returned the gesture, he slowly started to remove her clothes, which wasn't a laborious task, since she was only wearing a robe from squad four, and underwear, she had removed her bandages a few days before since she thought them unneeded, only Ichigo was allowed to see her body, and both of them were happy with that. She started to remove his clothes, which was more tedious, because he insisted on wearing his full uniform after changing from his Kimono. Eventually they were both naked, in a small grotto that was under a huge rock, they didn't go in there since it was kind of dark, but now it didn't matter. Ichigo felt her body, admiring every curve, every inch, and she was doing the same. They were breathing heavily, they had waited for each other, and they waited until after marriage. Tonight was the night they would lose their virginities together, and strengthen the bond that they shared even further.

"Ichigo…I love you. You made me the happiest I've ever been. I feel bad, I caused you so much pain, and suffering, and…" She couldn't finish her sentence before Ichigo pressed his lips to hers silencing her.

"I love you too, but don't worry about the past, only the here and now, and the future." They lay down against some rocks, in the water, gently kissing each other, Ichigo looked her in the eye and she nodded.

"Ichigo. I love you."

"I love you too, Orihime."

After some fumbling around in the dark, he pushed in, and she made a small noise, causing Ichigo to stop for a second. He continued once she nodded to him. Against the rocks in a grotto, he never imagined this would be where he and Orihime would have sex for the first time. After a few minutes of what someone like Rangiku would call, awkward flopping. They were done.

"Orihime, I love you so much, I'm so glad that I could be yours, and I'm so glad that you chose me, you could have had anyone, but you chose me. Thank you. So much." He leaned over and kissed her lightly and she smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, after another few minutes of sitting there, they got up and began the task of getting dressed after swimming out of the grotto, and across the lake. They came back to squad four and snuck into the room, being so quiet that not even Yumai noticed, she was changing out of her kimono, which she had been wearing since the morning. She didn't mind of course, and neither did Orihime, Ichigo averted his eyes slightly.

'She has no sense of shame in front of me…' he thought to himself as she finished changing.

...

A few weeks go by, and Ichigo's barracks are finished, complete with reinforced walls and the same style garden, but much larger, in fact the barracks were much larger, and everything was white with no color accent, the captains office was stocked with weird things, half of which Ichigo had no idea about. There was now a huge walled in battlefield behind it, the captain's quarters had two beds in it. One twin sized beds and one queen size, Yumai was permitted to stay in squad five while she attends Shino Academy, either Koko, Orihime, or Ichigo will take her since she isn't exactly the fastest person. There hasn't been any notice of the Eletera; the other two are still in Hueco Mundo. Nel was appointed third seat of squad ten, since Toshiro still didn't fully trust her to make her a co-lieutenant. Ichigo was the first one to go in and look around, he felt drawn to the garden, and when he got there, it was different, but in the same style. For one, it was much larger…The two islands were now large enough for a few trees. There was a very large ancient japan style bridge connecting them, and there was a smaller island in between with the same two stone slabs, but much larger. After Ichigo had walked through his new barracks, talked with his squad, and gave them the day off from training to do whatever, he went into his office and sat down, starting the mountain of paperwork he had accumulated over the last few weeks. Orihime walked in shutting the door behind her, and sitting in an extra chair behind his desk. She took his hand away from the papers.

"I'm pregnant." Orihime whispered this into his ear with a smile, which caused him to drop the pencil that was in his right hand.

"Are…What…Really? Pregnant?" Ichigo couldn't form a sentence properly at this news, so instead of asking 'Are you sure? Are you really pregnant?' he strung a bunch of words together poorly.

"Yes! Unohana-san just told me!" She had a huge smile on her face, which spread to Ichigo's face.

"That's great! But I wonder when it happened…The wedding night, the next night, that same night, that one day a few…" He was laughing as he listed on, but he was interrupted.

"Yes, I get it…We had sex. A lot. In the past three or so weeks. But that doesn't mean that Unohana can tell when it happened." Her face was slightly red after having him list off the times they had sex in the past three weeks.

"And then there was yester-I'm sorry!" he continued with his list and she slapped him in the back of the head. He deserved it, she thought.

"That's not all the news…So is Yumai. Unohana thinks you're the father." She said as she tried her best not to crack into laughter when his smile turned to confused scowl.

"But I didn't… I haven't…only with you… what!?" He looked like he was going to start banging his head against the wall.

"I'm joking, calm down, even though we're married, me and her are still going to play with your mind!" He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss that lasted for around three minutes. It effectively stopped her from making her jokes anymore. They were both wrapped in the kiss so they didn't notice Yumai come in with Izuru Kira, who stood in the door quietly as she went and sat on the couch.

"You know, there are better places to do this." Yumai said casually as she yawned. She was wearing her red uniform from the academy. Her voice caused the two of them to jump and turn to her.

"Hey, Yumai…who brought you back, or did you walk here?"

"Kira-Sensei brought me back!" She pointed to the door to show him standing there, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, hey Izuru, I didn't know you started teaching there? I knew you would give an occasional lecture or something on poems or something like that…" Ichigo started speaking then he got a light smack on the back of his head that meant 'You should know the answer' from Orihime.

"I started teaching Kido there a few days after your wedding. Speaking of which, sorry I couldn't attend, I had urgent matters that needed to be taken care of. Yumai-san is quite adept at kido, but she said that she doesn't want to hurt people and wants to learn healing kido instead, since she is a close friend of yours I usually stay after hours and tutor her in healing kido, along with her normal kido practice that comes from my class." He came in and sat on the couch with her, wearing his goofy smile that made anyone feel awkward.

"I'm glad that she's getting help in something she wants to do, I mean, I have minimal knowledge of healing kido, I can barely heal a small cut on an arm…" at which point he took his claw and scratched his right forearm making a long cut, but not a deep one, he started using the healing kido he knew, and five minutes later the cut closed. "I think that she should focus on Bakudo too, if she doesn't like Hado." Ichigo finished healing his arm and speaking to which Izuru nodded and looked to Yumai who had a slight tint of red on her face. Izuru noticed this and put a hand on her forehead.

"Yumai-san, are you okay, you look a little red…You don't have a fever, perhaps you have a stomach ailment?" He moved his hand from her forehead to her stomach and his hand started glowing with a green tint, her face grew even more red, making what she was feeling obvious to Ichigo and Orihime, who were struggling to hold their laughter at the clueless lieutenant in front of them. "It got worse…Should I take her to your quarters? Ichigo?" at this Ichigo burst into laughter. "What, is there something on my face?" he said with a clueless look as Yumai tried to hide her nervousness from him touching her so openly.

"It's…nothing…nothing, that's fine, and you know where it is now, right?" Ichigo put his head on the desk behind a pile of papers to muffle his laughter, and Orihime was squeezing her own hand tightly to not laugh.

"Yes, I know where it is…Come on, Yumai-san." He took her hand and led her out of the office, and Ichigo fell out of his chair laughing at how clueless his friend could be sometimes.

"Kira-Sensei…" Yumai spoke quietly as he held her hand guiding her through the barracks.

"You can call me Izuru outside the academy if you want, but what is it?" He slowed his pace so that she was next to him instead of a few steps behind him.

"From now on, could you come get me in the mornings? I usually have Ichigo, Orihime, or Koko-chan take me, but I don't want to make them go out of their way to go there, and since we both are heading there I figured you could, but if you can't I understand I'll jus-" She was interrupted by Izuru who pat her on the head.

"Yes, that will be fine, but since I teach there I have to be there earlier than you would be normally." He said as they reached the captain's quarters where she slept.

"I don't care what time it is, I don't mind spending time with you…" she held his hand a little tighter, trying to give him a hint. But with no results, he was still clueless to her feelings.

"I'll be here around 7:00 tomorrow then. Goodbye Yumai-san." He turned and left, to go tell Ichigo that he would take her in the mornings from now on. Yumai just went into the room and curled up on Ichigo's bed, she felt it was softer.

"Is it bad to like a teacher…especially one who's so clueless to my feelings?" She said under her breathe, after a few seconds of her doubts, she went to change out of her uniform back into her shihakusho, which she had added a yellow scarf that wrapped around her neck and over her shoulders in front of her. She went back to Ichigo's office to find him alone doing paperwork.

"So, I see that you like Izuru, he is your teacher you know…" Ichigo had mentioned to her, not lifting his head from the papers he was writing on.

"Is that bad to like a teacher?" She retorted as she went to lay down on his couch.

"No, not entirely, but the way you like your teacher is taboo. And plus, he's clueless…well then again, I was oblivious to Orihime's feelings for me for a few years…so I'm not the one to speak about that." He chuckled a little as he started a new form.

"He agreed to take me to Shino academy in the mornings from now on…I guess he isn't completely clueless…and he privately tutors me. I don't know, my mind has been just swirled into a cyclone." She took off her visor to take a nap on his couch, she took it off when she went to sleep, since it was so uncomfortable. "You don't mind if I sleep here, do you?"

"I don't mind; just don't turn out like Rangiku. I don't need two of her…" Ichigo laughed a little then went back to his papers, after about two hours, she was still asleep and he finished. He was about to put his head down to rest, when there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in, Ichigo?" it was Nel who spoke happily through the door.

"Yeah, come in." he spoke just loud enough that she could hear him, but not loud enough to wake Yumai.

"Hi, Ichigo! Captain Hitsugaya told me that I can come visit you today, since he isn't having us do anything." She spoke quietly since she could see Yumai sleeping on the couch, she sat in the chair next to him and handed him a small bag.

"What's this?" Ichigo held the bag in his hands and it felt heavy.

"A surprise. Open it!" Ichigo opened it and inside was a smooth white rock with his and Orihime's names on it, carved on both sides. "I found the rock in the lake we swam in that one day, and I took it back with me. I had Sui-Feng carve it for me when I joined the SWA, Orihime should join by the way… anyway, do you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it. Thank you Nel, so, is there something you want to talk about?" Ichigo set the rock on a shelf behind him.

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya was concerned that you were being very brutal lately…He said that you were killing these Eletera in incredibly brutal ways. Like you did with that blue haired girl, you disintegrated half her body…After you choked her and what I assume, was her larynx shattering when I heard that crack and wheezing noise." Nel looked concerned, Ichigo obviously knew it wasn't Toshiro who was worried, it was her.

"She and the first one were hollows, regardless of their current form, they were dangerous. I had to make sure they were dead, with no possible chance of survival…So I had to use that extent of brutality." Ichigo paused and looked down at his claw. "When I'm furious, sometimes…I lose reason, and my mind is fixed on one thing. Destroying that thing that made me furious. I think of nothing else, and do nothing to hurt anyone who tries to get in my way…I just, ignore them, so to an extent…I'm just a hollow, but with a heart."

"Ichigo, do these hollow really make you that mad?"

"They try to hurt the ones that I vowed my life to protect. I will not tolerate such actions. Especially when they take the form of someone I love…" He continued to tell her about how Tamaza, or Mitezu, had killed Orihime, and took her form in their final fight in hopes Ichigo wouldn't attack.

"I see...Never mind than. Do you have any more books? I finished the ones that you gave me." She had a little pout on her face, which resembled Rangiku whenever he found that she spiked his drink.

"Yeah, take whatever you want from that book case over there." He pointed to a large bookcase with around a hundred books. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it, she didn't notice it at first when she walked in. She gave him a huge hug nearly choking him.

"Thank you!" She said so loudly that it woke Yumai, she nearly fell off the couch as she reached for her visor. "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you!"

"It's fine, I didn't want to sleep this long anyway…Ichi-dono, can I use your shower?" She stood up and stretched before hugging Nel.

"Yeah fine, leave your clothes in the box near the door, I'll wash them later." He looked over to see her smiling widely at him and just continue to stare at him. "What? Something on my face?"

"No, it's just you're acting like a father now!" She said happily and ran out of the office leaving him and Nel confused.

**START**

Yumai walked down the hall and made her way to the captain's quarters, which had the only door in the barracks that could lock other than the office, then went inside and locked the door, but didn't push the door into place properly so the lock didn't matter either way. There was a small room on the other side of the bedroom, with a small shower with see through doors. She felt uneasy about it since you could see it from the door, but she dismissed her doubts when she remembered that she locked the door. She quickly stripped off her clothes and put them in the box near the door, and picked up her uniform which was just lying on the floor, and threw that in the box too, Yumai kept her visor on so that she could see, she didn't want to fall over herself. She went to the shower and turned the water on before getting in, not caring how hot or cold it was, she wanted to wash the sweat off; Ichigo's couch was some weird fabric that made you really hot. So she started turning in the shower rinsing the sweat off, the grabbed a bar of soap and started washing herself thoroughly, she couldn't help but feel happy, she managed to get the guy she liked to pick her up in the mornings, she started washing her hair which had grown longer in the three weeks, now it extended to her upper back. She decided to just stand in the shower for a while and let the hot water pour over her, she noticed a full body mirror on the wall, so she stepped out of the shower for a second and just stood in front of the mirror looking over her body.

"I really do have a nice body…my chest isn't as big as hers though…" She was referring to Rangiku's chest as she pressed them together to make them seem larger. "I did hear that massaging them makes them grow…" She said to herself as she moved her hands up. "No! I will not do perverted things here!" she yelled at herself for even thinking of doing that.

"I'm going insane…" She sighed in defeat and got back into the shower, once again letting the hot water run over her. After a minute of silently cursing herself for what she was about to do…she took the bar of soap and rubbed it over her breasts, as to give some form of lubricant for easier massaging.

"I'm really doing this."

"Why am I doing this."

"I have self-control."

"But..."

"And now I'm talking to myself about this. Fuck it. I'm doing it. I can't control myself."

She sighed again before putting the soap down and started massaging herself; she thought that if she used soap it would be okay, she could just say she was cleaning herself. She kept going, squeezing and pressing. Eventually she stopped massaging them and started twisting her nipples, not realizing until she was turned on by this, and on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Crap…" she stopped her twisting and went back to just massaging. "Nothing more, just this." She felt her mind drift away for a second and found her hands back at her nipples. "Why…" she cried to nobody.

Eventually she stopped trying to resist her own arms, and let them continue on their adventures. She was breathing heavily and she could hardly feel the water against her body. She let out a low sound that if she didn't manage to keep her mouth shut, it would have alerted anyone outside the room, which she hoped there was nobody. Eventually she closed her eyes, and her hands started to move quicker, and quicker. She couldn't take it anymore. One of her hands strayed from the other and started moving…south…she found herself massaging her wet opening and managed to make herself stop and stand up. She rinsed off her left hand which had strayed from its original target. She closed her eyes and for some reason saw Izuru. She felt her body get hot, not from the water which she had been in for twenty five minutes already, ten of which were actual showering.

"No…" she tried to push the thought of him out of her mind. But couldn't. she found herself in the same position again, this times her hands switched places. "Why can't I stop…am I this desperate, or deprived?" She had sex before…not counting her being raped upon arrival, but with someone she considered her boyfriend, only for him to have sex with her twice, and leave her because he said she was boring. "Fuck. Stop. Now. Why am I doing this." She managed to breathe out between her heavy breaths. She heard footsteps walk by the door which normally, if she was in the right state of mind, she would have jumped up for a towel and remain completely silent, but for some reason, her mind couldn't comprehend the command 'Stop.' That's when she realized what happened. Izuru did something to make her like this. It wasn't her stomach that he put him hand over. It was her womb. She let a few tears crawl down her cheeks, before she realized that if he did this, he was probably showing her what he could give her, and he knew how she felt. Her tears stopped but her hands didn't. Suddenly her hands started moving quicker in their patterns. With a small yelp she dug her finger inside and started moving it back and forth.

"The fuck did he do to me...I've never done anything like this, for so long…did he send my hormones into overdrive or something?" That's when it hit her, that's exactly what he did. "That bastard…when I see him tomorrow I'm going to slap him so ha…" her voice and thoughts of hitting him subsided when she felt another one of her fingers slip in. She started to realize that she wasn't going to stop any time soon, and she just started to move her hand faster, in hopes that if she finished…she would go back to normal.

"The hell, I've never lasted this long before, he caused a hell storm in me…I swear…" She managed to get a third finger in slowly, trying to maximize the feeling, so that she would hurry up and be done with this embarrassing episode, and hopefully regain control of her own body. Suddenly she stopped her fingers and pulled them out, her other hand still doing what it was doing…she couldn't stop herself when she reached for the bar of soap that was sitting a foot above her.

"Fuck no…I really don't want to do that…fingers are working fine…" she felt another set of tears roll down her face as she had accepted that she had no say in stopping her arms. She broke into quiet sobs as she started to push the small bar of soap inside.

"Please… Please… Please… Please…" was all she could manage as she started pleasuring herself with a bar of soap, in Ichigo's shower. In the middle of the day. Her tears started coming in more and more when she realized that she wasn't nearing any sign of an orgasm, which she hoped would effectively stop this behavior. She managed to get her hand away from her breast and cover her mouth muffling a scream as the bar of soap went further inside, staying when she removed her hand. "Please… Please…Stop…" She was now in a full cry, her hand muffling her cries and the other hand kept pushing fingers in and out, against the bar of soap. It had now been thirty something minutes, usually she would have been done after five minutes of what she was doing to herself, this made her worry, and in the back of her mind she thought that this state will never end. Her eyes widened in horror and pain as her evil hand pushed the soap even further in. After the soap went as deep as it could without causing much pain, her hand resumed its actions and now she was in tears, four fingers inside of her, and her hand covering her mouth to hide her cries of pain and pleasure, along with the occasional unwilling moan.

Another ten minutes passed of this, gradually getting faster, and hitting the soap every time, slightly pushing it further. She felt a tightening feeling that she recognized and she let out a whimper of joy behind her hand and tears. She closed her eyes and let her hand speed up, then suddenly it pulled out, and a warm liquid started splashing on her hand, with the occasional bubbly suds from the soap mixed in with it. After what seemed like thirty minutes to her, the warm liquid stopped, but the soap was still stuck in place. For about an hour...for an hour she was torturing her body, normally she couldn't go for more than five or ten minutes before she was done.

"Holy fuck…that's over...but…" she sighed as she moved and still felt the soap, much deeper than an object should be, in her opinion. The water from the shower didn't register as hot to her anymore, her skin was the same temperature as it and she felt nothing except it touching her.

"I'm going to kill him…" She felt her body go numb for a second as she stood up and spread her legs, in hopes that gravity could help. "Damn it." It did not help at all. She tried to reach in for it, but that only made it worse, she couldn't get a grip on it, and just succeeded in pushing it further, which caused her to bite her lip out of pain, causing the lip to bleed. Her tears that had stopped, returned to her, knowing that this was not an easy task to perform without seriously damaging herself. After turning off the water, she took a few steps to see if she could walk at all, she could walk, but not without a limp.

"I'm sure it will come out, eventually, if I can't grab it…" her tears started flowing harder at the thought of having to walk around with a bar of soap stuck so far inside her, she couldn't even touch it with anything but her fingertips. She painfully walked to the closet where she had her clothes, and carefully put them on, as to not fall over due to her slightly numb legs. She had a white tank top and some shorts that Ichigo brought her from the World of the Living when he took his sisters and Keigo back. She managed to get dressed without falling over, and she wiped away her tears, holding them back, leaving her with just red eyes. And she went to open the door, forgetting that she locked it.

"No…" She realized when she opened the door, that she did not actually lock the door, someone could have walked in and saw her. "Maybe since it's hot out, it will melt a little and slip out…I'll just go lay on Ichigo's couch again." She started slowly limping her way to his office, receiving many stares as she walked down the halls.

'Why are they staring at me…' she thought to herself as she continued to limp to Ichigo's office. 'Fuck, what if they heard me!?' she thought as she did a good job from keeping her face glow red. Little did she know, that the reason they were staring is that she forgot to put on a bra in her confusion of getting dressed, and the white tank top clung to her wet body, revealing every curve and feature of her upper body, her nipples poking against the thin material.

'Stop looking at me…' she thought to herself as she turned to open the office door, she felt people burning holes in the back of her head with their eyes.

"Hey Yu…" Ichigo couldn't manage to finish his sentence when he got an eyeful of her. "Hey…Yumai…" Ichigo slightly averted his eyes as she sat on the couch in front of him, not wanting to lay down and pull a bar of soap out of her pants with him there.

"What's wrong with everyone today? Is there something wrong with me? Is my hair weird? What is it?" she demanded as she got up and forced him to look at her.

"You, are still wet, and you're not wearing a bra, I can see everything." Ichigo said as he started reading his book again.

Yumai just looked down and saw her chest pressed against the shirt, showing through. She covered them for a second, then put her hands down her sides.

"I don't even care right now…" She sighed as she fell back on the couch causing the soap to move ever so slightly which caused her to twitch a little.

"If you say so, just don't blame me if the men in my squad stare at you constantly, you can stay in here until you dry off. With the shirt on!" he added the part about the shirt as she removed it and set it aside on the couch to dry, not caring if Ichigo saw her or not, he was too much of friend for her to think about him in a physical way and she didn't really care about that right now, she had bigger problems

"Why does it matter, you've helped me change before, when I was alive…" she blushed a little at how Ichigo reacted to her being so forward. She refused to put her shirt back on, until she and it were dry, and even didn't take Ichigo's coat when he offered it.

"Fine. You can stay there like that, but you cannot remove any other clothes, or I will make you go back to my quarters, if you insist on being naked." Ichigo looked at her, sighing in defeat, he shouldn't be so mean, she was one of his closest friends after all, and he wasn't physically attracted to her, very much at least, he was male after all. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, and staring at you, I'm just a little tired."

"Ichi-dono, if I'm making you that uncomfortable, I could put it back on if you want." Yumai said as she put her arms in front of herself to cover her breasts.

"It's fine, you'll get a cold if you wear wet clothes though. I'm not particularly bothered by it, you just don't seem normal are you feeling okay?" Ichigo got up and walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm, and do you…you still smell like soap, like a really strong scent of soap…and…" Ichigo went back and sat down at his desk and continued reading his book. "You could at least finish the shower next time." Ichigo chuckled out which made Yumai blush. She jumped off the couch, her breasts bounced a bit, and the soap, threatened another movement which made her freeze for a moment before putting her hands on his desk.

"I have no clue how it happened!" to this Ichigo raised his eyebrow, and then had a thought.

"Did you let Izuru touch you?" Ichigo asked as he kept reading his book.

"Yeah, he put his hand over my stomach earlier, and after the nap I had, I went into the shower and…Wait, did you know that this would happen?"

"He has a bad habit of doing that to girls that he likes, he does it to them probably three times before stopping from what I noticed, then if they can still deal with him after he tells them what he did, they go out together, it's rather twisted. But I decided to stay out of his business." Ichigo closed his book and looked up to get a face full of her breasts. He jerked his head back nervously.

"I'll be sure to confront him about that…but what about…the soap." She said so quietly that Ichigo couldn't hear her.

"Did you say soap? What about so…what did you do with my soap!?" Ichigo asked nervously, he was about to regret asking when he got the answer.

"I couldn't control my body and the soap was there…and It's somewhat stu…" She was cut off by Ichigo placing his hand over her mouth, which she moved with her hands. "Please help me...I cant do it myself! I'm not trying to play a joke on you or anything! I'm really serious, help me, please!" She was on the verge of tears.

"I'll help you…one time, I will do this. One time. Then you never speak of this again." Ichigo made it clear that this was never going to happen again and she nodded hesitantly. He placed his hand on the top of her head and knocked her out like he did Koko, that one day in Hueco Mundo. When Yumai woke up she felt something huge, painful and oddly cold, she was staring at the ceiling, so she was on her back, she looked down to see Ichigo with his claw, scraping out little chunks of the soap bar, after seeing this she fainted again. Eventually, she woke up on her back on the floor. She felt numb between her legs, and saw Ichigo sitting at his desk again reading his book, she noticed that he put the bar of soap that was still warm an smelled horrible to her, in a bag for her to throw away, which was next to her face. He had put his coat over her at one point seeing as he didn't want to dress her.

"Why am I numb there!? What did you do to me!?" Yumai said as she tried to stand, but couldn't.

"I removed the soap, sorry if my entire hand doesn't exactly shrink, you had that bar of soap way too far in for it to be healthy...I'm not even sure all of it is out...why didn't you go to Unohana instead of me? Your shirt should be dry, so put it on and go rinse yourself out. And I mean rinse. No more weird activities in my shower involving my soap." She could hardly stand as she tried to get up onto the couch.

"Feels like I was having sex with a train, did you have to be so rough…I feel…hollowed out…" she said quietly so no one outside would hear her.

"You're accusing me of being rough down there!? You're the one who shoved a bar of soap an unhealthy distance up your vagina." He said just as quiet as she did, so nobody could hear him either.

"I really hope nothing gets stuck the next time he tries to do that…" Yumai said as she put her shirt back on, she limped slowly and painfully out the door and down the hall, back to the shower, to attempt to rinse out her soap filled hole. She was going to give Izuru hell the next time she saw him.

**STOP**

"Why did I do that?" Ichigo sat at his desk staring at his claw.

"Because I sure as hell wouldn't have." Rangiku was standing behind him holding a bottle of sake, which she stole from him, no doubt.

"Holy shit, when did you get in here!?"

"When you started pulling chunks of soap out of Izuru's latest victim." She sat in the chair next to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "What would you do if I came to you with that problem, would you help me dig it out?" She whispered in his ear, to which he just flinched and shut his eyes.

"I would have helped get it out, yes. But for you I would make sure that I used a shovel." Ichigo said as he managed to get his arm free and walk across the room to return the book.

"You're a dick!"

"And you're a whore!"

The both of them just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then broke into laughter. As Ichigo brought back with him three more bottles of sake, one more for her, and two for him. He didn't want to get drunk, just drink with her a little to make her stop bothering him about it.

…

Yumai came out of the shower, again, this time having full control over her body. She got dressed, the same clothes, except this time she wore a bra. She started to limp painfully to the bed, where she just sat for a moment.

"Despite the lower half of my body being numb, I can still feel the bar of soap…and holy shit. If he's going to do this to me two more times…crap, I'll need to hide the soap…"

"Why would you need to hide the soap?" Orihime had entered the room and shut and locked the door, actually locking it. "I'll need soap to take my shower." Orihime started to remove her clothes, and put them in the same box as earlier. Yumai couldn't help but stare at her body, and want to feel it.

'I guess I'm not back to normal just yet, I want to touch her…defiantly not normal…going to sleep.' Yumai thought to herself as she lay back on her bed and pulled a blanket over her covering her completely.

Eventually, she heard someone unlock the door, come in and lock it again. The only ones who could unlock it were her, Orihime, and Ichigo. She heard Ichigo call to Orihime.

"Is the water nice?" he called as she heard him drop his clothes in the box. This was all she managed to hear, as she fell asleep under the blanket.

"Orihime, let's do this in the shower this time…" Ichigo was kissing the back of her neck as she washed her arms.

"But Yumai is in here…"

"No she isn't I didn't see her…" Ichigo spun her around and grabbed the new bar of soap Yumai had put there to replace the one she…destroyed…Ichigo proceeded to kiss Orihime heavily and wash her body for her. She just laughed softly and kissed him back pressing her soapy body against his. Ichigo, decided to take the soap and rub it against her inner thighs, and over her moist opening, she let out a breathless moan at the feeling. Ichigo rubbed up against her slowly, after a few minutes of this, and heavy kissing, Ichigo thrust in, Orihime let out a loud noise which woke Yumai. Neither of the two in the shower were aware that she had woken up and had no clue what was happening. Orihime wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up and put her back against a wall, he kept thrusting, and she let out another noise. Yumai had heard this and went to see what happened. She nearly tripped when she saw Ichigo thrusting her against a wall.

"Do you mind?" She said with a tired look on her face. Her sudden voice had startled the two of them and Ichigo nearly dropped Orihime.

"Yumai!? What the hell? How long were you in here?" Ichigo didn't pull out of Orihime immediately, but instead just turned his head and let her get her feet on the floor, then he did.

"I've been asleep since before you got in here." She turned away from them. "Ichi-dono, I'm going back to sleep, you two can keep going, just not loud, and by the way…Impressive." She walked back to her bed and climbed in. Ichigo's eye twitched a bit at her remark, and turned to Orihime.

"Do you want to continue?" Ichigo spoke into her neck as he kissed it.

"You're going to finish what you started. You will not leave halfway through that." Orihime had used her hand to guide him back in.

'I swear…If Izuru did it to her too…there will be no saving me.' He thought to himself as she was being overly aggressive in her movements. Once again, Ichigo had her against the wall and locking lips with her, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. She started to make noises into his mouth, which were still loud, but muffled by his tongue. She dug her nails into his back as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He started to go faster, she started to be louder, Orihime didn't care if they woke Yumai, for all she cared, the girl could watch. Around ten minutes passed and Orihime was moaning very loud, but thanks to the room being soundproof, another one of Shunsui's 'presents' that he built into the barracks, nobody could hear unless they were in the room or pressing their ear to the door, something which Yumai didn't know when she was in the shower earlier and managed to force her hand to cover her mouth. Yumai was awakened by Orihime's noises and went to tell them to be quiet.

"I said not to wa…" her words were stopped when Ichigo pulled out and shot the hot white fluid into Orihime's stomach. "That was impressive, now would you be quiet…" Yumai was standing there glaring at them; Ichigo just meekly apologized as he fumbled with his hands for a second. And Orihime wasn't really in the position to move so she just waved her off and apologized. Ichigo helped Orihime wash it off her stomach, and he realized that she never finished. He reached his hand down and started massaging her, eventually sticking two fingers in. He started moving them around quickly and continued like this for a few minutes until she came to her orgasm.

"And who says I'm not a gentleman?" Ichigo said before he pulled his fingers out and kissed Orihime for a while and rinsed his hand off before he got out of the shower. He walked past Yumai who had went right back to sleep, and went to the closet, he pulled out a pair of boxers and some grey sweatpants he had. He put them on and woke Yumai.

"What now? Are you done?" she said from her pillow without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, we're done now." Ichigo sat on his bed and waited for Orihime to come out. After a minute she came out limping slightly, she made her way to the closet and got dressed in a pair of sweatpants, and a blue shirt. She came over to Ichigo's bed and collapsed down next to him.

"Exactly how many girls have you made limp today?" Yumai asked as she sat up in the bed.

"you and her." Ichigo said absently.

"What?" Orihime had asked from her face down position on the bed.

"Izuru."

"Oh…so she's his next target? He has a twisted way of finding women…" Orihime spoke quietly into the bed, and before anyone could say anything she fell asleep.

"It's not that late, can you walk without limping, Yumai?" Ichigo asked as he picked up the box of clothes and put on his coat.

"Hell no!" she lay back in the bed and Ichigo unlocked the door and left. He was walking through his barracks to where he would do his laundry, he sent a hell butterfly to Izuru for him to meet him at his office. Eventually Ichigo went back to his office to find Izuru standing outside of it.

"Ichigo, what did you need?" He said as he followed Ichigo into the office.

"I need to talk to you about Yumai, whatever you did to her today, you did too much." Ichigo said as he sat on his couch next to Izuru.

"I only meant to arouse her a little, I didn't know she had such little tolerance if you're actually telling me to tone it down. What did she do?"

"I'm not going into details, but forty something minutes in my shower, before coming back here limping…" Ichigo sighed and sat up right. "I'm not going to stop either of you with what you do, just tone it down, she really likes you, and her mind was fried today from what you did."

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow when I come for her…she didn't hurt herself did she?" Izuru was sounding concerned for her.

"She might try to hit you, so just a warning…"

"I would expect it. I can tell by your face she made you do something unpleasant."

"No, do I look troubled to you?"

"You always do." Izuru stood up and excused himself to leave, and Sui-Feng walked in.

"Hi, Ichigo." She sounded like she just woke up.

"Whats up? You sound tired."

"I figured that you would want to go for a walk? I need something to take my mind off of things." She said as she sat down on his desk looking at him on his couch.

"Yeah, why not, I don't think it matters that I look like this...where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere." She jumped off the desk and pulled him outside, dragging him out of the barracks. They just walked around for two or three hours until it was late, they didn't talk much, she didn't want to talk, just a distraction. After Ichigo got back to the barracks he went to his quarters, the door wasn't locked but Yumai was in the shower again.

"Yumai, you taking another Shower?" she was standing in the shower with her hand on the wall, she must have been taking a cold shower since there was no steam blocking the view of her. She turned around and spoke to him.

"I'll never feel clean again." As she said this, Ichigo tried to look away, but gave up, she was going to end up like Yoruichi with he boldness.

"Good luck with that. Make sure you don't ruin my soap again." He fell into his bed next to Orihime who was passed out. "Goodnight, put some clothes on before you go to bed. Please, and thank you."

"I'm good with staying here until I feel clean…"

**AN: Izuru's kido he did to Yumai will be explained in more detail next chapter. IzuruxOC - yes. Sorry for that whole shower thing with Yumai! there's something wrong with my mind ._.**


	11. This Will Be Fun

**AN: next chapter I'll bring Rukia and Renji's relationship back, and see what they've been up to, the death of the previous captain commander (probably), and a hard choice.**

* * *

Ichigo had woke up early to make sure that Yumai was ready. He sat up in his bed and looked over to hers. She was gone, so Ichigo started to get up and get dressed when he turned around and looked at the shower. She was asleep naked in the shower, the water was off, but she was still in there.

"Damn, is it too much to ask to have a normal morning, like… good morning. Good morning to you too." He spoke to himself as he opened the shower door and nudged her with his foot. He looked at the clock that was in the bedroom, it said 6:45 Izuru would be there for her in fifteen minutes. "Wake up." He pushed her over with his foot and the position she fell into made Ichigo turn around, then turn the shower on and off quickly. She promptly stood up, hers legs still asleep from having to sleep in the shower the way she did.

"Did I really sleep in here?" she asked Ichigo as he handed her a towel.

"Yeah, now hurry up and put your clothes on, you're leaving in ten minutes." He sat on his bed watching Orihime sleep peacefully, while Yumai was getting dressed.

"Hey…about yesterday…sorry for asking you to do that…" She spoke quietly without making eye contact with him.

"I said to never speak of it. And remember, next time, you're on your own." She was going to say something but there was a knock on the door which she opened.

"Yumai-san, sorry for being early, may I come in, there is something I want to say." He looked like he just woke up, but that's how he normally looked so it was no different to her. She motioned for him to come in and he did and just stood between her and Ichigo.

"What is it you want to say?" Yumai was holding back the urge to smash her fist into his face.

"I'm sorry for causing you such trouble yesterday, I meant only to arouse you a little, I had no idea that you had such a low tolerance to the kido I developed. It stimulates your body into increasing hormones by twenty times and increasing the time that your body would need to reach its climax. I thought I used a very small degree of the kido on you, but it seems that it made you sexually torture yourself for however long. I'm truly sorry, I like you Yumai, I promise I won't do that to you anymore." He had closed his eyes in anticipation for a fist to come flying into his face, instead he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"I like you too, just promise me you will never use whatever that was ever again, and we cannot show any affection at the academy, since its taboo, right?"

"Yes, right…but first," he turned to Ichigo to ask something. "Since you are the one taking care of her…may I date Yumai?"

"Yes, go ahead. But don't get caught at by the academy." Ichigo turned back to Orihime and started stroking her long hair.

"We won't, thank you Ichigo, before we leave…" Izuru had walked up to him and placed a hand on Orihime's back and it was glowing green. "…good luck."

"I hate you so much right now...!" he yelled after them as they ran out of the room, he had heard Izuru say something.

"That should keep him busy until two…" After he heard this, he also heard Yumai gasp. He turned around to see Orihime sitting up, staring at him with her eyes slightly closed, and a smirk on her face. Ichigo quickly sent a hell butterfly to each of his squad members, not caring if he woke them. The message was…

'No one is to come near the captain's quarters today; you can do what you want. No training…'

"Come here." Orihime demanded as Ichigo paled and approached her. She grabbed him and threw him onto the bed; she climbed on top of him and started to bite his lips.

'I hate you, Izuru!' He screamed in his head as Orihime started her tyrannical adventures on him.

…

"She's not going to walk for a week if you make her and Ichigo do that until two!" Yumai had given him a light punch to the arm.

"Maybe, but Ichigo would most likely be the one who can't walk, I didn't use the kido on him, which he will probably be done in twenty minutes or less, but she won't let him go until she is done, or the kido wears off, which at that strength would be seven hours or so." He explained this to her as they kept walking. Yumai couldn't hold back her laughter as she thought of her dragging Ichigo back into the room as he tried to escape.

"You know, I…never mind." Yumai spoke up, but stopped. Izuru was going to ask something but someone caught his attention.

"Lieutenant Kira, Yumai-san!" the two of them heard a voice from behind them as they were leaving the barracks. It was Koko.

"Yes, third seat Kurosaki?" Izuru replied tilting his head back to her.

"Are you two heading to the academy now? If so, can I walk with you, I was told that I'll be filling in for a Zanjutsu instructor…why choose me instead of Ichigo, he's much better at teaching."

"If that's the case, than sure, and I'm sure they just wanted a Kurosaki to teach there, and Ichigo would probably kill someone by sneezing on them." The three of them shared a laugh as they made their way to the academy.

…

Toshiro was sitting at his desk, he was usually an early riser but today he woke before the sunrise for some reason unknown to him. The only other people in his squad that were awake, Nel, and Hinamori, He didn't want to be alone with Nel for too long, so he summoned his childhood friend to come visit him. After a few seconds there was a knock on the door and then it opened before he could say whether to come in or not.

"Good morning! Toshiro!" Her cheerful voice rang in his head, she was always so upbeat, Hitsugaya thought to himself about her.

"Good morning, Momo." As he greeted her, she went and sat on the couch and he got up to join her.

"It's been a while since you called me in here so early…" She said behind her yawn. She turned to him and smiled.

"Well, I woke up too early today, and only you and my new third seat is awake, and I'm not the most comfortable around her. So, I wanted to talk to you instead."

"Aww, does Shiro-chan miss me? I've been in your squad for a little around two year now, you know." She gave a smile and a chuckle, Hitsugaya just returned the chuckle, not caring if she called him that.

"Momo, I…never mind, would you like some tea?" He forgot what he wanted to say. She nodded and he got up and made some tea for them.

…

Koko was running her class through some basic drills, they did everything they were told within two seconds of being told, they've heard stories involving the name Kurosaki, so naturally, rumors started about her being some kind of punishment sent to them by Ichigo. They were all afraid of her, it was mainly the bright green eye that bothered everyone.

"Okay, switch, basic #7! squads of three!" Koko shouted as she walked down the combat hall they were in, immediately everyone split to groups of three, each alternating attacking each other and defending from two at a time. After a minute of this she allowed them to cool down from the constant sparring. She went and sat on a bench and two students approached her, a short girl with waist length red hair and a tall girl with shorter red hair.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-sensei." The taller one said while bowing.

"Yes…"

"Mina Kujokuza. This is my sister, Nia Kujokuza.

"What do you need, Mina, Nia?"

"Is Captain Kurosaki related to you?" Nia said from behind her sister.

"Not exactly…I'm his adopted daughter, I just took his name. Why do you ask?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you could pull some strings to get us into his squad when we graduated?" the two girls put their hands together in hopes she would say yes.

"No."

"Buy why? Sensei?" The taller girl looked saddened by this.

"He or the lieutenant approve of all new squad members. If you are not up to their standards then yo-" She was interrupted by the taller girl slapping her across the face. The room fell silent all eyes on Koko and the two girls in front of her.

"Listen to me. Don't go saying I'm not up to standards, I'm at the top of the class!" She was laughing at how easily she was able to hit her. Nia backed away, for she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Is that so…"

"Damn right it is! And look at you, a third seat under one of the best…can't even block a little slap!" She raised her hand and swung it at her again. When her hand made contact, Mina let out a scream.

"There's no reason to stop something that causes more damage to the user than the target." Koko said calmly as Mina grasped her hand tightly. "Most of the bones in your hand are shattered. I suggest looking for medical attention, or it will never heal correctly." She stood up and summoned her zanpakuto which seemed to flake into existence rather than just appear, a little trick she learned to make it more flashy. She turned to the on looking group of students.

"Kurosaki-sensei…Thank you for silencing her, she is arrogant." One student said from the group and scattered nods were seen, even from her sister.

"No problem, ignore her it will be fine." She spoke in a monotone voice. "Get ready! Advance drill #31! Groups of five!" she yelled as they scrambled, around finding their partners. The room filled with the sounds of training katana slamming into one another. Koko was partnering with Nia, since she shattered her sister's hand.

"I'm…sorry…about…my…sister!" Nia managed to say while dodging Koko's swings.

"It's not your problem, she was out of line insulting her superiors. I don't think she knows my squad well enough to want to be in it. We rarely punish, but when we do…it is bad. I just put her in her place is all…Switch! Advance parrying! Groups of three!" She finished her talking and switched their practice. "There is something I need to urgently attend to, drill for five minutes. Then you can rest." She turned and left the room as they started fighting.

"Why are you here?" She said looking at an empty corner of a hallway.

"Honestly…I can't hide from you…" the voice came from the corner as a wall of light appeared then retracted back into Ichigo's palm. "How did you see through kyokko?"

"I felt you enter the building. Why are you here, Kira said you would be busy dealing with his kido for around seven hours…"

"I have my own kido too, maybe I'll show you one day…but what did you do to that girl that ran by earlier?"

"I put her in her place. No more questions. There are some people that you should meet, don't kill them please." She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, none of the students noticed him go stand in the back of the room and use Kyokko again.

"Kurosaki-sensei! We've finished our drills, what do you want us to do now?"

"I brought someone with me, look around, if any of you notice where and who it is, I will recommend you for a spot in my squad on graduation." Everyone started to look around after a few minutes; they all looked back at her clueless.

"I guess you'll have to get into my squad the normal way…" Ichigo said from the middle of the group, completely unhidden from them. Half of them were started and jumped back. "I just came to get away from the after effects of Izuru's kido, why exactly did you want me to meet them; you're just filling in, right?" Ichigo had still not registered as not an illusion to some of the students who kept poking him to see if he was real or not. "Stop poking me! I'm real, okay!"

"I just figured you could use the instruction of a captain, since he seemed intent on watching us."

"If I have too…" Ichigo drew his swords and attacked one of the students, then he felt a huge power surround the room. "What…wait, no why right now…I have to leave now, or Kenpachi will bring this half of the building down! Bye!" Ichigo ran out of the room and down the hall to find the door leading out. Kenpachi was standing there, glaring angrily at him from one eye.

"You little shit! Just because you're faster than me doesn't mean I can't find you! Now let's continue!" Kenpachi didn't let Ichigo say anything before rushing him down. Ichigo dodged, but didn't manage to prevent Kenpachi from destroying the ground in front of the academy leaving a deep crater.

"Damn, wait until we get back to my barracks, I want to test the new battlefield I have."

"Alright, but no bullshitting me this time!"

…

"Yumai-chan! Did you feel that!?" One of Yumai's classmates, Ta Zenku, a short girl with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Did that bother you Ta-chan?"

"How couldn't it bother you? What was that!?"

"Oh, it was my friend getting in a fight with squad eleven again most likely…I'm around him so much that his strength doesn't bother me…" Yumai went back to stabilizing an orb of energy in her hands that Ta made her disrupt. Ta on the other hand, her hands were a bit charred from her kido orb from exploding due to her being startled by the outburst of power. Same with most of the others in the class, Izuru just sighed and went around seeing if anyone hurt themselves, only a few students needed to be healed, the others would be fine.

"Yumai-san, Ta-san, do either of you know what that was?" Izuru asked as he approached them.

"It felt like I was being hit by a truck…" Ta said as she regained control of her kido.

"It was my ever-protective captain of a roommate, and that Kenpachi who keeps trying to kill him." At this point Ta's kido exploded again.

"YOU LIVE WITH A CAPTAIN!?" She grabbed Yumai's arms but didn't disrupt her kido controlling.

"She stays with Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad five. Is that a problem, Ta-san?" Izuru asked as healed the burns on her face from the explosion, which she didn't even notice until he healed her, Yumai gave him a dirty glance, which he knew that she was thinking that he was doing 'that' again. He turned to her and mouthed the words 'calm down' and smiled awkwardly.

"N-no…I've heard about him…He's got a really nice body, when it's not covered in blood that is." She stammered on her words and Yumai laughed. She leaned in to whisper something to Yumai

"I prefer him with the blood…And I think so, meet me outside after…this is the final class of the day…isn't it? No, theres one more…Meet me outside after that!" Yumai was speaking when the bells chimed to dismiss them to the next class.

…

"Yumai-san, has Ta-san always been this slow?" Izuru asked as he waited with her for the girl. There was a large group of students standing around the huge crater Kenpachi made.

"Somewhat…There she is! Ta-chan!" Yumai called to her friend who she saw off in the distance. Ta started to run over to her, and they eventually started walking.

"What's this? Yumai-chan, is Kira-sensei walking you home?" Ta asked in a taunting tone.

"Yes, he is. He needs to talk to Ichigo, so he's walking there with us." The three of them started walking to the fifth squad barracks, Ta was receiving strange looks as she had never been near one of the barracks before and nobody recognized her. Everyone however, knew Yumai, because for a while she never left Ichigo's side. After they walked for about an hour, Izuru didn't want to carry two of them, he was fine with one, but not two, and they had to pass by the fourth squad barracks. They had turned a corner to find Ichigo sitting unconscious against a wall, covered in blood.

"Kira-Sensei! Captain Kurosaki…he is…heal him!" Ta shouted from the rear.

'This is how he broke free from her?' Izuru thought as he bent down to heal him. His hand started glowing and he put it on Ichigo's forehead.

"What the hell? Get off me! Why won't anyone let me sleep, anywhere?" Ichigo cursed as he woke up, but didn't open his eyes, but when he did he stopped shouting. "Oh, hey Izuru, Yumai, and who I assume is a friend of Yumai?" Ichigo stood up and wiped his blood covered face off to reveal no cuts at all.

"If you have no cuts and are fine, why were you covered in blood and hunched against a wall?"

"Because people don't bother me when I'm unconscious after battle." Ichigo gave Yumai a quick glance back and forth between her and Izuru, and she mouthed the word 'no' "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"My name…name is Ta Zenku! I'm in the same kido class as Yumai-chan with Kira-sensei. Nice to meet you!" her face grew bright red when he gave her a little smile.

"Well, since…Kira-sensei…woke me up, he'll be undoing that kido surprise he left me this morning…right? Kira-sensei?"

"Speaking of which, how did you escape?"

"You're not the only one with an influential kido…" he turned and waved then disappeared after muttering something under his breath.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Izuru and the other two continued walking to the fifth squad, when suddenly Izuru couldn't move.

"Kira-sensei wha-" Izuru saw Ta turn around to ask him, then she froze in place, and so did Yumai.

"What is this…What is this!?" He looked at the two in front of him as they exploded into a shower of blood. He managed to close his eyes, and they were forced open by the feeling of hands on his shoulders.

"Kira-sensei! Are you okay? You collapsed and you looked like you were in pain…" Ta was sitting on the ground next to him and since they were near squad four still, Yumai went and got Unohana.

"Lieutenant Kira, why did you collapse, you seem fine?" Unohana had said as she arrived with Yumai.

"I…don't know…"

"Shiromi Hanten" Ichigo spoke as he leaned against a wall. "As I said, you're not the only one with influential kido." I can make you see and feel what I want you to, but the only drawback is the target must have a distracted mind for them to let me play with the senses…Just like you." Ichigo gave a smirk then walked over to Yumai and gave her a hug; he wasn't covered in blood anymore. Ta seemed really jealous.

"Captain Kurosaki! Hi again!" Ta blurted out not knowing what to say to him.

"Hello, Ta, that's an interesting name…is it short for anything?" Ichigo turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Surprisingly no, my full name is actually Ta Zenku!" she replied with a smile, Unohana had left, since it was an illusion that made him collapse.

"Were you coming back to the barracks with Yumai?" She nodded so, much to her surprise he grabbed her and put her on his back, he didn't have his zanpakuto with him anymore, not since he first disappeared a minute ago. She was stuttering and couldn't form a sentence.

"Wh-a what are- you doing? C-c-c-captain…?"

"Izuru, carry Yumai, let's go…" the end of his sentence was missed because he had disappeared to his barracks. He and Ta waited outside for a while before Izuru showed up.

"You move too fast." Izuru let Yumai off his back and she was blushing a little. Ichigo shot a glare at him and he just shook his head.

"You're too slow, come on, but watch out. Kenpachi thinks he's fighting me still." He led them into his barracks and into his office.

"I thought the only thing in his mind was fighting, that doesn't seem completely distracted…"

"I asked him what his favorite color was." Ichigo sat behind his desk, joined by Yumai in the second one, the other two sat on the couch.

"Tell me more about your kido."

"Well, I can slip a suggestion into someone's conscious with it like a message, similar to how a hell butterfly, or Tenteikura. Somewhat like that, basically this little suggestion grows into reality over a few seconds, once they unconsciously acknowledge the thought, they are trapped, until something form the outside brings them out, or I relea...CRAP! I forgot to release Orihime!" Ichigo ran out of the room and to his quarters. He opened the door and she was lying unconscious, naked in the shower, he quickly ran up to her and whispered the words 'Shatter, release, forget.' And her eyes opened up and she gasped when she noticed Ichigo wasn't on her, and she was on the floor, and he was fully dressed.

"What? We. Shower. Eight hours. Dressed?" she couldn't form a sentence at what she thought just happened.

"I'll explain later, get dressed, we have company." Ichigo ran back out of the room and back to his office, to see Ta holding his mask, which Byakuya had remade as a wedding gift to him.

"What is this?" She held the mask over her face and looked at Ichigo.

'This will be fun.' He thought to himself as he slowly manifests his skull and horns.

"My old mask…" he tilted his head a bit to the sides and leaned closer to her, staring at her eyes. "Which Bya-Captain Kuchiki made for me." He faded the skull out, and she had dropped the mask, cracking it slightly. "I actually like it better when I had cracks in it."

"I'm sorry!" Ta put her hands over her mouth to cover a gasp. Ichigo put the mask back on the shelf and Orihime walked in.

"Oh, Kira-san, Yumai-chan…What's your name?" Orihime said happily with a smile as she sat on Ichigo's desk.

"You're so pretty!" Ta Jumped up and grabbed her hand in hers. "I heard that his wife was beautiful but I've never seen her! Oh, sorry! My name is Ta Zenku!" at this Orihime just giggled and shot a disapproving glance at Izuru who promptly looked away.

"Thank you Ta-chan! You can visit anytime you want, as long as it's okay with the academy or whoever you stay with." Orihime shifted a little to move out of the way, she was directly in front of Ichigo, which means he couldn't see the ones on the small couch.

"Izuru, do you have any offensive Kaizo Kido?" Ichigo asked as he arced a blue wave of lightning between his fingers, which amazed the others in the room, to the point of begging him to do it again, which he did of course.

"No…Just that one, and another one which just removes nightmares for a night or so…not useful as much anymore, since I left the fourth, I'm sure you know about Lieutenant Kotetsu's nightmares, anyway, nobody in my division has frequent nightmares like her, so I haven't had to use it recently. It's actually similar to that…Shitori Hanko…Or whatever you said."

"Shiromi Hanten, and that sounds cool, if you can't tell, I'm trying to develop my own Kaizo Kido, utilizing Byakurai, and something I figured out I could do with my Bankai, so it might as well be a Bankai exclusive Kido…I don't even have a name for it, but at the rate I'm going, I should have it somewhat finished in a few years, the form and execution at least."

"I look forward to it…actually, now that I think about it; we have never fought have we?" Izuru had a little smirk on his face and Ichigo raised an eyebrow to think.

"no…I've never fought you…I did hear that you are a very skilled fighter, but they refused to tell me what your Shikai does…" Ichigo had started scratching his head then thought of something. "Hey, maybe if I can get Kenpachi out of my battlefield in the back, without him attacking me, we could treat the students to a good fight." Ichigo sent a hell butterfly to someone to see if Kenpachi was still there. A minute later, someone had stood in front of the door.

"Captain Kurosaki! Captain Zaraki is unconscious, but laughing furiously on the ground in your battlefield, nobody wanted to go near him, sir!"

"Very well! Tell them not to disturb him." Ichigo called through the door then stood up. "If you don't mind I'll be right back." He opened a garganta and stepped through, he figured that since he could open them anywhere, he could use them to teleport around.

"Did he just…open up a garganta…couldn't only arrancars do that…?" Ta asked, obviously very confused.

"He does that from time to time, he does it because he can move around undetected from place to place, maybe he's hoping to get near Kenpachi without him being noticed and waking him up." Orihime had said as she took his chair. "I'm not sure I need to tell you, but Ichigo is probably the most diverse captain when it comes to how he does things, usually likes to sneak up on people, completely undetectable for a few minutes, teleporting with gargantas…befriending espada…" The part about the Espada slightly bothered Ta. "And how he doesn't want to be healed unless he can't move, which really worries me that he'll overdo it sometimes."

Ichigo Came out of the garganta in the Las Noches Throne room, Tier was gone, and her fraccion were asleep, he planned to ask Tier if another Eletera died, but she wasn't there so he continued on. When he came back out, he was next to the laughing captain.

"Shatter, release, forget." With this Kenpachi woke up, looked completely confused as he looked to where he thought Ichigo was and where he now stood, clean and uncut.

"Red." Is all Kenpachi said before standing up and walking away, because even he did not want to fight after Ichigo had played with his head, he didn't know that of course. Kenpachi just walked away slowly, which of all the things to happen to Ichigo recently, that was the weirdest.

"Huh, interesting…" Ichigo didn't bother with the garganta again, instead he slowly walked through the halls back to the office. When he got there he found a small box with a note that read

'Screw yourself, Kurosaki –from Captain Kurostuchi.'

"Well okay than…" Ichigo picked up the box and went in the office to find the three girls talking about him, Izuru looked annoyed, to which Ichigo couldn't help but let a small chuckle out.

"Whats in the box?" Yumai asked as he set it on the desk. Ichigo just shrugged and started opening it, after he picked up the note and burned it with a little surge of the Kaizo Byakurai he was working on.

"Oh…Unohana must have made him do this." Ichigo held what looked like a sleeve with little mouths on the inside of it. "I won't use it now, Izuru, battlefield is clear, shall we go?" He just nodded and the two of them walked out, dragging the girls with them, Orihime said she had to go ask Unohana something so she didn't follow.

"Ichigo, do you know anything at all about my Shikai?" Izuru looked to Ichigo with a

"Nothing other than the shape, which I think is pretty damn cool." They came to the battlefield and sat the girls on the edge, far enough away so that they would be safe from just about everything, short of a 90's level Kido, but the chances he would have to use that kido were around 0.001%. Ichigo sent a hell butterfly to Unohana to tell her to come and heal Izuru after they finished.

"Alright." The two took their fighting stances, Izuru held his sword in front of him with both hands, however to him, Ichigo didn't have a stance, he just held the left sword pointed at him and the right one nearly touching the ground. After a few seconds of nothing Ichigo flew at him, swinging the right one, causing a sharp sound to ring throughout the battlegrounds. He tried to push Ichigo back but Ichigo stabbed at him with the other one, barely missing his right arm.

"I'm not going to hold back! I want you to do the same!" Ichigo yelled as he stabbed the right sword into the ground and pointed a finger at him, four or five Byakurai shot out at Izuru as he dodged them, Ichigo grabbed the sword and charged him again. Izuru dodged every swing and stab, and had managed to land a small hit on Ichigo's chest, blood spilled out, but what caught Izuru off guard is that the wound closed insanely quick, leaving a small scar.

"Instant Regeneration? You shouldn't be…" He was going to say, that his claw was just what his body had produced to replace his hand, and he shouldn't be able to use that ability without a further transformation. Then he noticed the eyes. They were pitch black. "I see, you are very hard to figure out."

"I have an image to uphold, as the most interesting captain at least." Ichigo said in a joking tone, which even earned an awkward laugh from his opponent.

"I'll give you that one… Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru released his Shikai and the square blade formed. Ichigo stopped rushing him down, since he had no clue about what the ability was. Ichigo shot at him bringing down both swords on his, causing his feet to dig into the ground. Ichigo jumped back when he saw his eye shift to his sword.

"I…what does it do?" Ichigo asked loudly and annoyed.

"I'll eventually tell you!" Izuru charged at Ichigo and swung at him, slightly slower than he should be, but just quick enough that it couldn't be dodged easily, after a few seconds of attacking, he backed off and Ichigo sheathed the left sword, then he fell to the ground under the weight of his two swords, bringing his hand to the ground under his right sword, and his body, because he sheathed the left one.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked quickly as Izuru walked up to him slowly.

"How many times did you block and strike my Shikai?" Ichigo was silent. "Ten times for the right, and seven for the left. I'm surprised you held them for so long, and that your bones haven't shattered. My Shikai doubles the weight of anything it touches."

"Moon be Black, Heaven's Cry, Zangetsu!" The two swords had dissolved into a light and Ichigo stood up and put his hand into the mass of light, pulling out his Shikai, which wasn't heavy like the two swards were. "Getsuga…" Izuru tried to escape but didn't get out of the way in time. "Tenshou!" the giant wave of energy slammed into his back, causing him to scream, he had managed to turn around and use Enkosen, but it didn't hold the entire attack, only the last half of it.

"How can you hold that now!? That should be twice the weight since it's both merged!"

"Not exactly, it is a completely different sword! When I use my Shikai, this sword manifests as the other two disappear to make the pocket dimension that hold it, at least that's how it seems..." He flipped the blade down and did the familiar hand motion of Gesshoku. The tar like substance dripped to the ground and climbed the blade.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going…" Izuru charged him to hit the sword as much as he could before Ichigo could do whatever he was going to do, but when the blades met, Izuru couldn't remove his sword from him, as if they were glued together, they basically were, as the tar climbed over his sword and onto his back, as soon as he felt Ichigo let his sword go from his, he tried to remove the piece of his uniform with the tar.

"Mangetsu!" The tar spread over his back and around the front of his neck and exploded, sending him flying into the ground making a crater, Ichigo let his sword hang low to the ground, since it had doubled in weight.

"Damn…That's one powerful attack…" the top of his uniform was gone, most of it at least, only some shreds remained, which he brushed off. He sealed his Shikai and attacked Ichigo, who couldn't block every attack since, it seemed the Shikai effect remained until he was unconscious. Izuru managed to cut up Ichigo's chest quick enough to make him lose a fair amount of blood before it healed up. Izuru was about to deliver a giant slash to Ichigo's shoulder when he felt a cracking and a massive pain before flying back into one of the walls, Ichigo had kicked him in the ribs and broke one or two of them.

"I didn't realize you would be this troublesome in battle, glad I'm on your side…" Ichigo raised his heavy sword slowly, it had doubled weight a few times already, causing Ichigo to struggle to keep it raised for a second. "…Time for the finale…" Ichigo was breathing heavily, and paled slightly from the loss of blood.

"Crap." Izuru wanted to distance himself from Ichigo; he knew that being too close to him when he released that Bankai could break your bones, with just the release of it and how somehow he made his spiritual pressure completely solid.

"BANKAI!" The black pillar appeared and subsided, Ichigo's hair got slightly shorter, since it went to how it was in after the Dangai, it got shorter, because Ichigo grew his hair slightly longer so it hung down past his eyes if he wanted it to. Slowly he manifested the rest of his hollow traits, the arms, hands, skull and horns. Although his body wasn't completely white, he had the black markings on his chest now; the release of his Bankai's lightning had ripped up the remains of his top. "Tensa zangetsu."

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" He activated his Shikai again and stood cautiously waiting for Ichigo to charge him. Instead Ichigo disappeared, this shocked everyone, Izuru, Yumai , Ta and Unohana, who had shown up a minute ago, were dumbfounded, he was gone, not anywhere, suddenly around ten of him appeared surrounding Izuru. They were just standing there, it looked similar to what he did with Byakuya, but he didn't look like he was moving, just like he cloned himself.

"By my will, strike them down, all the while, sustaining the heart. Bring before, the one to end. Six spears, five chains, four birds, three dragons, two wolves, one to end the song." The ten clones all pointed their swords at him, and started glowing in a white light, but it wasn't white, it was black, but not white, it had no color, just form.

"What the hell is this!?" Izuru didn't want to move, since there were ten Ichigos around him.

"Hakushoku Yari Sogi*****" Each of the clones slammed their swords into the ground and started to disappear, until one remained, the real Ichigo, the ground started to form a crack that made its way to Izuru.

"What is this!?" He tried to escape only to see that around his feet there was a yellow chain of energy, Ichigo had sent Hainawa through the ground to hold in from moving.

"Sameru******." And six giant white spears of energy started flying at him from multiple directions and pierced him all over his body. Izuru let out a blood curdling scream of pain for the spears broke both his arms as they were the only two spots where the spears went through bone, the other four spears pierced his torso in various places. The three watching could do nothing but gasp as the spears retracted from him. Cauterizing the wounds as they pulled out.

"Kira-sensei!" Ta shrieked as she ran over to him, but was beaten by Unohana who immediately started healing him. Yumai was just standing where they were, just looking empty, not full understanding what she just saw. Ichigo released his Bankai but forgot he had transformed so he kneeled down next to the two of them.

"He will live. My kido avoids internal organs and cauterizes the wounds they make so they do not cause the target to bleed out and die. It's essentially a modified version of Hyapporankan, used as a Hado instead of Bakudo, it forces the target to submission, the only problem is how long it takes to activate, hence my Flash Clones, causing him to think he would die if he made a run for it." Ichigo explained as Unohana had been healing the left arm, Izuru was still conscious and heard this.

"How many Kaizo Kido do you have…?" He asked as he coughed up some blood, a result of the explosion from earlier.

"The two I used today are the only two I have perfected. The illusion inducing one, is similar to a healing kido, which means it can can be used as a painkiller for others. The one you saw in my office cannot be used in combat just yet. I can't seem to get it working for combat without an incantation, which will be difficult, I stayed up a week straight trying to get this incantation to work…"

"It's as you said earlier…I'm glad I'm on your side." Izuru managed to laugh a little, Ichigo started to help healing him, even though his minimal knowledge in healing, he helped anyway, even if a little, it still helped him.

"Ichigo…I'm glad you called me out here, it would probably cause a panic to see a bloody captain carrying a bloody lieutenant full of holes. But I can't help but be curious as to what the other Kaizo Kido you possess is, can you show me?" She asked curiously as she healed his arm still. Yumai had made her way over and started to help, she had a better knowledge of healing kido than Ichigo, since Izuru taught her in healing more than combat.

"Yumai, don't worry, he'll be fine, and plus, he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to fight me…" Ichigo coughed up some blood as he reverted his hollow features. "At least you have a few days off from the academy so he should be able to go back to teaching when it resumes, if he can teach that is, and Retsu, I would rather not show you right now, I'll come by later and show you. Not this one of course, the other two!" Ichigo gave a small laugh and coughed up more blood onto the ground next to him.

"Maybe you should head to my barracks and get healed, Orihime is talking with Isane, I'm sure they would be glad to heal you." Unohana didn't take her eyes off Izuru.

"No, I'll be okay, I am the reason he is like this, even though I can't heal much, I want to help. Oh, and forget what I said by two of the Kaizo are perfected, I forgot that one of them doesn't affect someone with a focused mind." He spoke at Izuru who nodded a little. Unohana was annoyed as Ichigo coughed up some more blood next to her, and she sent a hell butterly to Isane

'Bring Orihime to Ichigo's battlefield, both of you are to heal him, I'm busy with healing Izuru's severe wounds.' Within five minutes the two of them came and were shocked at the blood sustained ground where the group was kneeling. Ichigo coughed up some more blood, which made Orihime rush over to him and pull him out of the pool of his blood and made him lay down, Isane and her started healing right away, all of his injuries were internal since he had been healing his external wounds during the fight.

"What happened!?" Isane asked Unohana as she started on Izuru's right arm.

"As you can obviously see, a bloodbath. It was an interesting fight from what the girls tell me, I was only here for him to activate his Bankai and do this to him, which although seems to have caused a mortal injury, is not fatal at all, the wounds were cauterized, and all internal organs were avoided. Ichigo used a Kaizo Kido that he seems to have perfected without anyone knowing about it, my guess is he started using his Kaizo to one up Izuru's Kaizo kido...you know, that one…which he probably caused Ichigo a ton of problems with." Ichigo remained silent, not wanting to give any information on the matter.

"Something like that, although I had another use for the one I used to counter his, I also used it to distract Kenpachi out of fighting me." Ichigo said from his position on the ground. He was done healing and stood up much before Unohana had managed to finish with Izuru's right arm. Isane and Orihime went on to help heal him.

"Ex-excuse me…Captain…Kurosaki?" Ta was standing behind him crossing her arms a little.

"Yeah? What's wrong Ta?" Ichigo bent down to her, since she was being so quiet.

"It's getting late, and Kira-sensei said he would take me home when he left, but…he can't move at all and…" she wasn't done speaking when Ichigo cut her off.

"Oh, sorry about that, and yes I'll take you home, but do you mind if I clean the blood off first and change?" Ichigo asked as they started walking back into the barracks, and she nodded, he took her to his quarters and told her to wait outside.

"I'll be out in a second, I'm going to rinse off quickly and get some new clothes. I'll be out in a minute." He went in and shut the door, not locking it, he thought she was timid enough to just sit there and not open the door. He was right for the most part. She started to look around and noticed his zanpakuto were outside the door for some reason, so she picked them up and reached for the door. She couldn't hear the shower due to all the soundproofing that was in the room and door. She slowly opened to door with one hand, his swords in her other arm.

"Umm. Captai.." What she saw made her blush and freeze, she let out a little shriek as she watched him rinse his body of the blood, most of which wasn't his. Ichigo heard this shriek and turned around to look for the noise, he saw her holding his swords and blushing, frozen in the same position she had come in to the room as. Ichigo didn't realize what was going on immediately, but eventually realized, he used Kyokko and disappeared. She slightly stopped blushing and set his swords against the wall and turned around and fell to her knees. Ichigo didn't want to get out of the shower and have her see him, but she wouldn't get out, and if he moved, Kyokko would undo itself; he wasn't proficient enough with it to move and keep it active at the same time.

"Ta, are you okay? I can't move and hide with this at the same time…I don't want you to see anything, so can you please step out?" Ichigo spoke from behind his Kido but she didn't respond.

'Why isn't there a door here anyway?' he thought to himself as he questioned the positioning of the shower.

"Fo…forgi…forgive me…forgive me…" she broke into tears and started shaking on the floor.

"Forgive you for what? It was an accident! But can you please leave?" Ichigo was bothered by her sudden tears.

"Forgive me…forgive me…" She suddenly stopped and stood up, she turned around and was facing Ichigo. Her eyes were different. Her eyes had become angry, and the way she stood wasn't like her from what he saw before.

"What are yo-" He was interrupted by her when she abruptly spoke.

"Oh, Captain Kurosaki this! And Captain Kurosaki that! This bitch never stops thinking about you! So I'll just fulfill her wish for her and join you in there! She keeps me held inside usually but what she just saw of you was enough for me to break out! My name is Tamara; Ta is just a sweet little girl who has a huge crush on you! I'll act on her wishes!" Her voice had changed to something more serious and didn't stutter when she spoke to him like she always had.

"What the hell?" Ichigo was still reluctant to move, even when she started walking to him.

"Oh, you will love it, and so will she! I know where you are, just stay there…" she started pulling off her uniform and Ichigo undid his kido, and grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around himself.

"Shiromi Hanten!" He held up his hand and she froze for a second and collapsed. He was making her think that she was still with Unohana and the others. He put on some boxers, sweatpants and his coat. He was in a hurry to get her out of here that he didn't have time to put on his full uniform. He carefully pulled her uniform back into place and picked her up, and ran out the door. Eventually finding Unohana and the others, she had started to heal his torso where the other four spears had impaled him, one of the holes was gone, which meant they finished three of the wounds.

"Ichigo…What happened to her!?" Orihime saw him holding her and she ran up to him.

"I have no damn clue! I told her to wait outside my room while I rinsed all the blood off and she came inside to give me my zanpakuto, which somehow I left them outside, and she didn't hear the shower, because Shunsui decided to soundproof the hell out of that room as a sick joke. After she froze and made a noise, I hid with kyokko, and she turned around and stopped, fell over and then she started talking weird and said her name was Tamara, and that Ta wasn't there, she tried to take off her clothes and join me in the shower, I managed to use Shiromi Hanten on her, I made her think that she was with you the whole time with it, and once I release the kido from her, I'm not sure who or what will be there…She is somewhat locked in her own mind right now..." Ichigo was talking really fast, he was incredibly confused by this, Unohana stood up and put her hand on her head and did something as her hand started to glow green.

"She has a sever Dissociative Identity Disorder, I guess the shock of seeing you naked sent her mind into a spiral and brought out 'Tamara'...could you release her from this mental prison you say she's locked in?" Ichigo set her on the ground and stood up and held his hand to her.

"Shatter, release, forget." She woke up quickly and looked around confused, just like everyone else he did that to. "Are you Ta or Tamara?"

"Ta…" she replied as she blushed, remembering what just happened, but soon stopped when she remembered she was over there with them, but now lying on the floor a few feet away.

"It seems she's back, I wonder how she keeps Tamara out during the academy hours…" Unohana said as Yumai rushed over and helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"She can keep her inside if she keeps her mind relatively calm, at the academy her mind is kept busy by the classes, when she's out, however, if she gets emotional or embarrassed, or some strong emotion, and can't concentrate, Tamara comes out and takes over for a while. She told me about this when I asked if she wanted to do something after the last class one day, she refused and told me that, I was a little surprised when she said that she wanted to meet you, she had a small crush on you so I agreed to bring her. I didn't realize this would happen."

"It's okay, Yumai, I'll still take her back, I know how to bring Ta out again, so It will be fine." He turned back to Ta, who was still confused as to what happened, even though he explained it earlier. "Where do you live?"

"District 1 north Rukongai." Ichigo grabbed her and put her on his back again and sped off to where she lived.

…

"Izuru, I would like to suggest you get some rest for a day or two, would you like to stay in my barracks or do you have somewhere you want to go?" Unohana asked him as she helped him up, this was a few hours later, only Yumai was with her now, the others had gone to talk to Ichigo when he got back.

"I don't know, whatever you think is good." He responded slowly as he still was going to have a horrible pain where he was pierced.

"He can stay in one of our spare rooms! The one next to the captain's quarters is empty!" Yumai had spoken up to the two of them. Izuru just nodded, and Unohana raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You would have to change his bandages every few hours, even if his wounds don't reopen, just check, and replace the bandages. Are you okay with that?" She had Isane bring some bandages for him since she didn't want to move him much.

"It's fine, I've replaced Ichi-dono's bandages once, it wasn't that hard to do, and they were covering most of his body…I'll be fine!" Unohana nodded and followed Yumai to the room with him, she lay him on the bed and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Yumai-san, this isn't an excuse for you to get in my bed is it?" he chuckled through his pain. Yumai looked a little sad as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I feel bad, I knew Ichi-dono doesn't hold back against his opponents; however I had no idea he was going to do something like that…" She felt a tear roll down her cheek, which Izuru managed to reach up and wipe away. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt like that, even though I knew you were going to survive, it was tearing me up inside…"

"Yumai-san…It's okay, I'm fine now, just a little sore, that's all…" he pressed his hand to her cheek and smiled a little. "If he was gentle with his fights…never mind…He doesn't like to acknowledge it, but…" he slightly moved his hand a little causing her to smile. "He soon will be, if not already is, the strongest living Shinigami in any of the squads…he'll probably at one point be asked to be captain commander…But I have a feeling he will refuse the position, he probably already knows he will refuse it when he's offered it…" he stopped speaking when Yumai placed her finger over his mouth.

"Stop talking, you need to rest…" Yumai ran her hand up to his hair and pushed his bangs out of his face, she just smiled and started running her and through his hair, which he seemed to enjoy because he closed his eyes and had a small smile. "I'm going to change and I'll be back, okay?" he just nodded and watched her leave.

"She's different from the rest…she might be right for me." He said to himself as he watched the door for her to come back. After a minute she came back in a tank top and sweatpants. He wasn't sure if she forgot her bra on purpose or not, but he kept his composure and didn't stare at her.

"Izuru, why did you push your hair back down…" she said as she walked up and sat on the bed, pushing his hair back again. "I like it like this…"

"Alright…but, do you…know that you aren't wearing a bra?" he said as he tried to keep looking at her face. She looked down and blushed a little, covering them, but not leaving.

"I guess I'm so used to sleeping without one, I just forgot to put one on…" She slowly dropped her arms back to her sides. "I guess I'll go put one on." She stood up and quickly went out of the room. Izuru reluctantly nodded at her actions. She came back in and sat on the bed again. "Sorry about that…I guess I forgot!" she was laughing as Izuru took her hand in his.

"I didn't mind that much, I mean, whatever you're comfortable with, I'll be fine with." She started to squeeze his hand tighter and stared him in the eyes.

"I'll remember that…do you…do you, promise to stay by me?" she said, her laugh and smile gone to a serious expression.

"Of course! Yumai-sa…Yumai. What makes you ask that?" He looked a bit confused, but proud that he started calling her with just her name.

"Nothing…I'm happy! Thank you…" She stood up and went to the other side of the bed and lay down next to him, she put her arm over his chest.

"Yu-" Izuru was going to ask what she was doing, but he was interrupted by her fingers on his lips.

"I said be quiet…you need rest. What's so wrong with me just laying here?" she didn't move her fingers and they stayed on his lips while she moved closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I was just surprised…" he said through her fingers, not opening his mouth much as to keep them out of his mouth.

"I'm just going to sleep here…don't expect anything tonight…I still don't completely forgive you." She said as she removed her hand from his mouth and turned over on her stomach, her arm wrapping around him.

"I don't think I could try something even if I wanted to, I mean, I can hardly move on my own right now…but, what about Ichigo? Will he get mad that you're sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"He said he won't interfere, and I'm not a little girl." She had taken off her visor and set it next to the bed, she moved her head to him so it was resting next to his, facing him he was facing her.

"Yumai, I'm really happy that you are here with me…" He leaned in and kissed her forehead, which caused her to smile widely.

"I'm happy about that too…I'm really tired, I'm going to go to sleep, should I move over, am I causing any pain?" She asked slowly and quietly.

"No, right here is fine…" Izuru spoke to the ceiling and he felt Yumai shift anyway, he noticed that he could see her back, she had took off her bra and threw it on the floor, but she forgot to pull her shirt down. He managed to reach over and do it for her.

"Goodnight…" she moved slightly closer to him and started drifting into sleep

"Goodnight." By the time he said this, she was already asleep.

'I wish this happened without me getting impaled by spears…' He thought to himself as he gradually slipped into sleep.

…

Yumai woke up before he did and she reached around and found her visor, she put it on and saw that he was smiling in his sleep, Yumai didn't realize that at one point in the night, she had turned over and her tank top had shifted revealing her left breast. She didn't notice until she stood up and looked on the floor for her bra. With a silent gasp she fixed it and started to put her bra back on, but she stopped.

"No point in wearing this now…we slept together I wasn't wearing it." she spoke to herself as she threw it into a corner of the room, and sat on the bed running her hand through his hair. After a few minutes he woke up. "Hey, good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked softly as he opened up his eyes.

"Yeah... I did, good morning." He tried sitting up, after a few seconds he could do it.

"I need to change your bandages…Can I go ahead and do it now?" she asked as she started to take off his uniform to get to them, they covered most of his chest arms and a little lower than his waist, when she noticed that he was…saluting…her she stopped and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" He looked at her blushing face and looked down, then realized why she had stopped. "Oh…Sorry! That's what happens in the morning! It happens to all guys!"

'I know it happens to all guys…I've seen Ichi-dono's many times, usually on accident but I never acted like this! Well, if it's the morning that's why he's like this, it could be alright, it will go down eventually…Right!?' She thought to herself as she slowly stood back up and removed his uniform so she could get his bandages off, she only removed his Hakama enough to see where the bandages stopped, not wanting a face full of Izuru. Yet.

"Nothing's wrong!" she went to a shelf on the other side of the room and grabbed a small box that Unohana had left, it had a few rolls of bandages.

…

Izuru was sitting on the edge of the bed while she was putting the box back with a bright red face.

"Maybe…next time I change those…you could maybe catch me if I trip and land on your lap…" While she was changing the bandages on his waist she tripped over something and her face landed in his lap, her lips basically on the last place she wanted them to be, but she didn't move away. After some thinking, she made eye contact with him which basically said 'this is going to happen' and his eyes went wide and he nodded.

"I'm sorry about that! I didn't realize that you tripped, or slipped, also, can you help me walk to Ichigo's office?" She turned and nodded to him, her face wasn't as red as before and she put his arm around her and helped him out. She was getting stares again, probably because of Izuru she thought. Nope, she wasn't wearing a bra again, and the thin material was pulled aside by him and again she was exposed. Nobody said anything to her because if she took it offensively they would have to deal with Ichigo, so they didn't pursue the cause of what she did anymore. She came to Ichigo's office and opened the door slowly came in with Izuru and set him on the couch and went to close the door, then she sat on his desk and waited for him to come.

"I wonder if he'll come anytime soon…" She said as she stretched and yawned.

"You probably shouldn't wear that when you go walking around without a bra on." Izuru said as he eyed her, she sat up and sighed, realizing she forgot to put it back on. She got up and walked to the back of the room to look at the books he had.

"Damn, well it's not like I wanted to do that, 'something' distracted me!" She yelled at him flailing her arms around. Izuru just laughed as she crossed her arms at him after a few seconds Ichigo walked in with his eyes on the floor, still half asleep. He shot a glance at Yumai which couldn't have lasted more than half a second.

"You're not wearing a bra again Yumai. Hey Izuru, sleep well?" he had a small chuckle in his voice at the end when he asked the question.

"That's amazing Ichigo…you didn't look at her for a second and you knew that." He said as she came and sat down without a book, not finding one she wanted to read.

"She shares a room with me and Orihime, I offered her the room you two slept in yesterday, but she refused. She has no modesty around me, which does get annoying, but I don't honestly care, I've spent enough time with Yoruichi for this to not bother me, so I know too much…" Ichigo explained as he put his head down on the desk awaiting Orihime's arrival.

"Didn't get much sleep last night I assume?" Yumai had asked sarcastically.

"I don't think they did anything, I didn't hear a thing." Izuru spoke as Yumai put his arm around her.

"That's just it; you wouldn't hear anything unless you were either in the room or an inch from the door." Ichigo had explained how soundproofed the room was when she confronted him about his loud actions in the shower with Orihime, telling him to be quiet with her or someone would hear.

"I assume you were in the same position, judging from your lack of a bra and red face." Ichigo said, still not looking at them.

"Why do you think that!? And how are you seeing this without even looking at me!?" She screamed at him and he just turned his head to her.

"Because you forgot to put your bra on after that shower session thing, and that was because of him, your face was the same shade of red as it is now, and you just spent the night in his bed, and you show up without a bra again, and are denying it heavily." He put his head back to its original position and her face grew even redder, Izuru was just laughing. Yumai didn't want to say what she had done with him, for some reason, Izuru made her act like a normal girl, with some degree of modesty and embarrassment.

"Amazing…He's good at this." Izuru mentioned as Yumai just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"No, I heard. When I went to go see if you were up, I heard through your door. I was being considerate and went back to my room and fell asleep." Yumai went to get a book to throw at him and Orihime came in, she locked her eyes on Ichigo and kissed him. Even though her eyes were closed and she was facing Ichigo, she pulled away for a second, still facing him.

"You're not wearing a bra, good morning…Kira-sensei." She laughed and went back to her kiss.

"I don't even care anymore…I get it!" she dropped the book she was holding and removed her shirt and threw it at Ichigo, it draped over his head as he pulled from the kiss, Orihime sat next to him and pulled the shirt off of him and threw it at Izuru, who was busy watching Yumai as she sat next to him and crossed her arms.

"See…no modesty." Ichigo sat up and looked at her. "I hope you aren't pregnant, I don't think I can handle two pregnant women at the same time…"

"Two?" Yumai looked confused, Ichigo smiled and his eyes pointed to Orihime. "Really…You're going to be a dad!" she jumped up and tackled him over the desk, forgetting she wasn't wearing a shirt, she ended up going too far, and Ichigo's face was buried under her.

"Get. Off." Ichigo said, but was muffled. When he moved his mouth she shuddered a little, then jumped off of him and back onto the couch and wrapped her arms around Izuru laughing into his shoulder.

"Now Ichigo, don't sexually harass her! She has Kira-sensei for that!" Orihime started calling him Kira-sensei for some reason that wasn't apparent to anyone.

"But I…Wasn't…I didn't…Whatever…" he got up off the floor from being knocked over by her. "Izuru, is there anything you need? Are you in too much pain, Unohana gave me some strong painkillers if you need them." Ichigo pulled a small bottle from a drawer in his desk and tossed it to him.

"Actually, I'm fine right now…" he said as he wrapped an arm around Yumai and rubbed her back.

"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't get her pregnant sooner, or you always as adept at pulling out as you were th-" She was silenced by Ichigo using Shiromi Hanten. She fell unconscious.

"Ignore that statement. I'm having her think that she's at Shino Academy, but in her current outfit. Minus the shirt." Ichigo stood up and released her. "Adept at what Yumai?" Ichigo said as he ruffled up her hair and went to the bookcase.

"Blasting your load onto Orihime's stomach." Once again she was caught by his kido, this time he put her back in the shower. Izuru held a hand to his mouth to muffle the laughter, Orihime just sighed and blushed a little.

"I can't say I'm shocked at this, but in front of Yumai?" Izuru asked as Ichigo sat back down at his desk.

"She insisted on staying in the room, we woke her, she came to tell us to be quiet and that's what she saw…" Ichigo had found the page he had been on last and started reading.

"Are you going to release her?" He asked as he looked over the unconscious girl in his arms.

"No, you do it. Outside stimulus can break it, just flick her tit-Ah! Why?" Ichigo was talking into his book and when he suggested something for Izuru to do, Orihime smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't suggest him to do bad things to her!"

"She's doing much worse to herself in her own mind…" Orihime shot him a glare that immediately made him release her. "Shatter, release, forget." Yumai woke up gasping for air and staring at her hands. "Now Yumai, adept at what?"

"I…have no idea what you are talking about…"

* * *

*** White Spear Funeral**

**** Wake(Funeral wake)**


	12. Despair

**AN: Time skip in this chapter, to June from September, marked by "... ... ... ... ..." Also, there is some changes coming to Ichigo's squad, some will be useful, others...not so much.**

* * *

Ichigo was training his squad until he got called in by Shunsui for something important.

"You needed something, Shunsui?" Ichigo asked as he noticed only him and Unohana were there.

"It's about Orihime's pregnancy…" Shunsui said with a rare serious tone. Ichigo's face immediately went from calm to dead worried. "Retsu, can you explain it again."

"Ichigo, she's going to have twins, I've detected two separate souls developing."

"That…That's great! Why did you have to call me here to tell me that though? Is something wrong with them?" Ichigo was happy then he noticed neither of them had a smile.

"One of the twins…Is…I believe…"

"Well…What is it!?" Ichigo seemed ready to burst at the seams. Unohana looked really troubled with the news herself, she couldn't finish her sentence or look Ichigo in the eye.

"One of them is either full or half hollow." Shunsui said for her, which Ichigo's eyes shot wide and he collapsed to his knees.

"…No…No…No…No..."

"There is only a small chance that it will be a full hollow. Or it will be like you, how you were…before."

"Does…O-Orihime…Does she know…" Ichigo managed to say from the ground, this news broke his spirit.

"No. I didn't tell her, because she would have been so stressed she might have had a misca-" Unohana was about to explain to Ichigo that the stress would cause a miscarriage of both children, Ichigo would not let her say that word.

"Don't you dare say it…" Ichigo's voice was empty, as if he was missing something from inside him.

"This is happening whether you like it or not Ichigo…we called you here for you to make a choice." Shunsui said as he got up to help Ichigo stand up off his knees.

"…Choice…?" Ichigo's voice, and eyes were blank and empty.

"Let the pregnancy carry through, and run the risk of your child being a full hollow, also this could kill Orihime during the birth even if it isn't a hollow…Your children have massive spiritual pressures, considering they are unborn babies, or…" Unohana had started giving him the choice, but she couldn't say the other option.

"Or!?" Ichigo demanded of the woman, she seemed very troubled with this, she refused to say anything, and she had a look in her eyes that Ichigo had never seen from her, but reminded him of someone who changed him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and despair.

'Why does she look so sad!? It's not her child that has to…what if she had a…' Ichigo thought as he saw her eyes.

"Abort the pregnancy, killing both children, she will survive, you can try again, and maybe the children will be normal." Shunsui spoke up for her; even he had trouble saying it.

"What the hell kind of choice is that!?" Ichigo demanded from the man in front of him, no longer pressing towards Unohana, who seemed to be living a horrible memory.

"The only reason you have the option to choose is because it is you." Shunsui said in a very serious voice without any hesitation.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Ichigo had to physically restrain himself to not attack him.

"You are the most influential person to exist in all of Soul Society besides those of Central 46 and the Spirit King himself." Shunsui turned away from him to return to his chair. "Almost anything you suggest we go along with, as if you were in my position. Not everyone likes it but they acknowledge it. We are giving you a choice in this since you are incredibly important in this place; we want to give you as much free reign over your affairs as we can. Normally we wouldn't even give someone a choice in this situation…we would have just terminated the pregnancy without telling either of the parents. Go. Make your choice and then return when you have. This news might decide the choice for you." Ichigo was speechless, he knew he was important to the Soul Society, he just never imagined he had this much influence, so many people disrespect him, so many people fear him, so many people. He stood up and looked Shunsui in the eye, Ichigo's eyes were back to being full of soul like they always have been, only this time his eyes could burn a hole in someone with a weak resolve.

"I've made my choice."

…

"Renji, did hear what Ichigo did to Izuru?" Rukia was clinging to Renji's arm as they walked somewhere in a forest.

"Huh, no what? Did he accidentally kill him?" Renji's tone was a bit sarcastic, he was distracted with trying to not get lost and guide the two of them to where he was going.

"From what I heard that's what it looked like. I heard from Isane that the two of them fought for the first time, and of course, Ichigo knew nothing about Izuru's Shikai and got his sword weight doubled like twenty times, from what Yumai said. This is what makes the fight interesting…Ichigo activated his Bankai and vanished."

"Vanished…What do you mean vanished? Like with Kyokko?"

"No. gone, like undetectable, Unohana was there and she couldn't even feel him until he appeared. Well, according to Unohana he cloned himself with flash step, but they weren't jumping around or fading. They looked solid to her, and then he used a Kaizo Kido that immediately ended the fight. He was impaled with six giant spears. He survived because apparently it was perfected to not be fatal." Rukia had a smile on her face, not because of the fight or Ichigo being so proficient at Kido, in fact it had nothing to do with anyone, except Renji, he told her that he was taking her somewhere nice, and that she will love it.

"Since when did he have a Kaizo, let alone have one perfected?"

"I don't know, and he has more, according to Unohana. So will you tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope, but we're almost there!" Renji stopped for a second and gave her a kiss which made her giggle a little.

"Fine, but…wow…This place, it's…So pretty…" Renji led her into a clearing with a single tall tree in the middle, surrounded by various flowers of red, yellow, white and purple. Renji pulled her to the tree and gave her a little kiss. "Is this the place you were so secretive ab-" She was silenced by his finger over her lips.

"Don't speak. Do you hear it?"

"Hear what, Renji? I don't hear anything." She listened for a second, only to hear a small wind rustling the leaves.

"Exactly." Renji gave her a kiss that was longer than the last two. He pulled away and stared into her violet eyes. He slowly got down on one knee. "Rukia Kuchiki…" He was breathing heavily and Rukia had a smile that turned to a look of surprise her eyes started to water a little. "Rukia Kuchiki, will you give me the honor, the pleasure, the privilege…Will you marry me?" Renji pulled out a small dark red box, with a ring, it was white gold with and a large amethyst surrounded by small diamonds.

"Renji…That has to be the dumbest question you have ever asked me." She had tears of joy streaming down her face, but Renji obviously didn't pick up on the fact that what she said meant yes, he put the ring away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, too soon…right? I…should go." He turned and started to leave. Rukia grabbed his arm and yanked him back, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a huge kiss.

"You're almost as dense as Ichigo sometimes…Of course I will marry you!" Her tears were still flowing and Renji kept wiping them away. After a little her tears stopped and they made their way to find Ichigo and Orihime. After a while they came to fifth squad barracks. They went into his office to find him alone sitting at his desk, staring at a wall with an empty look.

"Oh…hey. Need something?" Ichigo said blandly not looking away from the wall.

"Ichigo…What happened…You look like you just had your heart ripped out…Is Orihime okay?" Rukia asked as she forced him to look at her.

"Yeah…She's fine, I…our…Nothing…what's up with you two, you seem happy."

"Ichigo, I won't talk to you if you act like this. Goodbye." Rukia turned and started pulling Renji with her.

"Congratulations." Ichigo's voice was back to normal and he had a small smile on his face. Rukia froze where she stood and turned to him. "He proposed, right?"

"How did you…?" Rukia asked as she pulled Renji back in and sat on the couch.

"Orihime had the same look in her eyes that you had when you walked in." Ichigo was smiling, but his eyes were still glazed over with emptiness.

"You were staring at a wall when I walked in…how did you see my eyes?"

"Rukia…Do I really have to explain everything to you? I see more than you think." He had added a forced chuckle to his words. "When…is the wedding?"

"We think it should be sometime in June." When Rukia said June, Ichigo's smile disappeared, that was when Unohana said the twins were expected. "What's wrong…Is there something wrong with June…" The second she said her words she regretted them. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I have no idea how I forgot…I'm so sorry…"

"No…It isn't my mother's death that bothers me about that month right now… It's…Never mind." Ichigo forced a smile and his eyes were still empty and trapped.

"Would you please stop keeping secrets from me…How do you think it feels, for your best friend, someone you trust your life to, having them keep secrets that are hurting them. I can't stand it! Do you not trust me? Is that it?" Rukia was on the verge of tears and Ichigo stood up and walked up to her. He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair, and then he walked past her to grab a book. Rukia stood up and walked up to him. "Ichigo…" He ignored her and started to go back to his desk. She grabbed his arm, pulled him back, spun him around, and gave him a massive slap. He touched his face slowly as the pain pulled him out of his mind.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo dropped his book and fell to his knees. "I shouldn't tell anyone…I shouldn't tell anyone…" Eventually he stood up and looked at Rukia, his eyes were back to normal.

"Ichigo…please tell me…I'll help you with whatever it is."

"There…right there, what's bothering me…nobody can help." At his words Rukia let tears fall; Renji got up and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey…Even if we can't help you with whatever it is that's bothering you…tell us, at least let us know. Not knowing is what is hurting her…" Renji spoke as Ichigo turned slowly back and forth between the two.

"Nine months…In nine months…in June, Orihime might die." Ichigo let a tear fall and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent them. "Orihime might die giving birth to my children…one of which might be a hollow…even if it isn't…she still has risk of death because the spiritual pressure exerted by the twins during birth might be too much for her weakened body…" by now Ichigo couldn't stop his tears. The one he loved was going to be torn from him. In June of all times…He can cope with his mother's death barely. Orihime dying would send him over the edge. Rukia and Renji were silent. They really couldn't help him. "You two have to swear to me…swear on your lives…that you will not let Orihime know about this, the stress would probably make her have a m…m-miscarriage…"

"We won't tell her…Ichigo please…no more secrets…" Rukia had dragged him into a hug and was crying into his chest. He just stood there and fought back his tears.

"There are some things that I can't share…not even with you, not even with Orihime, not even with my own family. And those…Those are tearing me up having to know something that nobody else can know…" Rukia let him go and he picked up his book and went to his desk. "I'll tell you one more thing; this also…nobody can know of…"

"What is it?" Rukia spoke from the couch next to Renji who had his arm around her.

"I was offered the position of the next Captain Commander. Shunsui told me that Central 46 wanted me to be the next one. Even if Shunsui was still alive, he was going to resign and allow me to take over…"

"What? Why can't anyone know about this?" Renji asked, still slightly concerned.

"I refused the position; I refused to ever take that position. Shunsui said that I somehow have more influence on Central 46 than they do on me. I really am starting to hate all this crap about being the strongest…being the greatest ever…most feared…Most respected. I can understand the part about being feared or even the most respected. But I do not want to be the strongest; I do not want to be the greatest. I want to be just Ichigo Kurosaki…Captain of Squad Five."

"I don't have anything I can say to that." Renji spoke for both of them because Rukia was speechless.

"You don't need to." Ichigo had a normal look on his face again.

"But as Renji said, we will stand by you…Where is Orihime now?" Rukia asked to him with a small smile, she was happy that she was able to get him to open up.

"With Unohana." Ichigo responded after thinking for a second.

"Oh, I…Hmm…Oh yeah! Can you show us your Kaizo Kidos?" Rukia asked with wide eyes hoping to bring him out of this depression and change the subject.

"I'll show you two of them…I can't exactly do the third one unless I'm in Bankai, the speed I need to set it up, I only have in my Bankai." He held up his hand and arcs of lightning started shooting around in his fingers, eventually it turned from blue to black and burned his hand a little. He didn't seem to care about it.

"What was that?" Renji and Rukia asked at the same time.

"The beginning of a modified Byakurai, which I can only manifest it on my hand when not in Bankai, Rukia, would you prefer to be at Shino academy or that pond from a while back?"

"Why?"

"Just answer…"

"The pond I guess…what does that have to do with anything?" Rukia and Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Shiromi Hanten." Ichigo held up his hand and Rukia fell unconscious, Renji, not knowing what just happened, blamed Ichigo.

"What the hell did you do!?" he demanded making a fist in his direction.

"Wait thirty seconds, then kiss her passionately, that stimulus should wake her, if not I will release it." And Renji did just that, he waited, and he kissed her very passionately even though she was unconscious. She awoke the same way everyone else under it had done, confused. "So, did you like being able to skate perfectly?"

"How…what? That felt so real…" Rukia was wide eyed staring at him.

"That's another Kaizo…It blocks the brains signals to the rest of the body, except the organs necessary for life, and it puts you in somewhat of a dream state that tricks your brain into thinking it's real, making you feel, smell, taste whatever, I have full control over your senses when under control of it. Although, it only worked since you are so distracted by what I told you earlier. Someone with a clear mind can reject it easily. But once you acknowledge the idea unconsciously, you are trapped, until something from the outside pulls you out, or I release it."

"What about the one you used against Izuru?" Rukia asked as if she was expecting a demonstration.

"I don't want to do it to you…and plus, I can only do it in Bankai."

"Well than, lets go!" she jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to fight you."

…

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia released her Shikai at the beginning of the fight, somehow Ichigo ended up fighting her after all.

"I still have no idea how you got me out here…Could we at least wait for Retsu?" The answer to that was no, Rukia charged him down, he hasn't fought her in about a year, he completely forgot her fighting style and she got multiple hits in on him, causing him to transition his eyes to hollow. The wounds spilling his blood closed up.

"She's already here…" Rukia pointed off to her standing on the side, with Yumai, Izuru and Orihime.

"Alright than…Moon be Black, Heavens Cry, Zangetsu!" Ichigo charged at her and just started slashing at her and slamming his sword down on her, cutting her arm a few times. She managed to cut his arm at one point but it healed instantly, Ichigo realized that the ability to not take a hit for more than a second was not fair, so he returned his eyes to normal. Suddenly he got hit in the face by a blue light and fell to the ground, Rukia caught him off guard with Sokatsui, he got up and half his face was burned and he kept his left eye slightly shut. He lifted his hand and returned the favor, but she saw it coming and dodged it, she didn't want to get hit by his kido, she knew that even though he doesn't speak the name, his are still near full power.

"Damn, still moving! You missed!" Rukia taunted him as she prepared to use Hakuren. The giant wall of snow hit him and slammed him into a wall. He flared his pressure and the snow flew away. He flash stepped behind her and hit her with a wordless Soren Sokutsui, which threw her into the ground with a huge force, her back was completely burned and her shihakusho was backless now.

"Sorry about your clothes!"

"Could you be a little more conservative with your kido…I would like to not end up naked in a fight with you."

"Maybe…" Ichigo spoke quietly before shooting a Byakurai at her which she promptly dodged.

"Honestly…Bankai!" The sphere of snow formed and covered her, she was revealed as the angelic figure from the wedding and the wings covered her back. "Fuyu No Tenshi, Sode No Shirayuki!"

"Going to throw some more snowballs at me?" Ichigo taunted as he charged her down covering his blade with a Getsuga, not releasing it. He was blocked by the scythe and she took her left hand off of it and thrust it towards Ichigo's face, she grabbed him and from her hand ice started to form, she let go and punched him, shattering the ice and sending him flying.

"Nope! Yugana Yuki, Hakuu!" the battlefield started to be covered in snow, the blood dripping from Ichigo's face stained it red.

"Well damn…" Ichigo stood up and took his stance. "Bankai!" The release melted the snow around him, and his lightning melted the snow as he moved. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo jumped up to her and only attacked with his left sword, completely ignoring the right one, after a minute of constant slashing with it, he stabbed at her with the right one, going completely though her left shoulder. She let out a massive scream before managing to kick Ichigo in the face making him fall back to the ground.

"Yugana Yuki, Kotte Sento!" She spun the scythe and five massive spike pillars of ice formed around Ichigo. She turned it and pointed the bottom of the scythe at Ichigo and rotated it. The five pillars slammed into Ichigo as he recovered from the kick and jumped into the air, but he wasn't quick enough in his recovery. The spikes had impaled him as they closed around him. They spread apart revealing them to be covered in blood, he was stuck on one of the spikes, and it was through his chest. Rukia was frozen in despair at the sight, nobody was moving. Not even Orihime, she was frozen in shock.

"Why did you stop attacking?" Ichigo asked as he coughed up some blood and laughed.

"Ichigo…you…" Rukia couldn't form a sentence as she watched him pull himself from the spike, she could see completely through him where his heart should have been. He was bleeding heavily, he manifested his hollow features and the hole slowly healed, despite how every other wound he received closed instantly.

"You should know by now…That isn't even close to enough to kill me!" Ichigo shouted at her with a joking tone as his skull faded and he coughed up a lot of blood.

"What are…What are you…Ichigo!?" Rukia still hadn't moved from where she was floating, still in shock.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad Five. Hybrid." He responded seriously as though she didn't know who he was. "I had hoped that the heart was the one place you didn't blow a hole in me. I'll explain this later…Let's finish our fight. Okay?" He kept his arms and hands, and the black markings on his body, but kept the skull away, he had a sad smile on his face, and Rukia could see the pain in his eyes.

"Right…" She charged at him swinging the scythe he dodged most of the attacks but occasionally got stabbed in the ribs, which healed almost as fast as it happened. Suddenly, Ichigo flashed above her and kicked her to the ground. And he disappeared. "Shit!" Rukia tried to run but was bound by Rikujokoro as the ten Ichigos appeared in a circle around her.

"By my will, strike them down, all the while, sustaining the heart. Bring before, the one to end. Six spears, five chains, four birds, three dragons, two wolves, one to end the song." Rukia was struggling to break the kido but with no success. She let out a scream as she felt something else. Another Ichigo had appeared behind her and cut one of the wings before disappearing, the other clones started glowing white.

"Shit, why can't I break this Kido!?"

Each clone slammed their swords into the ground, only one remained, and another crack formed in the ground to her, she finally broke the kido and tried to run, but she couldn't. Hainawa was around her feet, she tried to get away, but it climbed her body and fully bound her.

"Sameru." The six spears formed and impaled her leaving her impaled as she screamed from what some would have thought was the worst pain she had ever felt. The snowy ground around her was stained completely red with her blood from the initial piercing. Once they retracted and cauterized her she fell over in tears of horror and pain, in the pool of her own blood. The scythe turned back into its sealed form. Ichigo ran over to her, coughing up an unhealthy amount of blood, and stumbling a little.

"Ichigo…Ichigo… Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo…"It was all she could say through what she had going on in her mind.

"Rukia…I'm sorry I had to keep so much from you…I will never hide anything from you, Orihime, or Renji…ever again…I'm sorry."

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia…stop. It's okay now." The group of people who were watching ran over to find them both in tears. "I hate my tears. I always have, but today, I can't hide them." He spoke into Orihime's shoulder as she pulled him close, tears in her eyes aswell. Renji had been summoned by Byakuya and couldn't watch the fight. She let go of Ichigo and started to heal him, Yumai, Unohana, and Isane healed Rukia. Isane was called once Ichigo was caught by the pillars.

…

Several hours later, Ichigo had stopped coughing up blood, and was still sitting there as the rest of them healed Rukia, Renji still had not come back. Ichigo's eyes returned to the empty state they were in hours ago.

"Ichigo…Thank you." Rukia said something after saying nothing for a few hours.

"For what, I hid things from you, and I did this to you, and I made you cry." His voice, blank.

"I know…I don't care, I just want to thank you, Ichigo, you were, and always will be one of my closest friends. Even if you don't have a physical heart…I know you have heart. You just need someone like Orihime to let your heart thrive; it hurts to see you look empty. During those seventeen months that you never saw me, I watched you. You seemed so empty knowing that you couldn't help anyone. It hurt me, but when you were near Orihime, you were so happy. Just a little earlier you were happy, during our fight. Now please…No more. No more sadness. Be happy with her, we will support you." Through her pain she wore a smile. Ichigo was looking at her dumbfounded, he couldn't respond at all to this...but had managed a few words.

"No…Rukia, thank you." Ichigo said as the others finished healing her. "I…You pulled me out of the depression I was in, thank you…and I never properly congratulated you either. Congratulations, Rukia, for your engagement to Renji!" Ichigo was smiling again, Orihime wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Ichigo…"

"We need to talk…Orihime…" Ichigo was going to tell her about the babies, and see if she wanted to carry them full term and risk death for them, like he was going to accept. Ichigo told her the situation and Unohana had confirmed it, when she heard the news she was terrified, but she felt better when Ichigo held her hand tighter. When she was presented with the choice, she immediately chose what Ichigo did, to chance the birth. Rukia had chosen to stay at fourth squad, since she couldn't even move her arms, let alone walk.

**... … … … …**

The next eight or nine months were very calm, Koko was offered to become a full time Zanjutsu instructor at Shino Academy, which she accepted, Ichigo was offered the same position but for much more advanced students, which he turned down but said that he might rethink it after his children get older. It was halfway through June, Rukia's and Renji's wedding was on the 28th, Ichigo was the best man, and Orihime, would have been the Maid of Honor if she wasn't wrapped up taking care of the twins, which she had yet to deliver. Ichigo made her stay at fourth squad barracks just in case.

"Captain!" Ichigo heard a voice call to him from behind him as he walk down the halls of his barracks, waiting for the message to go to Orihime.

"Yes, kiri?" He replied to his eighth seat, Kiri Mozake, she was a somewhat normal height girl, with shoulder length white hair with dark green eyes. She had a girl in a standard uniform behind her who was wearing a big smile, she large amber eyes and purple hair tied back with a red ribbon, Ichigo didn't know her, but he felt that she was familiar.

"This is Yuze Senori, she graduated and wants to join the squad, and with the Lieutenant gone, I was looking for you, why couldn't I detect you at all?" She had pulled Yuze in front of her and sighed a little.

"Don't know…but Yuze…have we met before?" Ichigo was looking her over with a puzzled look. And when she spoke Ichigo felt that he actually knew her.

"I don't think so…But it does seem like I recognize you from somewhere, from something other than you being a captain…"

"I guess we might have ran into each other somewhere…not sure…But, you want to join my squad right?" Ichigo asked as Kiri left and Yuze followed him down the hall.

"Yes I do! I've wanted to join your squad since you became a captain." She was walking with her hands behind her back and ran out in front of Ichigo and walked backwards.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ichigo pulled her around a corner so she wouldn't hit a wall.

"I admire the way you do things…the way you want to protect everyone who you hold close…I admire you in general, and I wish to serve under you, I also like how you show no mercy to those who threaten the safety of your friends and family."

"How do you know so much about me?" Ichigo asked as he pulled her around another corner.

"There is a library at Shino Academy with details on just about everything that involves the captains. And you seem to be the target of almost all gossip at the academy." She stopped when Ichigo stopped, and went into the office with him; he motioned for her to sit on the couch as he sat behind his desk.

"And you're willing to serve with someone in my 'situation,' some of my squad even have a problem with me." Ichigo held out his claw for her to see, it didn't faze her at all, she just nodded.

"I don't care what form you take, you are still Ichigo Kurosaki. And I want to serve with him." She smiled and looked around the room

'Well she is certainly energetic…' Ichigo thought as she stood up and walked around looking at his things.

"I like it in here…It feels like a nice room…"

"Yuze, have you achieved Shikai?" She shook her head for no and went back to looking over his stuff.

"Doesn't matter, you eventually will. Welcome to my squad!" Ichigo stood up and held out his hand to her, she ran up to him and instead of taking his hand she threw her arms around him. "I don't mind you being attached but there are some people who live here who might get jealous…" As he said this she realized that she had hugged him and backed off scratching the back of her head laughing.

"Like who?"

"For one…My wife, the lieutenant…and an old friend who…come in!" Ichigo felt Yumai standing on the other side of the door. She was listening in on his conversation, she opened the door and walked up to him and gave him a hug. "And her, this is Yumai, she lives here while attending the academy."

"Hi, what's your name?" Yumai asked with a smile.

"Yuze Senori! I just joined the squad!" Ichigo was shocked by the similarities between how they talked.

'Please let her be normal…' Ichigo said to himself as he sat down.

"Although, captain, there are things that the books at the academy don't have, they haven't been updated in some time…"

"Well, I guess you will just have to find out those things on your own." He was going to say something else when a garganta opened up behind the couch and Sung-Sun fell out. She looked injured.

"Ichigo…prob…lem…" She fell unconscious on the floor. Ichigo jumped up and grabbed her off the floor as the garganta shut.

"Yumai, heal her!" Ichigo yelled at the girl on his desk and she jumped up and started looking for what was wrong, and where the blood was coming from. After Yumai healed her, Ichigo sent a hell butterfly to Shunsui to come see this. Yuze was standing behind him looking confused.

"Why are you helping an arrancar?"

"You do know…that there is an espada in one of the squads now…your books must be very outdated, if you don't know my association with Hueco Mundo at this point." Yumai, take her to one of the rooms and put her there, Yuze, wait for Shunsui and tell him one of Tiers fraccion came through injured and I went to go see what happened." Ichigo stood up and opened his own garganta and ran through.

…

"Ichigo…They're…they're dead…" Tier had limped over to him as he came out in the destroyed and bloody throne room.

"What the hell happened to you? Where are the other two?" Ichigo ran over to her as she fell to the ground and her resurreccion sealed.

"Eletera…they attacked, working together…my fraccion…all dead." She had an angry look on her face as blood dripped down over her eyes from the top of her head, they somewhat looked like tears of blood.

"Sung-Sun came through a garganta and collapsed in my office earlier, you're saying the other two are dead!? And the Eletera worked together? Are they both dead aswell?" She just nodded, she looked a little relieved that Sung-Sun escaped. She tried wiping away the blood on her face but she couldn't raise her arm that high, so Ichigo did it, careful not to hurt her further. He stood up and helped her stand, he opened a garganta and took her through.

…

"Why are you bringing me here?" She spoke as more blood dripped over her eyes.

"We are helping you, you do want Sung-Sun to live, right?" Ichigo whispered to her as he took her to where Sung-Sun was, with Yumai at her side, also Shunsui.

"Ichigo, what happened to them? This one has a massive concussion and a fractured skull, I'm not sure I want to know what did that to her." he pointed from the unconscious one to Tier.

"The Eletera attacked us, Mila-Rose and Apacci are dead…I thought they killed her too when I couldn't find her after I killed the Eletera, I told them to run and I guess the only one who got away was Sung-Sun." Tier said as Ichigo wiped more blood off her face instead of it dripping all over the floor.

"Yumai-chan is she okay to move the squad four, or can she not be moved?" Shunsui asked and Yumai nodded. Shunsui picked her up carefully, not wanting Tier to get angry at him. "Ichigo, let's take them to squad four now."

…

"Ichigo…why is it that you enjoy knocking out these pretty girls?" Shunsui left Ichigo at the front of the barracks with them both, on the way, Tier passed out due to blood loss, Ichigo had Sung-Sun over his shoulder and Tier, in his arms.

"I didn't do this! Can you take one of them? The one on my shoulder has a fractured skull, and I have no idea what's wrong with this one, but she lost a lot of blood." Ichigo was still struggling until Unohana took Tier, and Ichigo took Sung-sun off his shoulder and held her in his arms as he followed Unohana down the hall into a room, and he tried to put her down, but noticed she was gripping onto his coat.

"Seems you have a fan, Ichigo…" Unohana chuckled a bit as she started looking over Tier.

"You've got to be kidding me. Let go…" Ichigo pried one of her hands off and then the other one, and dropped her into the bed, she had a slight smile on her face, barely noticeable to Ichigo, but Unohana could see it.

"You're very popular with the hollow girls…"Unohana shot a joking glance from tier to him and he shook his head.

"I've noticed…Anyway, is Orihime okay?"

"Yes, but she is asleep right now, don't bother her."

"Captain! They're coming!" A voice called from down the hall and she immediately stood up, so did Ichigo.

"No, you stay here! I'll come get you when it's done!" Unohana didn't give him a choice, the look on her face said 'defy me, I kill you' Ichigo reluctantly agreed, He wanted nothing more than to be there for Orihime, and see his children. He sat down next to Sung-Sun since he was already standing there. Twenty minutes go by and nothing, no Unohana, no Tier and no Sung-sun. Ichigo thought that Sung-Sun wasn't conscious but she was awake and watching him. She was watching him fidget and worry, his eyes looked empty as he thought that Orihime was going to die.

"Your eyes are prettier when you're happy." Sung-Sun said softly from behind her sleeve which startled Ichigo.

"How long have you been conscious?" Ichigo asked as he turned to her, forcing a small smile to hide his expression.

"Not long, but you shouldn't worry yourself to the point of despair, I don't know the reason, but despair is always bad." She said slowly as she tried to sit up but Ichigo wouldn't let her. "Oh, you're so aggressive…" she mumbled at him.

"You have a fractured skull and a concussion, how are you even conscious? You need to rest. Tier will be fine, but your friends didn't make it."

"Is that so…" She exhaled slowly, and Ichigo saw her eyes water, and she tried to blink them away, and let one tear roll down her cheek. Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad. They were her family.

"Damn…If you came when they first attacked, I could have helped…I'm sorry."

"It's…not your fault for what happened. We had just got back from killing a few Vasto Lorde, and they were waiting for us. Doesn't matter now..." She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Ichigo! Come now!" Unohana had shouted from down the hall so he could hear her. He jumped up and ran out the door.

"What hap-" His eyes fell on the baby twin girls. One of them had somewhat of a hollow mask formed. Ichigo fell to his knees and punched the floor, breaking his hand, which Unohana quickly healed.

"She isn't a full hollow, but still shares the traits. The mask has been coming and going randomly." As she explained this the mask faded and a few seconds later it returned.

"Does that mean she gets to live?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at Unohana. She smiled and nodded. Then her expression turned serious as she turned to Orihime.

"Yes, your daughters both get to live. However if Orihime were to get pregnant again she would die during birth, the pressure each of these girls put on her body was massive, she can't give birth again. So I'm going to ask for your consent to remove her womb."

"Do it." Ichigo didn't hesitate to answer. Unohana handed the girls to one of the nurses she had in the room to take them out to another room they had prepared. The one in the mask had fine bright orange hair, which Ichigo thought had to be a sick joke. The other one had jet black hair.

"I will, we had to sedate her because she was in a huge pain, I'll wait for her to wake up and tell her then sedate her again, how are the hollow girls?"

"The blonde one is still unconscious from what I could tell, and the other was awake and talking to me, she's surprisingly non-hollow-like when I told her that her friends didn't make it, she started to cry…" Ichigo turned and left the room. "I'll stay with them until they both wake up."

He returned to the room to find Sung-Sun sitting up with a happy look, her bloody sleeve covering her mouth like she usually did.

"Hi…" She said as she turned to him. And motioned for him to come over with her other hand.

"I told you to rest…" Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder to try to push her back down, she turned her head to his hand and moved her sleeve, she opened her mouth and a very long thin purple tongue came out and licked his hand which he pulled away from her. "What the hell!?" Ichigo wiped his hand off on the bed and she giggled a little.

"your hand tastes good…" she reeled her tongue back into her mouth and put her sleeve in front of it.

"That's not weird at all…why did you lick me?" He kept his hands away from her.

"To get you to stop trying to push me back down…and my tongue is much longer…" She looked at him and winked which caused him to take the chair and move it a few inches away.

"That's wonderful…Why do you need such a long to…never mind…Are you feeling better? Any pain?"

"A slight pounding in my head, but other than that…I'm fine, are you worried about me?"

"I consider you as a friend, so of course I'm worried, also I'm worried about Tier." He looked across the room and she was still unconscious breathing heavily.

"Ah, but you're sitting next to me…I like that." She giggled slightly at his reaction.

"You do realize that I'm married…right? You seem to be flirting with me?"

"I do know…I'm just having some fun, you don't mind, do you, it's harmless…" She giggled into her arm again, and Ichigo noticed her tongue sticking out of her mouth, it was a little longer than a foot.

"I…don't care, that's fine…but, could you put your tongue away please?" Ichigo couldn't help but look at it with an awkward look, but backed away slightly when she flicked it at him, nearly hitting him in the face. She giggled a little and pulled it back in.

"I didn't expect the Soul Society to be so lenient with us, being hollows, and such…"

"They owe me… so they have to put up with it." Ichigo laughed a little letting his guard down and nearly got him in his mouth by her tongue. "Could you not shove your tongue into my mouth!"

"Damn…so close…"

'Why are the weird ones attracted to me!?' Ichigo leaned back and shut his eyes after moving out of her tongues reach.

"Sung-Sun. Put your tongue away…let him rest." Nel walked in when she heard Ichigo brought injured arrancar back. Ichigo had somehow fell asleep in his chair and Sung-Sun was leaning closer to him but still he was just out of her reach.

"But his hand tasted so good, I want to know what his face tastes like…" She complained to Nel who sat on her bed.

"That's gross…I can't imagine he would taste good to you…doesn't it bother him that you're so flirtatious?"

"Apparently not, he said he isn't interested, and let me have my fun, I'm starting to see why you stayed here…" They both shared a laugh that woke Ichigo.

"Oh, hey Nel, what's up?"

"Nothing I came to see what was going on, Unohana told me everything…congratulations! I also see that you've been acquainted with her tongue already…here's a warning; it took me a year to get her to stop licking me." Nel's words shocked Ichigo then he felt something wet on his face and Nel let out a giggle.

"Delicious…" Sung-Sun had said awkwardly because of her tongue, she continued to run it over his face, he was frozen by the shock, and slowly turned to her.

"How long is your tongue!? Damn!" Ichigo tried pulling it off his face but it just wrapped around his hand a few times.

"Are you sure you want that answer, Ichigo?" Nel had managed to say behind a laugh.

"Not really, but I need to know the distance to stay away!"

"Around seven feet if she wants…It really is a disturbing ability she has…" Nel spoke as if she was an expert on the matter, Sung-Sun just laughed and unwrapped Ichigo's hand and her tongue shot to the other bed and licked Tier's leg a few times. "See…"

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed or disgusted…or both." Ichigo said slowly as she pulled her tongue back.

"I would prefer if you were amazed…" Sung-Sun had giggled a little behind her sleeve.

"Ichigo, the operation is c-" Unohana had walked in and started telling Ichigo about Orihime's operation, but was interrupted by Sung-Sun shoving her tongue in Unohana's face which probably made her lose thought of what she was doing, she just froze and sat there with her eyes wide looking at the tongue. Ichigo forced himself not to laugh as he grabbed her tongue, which he did reluctantly and it left Unohana and wrapped around his arm, he didn't enjoy it, but Unohana seemed to have found a weakness. "What…" was all she could say as she felt where her tongue was.

"Sorry, I don't know why she keeps doing that! She never did that when I went there before…" Ichigo was struggling to remove the tongue, but it was like trying to catch air with a net. He couldn't get a grip on it.

"I'm not going to ask. Orihime's operation was successful, you can see her and the twins tomorrow, and they all need rest. And it does seem that you're popular with hollow girls…you obviously have your hands full, so I'll come back later to check on Tier." She turned and left after making a joke. Ichigo really couldn't argue with her in this matter.

"Why do I put up with this?" He asked aloud but to himself.

"Well, because she has a solid grip on you, and probably won't let you go unless there's a good reason." Nel spoke as she looked at Tier lying unconscious breathing unevenly and heavily.

"Sung-Sun, you obviously like me right?" Ichigo asked as he kept trying to pry her off.

"…Maybe…" She tightened her grip as she answered.

"If you let me go, I'll ask if you can stay in my squad with me, how about that?" At his request she let go and nodded happily giving him a creepy smile before covering it with her sleeve.

'What have I done…'

"Hey, Ichigo, and various hollow women…" Shunsui had come into the room to see if the two were conscious now.

"Shunsui I have a favor to ask…Sung-sun wants to be in my squad…so…"

"Yeah, we decided that they are going to stay here and join a squad. If she wants to be in your squad that's fine, I'm going to put Tier in my squad. If Sung-Sun can walk, and Unohana will let her go, take her to your barracks and show her around, get her something to wear that isn't covered in what is probably not all her blood." Shunsui turned and left.

"So…are you going to escort me to the barracks…Captain…?" Sung-Sun was obviously going to have fun with this at Ichigo's expense.

…

"It's really nice of you to let me join your squad…" Sung-Sun told him as he let her into his barracks.

"Not like I had a choice, you evil snake woman."

"Oh, now you're sweet talking me…" She giggled into her sleeve as she followed him around. He rounded a corner and was about to explain where she would be sleeping when Yuze ran into him throwing her arms around him for a second.

"Hi Captain! Is this the arrancar from earlier?" Yuze still had that smile that made Ichigo think he knew her from the past.

"He's mine…" Sung-Sun decided to put her head on his shoulder and lick his face like a normal person, which freaked out both him and Yuze.

"Stop licking me!" Ichigo demanded and she slowly retracted her tongue and glared at Yuze.

"Alright than…I'll see you later!" Yuze continued running down the hall. And Sung-Sun laughed behind her sleeve and then poked at Ichigo with the other.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a shower and some clothes I can change into?"

"I doubt that I would have clothes that fit you…but give me your clothes when you get into the shower, and I'll go find something that will fit you."

"Oh…That will be nice."

Ichigo took her to his quarters and led her inside, he turned his back for her to get undressed, he knew that he was going to have problems with this one. Eventually she gave him the clothes and he stood up not facing her and started speaking.

"I'll be back in a little bit, lock the door when I leave." Ichigo was surprised that she didn't assault him with her tongue. And he left to go find something in the same size as the weird dress type thing she was wearing.

"He does tastes good…maybe I'll eat him…" Sung-Sun said as she entered the shower.

…

"Retsu, I need a robe in this size." He handed her the dress and she looked it over.

"I'm not sure if I can guess her size from looking at a bloody sheet…I mean dress…I'll need to have her measurements."

"Please don't make me bring her out again…" Ichigo paled at the thought of her licking the back of his head, he knows she will do it too.

"Is she that bad…?" Unohana didn't know that she had licked her earlier; she didn't know that was her tongue.

"She licked you too! Of course she is!" Ichigo pointed at the side of her face in question.

"That was her tongue!?" Unohana touched her face where she was licked and shivered a little.

"Exactly. Just give me a robe that's bigger than that." Ichigo sat down as she walked out and returned with a white robe a few minutes later.

"Please do your best to not bring her back to me, Okay?" Ichigo knew better than to disagree with her.

"I'll try, and who knows…maybe she's just acting like that from her concussion…No modesty, and grabby…I can ignore that…I can't ignore a seven foot tongue…How is that even possible…" Ichigo was mumbling to himself as he left to his barracks.

…

"He's too slow…I finished ten minutes ago…" Sung-sun was sitting on the floor on a towel, with another one wrapped around her. She heard someone fiddle with the lock and start to open the door. She was shocked when Yumai opened the door.

"Do I know you?" Yumai said from the door. Sung-Sun twisted around so she was not facing the door.

"Can you close the door…I'm not dressed…" She was slightly annoyed that it wasn't Ichigo with her clothes, she looked in the closet and there was nothing that fit her.

"Umm, yeah…But why are you undressed in here?" She came in and shut the door, she started taking her own clothes off and walked to the shower.

"I'm waiting for the captain to bring me my clothes."

"The captain…are you new in his squad? What's your name?" Yumai turned on the water and it was ice cold, Sung-Sun had it as cold as it would go.

"You can call me Sung-Sun…I joined his squad today…" She shot a glance at Yumai who was now in the warmer shower.

"Alright…Sung-Sun…my name is Yumai. Are you okay? You had the water set completely cold."

"I prefer the cold water…It feels nicer…" Sung-Sun had yawned a little then heard someone open the door again, she turned and it was Ichigo.

"Yumai...Do you have to strip down in front of everyone?" Ichigo felt a familiar wetness on his hand. "And you! Devil snake! Stop licking me!" She had her tongue wrapped around his hand again.

"Devil snake? Licking? What are yo…What the hell!?" Yumai turned around to see her unwrap his hand and retract the tongue. "How long is her tongue…?"

"Seven feet…" Ichigo and Sung-Sun responded at the same time and Yumai paled a little.

"So, you didn't lick her when you saw her?" Ichigo asked as Sung-Sun took the robe and made him turn around.

"She's in the shower…It's rude to bother a woman in the shower…" She put the robe on and much to her joy the sleeves were a bit too long.

"Don't act innocent all of a sudden!" Ichigo started yelling at her and Yumai decided to turn back around and continue her shower.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she placed her tongue on his cheek pointing at his mouth, Ichigo would have yelled at her again, but he knew the second he opened his mouth, she was going to shove her tongue in. Ichigo could go without the feeling of a snake's tongue in his mouth.

'Why does everyone want to make me uncomfortable as possible!?' He thought to himself as he managed to get a grip on her tongue and pulled it from his face, and instead it wrapped his wrist, and she pulled him to the door.

"Now, will you show me to my room?" She asked as she unwrapped him. He led her out and to the room next to his.

"As much as I don't want to admit it…This is the only empty room left…" he opened the door for her and she wrapped her tongue around his arm and dragging him in against his will.

"Do you see something missing in here?" Ichigo looked around and it had what she needed, bed, chair, shelves, closet…bunch of other room things. He then noticed there was no shower.

"You have got to be kidding me Sung-Sun…You're going to make a big deal out of there not being a shower?" She nodded and tightened her grip on him.

"I don't suppose I can use yours…can I? She moved her tongue from his arm to near his mouth, her tongue was oddly slimy, it felt like a snake covered in oil, which made it hard to get a grip on and remove it. Ichigo just nodded. "Good, thank you." She pulled her tongue back in and stood there staring at him.

"What?" Ichigo was annoyed at her behavior.

"You never finished showing me around…" She shot her tongue to the door and opened it.

"That is disgusting."

…

Ichigo finished sowing her around and went back to his office with her, she wouldn't leave him alone. He started to read his book since he had nothing else to do.

"I see you have a lot of sake on that shelf…" She said as she stared it them intently.

"Have some if you want…I don't drink it as much anymore." He looked up to see her grab a bottle with her tongue. "Do you ever use your hands for something!?" He yelled as she held the bottle in front of her swinging it back and forth with her tongue, seeming to do it to bother him. She dropped it between her hands and held it through the sleeves. She used her tongue to remove the cork in the bottle, and threw it at Ichigo hitting him between the eyes. Ichigo felt that he was going to kill her if he didn't cool down. He opened the drawer and pulled out the glove he was supposed to wear at all times, which he hadn't done since his fight with Rukia, he also pulled out that sleeve thing that Kurotsuchi gave him he put them both on his right arm. Sung-Sun noticed his drop in power and quickly downed the bottle of sake, sticking her tongue in the empty bottle, she reached over and hit Ichigo with it.

"Why do you lower yourself?" Ichigo was rubbing the side of his head where she hit him as she asked this.

"I felt like it…It's been bothering me for a while…you said I taste good…what did you mean by that…?" Ichigo really didn't want the answer but he had to know.

"It means that you have a pleasant taste to me...I can taste spiritual pressure, everyone has a unique taste…I can't quite say what you taste like…" As she was saying this Yumai came in and sat on his desk.

"I'm not sure he would taste good at all…probably just tastes like sex…although he has been on lockdown for the last nine months…" At this, Sung-Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo…Is that what I taste?" Sung-sun slowly extended her tongue at him but he grabbed Yumai and pulled her in front of him.

"What the he-" she was cut short by Sung-Sun's tongue in her mouth, exploring and going slightly down her throat Yumai managed to pull away and cough a little. "Holy shit…That must be the reason for that tongue of hers…I'm straight and I have to admit that was good…" Ichigo shot a disgusted face at Yumai, but stopped when the tongue slapped him in the face. Yumai, with her mission to make Ichigo uncomfortable, bit her tongue and it came back and shot into her mouth.

"Please let this be a nightmare!" he shouted as Yumai was getting her mouth explored by this snake woman's tongue. Suddenly the tongue shot down her throat a few inches causing her to gag and pull away.

"Oh, come on Ichigo…its harmless fun! Right, Sung-Sun?" Yumai had coughed a little bit more before Sung-Sun nodded and retracted her tongue.

"What the hell did I do to be tormented so?" He spoke into his desk after her slammed his head into it.

"I think I'm starting to like this girl Ichigo…she doesn't resist me." Yumai and Sung-Sun started laughing and Ichigo let out an annoyed groan.

…

A few hours later, Izuru came to get Yumai for a date, and saw this strange woman licking her face.

"Am I interrupting? Should I come back?" Yumai pulled away and ran up to him.

"Run. That is my advice." Ichigo said, his head still down on the desk.

"Why? Who's she?" Izuru asked as Ichigo seemed to have enough on his plate.

"You can call me Sung-Sun…Pleased to meet you…" She pulled her tongue back after flicking it at him a little.

"She…slithered…her way into my squad. Before she decides to lick you, you should probably run." He picked up his head and got hit by another bottle, this time it was full.

"Yumai doesn't resist me…I have no business bothering her friend." Sung-Sun started to drink the sake and Ichigo was wondering what the consequence would be if he cut off her tongue, or nailed it to the wall. He took his glove and sleeve off and put it back in the drawer.

"Well…Ichigo, I'll bring her back before too late, see you later."

"Ichigo, you do realize that I'm not trying to sexually attack you, don't you, I just like how your spiritual pressure tastes…"

"That makes me less uncomfortable, but I still won't let you shove your tongue in my mouth!" Ichigo sat up in his chair and looked at her.

"I understand…I'll stick to your hand…"

"No…no licking at all!"

"Too bad…I'll just keep trying your mouth then…since you are being stubborn." This really bothered Ichigo, there was no way he could get out of this.

"Fine…hands…whatever." Ichigo stood up and cautiously walked by her and grabbed a bottle of sake, sat back down at his desk and uncorked it. He put the bottle to his mouth and it was pulled away and downed by Sung-Sun. "Oh…you…bitch…"

"I don't see the problem, you have many bottles there…"

"How come you never licked me or even shown your tongue in Las Noches?"

"Apacci said she would cut it off if she ever saw me trying to do that…I might have pushed it too far down her throat without her consent…"

"I can understand why she would threaten you for that." Ichigo started laughing and heard a knock at the door.

"Captain! Can I come in? It's Yuze!" The voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in." Ichigo shot a glare at Sung-Sun and she just giggled.

"Hi Captain!" Yuze came in and shut the door, and sat down next to Sung-Sun. Ichigo saw Sung-Sun open her mouth a little from behind her sleeve.

"Do it, you die." Ichigo scolded her and she giggled a little and shot her tongue around his hand that was pointing at her?

"Hmm?" She said over her tongue and giggled.

"I'm not sure I know what is going on." Yuze said as she noticed what happened.

"I don't know either…apparently the hollow snake girl has taken a liking to me." Ichigo explained as he tried to free his hand from the evil woman. Yuze was examining the tongue as if it was an exhibit in a museum.

"Her tongue!? That's her tongue!?" Yuze asked as she poked it and saw where it was coming from.

"Yes, and I just got her to agree to stop trying to shove it in my mouth. Instead she won't release my hand."

"Could you let him go?" Yuze asked and she immediately let him go.

'Bullshit.' Ichigo thought as just a simple request made her let him go.

"Thank you!" Ichigo was just staring at Yuze. He knew her from somewhere, he knew her face. He knew her voice. He just couldn't remember from where.

"Sung-Sun, tomorrow, I'll get someone to get you your uniform." Ichigo stood up walked to the door. "I'll be right back. Play nice…" And he left, not noticing Sung-Sun let her tongue out slowly.

…

"Still not awake…" Ichigo went to squad four to see if Tier was awake. He sat in the chair next to her and waited for a little before he noticed that she had made a noise and moved a little. Ichigo went to get Retsu when she moved again.

"She moved? Are you sure?" Retsu asked as she tried to get a response from her.

"Yeah, and she also made a noise." Ichigo was standing behind her watching.

"She isn't responding, if you see her move or hear something, try to get a response by talking to her." She turned and left the room again. After a few minutes of nothing she started mumbling something. Ichigo couldn't hear so he got closer, still couldn't hear, he put his ear next to her mouth and heard

"Sung-Sun…Apacci…Mila-Rose…Run please…"

"Hey, hey, Tier." Ichigo tried to move her shoulders a little no response. He tried harder, no response. He slapped her face lightly no response.

"Run…please…" she said as Ichigo decided to smack her a little harder, he brought his hand to her and a sharp noise was heard and her face shot to the right. Her eyes shot open and she stared at the wall for a second before turning to face Ichigo.

"You finally woke up." Ichigo said as he sat back down.

"Did you…just slap me?" She accused him in an 'I'll kill you' tone.

"Yes, you were mumbling something and you wouldn't respond to anything else."

"Where is Sung-Sun?" Tier remembered that they came together.

"At my barracks. Safe." Ichigo explained as she tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"Why is she there?" She was breathing heavily.

"You two are being put into squads here, it's much safer for you and her here. She was put in my squad, and you are going to be in squad one, with Shunsui." She reluctantly nodded, not wanting to leave Las Noches, but he was right, it was much safer there, she didn't wasn't to lose Sung-Sun.

"Fine…Did Sung-Sun lick you…She has a bad habit of doing that, her tongue is freakishly long…She stopped for a while because of Apacci, but…" Tier managed to sit up and looked around.

"She said I tasted good…and I managed to get her to agree to not try and shove her tongue in my mouth." Ichigo sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"How did you manage that, she practically raped Mila-Rose and Apacci's mouths all the time, Apacci despised it, but Mila-Rose seemed to love it."

"Why does all the weird shit happen to me!?" Tier just chuckled before laying back down.

"Well, in her defense, she probably just likes how your spiritual pressure tastes to her, and if she is trying so much it must be addictive. If she tries to do anything sexual to you, don't be afraid to smack her, she stops after that." She spoke as if that was a regular occurrence.

"I don't want to hit her, but is she seriously like that? She seemed so calm and put together, and nice, innocent even."

"It was a front she put on to fool Apacci…" she closed her eyes and sighed. "If you don't mind I'm going to rest a little, can you bring Sung-Sun tomorrow morning?

"I will, see you tomorrow." He got up and left, telling Unohana that she woke up and talked but went to sleep, he told her about the two Eletera that have transitioned and she said she'll tell Shunsui in the morning.

…

Ichigo was back in his barracks and it was quiet, most of his squad was either gone, or in their quarters. He came up to his office and the door was locked, reluctantly he unlocked it and opened the door. He walked in and his jaw dropped. Rangiku was locking lips with Sung-Sun. Ichigo cleared his throat and Sung-Sun pulled away, and pulled her tongue out of Rangiku's mouth, who was drunk, her tongue took a few seconds to completely come back, Ichigo gagged at the sight.

"Did you have to do this in my office?" Ichigo had his face in his hand staring at the ground.

"Well…She came in drunk…looking for you…I said you would be back soon and she sat next to me…after a little she just grabbed my chin and kissed me…So I returned the favor, she liked it…didn't even gag so she must have trained her throat…"

"I don't even…Tier was right…your innocence was a front. Your tongue is disturbing…" Ichigo sat on his desk and leaned his head on his hand.

"She's awake now? Can I go see her right now?"

"I'll take you in the morning…she went to sleep."

"Hey! Ichigo! I like-I like this snake girl…" Rangiku sputtered out her words. "Keep her around…kay?"

"I swear…Why am I the one who has to deal with her…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Sung-Sun, you remember where your room is right?" She nodded. "Good, well I'm going to mine, you can continue your…adventure…of Rangiku, when your finished go to your quarters." Ichigo hadn't even stood up before Sung-Sun drilled her tongue into Rangiku's mouth. "Holy crap, I will never get used to this one…" Ichigo stormed out of the room, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

…

Ichigo woke up to hear Yumai in the shower, looking really tired. He looked at her bed and it looked like it hadn't been slept in.

"Hey, Yumai! Are you just getting back?" Ichigo shouted at the shower, he couldn't see it from where the bed was.

"No…Not Yumai…It's me…" The voice was Sung-Sun, he heard the shower door open and saw her tongue flick out the door.

"Why are you here so early? How long have you been in there? What time is it?" Ichigo sat up rubbing his eyes. Her robe was just lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

"I'm in the shower…isn't that obvious…about two hours…I want to get the feel of alcohol off my skin…and its eight."

"Please tell me that you went to sleep last night…" Ichigo was really too tired to put up with her.

"No…I was with Rangiku in your office…she passed out about two and a half hours ago…I got a bored and wasn't tired so I came in here to see if you were awake, you weren't so I just got in the shower…is that a problem?" Ichigo didn't care; it was too early to snap at her.

"I don't care, just hurry up and get out. I want to shower."

"You could always joi-"

"Nope, if that's how you are, I'll wait however long you need." Ichigo lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You don't need to be so blunt…" She said slowly and turned the water off. She came out wrapped in a towel, and sat on Yumai's bed after picking up her robe. "Well…are you going to get in the shower…?"

"You're still here…"

"I want to dry off before getting dressed…Go ahead, I have no interest in you that way…"

'Oh this must be a gift! She doesn't want me that way!' Ichigo cheered in his mind as he stripped and threw his clothes into the box at the door. Sung-Sun, raised an eyebrow at what he was hiding from her.

"…I like this place…It is much, much better than Las Noches…"

"I can only imagine…" Ichigo responded vaguely.

"Are you bothered by me…" She asked as she put her robe back on.

"…Slightly, but not enough to not like you." Ichigo finished his shower and came out with a towel wrapped around him. Sung-Sun had passed out on Yumai's bed even though she was talking not a minute ago "Huh…"

Ichigo got dressed and put Sung-Sun completely on the bed and left, to go see the damage in his office. He was hoping that Sung-Sun would behave herself a little, in hopes that he wouldn't have to train her behavior like a dog. He came to his office door and waited a few seconds, he opened it, expecting Rangiku to be fully stripped and with bite marks, but no, she was fully clothed but had one bite mark on her chin. It looked like a snake bite, Ichigo was concerned seeing as he never saw Sung-Sun's teeth, Rangiku was passed out on the couch with her head back and mouth hanging open, she had some saliva dripping down her cheek onto her shoulder. Ichigo decided to leave her be, and just close her mouth for her.

"Damn…your tongue…so long and thin…" Rangiku was mumbling in her sleep as Ichigo started picking up all the bottles the two of them had emptied.

"Nope." Ichigo dropped the bottles and left.

* * *

**Yes, Yuze is Senna, no she has nothing big to do with the story, neither her or Ichigo know about their past together, so blah. Sung-Sun is weird. deal with it. Hitsugaya will probably have a cow when he learns about Tier joining.**


	13. Before we get there

"Ichigo…" Orihime mumbled as she came to in the room she had been operated on in. her body was numb from her knees up, she was still sedated from the second procedure.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, are you feeling fine?" Said a member of squad four who was tasked with watching her.

"…Numb…Ichigo. Where is he…?" Orihime strung some words together as her mind was still not fully awake.

"He will be told to come once Captain Unohana comes to check on you." Almost as if on cue, Unohana walked in and dismissed the squad member.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb…" Orihime tried to move her arms and found that she couldn't.

"That will go away soon, but…the birth was successful! You gave birth to…healthy…twin girls."

"You…hesitated on healthy…what's wrong?" Orihime looked a little worried but she didn't want to be sad.

"It would be better if Ichigo told you, he will be here in a…never mind he's here." Unohana spoke as she turned around to hear his voice.

"Is she okay? How are the twins?" Ichigo had a huge amount of concern and happiness in his voice. Orihime gave him a weak smile as he ran over and threw his arms over her.

"Ichigo…please explain to her about your daughter's situation…" Unohana backed up a little to give the two of them space.

"She is part hollow, isn't she?" Orihime spoke as Ichigo opened his mouth and smiled which confused the other two.

"Why are you so happy about that do you know what she will go through growing up, with that resting inside her soul?" Ichigo demanded an answer from her.

"Well, she gets to live if she is only part, for one…and nobody in their right mind would try to hurt her if they knew who her father was, also…she is like the one I fell in love with." She lifted her head a little to Ichigo and he leaned in and planted a kiss on her.

"Ichigo, you should have a place to live other than the barracks. I had Shunsui check your Captain's Account and it had an abnormally high amount in it, as if you never even used it."

"I have a captain's account?" Ichigo stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"You were never told!?" Unohana had a look of surprise on her face.

"I guess not…how do I access it?" as Ichigo asked this, Unohana pulled a small bag from inside of her shihakusho and pulled out a small black card.

"With this, I'm sure you got one before…right?" She put it back in the bag and returned it to its original position.

"No…how much did he say I have…?" Ichigo's curiosity got the best of him.

"Well, here we use the American currency system, $497,028,189 and it rises every month by a thousand." Ichigo nearly forgot to breathe when he heard that. Orihime did forget to breathe for a second and gasped for air after a little.

"Is that…a lot compared to others?" again his curiosity got the better of him.

"Byakuya doesn't even have that much." Ichigo nearly fainted.

"I finally found something to bother him with." Ichigo said sarcastically as he noticed a girl come in with his two daughters, she handed the one with black hair to Ichigo and the one with orange hair and a mask fragment to Orihime.

"They're beautiful, Ichigo, Orihime, what are the names?" Unohana asked as she looked over the two happy parents.

"The one with black hair is going to be called Tatsuki…We decided if we have a daughter with black hair we would name her that to honor her…" Ichigo spoke as he held the sleeping baby in his arms.

"The one with orange hair will be Masaki." Orihime spoke up from the bed, she managed to sit up to take her baby. When she said her name the fragment of mask disappeared.

"Those are wonderful names…Tatsuki and Masaki Kurosaki. I know that Isshin will be upset if he doesn't see the two girls, go find Shunsui and get your Captain's Card, and go get your family." Unohana turned to see Sung-Sun standing there. "You came by yourself?"

"…No…I tried but got lost…someone helped me find it…" As she spoke Yumichika walked out from behind her.

"I couldn't let a being of such beauty be helpless…" he said before leaving. Sung-Sun sighed and shook her head.

"Where is Tier…?" She asked with a little worry in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she was well enough to leave and is with Shunsui, Ichigo could you take her since you are going there." Unohana turned to Ichigo and he reluctantly agreed, he gave Tatsuki to Unohana and said his goodbye to Orihime and Masaki.

"Come on, Sung-Sun." Ichigo grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the barracks.

"Your eyes are pretty again…I take it that your daughters are fine…" She said quietly, she just woke up and was still tired.

"Yeah, and thanks." Ichigo spoke as turned his head to her. "Try to keep up!" He flash stepped off and she used sonido to follow, he had to slow down so she could keep up with him. They came to the barracks and went inside to find Shunsui, they eventually found him in the big open air office there.

"Hey, Ichigo and Sung-Sun." Shunsui said, which gained Tier attention who was sitting in the corner looking outside. She jumped up and ran to Sung-Sun and pulled her into a hug and sobbed softly.

"You're safe…I don't want to lose you!" She cried into Sung-Sun's shoulder, this made Ichigo smile, even though they were hollows, they were very human.

"Shunsui, Retsu said something about a Captain's Card?"

"Right, here." He pulled out a small bag with a black card "The reason you have so much is because of that bonus 400 million that was from killing Aizen. Go crazy, you can spend it here, or in the world of the living, the funds change depending on the country you're in, have fun." Ichigo nodded and said his goodbyes and left.

"Tier…It's really nice here, everyone is kind, and they don't seem to care that we're hollows…" Sung-Sun was sitting on the floor with Tier.

"That's because nobody would dare do anything to Ichigo's friends, unless they were suicidal or just stupid." Shunsui spoke up as he turned his attention to the two hollow girls on the floor.

"Friends…" Tier spoke up with disbelief. She had never had friends other than the four other arrancars she shared Las Noches with, even the other espada; she considered them just as people she knew.

"That's right, why do you think he helped you so quickly?"

"I guess so…And Sung-Sun, don't lick him too much, please?" Tier looked at Sung-Sun with a disapproving face, Shunsui just raised an eyebrow.

"He knows that I'm just playing with him…but his friends really enjoy it…" She replied to the request, Shunsui was trying to keep himself from asking, but he failed.

"I'm sorry, did you say…licking him…?" as he asked, her long tongue grabbed his hat off his head, leaving him shocked. "I'm a mixture of impressed and disturbed, I like it."

…

"Yumai, are you sure that was okay…"

"Not entirely."

"Reap what you sow…" Izuru and Yumai never came back to fifth squad last night; instead she took him to the lake and spent the night there, where they had sex. The two of them slept in the grotto, and Izuru woke up when he rolled off the rocks and into the water. Yumai woke to his scream.

"I guess we should go back now…" Yumai said as she swam out of the lake and got dressed. So did Izuru who had dressed himself and picked her up on his back and flash stepped back to the fifth squad. Izuru had to return to his squad, so he left her at the front of the barracks.

…

Ichigo came out of the Senkaimon a little near Urahara's, he felt something really powerful. Ichigo had his sleeve on and the glove aswell, so to not hurt or attract anything. He felt the power split into two different souls and it was approaching him. Fast.

"Damn it. Does this have to happen today?" Ichigo drew his swords and flash stepped away from the shop and to a nearby park. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked and saw a person with a sword in his shoulder and saw another person charging at him with their sword, he immediately knew that they were the two Eletera. He knew this wouldn't be easy. It took three captains for one of them. And Ichigo was being suppressed to about 8% from all the seals he had, and he still was attracting some hollows that could be heard approaching. Ichigo managed to get away and remove his sleeve, which made him shoot up to about 15% he started running, and pulled out a small communicator.

"This is Captain Kurosaki in the World of the Living! Requesting Gentei Kaijo! I am being attacked by two immensely powerful Eletera!" Ichigo yelled into the cell phone type device.

"We are processing your re-" The voice was cut off by its captain taking the speaker away from him.

"Kurosaki, can you confirm this!?"

"They are pure white and chasing me at high speeds! Also, if you don't want to grant Gentei Kaijo, at least send a captain or two!" Ichigo nearly dropped the device dodging something like a cero.

"I'll start to put in the release authorization, please engage them in the meantime!"

"Fine!" Ichigo stopped running around and dodging, he put the device away and charged back at them knocking one of them back a few hundred feet and locking swords with the other one. Suddenly he was locking swords with two of them, and a third one appeared behind him and stabbed him through the stomach. Ichigo coughed up some blood and spun around delivering a kick to the third one's head and it exploded into a shower of blood, covering Ichigo completely. The sword still remained even though the body exploded. Ichigo pushed the two back and they fused together, the one that was knocked back tried to stab him again, Ichigo dodged and sheathed his left sword, and pulled out the sword in his stomach, making him cough up some more blood. He transitioned enough into hollow for the wound to heal. He released his Shikai and charged them down. After another hour of no confirmation to release the seal, Ichigo released his Bankai, the two of the Eletera didn't rush him down anymore, they were wary of his appearance. Ichigo flash stepped behind them and delivered a huge slash to them both on the back. They spun around and slammed their swords into Ichigo's shoulders. They lighting however burned them severely.

"Gentei Kaijo confirmation! You are clear for Gentei Kaijo!"

"Took them damn long enough…"

Ichigo released the seal and the two Eletera started to shake violently as Ichigo's spiritual pressure skyrocketed. Just to be sure, he removed his glove, with this; the Eletera stopped shaking and started mocking him for having no spiritual pressure.

"What…" Ichigo thought back to what Aizen said to him. "This might be bad…fuck it." Ichigo sped at them faster than they could blink, he appeared behind them and they fell over, their bodies erupted in blood. "Sad." Ichigo didn't immediately notice that his skull was gone and his hair had grown longer and black, until he scratched the back of his head and noticed his hair went to his lower back and turned black.

"Well…I underestimated you. I heard you were powerful, but it seems you killed my two strongest pets while under a massive seal, I can't even feel you." Ichigo heard a voice behind him and turned, what he saw made him question the whole Eletera problem.

Meanwhile at the squad twelve barracks, there was a panic.

"Captain! Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritual pressure is gone! We can't find him!"

"What the hell are you doing? Did you break my sensor…What the hell happened!?" The angry scientist barked at the man behind the monitor.

"I have no idea, he just disappeared, along with the two Eletera, and another presence appeared, but we can't Identify it!"

Back in Karakura, Ichigo was confronted by a man with a little girl by his side. Primera Espada, Starrk and Lilynette. Ichigo didn't bother asking who he was.

"And let me guess…blah blah blah…destroy soul society…rule the world…kill every Shinigami…something along those lines?" Ichigo just sighed and sat down on a rock nearby.

"The hell? You may be good at guessing, but you will die by my hand." He said calmly as he drew his sword, he pushed the little girl off to the side and he charged Ichigo.

"Can't people who wage war on us be stronger?" Ichigo lowered his spiritual pressure and it stopped Starrk in his tracks. "Sorry, not in the mood for another war, I won't kill the girl, but you die." Ichigo stood up and literally decapitated him with a glare as he walked by him. Ichigo was so fast in his Bankai that he could appear walking to you and cut you at the same time, from a hundred feet away.

"No!" The girl tried to move but Ichigo's strength had her on her knees with trouble breathing. He walked up to her as he returned to a level she couldn't feel, he opened a garganta and threw her in.

"Damn it. I lost too much blood. Won't die this easily though…" Ichigo released his Bankai and his hair turned orange again but didn't get shorter, Ichigo just sighed and went to his house for his family. He arrived and opened the door and ran into the kitchen much to Yuzu's surprise, she was in there washing dishes, when Ichigo ran in and coughed up blood into the sink. She screamed and hit him with a plate that was in her hands, she didn't recognize him with the long hair. And the plate barely fazed him as he turned to her looking at her with blood covering him entirely, he wiped his face with some water, and she screamed again.

"What's wrong Yuzu! Daddy's here! Ah you pervert! Get away from my daughter!" Isshin ran in with a bat and hit Ichigo over the head with it and it snapped. Nobody recognized him, even from the hair color, it was stained completely red with blood.

"You old goat! Don't recognize your son!? Even if he's covered in blood and has incredibly long hair!?" Ichigo roared at his dad after he rinsed his head in the sink.

"What the hell!? Ichigo my boy! What brings you here tracking blood into my house?" Isshin had a goofy smile on his face like always. Ichigo drew his sword and hit the hilt to him; he still had that chip Urahara gave him. He did the same to Yuzu and Karin who had come down the stairs at all the screams. He took them without telling what was going on, he put their bodies in their beds.

…

"Sung-Sun, could you tell Ichigo the next time you see him, that he is an idiot." Shunsui said as Sung-Sun was leaving with Koko.

"Alright…"

"Sung-Sun, I heard what happened…I'm sorry to hear it." Koko said as she escorted her back after getting a few Shihakusho that had abnormally long sleeves.

"It's not your fault…Ichigo is really nice…even though I torment him so much…it's fun though…"

"What do you mean, torment?" Koko was about to regret asking. Sung-Sun licked her cheek, and Koko, just turned and punched her in the stomach and walked away. Koko had been very agitated for the last few months, it seemed that she was never happy anymore and always getting angry at people and hitting them. Sung-Sun did not expect this from the cute little girl she saw all those months ago.

"Hide your emotions better Cyan." Sung-Sun told herself as she felt a tear. She got up off the ground and found her way back to the barracks on her own and went into Ichigo's office and sat on the couch alone waiting for him.

Ichigo came through the Senkaimon with his family.

"Dad, take them to," Ichigo coughed up some blood, not as much as before though. "Squad four, I have something I need to do." His dad started taking them and Ichigo went to his barracks. He went inside and his squad was staring at him, the only thing life of his coat was the left sleeve and part of the back, so it just hung on his shoulder. His squad didn't ask any questions as they watched the bloody, long haired Ichigo walk through the halls. He opened the door to his office and he saw Sung-Sun sitting there waiting patiently.

"…What did you do…" She asked sounding concerned.

"Both…Eletera. Not sure why my hair…" He sat behind his desk and started rifling through the drawers. He eventually pulled out a pair of scissors and cut all of the excess long hair off. "So, Sung-Sun, what happened to you, you look like you were holding back some tears?"

"How can you tell?" She shut her eyes to hide them.

"I can't your eyes just look watery and red…and were you in a tree? There are leaves in your hair." Ichigo got up and pulled a bunch of leaves out of her olive green hair, Ichigo was honestly surprised that she was behaving around him, tier must have set her straight.

"…Thank you, but no…I tripped in the garden and hit the tree, some of the leaves fell on me…" She didn't want to ruin his good mood by telling him about Koko.

"Well, if you are okay…that's good, I'm going to go see my daughters, you can come if you want, and Orihime will want to see the newest squad member." Sung-Sun nodded.

"…That's fine with me…but go get showered…you smell like death…and are covered in blood that isn't yours…" She leaned close to him and sniffed him and licked his hand.

"That's creepy…you can tell that this isn't my blood?"

"It tasted horrible, you taste good remember." Ichigo sighed and went to his quarters, he didn't know he was being followed for a few minutes.

"Why are you following me to my quarters?" He looked back and Sung-Sun was standing behind him as he opened the door.

"I want to take a shower too…I will wait for you to finish…don't worry…but I want you to wait for me." She said as she followed him into the room, and sat down next to Yumai who was sitting on her bed. "Hi Yumai…" Ichigo was starting to be annoyed at how delayed and drawn out her way of speaking was.

"Sung-Sun, why didn't you take a shower befo-" Again she was interrupted by the snake tongue in her mouth.

"…I have reasons…" She said as Yumai was silently gagging on her long tongue, she eventually slowly retracted it. Yumai just cleared her throat and laughed. Ichigo was in the shower but he knew what happened when he heard Yumai stop talking and laugh a few seconds later. Ichigo came out wrapped in a towel and Sung-Sun removed her clothes and went in. Yumai sat there staring at him changing.

"Do you have to stare at me? You can eye rape Izuru now, why me?"

"Because he can't compare to…that…" Yumai was just blatantly pointing and staring, Ichigo didn't even care anymore, it wasn't like she never saw it before, and she saw it in more…interesting…scenarios than just hanging there.

"That was something I didn't need to know." Ichigo started getting dressed and he heard Sung-Sun say something.

"…I believe it was a complement…"

"Thank you Sung-Sun!" Yumai shouted as she started taking her clothes off and walk to the shower.

"And that is my cue to leave…I'll be in my office, when you're done…" Ichigo ran out the door as he heard Yumai laugh a little.

"No."

"No."

"No."

Ichigo was quickly walking to his office trying to deny the images knocking on the door of his mind. He was not successful in this endeavor.

"Damn it no!" Ichigo sat at his desk and slammed his head into it. He started to cough a little, but no blood, he stopped coughing up blood a little earlier, and the only problems he had was a little soreness where he was stabbed in the stomach. He shut his eyes for a second but drifted off into sleep.

After waking up he went to see if the two were done, he got to the door and opened it slightly just to hear if they were done. He didn't hear the shower but, muffled moans and giggles. Ichigo nearly gagged as he shut the door and ran to fourth squad barracks.

…

"Where is that Idiot of mine?" Isshin said as he was holding Masaki, Tatsuki was in Yuzu's arms.

"Probably half dead from the two hour long shitfest of two Eletera trying to kill me." Ichigo said as he appeared next to Karin who was standing next to Unohana.

"How did you survive, you went through with almost 90% of your power sealed? And why is your hair long?" Unohana had many questions for him. He didn't even notice that his hair grew back during his nap.

"I removed them, and had Gentei Kaijo lifted, which was more than enough, and I found who was controlling them, or rather, decapitated him and sent who was either being controlled by him or with him on her own accord, to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo took Masaki from his father and the mask fragment that had formed retreated. "And as for my hair…your guess is as good as mine. I tried to cut it like an hour or so ago, but it grew back. Now…Here Karin can you hold her, I need Retsu to help with something…I think I'm internally bleeding somewhere…I'm getting light headed." Luckily he handed Masaki to Karin, because he collapsed on the ground. Everyone gasped but Orihime she had passed out a few minutes before Ichigo got there.

"Excuse me…Is she awake…" Sung-Sun spoke from the door as Ichigo was being dragged out.

"No, but who are you?" Isshin asked as she came in slowly.

"Cyan Sung-Sun, but do not call me Cyan." She walked a little closer to see Orihime. "She's beautiful…and so are the twins…"

"How did you know they are twins?" Karin asked as she handed Masaki back to Isshin.

"Ichigo told me…I joined his squad yesterday…I came to see my lieutenant…" She spoke into her sleeve and Orihime somewhat woke up.

"Ichigo…" She spoke quietly as if she was still asleep. "Where's Ichigo!" She yelled screaming, shooting up into a sitting position, a look of fear in her eyes. She startled Sung-Sun a little and made her jump.

"Ichigo was here, but he passed out due to blood loss. He said something about two hours or so in a battle with two Eletera, whatever those are. And…he may have a new appearance…so, don't be shocked okay?" Karin spoke as she walked over and hugged her.

"New appearance…what do you mean? And you said Eletera…two of them…did he have other captains with him?"

"Actually no, he went through the Senkaimon to bring them here, he was dropped to a level of around 10%." Unohana came back into the room with a smile, followed by Ichigo slowly walking in, pale from the lack of blood, Unohana had no idea how he was even conscious.

"And once I undid my seals and had Gentei Kaijo, they complained that I lost my power, I didn't understand at all then some guy with long brown hair and a lower jaw around his neck. And a small girl with a horn, I'm almost certain they were arrancar, when I killed the man, the last thing I would do, is hurt a child, whether my enemy or not. I despise children in pain. I sent her to Hueco Mundo so she wouldn't have to see the brutal death her friend had."

"your hair…" Was all Orihime could get from his entrance.

"Oh, right. I removed my glove and all of the seals placed on me, which effectively ended the fight, but my hair did this…and it was black, similar to right before I used Mugetsu. I can't cut it either…it just grows back."

"That's interesting. Sounds like you ran into Coyote Starrk, the Primera. I thought I killed him…" Shunsui was in the door talking from under his hat. "I need to talk to you Ichigo, also you might want to bring your evil scientist with you. And my, what beautiful daughters." Shunsui walked up to see Tatsuki and Ichigo put his hand on the hatted captain's shoulder.

"I'll shove that hat up your ass if you touch my daughters in the future." Ichigo had his 'overprotective' face on.

"Duly noted." He continued to ran his hand gently over her head and smile.

"Orihime, I'm sorry I'm late, and this is Sung-Sun…" Ichigo sat next to Orihime and explained Sung-Sun's situation, but left out the tongue part, he really didn't want to say anything to set his dad off.

"She looks like another interesting addition." Orihime said causing Sung-Sun to giggle and Ichigo to sigh.

...

A few months went by Ichigo has decided to have a mansion built, one that rivals the Kuchiki Manor after the wedding of Rukia and Renji, it was not even a formal service, Rukia was denied any help from her brother and they had the wedding in Ichigo's garden, Ichigo decided to have it built on a small hill looking over a very large lake. Since he had otherworldly funds, there was not a feature that wasn't perfect or elegant. He, Orihime, Koko, his two daughters, Sung-Sun, Tier, Nel, and a few members of the stealth force acted as 'security' only showing up when Ichigo wanted someone to leave. The mansion was in an ancient Japanese style from the outside, but was more Western on the inside, and it had an underground training room, similar to what Urahara's looked like, but was built to withstand nuclear proportion energy spikes, as to not destroy Ichigo's mansion when he trained. There were twelve bedrooms, two spare bedrooms that weren't occupied by anyone; the stealth force members were ordered by Sui-Feng to obey Ichigo's commands. There was a little courtyard with a personal Senkaimon, Ichigo thought that only noble families could have those, but he dismissed the thought. Urahara insisted that he gave Ichigo some of his 'inventions' most of which were too stupid for Ichigo to even bother with, an example being an invisible hat. He did, however he did give Ichigo a few of those Zanpakuto manifest things that Yoruichi used with him. There were a few empty rooms that he didn't know what to put in them, Ichigo knew that the SWA liked to hide in Byakuya's mansion, since Ichigo's was much larger and more, extravagant much to the noble's resentment, he figured it was only a matter of time before he finds a meeting going on so he left some rooms empty.

"Ichigo, I think you might have given Nii-sama a heart attack when he heard about this." Rukia was sitting behind him on the roof looking out over the lake.

"When the hell did you get here!?" Ichigo nearly fell off the roof since he didn't know she was behind him.

"I've been here for a few minutes, you really are bad at sensing anyone." Rukia finished speaking and jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've had a problem sensing anyone since I came back last time, I can hardly sense captains now." Ichigo pried her off his back and turned around.

"Maybe that extra hair is blocking your brain, Strawberry!" Rukia pulled his hair slightly, annoying Ichigo since that's all she had been doing for the past few months.

"I will throw you in that lake!" Ichigo picked her up and held her like he was going to throw her off the roof.

"Are we interrupting…?" Sung-Sun now appeared with Tier behind her. "Don't be so rude to your guests Ichigo…especially female guests…" She said in a hypocritical sense.

"I don't want to hear anything about being rude to women from you! You nearly choked Rangiku and Yumai by shoving your tongue down their throats!"

"I did nothing that they didn't want…" Sung-Sung replied with a matter-of-fact tone, and Tier simply gave her a light smack to the back of the head.

"I'm sorry if she gave you trouble, she means thank you for letting us stay with you." Tier put her hand over Sung-Sun's mouth and bowed her head slightly.

"It's not a problem! Enjoy it as if it were yours, I insist. Have you been to the bar, it's stocked with top shelf liquor from the World of the Living and an assorted selection of other things to drink and eat, most of which from here, but some other things from the World of the Living. If you like to drink that is, there are non-alcohol things there too."

"We just came from there, I've been meaning to try this one drink you have, but it is in some weird language…so I'm not sure if I should or not without knowing what it is." Tier gave a little laugh and sat down with Sung-Sun, she didn't know much about the different countries and their languages.

"Was like a bunch of weird symbols and backwards letters?" Ichigo asked as he shot a glance at Sung-Sun who was licking her fingers, which made him shudder a little.

"Yes that one! What is it?" She jumped up ready to run back inside through the little roof access trap door.

"Russian Vodka, it's exceptionally strong, a bottle of that would have Shunsui on his ass unconscious for a day." Ichigo's explanation made her pale a bit. She knew that if he couldn't stand it, she would probably be done in by three sips.

"I guess I'll just have a taste of it then…" She went down the trap door and came back with the bottle and a few shot glasses to share with everyone.

"You sure that you want to drink this on the roof?" Ichigo laughed as Tier second guessed herself, she started showing a lot of emotions recently, since she didn't have to keep up a façade of a hardened criminal to get respect, she was a woman after all, and she did have feelings and a mind.

"Oh come on Ichigo, lighten up let her have some fun, plus I want to try this devil drink that will knock out that man!" Rukia said as she pushed her foot into his face.

"Fine, I wouldn't recommend drinking more than a few shots Tier, I know that you aren't as good at handling yourself as I am, and I can barely take half of this before I'm blacked out." She did just that, only taking a small shot, her face was bright red and she was hanging on Sung-Sun who didn't want any.

"Wow. She can't handle this at all, and I guess Orihime doesn't drink anymore. Why do you even have so much and something so strong?" Rukia said as she shot gunned three shots, and immediately regretted it.

"I have no heart, I would like something to take my mind from that, I am going to have two daughters, which from my dad, I hear is a nightmare, I have that snake women who can't keep her tongue to herself and seems to rape Yumai every time one of them takes a shower, two Tres Espada. Don't you think I need a break from time to time?"

Rukia was just passed out and Ichigo sighed, but looked up to see Sung-Sun nod and giggle. Tier had passed out on Sung-Sun's lap. Ichigo took the bottle and closed it, seeing as the two of them who remained conscious weren't going to drink it.

"You are certainly an interesting person…And I wouldn't do anything to her if she didn't like it, I'm starting to think she likes me more than her boyfriend, or maybe just my tongue…when do we have to go back to the squad…Koko is probably swamped having to fill in for you…" Sung-Sun said as she moved Tier off of her and sat next to Ichigo.

"Shunsui said I earned a vacation with the deaths of the last two Eletera by myself, which we still haven't found yet, he gave you and Tier the permission to have a vacation too, even though you didn't do anything here yet, probably so you two can unwind from what happened, Nel just begged him to let her have one, he said she could. Koko got the short end of the stick and is my stand-in captain."

"So…how much longer of this vacation…" Sung-Sun said as she turned to see the sun setting.

"About four weeks left? I doubt it, but…have you or Tier, ever been to a beach?" Ichigo asked with a great idea.

"When she was alive, yes. She lived in Hawaii in America."

"She remembers her life from before?" Ichigo had a very surprised face.

"When that bastard Aizen named her an Espada, he used the Hogyoku to return her memories of when she was alive. He did this for all of the espada. I can even name a few of them where they originally were from if you want..." Sung-Sun was looking at Tier the entire time.

"Go ahead, this will probably be interesting."

"Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada, was actually from Karakura town, like you." At hearing this Ichigo could only say 'oops' and scratch the back of his head.

"Are these their real names?"

"No, nobody changed back to their real names since they were so used to the ones they had as hollows. Your friend Grimmjow…New Jersey. Szayelapporo, you probably never saw him, but he was from France."

"Figures Grimmjow would be from Jersey, I been there once in the past. Horrible place."

"I don't know what that is but okay…Ulquiorra…I believe he mentioned somewhere called Alaska?" Ichigo just burst out laughing at this. After a little while, Sung-Sun asked why he wanted to know about the beach.

"I have my own Senkaimon and those are not tracked, we could all go back to the world of the living and go to the beach after getting gigai from Urahara and whatever it was that he wanted me to see if I visit him. I don't know if Orihime could go, but I want to go find some of my friends and tell them the good news."

"I know Tier will be happy about that, I would like to go…Go ask who else wants to go…" Ichigo did that, he asked Nel and Orihime, Nel said she would go, Orihime said she had to talk to Unohana about something; He went and found Yumai and Koko who were in the bar, surprisingly.

"Hey Koko, Yumai, want to go to the World of the li-" Ichigo was interrupted by Koko.

"No. I am not on vacation, I am filling in as stand-in captain, and I am a teacher. No thank you." She seemed to regret her words but Ichigo didn't pursue it, she has been really agitated the past months. She went back to take another drink straight out of a large bottle of Tequila.

"Yumai, what about you?" Ichigo turned to her, knowing her answer anyway, if it was somewhere she could easily go, she would follow.

"Yes, of course!" She nearly made Koko spill her tequila. Yumai was drinking something green, Ichigo didn't bother asking what it was, and he didn't even have any bottles of green liquid that he knew of.

"Alright we leave now!" He dragged Yumai away from her drink and into the courtyard with Tier and Rukia still unconscious, Sung-Sun, Nel, and Renji was there accompanied by Toshiro.

"We're coming too, hope that isn't an issue." Toshiro spoke for him and Renji; Ichigo just nodded and opened the Senkaimon.

"Just so you know, even if this isn't an assigned mission or anything, you still have to take my orders, if any, and that is an order from Shunsui." Toshiro just nodded emptily as he walked through me.

Renji picked up Rukia and Ichigo picked up Tier, the others just walked in without saying anything.

…

They came to Urahara's shop and Ichigo, not wanting the two Tres Espada and Toshiro to attract too many hollows, Ichigo realized that most captains couldn't even feel his pressure after that incident in the World of the Living so he wasn't worried about himself attracting hollows, but if he had worn his seals he would have; he just opened the shop door, which wasn't locked in any form. The group went in and started looking around.

"Who the hell are you people!?" The same black haired woman from before was wearing just a large shirt as a dress. She had a knife in her hand and was shaking.

"Sorry miss, I don't have time to wait for Kisuke to wake up, go get him for me, tell him…his new test subjects are here…he will know what it is." Ichigo had a small smirk but earned a scowl from Toshiro, he was still completely pissed at Ichigo for bringing Tier back, but he came to see Karin. The woman went back to the room and was heard whispering something and a second later Urahara's voice was heard making a childlike giggle, then him tripping over something was heard and he came out with a grin.

"To what do I owe the pleasure I need my beauty sleep!" Urahara waved his fan at him then looked around at the group of people there.

"Are you that dense for a scientist?" Ichigo smirked at him, hoping he wasn't.

"I take it you aren't here to visit Sata?" He chuckled and motioned for everyone to come into a room in the back.

"Is Sata that girl who's half naked every time I come here? Speaking of which, where's Yoruichi?" Everyone sat in different parts of the room; Tier and Rukia were back to back against a wall, mumbling things to themselves.

"Yes that's her, and Yoruichi started living with your family as the new cat. She isn't human there, neither of your sisters know about her or question when Isshin talks to her. And yes, Sata can see you normally, but that band you wore last time seemed to make you visible to everyone. But enough about explanations. Yours, Rukia's, Renji's and Hitsugaya's Gigai will be ready soon, however, I've never made Gigai for those three girls so it will take until morning, and I will need measurements." After he explained this Urahara got a punch to the face.

"You didn't need Koko's measurements you old pervert. Just make them without mask fragments obviously, and give the blonde one a higher tolerance to alcohol if you can. We're staying for a month, so I'm going to see if I can buy a house to use whenever I need to come back with multiple people." Ichigo glared at Urahara who was rubbing his jaw.

"I guess I could make her alcohol tolerance as high as yours if I tried…Orihime isn't coming? Or Koko?"

"No, Orihime wants to stay with Masaki and Tatsuki. And Koko is a teacher and my stand-in. Also, do you have something that will wake someone from a alcohol induced coma?" Ichigo was asking as a joke, but was surprised when he was handed little device with a needle and a light. It had a few vials of some pink liquid.

"Use one tank per use. Here are about forty doses." Urahara pulled out a small yellow box with the small pink vials. Ichigo was dumbfounded at this. "This is actually what I wanted to give you. Don't act like I can read minds, and plus, those two…they had some of that Black Death Vodka I sent you, didn't they?"

"Why is it called black death!?" Ichigo nearly dropped the device when he heard the name. he pushed the needle into Rukia's neck and injected the entire vial into her. She immediately woke up and coughed.

"Russia is a hardcore place…" Urahara seemed to be remembering a horrible memory because he shivered a little. Ichigo did the same thing to Tier but she grabbed his wrist and stared at him with murderous intent for a second. Ichigo gave a forced smile out of his shock and she apologized.

"Oh crap I'm sorry!" She gave a small chuckle and noticed Sung-Sun who was sitting awkwardly next to Hitsugaya who was staring at her with a scowl. "Leave her alone, Captain Hitsugaya, she is harmless as a fly." This caused him to shift his scowl to her.

"Damn it Toshiro! You will leave them alone." Ichigo seemingly ordered him.

"You are in no position to give me orders." This made Renji and Rukia hold in a flow of laughter.

"About that…I might tell you later, but whatever." Ichigo pulled out the small bag in his shihakusho and put the device and the vials in the bag, it didn't seem to get any smaller or bigger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He barked at Ichigo to tell him.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Ichigo was scratching the back of his head.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"…"

"Yes, what? Toshiro?"

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki." By now Rukia and Renji were laughing their asses off.

"I'm the next Captain Commander." This effectively silenced him, and after a few seconds of silence Ichigo spoke up.

"Well, I could be, but I denied the first offer, the positions open if I wanted to…so…" Ichigo chuckled a little.

"I figured." He said as he crossed his arms.

"That's not the only reason; did you forget Shunsui's order? You are to take any orders if I give them." Ichigo laughed a little and turned to Urahara. "Don't suppose you know of any large houses for sale..."

"The Bount mansion has been fixed up and is for sale…"

"No…Actually…I remember seeing some huge houses at the beach when SWA dragged me along because they needed men. Renji you remember that weird ass day?" Renji sighed and nodded.

"I know that two of them are for sale next to each other…If you can shovel out a couple million each?" Urahara was making a stupid face and hiding it with his fan." Ichigo fought back the urge to burst into laughter and announce his account balance. Which was around 300 million or so.

"I'll buy one of them and have us share rooms." Rukia and Renji had a mischevious smile, and Sung-Sun giggle, earning a suspicious glance from Tier and Ichigo. Hitsugaya and Yumai shared a quick glacne since they didn't know each other, and were hoping they wouldn't be stuck together.

"How much money do you have stowed away to just decide to buy one on a whim!?" Urahara was wide eyed and when Ichigo pulled out his little cellphone type device and showed him the number. The man in the hat fainted, he turned it to show Renji and Rukia and they were speechless.

"That much." Ichigo put the device away and kicked Urahara in the head.

"Sorry about that I blacked out!" Urahara spoke as he shot awake.

"Whatever, can you get my gigai now? I'm going to purchase the house. And I'll be back." Ichigo waited for the gigai and when he returned Ichigo entered it and went to purchase the house, even in his gigai he could flash step.

…

Ichigo was halfway to the beach when he thought of a good idea. He decided to take a little detour. He pulled out his wallet and opened it; it had about a hundred in cash, his black card, and a fake driver's license.

"This will be good." Ichigo came up to a car dealership that sold a variety of high class cars, from Ferrari to Bentley, Mustang to Rolls Royce. Ichigo walked up to someone who was working there.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for something that will seat eight comfortably, or two that sit four comfortably, price is no issue." The man was taken aback by what he said, he also didn't want to look him in the eye, he was probably afraid of Ichigo, considering he looked like a thug, with long, but not as long as he usually had, hair which was bright orange too. And a constant scowl on his face.

"You do realize that these vehicles can reach to the millions, don't you?" Ichigo simply nodded.

"I can assure you that I can purchase most if not all of your vehicles, price is not an issue." The man simply nodded and led him to a lot further in that had one Tesla, in flat black, and around a dozen assorted Rolls Royce and a few Ferrari, each in a different color. Ichigo noticed that one of the Rolls had three row seating and looked like it could fit six comfortably, it was pearl white.

"I'll take that Rolls Royce, the longer one in white, and the black Tesla. I'll drive the Tesla out, and I will bring someone back with me tomorrow to drive the other out." Ichigo was led by the man into the office, where Ichigo had to fill out a bunch of insurance information, he looked in his wallet and found a rolled up paper with 'fake' insurance information that Urahara had somehow made real. After a few minutes of paperwork, Ichigo handed the man his black card.

"The price will come up to…"

"Don't tell me, just take it. I don't want to know how much I just spent." Ichigo decided to take on deluxe packages for each drastically raising the price of them.

'Tier must know how to drive, she has her memories…if not I'll pay a chauffeur.' Ichigo thought as he took the keys and got to his new Tesla, he somehow, despite only having a year of driving practice under his belt, had the knowledge of being a professional driver, no doubt something of Urahara's doing. He sped off to the beach to find those houses Urahara was talking about, it was only around eight or so, he could buy it if he hurried.

…

"I hope I get to share a room with Yumai…" Sung-Sun said, eyeing her from across the room.

"I hope so too…I'm here a month away from Izuru, I'll need you." This earned her some confused glances from around the room, Toshiro on the other hand had passed out since there was nothing to talk about. He was awoken by the loud noise of Ichigo's new car. The entire group ran outside to see Ichigo just reving the engine, Tier stood there with her mouth agape, when she was alive the Tesla was her dream car. The others just sighed at his new toy. Urahara came out and did the same thing as Tier.

"Do you like it!? I got Tier a Rolls Royce, that is, if she can drive, since she has memories of when she was alive!" Tier had started to shake at this news, she suddenly made a noise that resembled a squeak and ran over to the new care and threw her arms around Ichigo, nearly snapping his neck.

'It's another Nel…'

"Yes I can drive, I was a car fanatic! Although I only had a 78' Mustang." Ichigo thought it was weird for her to have lived so recently, he didn't think about that when he bought the car for her.

"Well, since you like cars so much, come with me, I have something I need to do, and something I need to get for you." Again her mouth dropped and she ran to the other side of the car and jumped in. Ichigo drove off leaving the others still speechless.

"You bought me a Rolls Royce!?" Tier managed to yelp from behind her excitement.

"Well, Sung-Sun said you had memories, I didn't stop to think they might be from way in the past when I bought it."

"No, fairly recently. Anyway, did you buy the house?"

"Yes, tomorrow I take you to get the car and you get the others, but right now, we're going to get some of my friends, see if they want to go, can you do me a favor and cover your chest? No doubt they can see you, considering the amount of spiritually aware people here…"

"Take another look genius; I'm in a gigai, no mask fragment. Did you not pay attention when you could see the bottom half of my face?"

"Oh, actually I didn't notice, I'm sorry, but…Damn it Urahara…He gave you a shirt too small." Ichigo said as he looked her over at a stop light. She was wearing a light blue shirt that was one or two sizes too small and black skinny jeans.

"Oh, so you do pay attention…" Tier joked as Ichigo rounded a corner and came to a full stop.

"Yeah, come on, okay." Ichigo stopped the engine and got out of the car, after a second so did Tier. She laughed as she and Ichigo walked into the large building. It was a hotel.

"We're going to find my friend Erik. His name is Ariken but no one ever called him that. He works the night at the front desk; I haven't seen him in about two or three years." Ichigo explained as he walked in looking around.

"Take my hand you fool, if we're together it has to be convincing." She whispered sharply to him, which surprised him considering she was usually just content with standing feet away from him.

"Why?"

"I don't think you want your friends hitting on me, do you?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Yo! Orange!" a voice called from behind Ichigo as he took Tiers hand reluctantly.

"He recognized me after this long…and he still called me that." Ichigo sighed as the two turned around.

"I haven't seen you in two or three years! And…who is this goddess beside you?" His blue eyes seemingly undressing her. He was about as tall as Ichigo but had dark blue eyes and short black hair in a buzz cut. Wearing the red uniform of the hotel staff.

"It's been a while, Erik, this is my girlfriend Tia." Ichigo glanced over to her and he saw her slightly nod as to approve the little lie he threw.

"You caught something like her!?"

"Fast cars beautiful women, you know the deal." Ichigo joked, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Tier.

"Speaking of fast cars…did you see who drove up in that Tesla out there?" his eyes were still wide with shock from learning who Tier was.

"I did. They're still here in the lobby." Tier decided to speak up.

"Really, who was it!?"

"Us."

"WHAT!?" his loud outburst earned the attention of his manager, who stormed over.

"Ariken you little shit! I said one more outburst like that, one more and you're gone! You. Are Fired!"

"Wait; do not fire him, name a number and I'll pay it to cover for him."

"Yeah right, you don't have enough money to pay me off!"

"Name your price!"

"2 million!"

"Asshole, but fine. Do you take credit?"

…

"Ichigo…You really didn't have to do that, I could have found another job…and speaking of jobs, what the hell do you do, so that you just threw 2 million at him!?" Erik and them were now outside the doors, Tier wanted to get back in the car so Ichigo unlocked it.

"I can't legally tell you everything, but let's just say usually I'm called Captain." Ichigo didn't want to tell him about anything, he wasn't spiritually aware.

"The hell man…and so what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Me and a few of her sisters, and some of my friends from work are headed to the beach tomorrow for about a month, so if you want to drop by a few times, be my guest."

"Ichigo, can we go soon, I'm feeling oddly hungry, and Sun will be worried."

"Did…did she just say son?" Erik's eyes went wide again. And Ichigo sighed.

'Couldn't she think of a better name for her?'

"No, her sister's name is Sun S-u-n. Her parents were weird. But anyway, I'll come by tomorrow and leave the address with your boss. I bought a huge house on the beach so, whatever, see you then." Ichigo saluted him since he remembered how much he hated to touch other people's hands.

"I'll be sure to go, if her sisters are anything like how she looks, I will definitely go!"

"Lower your gun soldier, all of us work for the same organization and we're only here for a month or so. Plus, I'm pretty sure their lesbians." Ichigo didn't wait for his response before driving away.

"Glad that's over, he was undressing me with his eyes...but actually I shouldn't complain, I want to get a much more revealing swimsuit."

"Really? You look like the more conservative type of girl."

"I normally am, but Hawaii girls never cover up at a beach." Tier let out a little giggle, which made Ichigo's face tint a little red.

"Right, Hawaii, forgot."

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"I noticed that I had a license for each of you in my wallet, which is the reason I bought you the Royce. It isn't that late, they should still be open, we're going to get it now." The look on Tiers face was that of a child on Christmas morning.

"Ichigo, if you weren't married I would kiss you right about now!" Tier let out a small laugh and Ichigo sighed.

"Why are hollow girls so attracted to me!?" Ichigo screamed as he pulled into the lot, and was greeted by the same man who he bought the Tesla from.

"Ah, welcome back Mr. Kurosaki! Are you here to spend another mindboggling amount?" The man said as if he was hoping the answer was yes.

"No, I'm here for her Royce, do you mind escorting my fine friend to her new car?" Ichigo slipped her the fake license and she got out, following the man, a minute later she drove up in the deluxe Royce, with three rows of seats. It was like a short limousine.

"This thing is beautiful!" She screamed, and pulled up next to him.

"Are you sure you can drive something like that? It's much larger than the average Mustang you know."

"I'll be fine, but first…Is there anywhere we can get something to eat? And maybe get me a swimsuit?"

"I know a place, but didn't Urahara say that the, you know, wouldn't be ready until morning?" Ichigo didn't want to say gigai in front of the salesman who refused to leave.

"He lied I guess, he said something about tolerance, but whatever, lead the way!" Ichigo pulled out of the lot with Tier close in tow.

"I hope her former boss doesn't recognize me…" Ichigo looked up at his rearview mirror and turned it to himself for a second, nearly causing himself to crash because of what he saw. He pulled over and Tier did the same.

"What's wrong!?" Tier shouted out the window. Ichigo got out and walked to her with a scowl.

"Did you know about this!?" Ichigo was pointing to a giant burn on the left half of his face, he hadn't looked in a mirror since he put the gigai on.

"Yeah! I thought you did too! Urahara said it was to explain how Tatsuki died, whoever that is, he said something about an explosion at a gas station." Tier explained quickly as if she was about to be shot.

"Don't look so tense, I'm not mad at you…I'm just wondering why nobody said anything, whatever, at least I have a matching story…come on, we're almost there. You're not dragging me to buy you swimsuits, I bought you a car, you can take the other girls for swimsuits, and I'll give you money." Ichigo got back into his car and continued on slowly, he was noticing how everyone he passed was pointing at him and taking pictures of the two cars driving slowly.

'Are they seriously taking pictures…'

"Tier, we're here!" Ichigo shouted out the window as he turned into a parking lot. He saw the boss walk out and up to him to seem like a wonderful, nice person.

"Hello, sir! I appreciate you making the right choice of…You! You got her killed!" The man's tone went from welcoming to detest.

"Shut the fuck up you fat piece of shit. Do you think that I haven't cursed myself every day for letting her die!?" Ichigo got out of his car and grabbed the man's arm, threatening to snap it.

"Why did you come back!?" the boss managed to free his arm, Tier pulled up next to them.

"Any trouble with my boyfriend, sir?" Tier shot a wink at Ichigo as if saying 'I got this'

"Boyfriend? Stay out of this, bitch! It has nothing to do with you!" The man spit on the car, Ichigo literally picked the man up.

"Would you rather I buy this little shit hole and fire you, or will you let me come in and honor the loss of Tatsuki Arisawa, but wait there's more! I could easily break every bone in your body." Ichigo threatened the man with violence and he started crying.

"Is he crying?" Tier asked as she got out and made Ichigo put him down.

"Never mind, we're leaving, they are about to close…right?" Ichigo put his hand on the man's head and he just rapidly nodded.

"Alright…let's bring some stuff back for everyone from wherever we end up."

…

"What is taking so damn long?" Renji moaned out of boredom, it was now around eleven.

"What do you think they are doing…?" Sung-Sun spoke with a yawn.

"He's probably getting a taste of her 'Hollow Hole' in the passenger seat of that car." Yumai said as she was half asleep, her head in Sung-Sun's lap. Rukia threw something hard at her. "Hey, I was making a joke, calm down miss newlywed."

"Don't joke about that, Ichigo would never do anything to hurt Orihime." Rukia was now standing over Yumai with her hand in a fist.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, calm down. He is near, or at least the espada is near, I can feel her close by, I can't feel him though." Hitsugaya was basically asleep but was awaken by Renji's loud complaint. Nel was sleeping next to him, but he didn't notice. Sata came in, this time wearing actual clothes.

"Would any of you like some tea?" She got her answer when everyone who was awake shot her an angry glare. She left the room quickly.

"I don't get it, if we didn't want any five minutes ago, why would we w-" Yumai was silenced by Sung-Sun's tongue.

"That's disgusting…Does Izuru know about her?" Rukia was the only one who wasn't speechless at this display, even though it's been going on all night.

"He said that he's fine with it, since he can't compe-" Again, Sung-Sun's tongue interrupted her, followed by more shudders. The sounds of engines filled the shop. Tier and Ichigo were revving their engines, Tiers being drowned out by Ichigo's. after a second they stopped and heard the door to the shop open.

"We're back!" Ichigo called with bags in both of their arms. He brought them food from a sports bar that they ended up at.

"Took your damn sweet time, huh?" Renji barked. Ichigo took so long because at the sports bar he ran into a few of his friends who worked there, which ended up after just seeing the girl he was with, agreed to go to the beach.

"We had something to attend to…And I see that idiot got all your gigai already…please tell me he gave her a normal tongue…" Ichigo pointed to Sung-Sun and everyone shook their heads no, she and Yumai giggled a little. Everyone was in their gigai from last time. The Shinigami that is, the hollow girls and Yumai were in new gigai each without mask fragments, Yumai's gigai allowed her to see normally.

"Sung-Sun, around other people, your name will be Sun, alright?" Tier said as she started handing boxes of food to everyone. Sung-Sun nodded.

"Very well, once you all finish eating, since I doubt Urahara fed you, come out and see Tier's car." Ichigo turned and the two walked back outside.

"Is Captain Hitsugaya always as iced over as his Bankai" Tier asked as she examined her new car, which she hadn't gotten the chance to do yet.

"Usually, but he seems to be calm around my sister, I'll drive him over before leading the rest of you guys to the house."

"Sounds nice…oh my god…did you- are there-you got heated seats in here!?" Tier was rummaging around in the Royce and hit a button, and the seats started getting warm.

"Can't have my friends getting cold asses! My car has heated too. Surprised you didn't notice it."

"Gee, thank you for keeping my ass warm."

"Do I even want to know?" Rukia was standing against the wall eating a sandwich.

"Heated seats." Ichigo threw his hands up in defense and Rukia nearly choked on the food from laughing.

"So you two really get along, huh?" Rukia finished her food and started looking over the cars.

"You could say that, somehow our story to my friends that we met was, 'We cannot reveal the nature of our line of work, she's my girlfriend Tia, and we're going to the beach for a month with her sisters and work friends.' Which we had to make up something to get out of kissing each other when someone asked for us to prove it. I didn't want to tell them I'm married to a dead girl and have two daughters, so I made something up."

"You can be smart if you want to, good job! So, when are you taking your best friend for a ride?" Rukia jumped into the passenger seat. Ichigo sighed and turned to Tier.

"I'll be back, tell them I'm taking Rukia for a ride…" Ichigo got in and started the car and pulled onto the street.

"Where do you want to go?" Ichigo started driving in a random direction.

"I don't care, I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute."

"Okay?"

"I'm pregnant!" When she said this, Ichigo almost crashed into the car in front of him.

"That's great! Since when?"

"I found out the day before we left. That's why I came to see you. And I only drank that Vodka as for it to be my last drink."

"Does Renji know?"

"Yes, but my brother doesn't…I think he will make me abort it. He was against my marriage to begin with."

"Tell him that I'll cut his head off if he does that."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message." Rukia gave a laugh before changing the subject. "So, how is the sound system in this thing?" Rukia had taken a liking to human music from her time living with Ichigo.

"Ungodly." The one word Ichigo gave, described it completely, Rukia didn't know, but there were speakers in the seats. He turned a dial and flipped through a few stations until he heard the intro to one of Rukia's favorite songs, Inside the Fire by Disturbed.

"The seats are vibrating!" Rukia was shaking along with the beat.

"There are speakers in the seats!" The two were getting angry looks as Rukia turned up the volume and forced Ichigo to lower the windows. It was about midnight by now.

"I got an Idea…"

"Oh boy…" Rukia rolled her eyes and Ichigo sped up and turned down an unfamiliar street.

"Let's bother Keigo." Ichigo said pulling up in front of Keigo's house.

"Oh you're such an ass. I love it!" Rukia got out of the car and Sat on the roof of the car, Ichigo got out and walked to the door.

"Let's just hope his sister isn't going to answer." Ichigo rang the doorbell around thirty time until an angry Keigo opened the door.

"The hell do you want!? Ichigo? What happened to your face and hair!?" Keigo was busy looking at Ichigo and he didn't notice Rukia, who was sprawled out in what she thought was a sexy pose, on the Tesla. Ichigo grabbed Keigo's arm and turned around.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing!? You're married, stop trying to seduce Keigo!" Ichigo screamed at her causing her to burst out laughing.

"Keigo, you're coming to the beach with us tomorrow!" Rukia shouted before jumping off the car.

"Married? Nice! But who's car were you climbing on?" Keigo pushed past Ichigo and Rukia and started looking over the car.

"Keigo, you know how it bothers me when you touch my shit." Ichigo said calmly as he put him in a headlock.

"Right, sor…WHAT!" Ichigo reeled back at the outburst in his ear. He went on to explain how they were staying at Ichigo's new house for a month, he left out who was going to be there.

"my friend…Tia…will pick you up tomorrow since I only have a two-seater and I promised someone they could ride with me." Keigo did nothing but nod and wonder what 'Tia' looked like since Ichigo seemed to befriend pretty girls all the time.

…

"I can't say I like how my face looks…" Ichigo was pumping gas while Rukia was inside buying something. Ichigo was now enjoying the stares he was getting.

"Ichigo, I got you this." Rukia came out and threw him a bag with something in it.

"You can be a bitch sometimes, you know that? Why did you get me these?" He was holding a box of extra large condoms. Rukia couldn't help but mess with him.

"Well, when you and Tier were gone earlier, Renji asked where you were, and Yumai just out of nowhere said '…getting a taste of her 'Hollow Hole' in the passenger seat…' And I figured since, you've been shut down basically for a long time…"

"I would accept these, but their too small." Ichigo gave Rukia a small wink and a smirk, she couldn't form a sentence, her face, bright red, and couldn't catch the box when Ichigo threw it at her.

"I…you…h-hu…I…Did it hurt her!?" was all Rukia could manage before Ichigo turned his face serious.

"I don't need condoms or any form of protection with Orihime anymore, she had her womb removed, and I don't think a hollow would be the correct form of release…" Ichigo finished pumping gas and paid. "I wasn't joking about the size, you saw it yourself, you can even ask Yumai, now are you coming!?"

"Please don't ask if I'm coming."

…

"Yo Tier, you seem happy. Ichigo didn't buy any alcohol, did he?" Renji asked as he propped himself against a wall, most of the others were asleep in various spots in the room. Sung-Sun, being the creepy girl she is, was licking the inside of Yumai's mouth as she slept, just gently enough so that she wouldn't wake up, Renji couldn't even look in her direction without feeling the urge to gag.

"No, he didn't, he should be back soon with Rukia, tomorrow, I'm driving you all to the house, and he said something about something else, I don't remember." Tier said as she sat down next to him.

"I sense her nearby…" as Renji spoke he heard the familiar engine.

"closer than you think."

"Oh, hey, you're still up. Damn Sung-Sun, could you at least have some decency and wait till she's awake?" Ichigo had came back in the room with Rukia, he was holding a small bottle of a bright green liquid and the condoms, he tossed them to Renji.

"Why do I need these?"

"Too small for me." At this, Sung-Sun, Tier, and Renji dropped their jaws.

"If you weren't married, the things I would do to you…" Tier stared him in the eyes and then chuckled; this made Ichigo uncomfortable and blush lightly.

"And that's a wonderful piece of knowledge, now I definitely know you aren't sharing a room with me…"

**AN: A few filler chapters before he goes back to Orihime, and the thing about the cars, and Tier living so recently, is because…Shut up. Enjoy my story!**


	14. Bloody Bachelor

**AN: This story will be closing in a few chapters, but I've decided on a sequel focusing more around Masaki and Tatsuki. This chapter gets a bit weird near the end. Enjoy!**

Ichigo was shook awake by Tier. His eyes could only make out her green eyes, since he was basically asleep.

"Tier…what…what do you want?" Ichigo mumbled as he pushed her face away, she in turn bit down hard on his hand. "What the he-" He was silenced by her hand on his mouth.

"Be quiet, they're all still asleep. Help me load them into the cars…I want to go as soon as possible." She spoke quietly as she removed her hand, Ichigo was fully awake now.

"I swear if you wake me up again this early, I'll drown you." Ichigo sat up and carefully picked up Toshiro, since he was the closest. "Go open your car!" Ichigo whispered sharply to her.

"Right, he's riding with me…" Ichigo went out and put him in his front seat and shut the door.

"You go wake Urahara, I'll get the others in."

"Fine…" Ichigo went back in the shop quietly, trying to find Urahara's room, he checked doors until he found the correct room, it was dark and Ichigo started fumbling around for a switch.

"Mmmhmbmm! Hmmph, hmmphmm!(Ichigo help me! Hurry up, I need to piss!)" Was what Ichigo heard while standing in the door. He finally found the light switch and wished he hadn't, Urahara's arms and legs were handcuffed to his bed, and he had a gag ball in his mouth. His hat was perched on his member.

"Wonderful…I'll send Yoruichi later, we're leaving."

"Mhmmhfmmmphbmmmmhmm!(You fucking dick come back here, I'll ruin my hat!)" Ichigo just shut off the light and shut the door. He went to the room to find her struggling to lift Renji.

"Help me here; stupid gigai doesn't have my normal strength." She sharply whispered, making Ichigo wonder why he could flash step and lift a grown man a foot off the ground.

"Wake him and ask him to help, I'll get Sung-Sun." Ichigo left Tier to wake him up and walked over to her, and picked her up like a child. He got halfway to Tier's car when she woke up.

"…What a pleasant surprise…" She spoke through her yawns as Ichigo was nearing the car.

"Don't get too excited, rides over." Ichigo shoved her into the front seat of the car and slammed the door at her.

…

"Alright, are we ready to leave yet?" Ichigo and Renji were leaning against a wall watching Tier carry Nel out.

"Yeah, Renji, get in. Ichigo, we'll follow you to your house so you can drop off Captain Ice." Tier's poke at Hitsugaya earned a burst of laughter from the other two.

"Alright, and Renji, I forgot to say it last night. Congratulations!" Ichigo threw his arm around Renji's neck.

"Thank you Ichigo!" Renji called as he ran to Tier's car.

"Hurry up let's go!" Ichigo revved his engine loudly, this woke Hitsugaya and the others.

"Kurosaki…what. Where am I?" He was still half asleep even though the engine was much louder for him, since he was in the car.

"You're in my car, remember the one from yesterday? Yeah, well I remembered how you didn't like the sun all those years ago at the last time we went, so I'm dropping you off at my house so you can see Karin, and I'll bring you both back to my new house later, provided she wants to."

"Alright…I swear…if your father touches me I might kill him." He was having a memory of Isshin from when Hitsugaya was the third seat.

"Don't be afraid to hit him, but don't kill him, he's the one taking care of my sisters."

"Good point."

"I've been meaning to ask, does your gigai let any of your spiritual pressure through? I can't sense any of you."

"No, all of our gigai suppress us to humans. Doesn't yours?"

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo was a bit surprised by this, he pulled up in front of his house and they both got out of the car, Tier pulled up behind and Rukia got out to go see Ichigo's family. Ichigo and the two went to the door and he knocked.

"Toshiro, be nice to my sister." Ichigo mentioned as he wait for the door to open.

"I always have been…" He seemed irritated that Ichigo said that.

"Hel-Toshiro!" Karin opened the door and when she saw who was there she jumped at him and threw her arms around him.

"Hi, Karin-chan." Ichigo was surprised to hear him call his sister that.

"Well, sorry if I'm interrupting your love lives…Go get Yuzu and dad, and bring them outside." Ichigo turned and dragged Rukia away and around a corner to where the cars were.

"You fool, I wanted to say hi!" Rukia barked as he dragged her back to Renji who was leaning against the car, and threw her into his arms.

"Renji, hold her there." When Ichigo requested this Renji just nodded. After five minutes of waiting, Ichigo turned his radio on and left the doors open, playing some weird song nobody knew, something by Skylar Grey and Eminem.

"I like her voice, but, I can't help but feel she doesn't mean an actual bike…" Rukia had turned her attention to the music and what she said earned a few chuckles from Ichigo.

"Why is this song even on the radio!?" Karin said as she and the others came outside.

"Is this song that offensive?" Ichigo asked as the chorus blared in the background.

"You haven't heard Eminem's verse yet then…and it's not even censored…what station is that?" Karin asked as she walked over to the car, she didn't care what kind of car it was, but Yuzu and Isshin were dropped to their knees at the sight of the two most expensive cars they had ever seen.

"Umm…I don't know, I just flipped around, and it's satellite…" Ichigo got into the car and looked at the radio screen, he couldn't make out any of it, other than the artist name. "I didn't think you even liked Eminem or even music at all?"

"You're not going to know everything about me anymore." She crossed her arms at him.

"Whatever, did he ask if you wanted to go to my new house?" Karin and the others nodded quickly. "Oh right! Dad, send the cat to Urahara soon, he needs to…examine it." Ichigo shot a slight wink at him and he just nodded.

"Ichigo…why do you have this…Orihime isn't with you…" Karin had been examining the interior of the car and she found the box of extra-large condoms.

"Those are Renji's, they're probably way too big for him anyway!" Ichigo took the box and threw it back at Renji.

"Whatever you say…" Rukia added making Ichigo's eye twitch. He turned to his car to find Sung-Sun in the front seat.

"No!"

"Please…I'll be good…"

"Oh like hell you will!" Ichigo grabbed her arm to pull her out and she bit him.

"I'll be good…"

…

"Toshiro, Karin, Yuzu, dad, I'll come get you four tomorrow morning, Toshiro. Don't. Touch. Her." with that Ichigo drove off with Tier following closely.

"I like the burn on your face…" Sung-Sun said over the music she found, Ichigo decided to let her find something she would like.

"I don't…It reminds me of Tatsuki." Ichigo said as he felt it.

"Why does the thought of your daughter make you sad…?"

"My daughter isn't the Tatsuki I'm talking about; she is named for her though." Ichigo sighed before speaking again. "I'll tell you later at the house…is there anyone you want to share a room with, there are four bedrooms."

"Yumai." She responded immediately.

"I don't know why I even asked you…But fine. Just…no public displays. Each room has its own shower, so if you want to do anything, do it in there."

"…who are you sharing a room with…"

"Whoever doesn't get a roommate." Ichigo thought for a second. "Which hopefully isn't Tier." This earned him a little giggle from Sung-Sun, who he noticed was hiding her hands under her arms.

"…I can't blame you for your preferences…even I would want to get to you…since you announced that otherworldly size…"

"Please, don't bring it up much more. And, why…do you hide your hands all the time?"

"I…Don't like them…" she said quietly, and when Ichigo stopped at a red light, he reached over to her and pulled her hand out and looked at them, they were small and smooth with long fingers.

"Why not, they are so small and cute!" Ichigo said in a mocking tone.

"I don't want to be cute…"

"Alright than, are you hungry, we'll be there in like twenty minutes and there isn't food there." Sung-Sun nodded. It was still relatively early, not many people were on the roads so Ichigo rolled down his window and waved his arm out and signaled for Tier to pull over. They did and Ichigo got out.

"Tier, are you guys hungry? I have no food at the house, so…" he was interrupted by fast nods from everyone. "Alright…" Ichigo looked around for a second, and then he noticed a good restaurant, Denny's. "I know where we're going, it's across the street."

…

"That was good…" Renji moaned as he threw his arm around Rukia.

"Excuse me sir…Here's the bill." The waitress handed Ichigo a slip of paper that was around a foot long.

"I expected it to be more…" Ichigo got up and paid the grand total of $163.76. Everyone else had got up and went out the door. "May I ask what my waitress' name was?"

"My name is Tami!" The waitress was standing a foot behind him grinning.

"I'll be back in a few days, I hope you will be working, you put up with my friends…here." Ichigo pulled about seventy dollars in cash out of his wallet and handed it to her and left.

"Tier, I didn't know you liked animals so much!" Renji called as Tier was running around the parking lot being chased by a stray dog. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, what is that dog doing all the way out here?" Ichigo walked out to the lot and the dog immediately ran up to him and sat.

"You like to take your damn time!" Tier yelled as she was out of breath.

"This is my old boss' dog, Moka" when Ichigo said the dog's name it barked at him.

"It's a demon that's what it is!" Tier shouted. Ichigo led the dog to his car, and put him on the passenger seat.

"Sung-Sun, ride with them, when I get you to the house, I'm going to return the dog."

…

Ichigo led the group to the house and they all ran in. he drove off to the direction of where he remembered his boss Ikumi lived. When he got there when he got there he saw her son sitting outside looking sad. Ichigo let the dog out and it ran to the boy.

"Moka!" the boy shouted when the dog jumped on him. Ichigo got out of the car and walked up to him.

"I found him near the beach at a Denny's parking lot." Ichigo spoke as he walked up to him.

"Who the hell are you? How did you know where this dog lived? He isn't wearing tags!"

"I'll explain, go get your mom for me please." Ichigo gave him a small smile and thought something.

'Good, the brat doesn't remember me.'

"What is it, what's so important that he can't come inside?" Ichigo heard his old boss from inside.

"Hello, I found your dog." Ichigo spoke, thinking she wouldn't recognize him.

"YOU'RE LATE TO WORK! ITS BEEN ALMOST THREE YEARS AND ALL YOU SHOW UP WITH AS AN APOLOGY WAS MY SON'S DOG!?" She delivered a massive punch to his jaw, which spun him around and to the ground.

"Well, considering I'm legally dead, I thought that I was fired. I'm sure my dad told you my government situation, correct?" Ichigo was rubbing his jaw, it felt like he got hit by a truck

"Yeah, he told me about your 'death' it was a horrible story anyway. 'He fell from a hotel balcony having crazy rough sex with a prostitute' such a horrible liar." She covered her son's ears so she could tell the story.

"I'm going to kill him…" Ichigo clenched a fist and had eyes flaming with anger. "Well, Ikumi, I might come around to say goodbye, before I have to go back into secrecy, hope my appearance didn't startle you." Ichigo turned to her son and crouched down.

"What do you want!?"

"I've wanted to do this since I met you!" Ichigo flicked the boy between the eyes and he fell unconscious. "Don't worry; he'll be up in about an hour!" Ichigo shouted as he ran back to his car and sped off.

After a while he came back to the house and when he got inside, he went to the master bedroom. The room was more the size of a dining hall than a bedroom. There was a large glass wall looking out to the ocean and had a sliding glass door to a balcony with an outdoor shower, it was hidden enough so that those on the outside couldn't see anything, but the one inside could.

"Why are you in here!?" Ichigo shouted to see Tier standing on the balcony.

"I like it in here, and calm down, I won't rape you." She spoke with a wink; Ichigo knew it was going to be a long vacation. "And plus, Nel said she will share her room with Captain Ice."

"Fine, but if I wake up and you're in my bed. I will throw you off that balcony." Ichigo sat on his bed, and it started undulating. "What the hell?" It was a waterbed. "Are you kidding…a waterbed…is this the 70's?" Ichigo got up and felt Tiers bed, it was a waterbed too.

"I like them, also, this shower…"

"Don't worry, I won't watch, and I hope you do the same."

"Maybe…"

"I don't even…Whatever." Ichigo heard a knock on the door.

"Nobody knows I live here…who…" Ichigo made his way to the door and when he opened it his eyes were wide.

"Hello, Captain Burnface!" It was Yoruichi. Behind her was Ukitake, Sui-Feng, Yuze, Hitsugaya and the rest of his family. Ichigo's dad was holding a bunch of bags, which contained swimsuits.

"Why are you here? How did you manage to get two captains away so quickly? And why is Yuze here?

"And why do you have so many questions?" She shoved him back and the group walked in.

"I don't have this many rooms!"

"Your family isn't staying; the rest of us will sleep in the living room. Unless you want to share your bed with me?" Yoruichi licked her lips a little which made Ichigo flinch.

"Nope, that is just fine, I already have to share my room with Tier, and Toshiro, sorry about this, but you are with Nel." Ichigo walked over to his couch and ejected from the gigai, it just fell on the couch.

"Why is your hair so long?" Yuze asked as she sat on one of the other couches, there were three of them in the room.

"This feels better, that burn was bothering me, and I've grown used to this claw…And I don't even know it's going to be like this from now on." Ichigo put his zanpakuto in the corner of the room, and took his new coat off, his old one, got disintegrated during the Eletera attack.

"Ichigo my son! You turned down an offer to sleep with Yoruichi! My son you have become a trustworthy man!" Isshin continued to shout something at the ceiling to Masaki, and Ichigo threw his gigai's shoe at him.

"Shut up old man!"

"Ichigo, this is a nice house, come on Sui-Feng, you can be shy later…" Ukitake pulled Sui-Feng in and revealed the clothes her gigai was wearing. A tight thin material red shirt and a skirt that barely went past her thighs, Yoruichi slapped her when she walked by.

"I take it that once you freed Urahara he did that for Sui-Feng at your request?" Ichigo asked and Yoruichi nodded.

"Yoruichi took everyone's measurements from Urahara and got swimsuits for everyone, let's go swimming now!" Yuze chirped as she jumped up and pulled swimsuits from the bags.

"Alright, the rooms are upstairs, go get everyone and give them swimsuits. I have to go somewhere for a little, I'll join you all later." Ichigo got back in his gigai and retrieved the shoe, he grabbed Tier's keys and ran out the door.

"Yuze, let's go get everyone!" Yoruichi dragged her up the stairs quickly.

…

"I think mine is too small…" Tier said shyly, even for her Hawaii girl attitude it was much too revealing. Yoruichi grinned widely at her, Tier was wearing a tiny bikini that barely covered her nipples, one wrong tug and it would snap, she thought. The bottom wasn't any better, it was a tight thong, and both pieces were a dark green.

"Oh, come on! It's sexy! Ichigo would love it!" Yoruichi had her mischevious grin on, nothing good was going to follow.

"But he's married!"

"But he has a dick!" Yoruichi shouted in reply, which effectively silenced Tier for a second.

"If what he said was true, then of course I want to see. But I promised I wouldn't try anything with him!"

"Just have some fun! If it makes you feel better, I'll stop him if his stupid male brain kicks in."

"Fine, stop him if he gets grabby!" Tier walked out of the room slowly, to avoid any unneeded movements. "Maybe I should have something a little bigger…"

"Shut up and go!" Yoruichi pushed her out the door, Tier walked down the stairs carefully holding the top in place.

"I'm starting to hate you."

"Holy shit…" Was all anyone could say, Renji, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya all got a smack on the back of the head from the nearest female.

…

"Okay sir, your total will be…$1832.31" The cashier took Ichigo's card and entered something.

"Thank you, mind helping me carry all of this to my car? There is a lot as you can see." The cashier nodded and he helped Ichigo load the Royce.

"Come again!"

"I doubt I'll be back so soon!" Ichigo pulled out of the lot from the liquor store, and started making his way to go get food to last for a few days. After his shopping he went back to the house and everyone was gone, clothes scattered about on the floor, after about twenty trips back and forth he finished putting everything away, he took the liquor to the balcony in his room, hiding it for later.

After getting into his swimsuit he started making his way to the beach.

"Today will be interesting…" he made his way to the end of the little bridge and saw that most of the girls were splashing about in the water, the guys were watching Renji wrestle with a random person who he probably just grabbed out of nowhere. He noticed Tier sitting under an umbrella wrapped in a towel, someone was approaching her.

"Hey, you look really nice!" The man was wearing a bright green pair of trunks, and had sunglasses on.

"Thank you. Leave." Tier said as she turned away from him.

"Don't be like that baby! I just want to talk!" He walked around in front of her and put his finger on her chin.

"I said leave, if you persist you will regret it, my boyfriend will be here soon."

"Listen bitch don't lie to me!" he raised his hand and slapped her.

"Hey man, I need to ask you something!" Ichigo put his hand on the man's shoulder, and once he turned around he got a massive punch to the side of his face, people around him heard the cracking noise that was his jaw. "Fuck you!"

"Ichigo!" Tier shouted in relief.

"Are you okay, Tia?" Ichigo signaled someone to call an ambulance.

"I'm fine, thank you." She stood up and dropped the towel, Ichigo's eyes shot wide and his face turned red, she took his hand and dragged him to the water.

"I…your bikini…small." Ichigo was at a loss for words, he couldn't keep his eyes from the thong bottom she was wearing, and he was cursing himself in his head.

"Oh…you like it?" she slowly said as she turned and threw her arms around him.

"Y-ye-no!" Ichigo couldn't stop himself from enjoying it, but he could still say he didn't.

"Come on! Let's go in the water!" Tier smirked slightly when she felt something against her leg, she let go of him and grabbed his arm and ran into the water.

"This is Yoruichi's idea isn't it!" Ichigo shot an angry glare at the smirking woman who was in the water already, wearing a much more modest orange bikini.

"Maybe. You said that those extra-large condoms didn't fit you, how big exactly?" she looked at him with the same smirk Yoruichi was wearing.

"Why the hell should I tell you!?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Yumai and Rukia have seen it!"

"That was their own fault!"

"It's not fair!"

"If I tell you, what exactly are you planning to do with said information?"

"I'm not sure…"

Ichigo sighed and whispered something in her ear which she slapped him for.

"Holy shit what was that for!?" Ichigo barked at the horrified girl in front of him.

"Are you sure you're a human!? That is monstrous!" the look on her face was that of horror, interest, and wonder.

"What did he say!?" Yoruichi came wading over to her and made Tier whisper in her ear, Yoruichi had a giant grin on her face, but not after making the same face as Tier and slapping him.

"Okay, is it really that rare for someone to have that!?" Ichigo asked, given his limited knowledge of the length of other guys.

"Damn straight." Yoruichi said through her grin. "Now I know why she had her womb removed, needed more room!"

"Oh that's just wrong…" Ichigo made a face of disgust to her. He then noticed the evil glint in her eyes as she swam behind Tier.

"Don't worry, he will only get a glimpse…" She whispered in Tier's ear, before she could question, her bikini top was slid about a foot to the left

"What the hell!?" Tier screamed as she tried to cover herself but Yoruichi had her arms behind her back.

"What's wr-" Ichigo had turned back to the two girls after he thought he heard his name from somewhere. He was greeted with a face full of Tier as Yoruichi threw her on him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yoruichi!?" Ichigo felt Tier silently sob into his chest.

"Bye!" Yoruichi ran away to the shore. Leaving Ichigo with a topless Tier in his arms shaking.

"Tier, it's okay, I'm not mad at you, put it back on, please?" Ichigo held his hands out to the side, so he couldn't be accused for groping her.

"I'm so sorry for this!"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, much worse has happened to me, now will you please stop shaking? I'll take you back to the house; I can tell that she forced you to wear that, if you want I'll take you to buy a different one." Ichigo was back to 'good friend mode' and was trying to console her.

"That…would be nice…but could you close your eyes…I don't want you to see me…" Ichigo closed his eyes and felt her let go.

"Okay…" she had it back in place, not that it made much difference.

"Come on…" Ichigo took her hand and led her back out of the water, sending Yoruichi a death glare on the way back, he took her to get the towel she was wrapped in earlier.

"I understand if you want me to switch rooms."

"No, it's fine, as I said, there is much worse that has happened."

"Were you lying?"

"About…?"

"How big!"

"Nope, ask Rukia or Yumai when they get back. Did Yoruichi get you guys new clothes?" Ichigo opened the door for her and she shook her head.

"No, we only have the one set."

"Hurry and change, we're going somewhere." Ichigo found his clothes and changed back into him. The shirt clinging to his wet chest. After a minute, she came back down the stairs, her shirt doing the same.

"Where are we going?"

"Getting you clothes, if you're staying in my room, you will need a change of clothes, I don't like when women don't change if they stay with me." Ichigo grabbed his keys and drug Tier out the door into his car.

"What were all those bottles on the balcony?"

"Oh, that's for later tonight, and for hopefully the rest of the month. Urahara made your gigai with as much alcohol tolerance as me."

Ichigo and Tier went to a small clothing store and bought her one change of clothes, she was going to take the others to get clothes tomorrow, they ended up at some restaurant for lunch and every time Ichigo left Tier for even a second someone came back and hit on her, usually Ichigo would come back and say

"They didn't have any, dear" Usually would do it, but there was someone who really didn't give up.

"Tier, I have to make a phone call, it's loud in here I'll be right back." Ichigo took out his phone and walked outside, neither of their drinks were there, so it looked like she was alone.

"Hey pretty lady…Why are you eating alone?" Some guy with long black hair and glasses sat at her table and stare at her. He was obviously drunk, much too early.

"Please leave, my boyfriend will be back soon and he's very protective."

"I didn't see anyone sitting here though…how about I join you, I'll pay, I probably make more than your boyfriend anyway."

"He makes you seem homeless."

"My name is-is- Uryuu Ishida! What is yours!?" Uryuu was drunk at the restaurant down the street from where he worked.

"You are too drunk, please leave, or you won't like what happens."

"Please! Let me have sex with you!" he shouted drunkly gaining horrified stares from the rest of the people there.

"You're bothering the lady, man." Ichigo turned the man around to see who it was.

"KUROSAKI!?"

"Ishida?" Ichigo was confused to see his put-together friend, drunk at noon.

"You know him, Ichigo?" Tier asked, still shocked from his outburst. Ichigo just nodded.

"Why are you-you here…no- you're her boyfriend aren't you…what happened to-to Orihi…" He couldn't finish his sentence before collapsing on the ground.

"I guess we'll get ours to go…" Ichigo told the waitress what they wanted and ten minutes later, Ishida was being escorted out by his father Ryuken, he noticed Ichigo.

"Thank you for calling me. I'll see to it that he is punished for his actions, Shinigami." Is final word made everyone stare at Ichigo and when he got the food, the two of them ran outside.

…

"Koko-chan, how was today?" Orihime asked as Koko came to the room and held Tatsuki.

"Yes, no injuries in class today, I'm having the squad do night patrols, and making them fight each other, hopefully, everything stays good like this for the month." Koko looked down at Tatsuki who was looking back at her, focusing on her green eye. Koko had recently learned how to conceal that chain, for it was a representation of her power, she just learned to seal it.

"That's nice, I took the girls outside for a little and we just sat in the grass looking at the sky. I can't wait until they're old enough so that the five of us can do things together."

"Five?"

"I'm disappointed Koko-chan…did you forget that you are our first daughter?" When Orihime said this, all the anger that's been in Koko's heart for the past months subsided.

"No, I haven't forgotten…"

"You've been angry for a really long time, can you please tell me what's wrong, if not as a friend, as your mother?"

"I guess so…I just felt that he was forgetting me, over all this business with these hollows joining, the Eletera, weddings…his real daughters…" tears started forming in her eyes. They started to form in Orihime's too.

"Listen to me, he would never forget about you, just in the past year or so…there has been so many things that have had his mind in a corkscrew, he loves you Koko-chan, as much as he didn't like you before he adopted you, once he learned how you felt, he couldn't help but feel the same back to you. And yes, he is going to be focusing on these two girls for a while, but that's because they're his biological daughters, and they are babies still. Koko-chan we both love you very much…and I'm sure the twins will love their big sister. And the thing about the hollow girl being a bit touchy is fine, don't worry about it, he wouldn't do anything with any of them." Orihime had been practicing 'mom talk' for moments like these.

"Th-thank you…mom!" Koko didn't like to call Orihime mom, she liked her name so much that she didn't usually replace it, but did when she was happy.

"Koko-chan, someday, I'm sure you will have a daughter of your own, or a son, whichever, then you will understand what unconditional love is, that is what he have for you. No matter what you are, hollow or not."

"Thank you…"

"Speaking of which, does anybody beside Ichigo and Shunsui know what you are?" Orihime stood up and put Masaki on the bed for a second. She took Tatsuki from Koko.

"No, but at one point, I'll have to tell them…when did dad reveal it."

"I think it was during his fight with Byakuya, it wasn't intentional, after he activated his Bankai, and fought for a while, his hollow decided it was his turn to fight and took over, nearly killing Byakuya before Ichigo pulled himself out."

"I don't think I'll go fighting a captain anytime soon, so I'll think of another way."

"Oh, and try not to drink his bar dry, I've noticed you have been going heavy on some strong ones. Also, don't touch the Black Death Vodka, that stuff can kill a rhino." Orihime had a look on her face that just read 'bad mother' She was telling her daughter that she can drink heavy liquor.

"Will do…Why don't you go take a shower, I'll watch them."

"Nice of you to offer, but I already took one, I had one of the stealth force members make sure nothing bad happened."

"Why can't I feel him, even when he's next to me?" Koko asked with a serious look in her eyes.

"His spiritual pressure is at a transcendent level again, which is why he doesn't need seals anymore. Nothing can feel him so he doesn't have to worry about attracting hollows, and you can feel it if he drops it significantly." Orihime had her ever present smile on during this explanation.

"Oh…I don't get it, but okay."

"I hope he brings us more clothes…I like the ones he brought us last time."

…

"How long do they plan on staying at the beach?" Tier asked Ichigo who was on the balcony watching them, it was nearing five. He turned around and came back inside, but not before he grabbed a bottle of the weaker liquor he bought.

"Don't know, maybe all day? Come downstairs with me, I'm sure you will like this one, Captain Morgan Spiced Rum." Tier just nodded and followed him to the kitchen, Ichigo bought small glasses when he went shopping earlier, and he poured her some.

"Just drink it straight like this, or are you going to add something?" She asked as he poured a second glass, but didn't respond, just held up a finger, saying 'wait'

"Here." Ichigo gave her the glass after adding some pineapple juice and a lime. She took it and drank it slowly.

"Wow."

"I know right? It's weak, don't want you to jump straight to that." Ichigo pointed to a glass box with a lock on it, inside there were two small bottles of a bright green liquid.

"And what exactly is that, and why is it locked?"

"Absinth, and because I can't trust Renji around it. I brought some back with me once and I gave him a little, next thing I knew, I was on the ground and he downed the whole thing. Had a hell of a hangover though, woke up with no pants in Ukitake's koi pond, and nearly drowned in a foot of water." This made Tier burst into laughter.

"Now I don't think I'll be trying that very soon! I might wake up with no pants somewhere…" She blushed a bit then poured some more of the rum, minus the pineapple, the lime remained from before.

"Don't get too drunk on me, we share a room remember." Ichigo made sure she knew this while she was still sober. He went into one of the rooms on the first floor and came back with a small box.

"What's in the box?" Tier asked, curiosity evident in her eyes. Ichigo opened to box and held out a small remote.

"This house has a sound system, when I was out, I bought some music." Ichigo pushed a button and Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire started playing. He turned the music up high, but at a tolerable level.

"Oh, music and a drink? Such a gentleman." She spoke with sarcasm, and Ichigo took a small bow.

"Why thank you ma'am." Ichigo poured himself another mixture and downed it. He took the bottle and glass upstairs, and Tier followed.

"Why did you take it back…I liked that one…" Tier whined in the same sarcastic voice over the music.

"You're having fun, Eh?" Ichigo asked as he looked out over the balcony, now everyone was watching a fight between Isshin and Renji, human style fight, not soul society style.

"It's a vacation, I figured I could loosen up, and you wouldn't let me get into too much trouble around the humans, right?"

"Yeah, although, I'm getting tired of being the overprotective boyfriend, even after one day it's difficult." Ichigo hung his head over the rail in tiredness.

"Being the beautiful helpless girl gets annoying too, you know…"

"Maybe you shouldn't be beautiful, problem solved." Ichigo waved his hand at her.

"You ass! You'll regret telling me to not be beautiful!" She laughed as she punched him in the mouth when he turned to look at her.

"Ah…That smarts." Ichigo was rubbing his jaw when he noticed the others coming back on the bridge, Renji was carrying Isshin who was out cold.

"They're back, turn the music up a little."

"Alright…but damn, for not having your strength…" Ichigo pulled out the little remote and raised the volume, by now it was some song by Metallica that Ichigo couldn't remember the name of.

"Let's. Go. Ichi. Go." Tier said as she dragged him inside.

"Why are you talking like that!?" Ichigo pulled free and made his way to the door.

"I honestly have no clue…" the two of them went down the stairs laughing and Ukitake was covering his ears complaining about evil music.

"Turn this evil noise off!" he shouted up at Ichigo who immediately stopped it.

"Sorry about that! We were bored so I turned music on." Ichigo explained at the sickly captain.

"you two seem to be getting friendly…" Yoruichi mentioned, glancing her eyes to Tier, who was hanging on Ichigo's arm.

"She's drunk…drank too much rum."

"WE HAVE RUM?" Yoruichi bellowed at Ichigo.

"Wait here…" he went up and got the half empty bottle and brought it back down.

"Oh boy! This is going to get fun!" Yoruichi roared causing everyone who knew her to sigh.

"Oh why not, I got money to spend on more, Renji, come with me!" Ichigo and Renji made a few trips upstairs and brought down all the bottles, Yuzu and Karin had a look of fear on their faces. "Dad, get your ass up and take them home, we're going to run this night to the ground." Ichigo kicked his dad in the head and he woke up with a smile.

"Yes, sir! Captain Burnface, sir!" he picked up Karin and Yuzu and ran out the door. "COME ON GIRLS WE'RE GETTING ICECREAM!" He ran out screaming and Ichigo slammed the door.

"Well, let's ruin this night." Ichigo walked next to Rukia. "I would suggest locking your door if you aren't up for a drunken orgy that will probably erupt if Yoruichi is here." This made her run up the stairs and lock her door.

…

"Ichigo~!" Yoruichi said seductively. "Can you give me the key to that little box…?" She was touching his chin with her index finger.

"I'll sooner have sex with a jellyfish than let you have absinth." Ichigo reached down for a bottle of what turned out to be some type of Russian vodka and downed a gulp.

"Ichi. Go. I'll be-be-be that jellyfish!" Tier was holding an empty bottle and falling over herself.

"Great invitation…I'll-I'll consi-no." Ichigo shot down her request despite being somewhat drunk himself.

"Sung-Sun, I don't care, right here! Right now!" Ichigo heard Yumai shout from the corner, and she started removing her clothes and he saw Sung-Sun's tongue head south. Ichigo took a few massive gulps of his vodka and turned away.

"That's not right…" Renji mumbled as he and Hitsugaya were discussing the shapes of their feet.

"Nel~ would you come and play with me and Little Bee~!" Yoruichi was licking Sui-Feng's face and then called over to Nel

"Okay! Yoruichi-sama!" Nel stumbled her way over to the two and she fell into Yoruichi's arms.

"Only I can call Yoruichi-sama, Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng yelled before shoving her lips into Yoruichi's, Nel got jealous and licked her neck.

"Oh, I was right…" Ichigo stumbled over to Tier who was drinking some tequila.

"Hey there Mr. Elephant! Finally decided to join me!?" She was a little more drunk than Ichigo and was sprawled out topless on the ground in a pile of bottles.

"Ye-yeah, you…looked lo-lonely!" Ichigo couldn't look away from her chest.

"Stop staring!" She cried at him trying to hit him with her bottle but ended up spilling it on her face. "Damn it!"

"Body Shots~! Ichigo….come here!" Yoruichi had an assorted selection of body shot essentials.

"N-N-No!"

"You didn't have a bachelor party! This is happening whether you like it or not!" Yoruichi was much, much more sober than anyone there.

"Fuck it! Body shots!" Ichigo and Tier were drug over to a table and she was laid down on the table.

"Why-wh-why me?" she cried as Yoruichi poured the salt from her waist up to her neck and on her nipples. She continued and poured a small amount of tequila in her belly button and shoved a lime wedge in her mouth. Ukitake was ecstatic, he heard about the body shot, but never seen one.

"Because you're the only straight girl without a shirt! Ichigo get over here!" she grabbed Ichigo by the hair and pulled him to her.

"H-how do I…" Ichigo never did a body shot before and was confused.

"Lick the salt, drink tequila, bite the lime." Yoruichi instructed then shoved his head to her lower waist.

"Okay." Ichigo began licking his way up slowly, stopping every few seconds then continuing slowly, he then sucked up the tequila, he continued on his path and Tier started to moan, which was slightly blocked by the lime. He made his way to her nipples and slowly circled them with his tongue, causing her to moan louder, he could hear the cheers in the background over the music that was playing. He finished on the right one and moved to the left, did the exact same thing, he worked his way up to her neck and finished licking off the rest of the salt. He climbed further and pressed his mouth over the lime, pressing against Tier's, at some point during the exchange, their tongues found each other, after a few seconds Ichigo pulled away with the lime in his mouth. This was accompanied by cheering from everyone.

"Holy shit Ichigo, you're much better at this than I expected!" Yoruichi roared as she helped Tier up into Ichigo's arms, Yoruichi tore Yumai's shirt and pants off, leaving her naked on the table. "Who's doing Yumai!?"

"I…w-will…"Sung-Sun announced, which surprised nobody.

**WARNING THIS GETS WEIRD!**

"Alright! Let me…apply the ingredients…" Yoruichi had a mischevious grin on her face, Ichigo really couldn't look away from what was about to happen. Yoruichi lift Yumai's waist so that the lower half of her body was pointing up. She grabbed a handful of salt out of the large bag and let it drop into her vagina, earning a scream from Yumai, and assorted gasps from those watching. She poured the tequila in and shoved the lime wedge in.

"What the fuck-are-are you doing to me!?" Yumai screamed as the warm Tequila made its way to where it shouldn't

"Shut up, you're ruining Sung-Suns meal!" Sui-Feng silenced her by shoving her mouth against hers.

"Go for it!" Nel and Ukitake yelled simultaneously. Hitsugaya vomited in the corner at the sight of Sung-Sun removing the lime with her tongue. She then drilled in and spun it around in a circle, coiling and pushing. She removed her tongue every couple of seconds to get the salt off of it. each time she dug in, she went a little further, her tongue being so thin, was making it easy to go further in, at one point all the salt was gone, along with the taste of tequila, the group had moved to another table to let them continue. Yumai was moaning loudly now that her mouth wasn't occupied. Sung-Sun pushed her tongue in as far as it would go, and then pushed more of her tongue in by coiling it. She started spinning it around violently, causing Yumai to start arching her body, her moans turned to screams as Sung-Sun pushed even more of her tongue in, her screaming made the group spin around which caused Tier to fall over and Ukitake to stop his body shot on Nel. Yumai's screams wavered back and forth from pleasure to pain, and back again. After another ten minutes of this torture with an audience Yumai was about to reach her orgasm.

"Plea-Please don't wat-watch me!" she cried to the group that had gathered around her, suddenly she let out a loud moan that was much louder and longer than before, Sung-Sun quickly pulled her tongue out and it was about three and a half feet uncoiled, she then shoved it into Yumai's mouth and awkwardly spoke.

"Taste it." she then took her hand and started working on Yumai's held back release, after a few seconds she pulled her hand out and spun her around to Ichigo, who had his face pushed down onto her by Yoruichi, the feeling of Ichigo's mouth finished her, with a loud scream she released into his mouth and face. Ichigo pulled his face away and coughed a little before spitting the liquid on to the ground.

"Ichi…why…this…" was all Yumai could say before Sung-Sun's tongue refilled her mouth.

"Some hell of a party! Eh, Ichigo!?" Yoruichi screamed in his ear.

"you-you're a-a a bitch!" Ichigo yelled as he managed to stumble his way up the stairs, taking an unopened bottle of tequila with him. He walked out to the balcony and began the bottle, he looked over to the shower and threw the bottle into the room, landing on Tier's bed, pouring on to the floor, and he stripped down and got in the shower. The last thing he saw that night was Tier stumbling into the room and locking the door.

…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hitsugaya roared as he awoke to a naked Nel sleeping on him in the middle of the living room. All the others woke up at his roars of anger.

"What is it…oh, good job…" Renji mumbled as his eyes opened.

"No! It's not a good job! I just woke up with my third seat naked clinging to me!"

"What's the big deal, Ichigo fucked his lieutenant countless times." Sui-Feng mentioned as she clung to the still unconscious Yoruichi.

"They are married!" Hitsugaya yelled, obviously no regard for everyone having hangovers.

…

"…What the fuck happened last night?" Ichigo asked himself as he woke up naked on the floor next to the shower. He stood up and got dressed through his hangover, he looked around and noticed Tier was gone and the door was locked. He walked toward the door and noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Tier!?" Ichigo saw her, arms bound behind her back and huddled against a wall. Ichigo undid the bindings and ran out the door, nearly knocking Rukia over who was about to knock.

"Ichigo! Watch out!"

"Sorry! Stay out of my room, come on…" he grabbed her arm and drug her down the stairs to the group of sluggish confused people.

"Yoruichi, I'm never listening to you again…" Ukitake was lying on the couch rubbing his head.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, you and I were enjoying each other…as well as Ichigo and Tier, so Ichigo how was that for a bachelor party?" She looked up to the stairs as Ichigo came down.

"A WHAT!?" Ichigo had no memories of the previous night from the time his father left, till morning.

"You did body shots with Tier and Yumai came in your mouth." Yoruichi explained calmly, she didn't seem to have a hangover and remembered everything.

"I…what!?" Ichigo had a look of disbelief and was walking to her with slightly clenched fists.

"It was a bachelor party, and you were drunk off your ass! No harm done, if you want, I'll explain to Orihime what happened here last night?" Yoruichi explained with a chuckle

"What happened to me last night!?" Tier shouted from the top of the stairs. When she got to the bottom she limped over to the group. Everyone's eyes were wide on the two of them, Yoruichi made a face that spoke for itself 'they did that last night!?'

"My bachelor party apparently!" Ichigo shouted which caused Tier to make a confused face.

"I have pictures if you want to see them." she held up a camera that no one noticed until now. Ichigo despite being in a gigai and a hangover, flash stepped to her and grabbed it. and before she noticed it was gone, he was back to where he was.

"Looks like I'm the new God of Flash." Ichigo smirked as Yoruichi stared at him with disbelief. Ichigo started flipping through the pictures for him and Tier to see, both of them made horrified faces. Ichigo hit the delete all button and threw the camera on the couch.

"What did we do last night in the room, why did I wake up naked!?" Tier charged down Yoruichi.

"I have no clue, I heard some type of scream, and glass breaking." Yoruichi added. "I thought someone killed the other."

"That night never leaves this house. That is an order. And Yoruichi, I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this."

"Deal, but where is Yuze anyway, I saw her come back with us from the beach and I haven't seen her since."

"Now that you say that, she wasn't in any of the pictures." Ichigo and Yoruichi started looking in every room, until they got to Ichigo's room.

"she wasn't in here when you woke up was she?"

"No!"

"The closet?"

Ichigo opened the door and ran to the closet, Yuze was in there crying silently.

"Yuze…what's wrong? Tell me!" Ichigo bent down and helped her up. Her tears subsided as she grabbed Ichigo and pulled herself into his chest. Yoruichi went downstairs and began to help clean.

"Ichigo…I…It felt so real…"

"What did!?"

"I think it was a nightmare…but you turned into some horrible creature with black flames surrounding you, and with piercing yellow eyes…and you killed…everyone." Her tears returned and Ichigo picked her up and carried her downstairs where Hitsugaya and Ukitake were cleaning up the dried vomit, and bottles everywhere.

"She was asleep in my closet, and had a night terror that seemed to have ended shortly after Tier came down. It was about me, killing…everyone."

"Alright…let's clean this mess up…" Tier said as she limped over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and limped up to the room. "Come with me Ichigo, there is something you should see."

"Alright…what is it?" He followed her up the stairs and into the room.

"Did you really not notice!?"

"What…"

"Look at the ceiling." Tier said as she locked the door. The ceiling was covered in blood.

"What the hell?" Ichigo stared at the ceiling with a confused look. There was no blood on the floor, and Tier was fine other than the mystery limp.

"There was a bloody bottle under my bed. I'm worried that we did something fucked up last night…Do you have any new scars!?" Tier started lifting his shirt and examining him.

"No, I would have noticed this morning when I woke up naked in the sho…" Ichigo ran out on the balcony and looked on top of the shower. There was a knife, a bloody paintbrush and a rope.

"What the fuck is that!?" Tier screamed as he brought it inside.

"I have no fucking idea! It was on the top of the shower wall." Ichigo set them on the floor, he noticed that the knife had been deformed, from melting the blade. The rope was clean and too short for it to tie anyone up, the paintbrush had dried blood on it.

"Why is the blade shaped like that, it's just a kitchen knife, right!?"

"Yeah, but it's been heated to massive heat and melted, probably from overheating trying to cauterize a wound. I wonder…" Ichigo took the knife and cut his palm, he felt no pain. "The gigai allow us to feel no pain, but I know they allow pleasure…give me your hand!" he grabbed her hand and cut it like he did his, no reaction.

"That's so messed up!" Tier ran her finger over the new cut.

"Check for a scar, you shouldn't have any, Mine however…" Ichigo took his shirt off and revealed many scars that were added by Urahara as a 'nice touch.' Tier turned around and took her shirt off, as if to show him her back.

"Hold on…" Ichigo put his hand on the back of her neck and pushed her hair away, she had a huge scar from the base of her skull going down to her collarbone, with fresh burns around it. he traced over it with his finger. "Right here. You have burns and a scar right here…but…I'm guessing I left my gigai to cauterize it by heating the knife with kido…but that does not explain what the hell was going on with the paintbrush. "She forgot to put her shirt back on and turned back to him

"I can assume we just either had the best, or worst night of our lives."

"Shirt…and maybe." Ichigo was staring at the ceiling; somehow he even knew Tier wasn't wearing a shirt. She scrambled and put it on, pulling it so it and her hair covered the scar.

"I hope that we can still be friends after this drunken mutilation." She was looking up at the blood holding the towel she brought in

"Here's my wallet, do not lose that card, take the girls clothes shopping.

"Right…" She left and was heard barking orders at the women, who complained that they were sore and Tier just kept ordering, until they were all gone. Ichigo had finished cleaning the ceiling and exited his gigai, he held the knife in his hand and concentrated his spiritual pressure into it, making the knife's blade seemingly get erased, he put the blade handle in his gigai's pocket and he proceeded to burn the paintbrush and rope. He reentered his gigai and went downstairs with the bloody towel.

"Did she get her period in there?" Renji joked as Ichigo still had a confused look on his face.

"No…it was her blood though…on the ceiling…"

"How did it get up there?" Ukitake asked as he picked up another empty bottle. They had drunk almost all of the liquor Ichigo bought.

"I'd rather not get into it, but it was either the best night or the worst night of our lives…that's how she put the pieces together." Ichigo took the bloody towel to the laundry room and threw it inside for later.

"Kurosaki…"

"Yo, Toshiro."

"Can you tell me why I have a distinct taste of lime in my mouth?" He had a childish look on his face as he swirled his tongue around, Ichigo and Ukitake couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sounds like Captain Ice got some last night!" Renji spoke up from his seat.

"Captain what?" He turned to Renji who threw his hands up in defense.

"Nothing Captain Hitsugaya! I must still be drunk!" Renji shouted then pointed to Ukitake.

"Well…after my body shot with your third seat…She and you had a passionate session in the corner where you vomited. Both of you were drunk enough to not care. But I don't think you were nearly as drunk as him and Tier." He pointed to a tired Ichigo who was sitting on the steps.

"Did Shunsui fill you in on the orders of those staying with me?" Ukitake nodded. "Well this is an official order. The events of last night will never be spoken of again. Neither will whatever might have happened last night with Tier and me, as disturbing as it ended, there no doubt was something weird." The guys nodded slowly. There was a knock at the door. Ichigo wiped the sweat off his brow, not realizing his hands were bloody.

"Yo Captain Orange!" the voice called as Ichigo opened the door to reveal Erik, his sister Toko and two he recognized from school

"You got some blood on your face." Toko said as Erik walked in leading the group of four into the house.

"So this is the same Ichigo Kurosaki? I thought he died…and his hair is long, and his face is half burned." A tall girl with her brown hair braided to the side, sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Toko…I see you're still as skeptic as ever." Ichigo spoke to the girl with a smirk and she gave him a laugh.

"I told you! He works for some super-secret thing and he's called captain all the time!" Erik shouted at his sister.

"Excuse me, young man, just how much do you know about Captain Kurosaki?" Ukitake spoke politely from his seat.

"Just that he isn't dead and is loaded, and he is captain of something, who are you three?"

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, and Lieutenant Abarai." Ichigo pointed to each of them and they saluted, playing along with the secret game Ichigo was playing with his friend.

"Hey, Ichigo, can I have that key now?" Renji was referring to the key to the box of Absinth.

"How the hell can you drink after last night!?" Ichigo barked at Renji as he took his seat at the foot of the stairs.

"I would like to hear this!" the group of new people scatted in the room.

"Hell no!"

"Ichigo did a body shot." Renji spoke up quickly then ran behind Ukitake.

"What!?" the entire group roared in shock.

"If I tell you, you will not bring it up, for the rest of your visiting." The four of them nodded. "You remember Tia right?" Ichigo was looking at Erik who nodded quickly. "Yeah. If you even bring up last night when they get back, I'll kick each of you out." With that Ichigo walked up the stairs, he stopped for a second and came back with a look of confusion.

"You look like you just got amnesia." Renji said jokingly.

"Toshiro…Renji…Jushiro…could you come up here for a second." Ichigo spoke slowly, not knowing what was going on.

The three followed him up and he stopped and pointed at the floor in front of him.

"What is it?" Renji asked for the other two who were just confused as Ichigo was.

"Footprints. Bloody footprints." There were three footprints of blood on the hardwood floor, they were fresh.

"Did…" Ukitake was interrupted by a quiet sinister voice.

"If I split…heart?" Ichigo went to the stairs and looked down to see the others talking, they obviously didn't hear it.

"What is that…" Hitsugaya asked quietly, looking for the source of the voice.

"I don't know, but either way, they cannot hear the voice, it's something spiritual, can any of you sense it?" Ichigo asked as he opened the door to his room and separated his gigai on the bed.

"No…there's nothing here, and we'll go back and tell them you're on the phone, find It." the other three went back down and started talking to the group. As soon as they left, the door to Rukia's room opened. Ichigo held his claw out in front on his and focused a basic form of his Byakurai Kaizo on his claw, like a dagger at each finger; he managed to solidify the form.

"Is this a heart…?" Ichigo almost recognized the voice but couldn't tell. "…I wouldn't know…I don't have one…" Ichigo saw a figure sitting on her bed in the dark. The voice changed to something he immediately recognized.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Are you dumb…Bankai." Half of the house was blown away and for a second he could see himself standing there in a flaming shihakusho, but the flames were black and flowing over him like a dark Ryujin Jakka.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Ichigo opened his eyes to the sight of Renji shaking his shoulders.

"What…what happened…" Ichigo managed words to come out.

"You collapsed on the stairs and started twitching and mumbling something about a voice."

"It's nothing…don't worry…" Ichigo was not going to ruin the vacation with this vision of himself.

"We're back!" Ichigo saw the door open and the women came back into the house, each with multiple bags.

"Hey Tia, you remember Erik, right?"

"Oh, yeah…hey…Did you get the…" She seemed to pause when she saw him.

"Yeah, It's cleaner, stained red but cleaner."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Yumai asked Rukia as they walked past Ichigo sitting on the steps, one by one, they all went up to their respective rooms, coming back down after a few minutes.

"Yuze, could you come here for a minute please?" Ichigo asked as she walked past.

"Sure!" she followed him upstairs and into his room, Tier was still on the bed.

"Yuze, what did I look like in your dream!?"

"At first…you looked like you, and then you used your Bankai, and you were in a black fire, than you turned into…"

"That's enough, thank you."

"Ichigo…I have an uneasy feeling, how did your friends get here…there was no car outside, and you never gave him the address right…" Tier made a good point.

"Crap. Tier, can you get out of your gigai, what about you, Yuze?" each of the girls tried, but they couldn't. Ichigo was able to forcefully remove his gigai, but they couldn't and Tier had a higher power than Hitsugaya. "Not good." Ichigo ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Decided to join us?" Erik said with a wide grin.

"Erik, can you and the other three come out here for a second?" Ichigo took them out to the bridge to the beach.

"What is it?" Toko asked, the other two hadn't spoken a single word since they arrived.

"Please forgive me for this!" Ichigo shouted into the house and lowered his spiritual pressure until the four could feel it. Immediately dropping them to the ground. The two who never spoke, started to fade to nothing, Erik and Toko started shaking their appearances started to flicker, into the white of the Eletera.

"What the hell is this!?" Renji called as he managed to crawl to the door. Ichigo rose back to his normal level and separated from his gigai, he hit Renji with the hilt of the left one.

"Keep them there, do not kill them." Ichigo ordered as he went around and released the gigai of the other two captains, along with Tier. He came back out with them, all had their zanpakuto at the duo's throats.

"Answer me, and you will die painlessly, who is controlling you!? I thought there were only four!"

"Only four? We let you see the four you did." They both spoke in perfect unison. "We are controlled by the future. Manifested from the past, 1000 years, his black coat will drape the world in shadow." Their eyes were glassed over, and they fused back into the one from all those months ago that he thought he killed. "You killed my decoy and helped me escape, I thank you."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ichigo roared as he pressed his blade to the throat.

"You already saw him." The Eletera thrust Ichigo's sword through his neck by lunging forward.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Yuze called from the door to see the commotion of five captain class Shinigami with their swords drawn.

"Eletera. Escaped from last time apparently. This vacation is going to be cut short."

…

"My, Retsu, you would be the last person I'd expect to have found and killed the Eletera."

"Shunsui, have you forgotten my past as the Kenpachi? I can fight, despite being captain of squad four…" Unohana was sitting in her office with Shunsui drinking tea, she had something else to say, then she felt the return of the captains that left.

"Oh, they still have a month it's only been two days…" Shunsui stated as he motioned for more tea.

"True, but if Ichigo made them come back…there is a problem."

"Captain!" Isane called from the door, gaining attention from them both.

"What is it, Isane?" Unohana finished her tea.

"There is still an Eletera!" Ichigo shouted from down the hall behind her.

"I'm well aware of that, there is still one remaining."

"Now there is, it killed itself this morning!" Ichigo shouted, and soon Ukitake appeared and confirmed this.

"You mean there was one in The World of the Living with you?"

"It came into my house, acted as my friends, and then when it was exposed, I questioned it hoping to get something out of it. It said 'We are controlled by the future. Manifested from the past, 1000 years, his black coat will drape the world in shadow.' This was also along with the information that there are many more. It said that they only let us see four of them." Ichigo explained and Ukitake confirmed.

"Sounds like we have a predicament. What could this one do?"

"Clone, disguise, decoy, that is all I saw. I didn't see it actually fight, and also, you probably did kill the Primera, this just disguised one of its clones as him and escaped as the little girl, knowing I wouldn't hurt a child."

"I'll inform the captains, go to Orihime." At Shunsui's word Ichigo ran out of the barracks and flashed to his mansion. Once he got there he gave the signal for stealth force to stand down, and take a break.

"Ichigo is here." Koko spoke into a bottle at the bar, alone. "So are the others." She finished her drink and put the bottle back and ran to Orihime's room.

"Hi Koko-chan!" Orihime said quietly, the twins were asleep, Masaki's mask fragment was forming and fading with her breathing.

"They're home." Koko whispered from the door, Orihime got up and quickly came out.

"How can you tell…I can't feel anyo-" She was cut off by Ichigo rushing around a corner and slamming into her, she would have fell to the ground but Ichigo caught her and pulled he tightly.

"I'm sorry! I missed you so much, I had to cut the vacation short because there is going to be another war most likely." Ichigo explained his vision and what the Eletera said, and how Yuze had the same vision. He left out the story of the bachelor party, for her sake.

"That's insane…But you're safe, that's all that matters." Orihime kissed him quickly

"Yes, but if my vision is correct, and I'm the controller of them…Nobody is safe. As much as I despise the title, I am the 'Transcendent Shinigami' the strongest in Soul Society."

"Well, than I guess we just have to make sure that it doesn't come true, dad!" Koko said happily as she wrapped her arms around him.

…

"Ichigo…I saw the one you saw." Zangetsu was perched on his signature pole, Ichigo has just finished ranting about the upcoming war with himself.

"Damn right you saw him, it is me!" Ichigo yelled back at the spirit.

"No it wasn't you, per say, it was you, but fused with someone else's consciousness." The voice was definitely not Zangetsu's, it was a very soft and gentle female voice from behind him.

"Who…are you?" Ichigo asked as he spun around.

"You've heard my name many times…My name is Uchiakeru, Orihime's zanpakuto." The woman bowed her head, she had a gold dress on, with a yellow flower in her black hair that went down to her knees, and her face was concealed by a cat mask.

"Right…Zanpakuto can transition…Alright; can you explain about what you said?"

"The body and Bankai were yours. The consciousness was that of a man, Ulquiorra."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ichigo nearly threw himself at her.

"I know you have not forgotten. He was the one you transitioned to a Vasto Lorde to kill, to Rescue Orihime." Zangetsu now spoke from her side, her head still bowed.

"Yeah…but how can he control my mind!? I saw him literally disintegrate! He's dead!" Ichigo shouted causing Uchiakeru to back up slightly.

"He didn't die. He lives inside of you! He is as much you as I am him."

"Damn it old man! For once can you fucking speak normally!?" Ichigo demanded from his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo. The fourth espada is with you every time you transition into that hollow form of yours. And your claw, is the manifestation of his will to escape, and until you tame his spirit he will keep progressing and gnawing at your soul, eventually he will control you. Do you understand now?" Zangetsu's explanation made Ichigo realize the horror that lives in him.

"Well, is it like my original hollow!? Do I have to make a truce with him, kill him, what do I have to do!? What do I do to keep…Me…from doing all that!?" Ichigo had drawn his zanpakuto and Uchiakeru had moved behind Zangetsu, she seemed to be very timid.

"You need to kill him, and absorb him, judging from how he latched onto you, the only way would be to decapitate him, or completely destroy his body leaving no vital organs." Zangetsu was speaking like a normal person now, which helped. Ichigo started looking around and then he noticed it, behind him on the pole where Zangetsu stood. The bat-like Espada in his second release.

"GET OUT OF MY SOUL!" Ichigo released his Bankai and charged him down.

"It isn't your soul anymore." He spoke calmly like he had before.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Ichigo started rapidly slashing, and sometimes would land a stab on one of the wings, going through, and sometimes he would get slashed on his shoulder.

"The amount of occupants in your soul has increased by so many that it isn't just, a hollow, a zanpakuto, or even her zanpakuto. There are others." The massive fight kept going, Ichigo refused to manifest his hollow abilities, he wanted to kill him with his own body. They were matching each other, slash for slash, stab for stab, and cero for cero.

"There should only be me, Zangetsu, and apparently you! Who the fuck else is in here!?"

"It belonged to him." Ulquiorra used his tail to stab Ichigo through the area where his heart should be. Next thing Ichigo knew was, he was in his garden at his barracks, in a cold sweat.

"Captain, are you done talking to your zanpakuto?" Yuze was in one of his trees and was watching him the entire time.

"Yuze…Did I have wings…in your nightmare?" Ichigo jumped up to the tree and sat next to her. She nodded and he sighed.

"Promise me, if I ever turn into what you saw, you will take Orihime somewhere safe."

"I promise."

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice was heard from under the tree.

"Yes?"

"Did Zangetsu help out at all?"

"I'm pretty sure that they're somehow from the future…" Ichigo jumped down and explained the situation he had just learned of.

"That's…"

"I'm going to tell the other captains at the captain meeting in a few days."

…

"…That is the situation inside my soul. If I lose to him, I want you to swear to me…You must kill me." There was complete silence among the captains, even Mayuri kept his smartass remarks to himself for once. After a few minutes of silence, Sui-Feng spoke up.

"I can't see how we could even hold our own in a fight to the death against you. In your Bankai, you are much, much faster than even I. You're spiritual pressure can crush captains just by you lowering it." Sui-Feng shouted and received nods from Byakuya and Ukitake.

"She has a point Ichigo, if that happens…we might have to call in…Squad Zero." Shunsui gave this news from under his hat; each captain except Ichigo had a worried look on their faces at the mention of this new squad.

"Zero?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are the personal guard of the Spirit King. That is where captains go when they get promoted." Byakuya announced to Ichigo, who was indifferent about who they were or not.

"If the case is that you cannot kill me, then there will be no need to summon them. I. Will. Not. Let. This. Happen." Ichigo had the same look in his eyes as the day he fought Byakuya, the ones that meant 'I will not fail!' Byakuya recognized this look and smirked a little.

"I have faith in you, just, sort these spirits of yours out, try to keep it at two or three maximum." Shunsui accepted Ichigo's explanation and dismissed them.

"Ichigo, is what you said about having many different souls in your soul, true?" Sui-Feng caught up to Ichigo as he was walking away.

"I have no clue, he said there was another soul that 'belonged to him' which I have no clue how these soul mixing things happen to me. First that asshole of a hollow, now the espada, now another soul, and many more that he didn't even mention."

"Sounds like you're a bit too busy to invite me over for a drink then, huh?" Sui-Feng poked him in the back with every word.

"Why are you poking me?"

"Because, you need a distraction from your mind. So can I join you for a drink in your mansion later?"

"I guess, you can come now, I already told my squad what they're doing today."

"Want to race?"

"Sure…"

The two of them got ready outside the first barracks, and had Nanao count down from ten. Once she said one, they took off.

…

"Damn…You're fast." Sui-Feng said as they arrived, it was a tie.

"Anyway, are you sure you want to drink again? You, Nel and Yoruichi had a threesome in my living room." Ichigo opened the door and was greeted by Koko.

"Hi dad…and what was that about a threesome in your living room?"

"Yoruichi, Nel, Sui-Feng. A lot of liquor. Vacation." Ichigo was trying not to hint to hard to what happened that night, he gave Koko a little hug and led Sui-Feng to the bar, and went to see Orihime.

"Hi, Ichigo! Masaki, look, daddy's home!" Orihime was sitting on their bed, holding Masaki, Tatsuki was asleep. The little girl looked at her father and made some noise.

"Hello, my beautiful girls." He kissed Orihime and picked up Masaki.

"So, how did the meeting go."

"If I fail to control this separate soul, I ordered them to kill me." Ichigo had not told her that the soul was Ulquiorra, he remembered how traumatized she was for a year after the war.

"Then don't fail." Orihime said with a smile.

"I don't suppose you can drink yet?"

"I can, I was just waiting for you to ask!" She gave a laugh and put Masaki next to Tatsuki, and as if she was turned off, she fell asleep.

"Let's go Sui-Feng's waiting." The two of them made their way back to the bar, Sui-Feng was behind mixing various liquor until she had a black colored drink.

"Ichigo, did you guys have fun for the one night you were there? Yoruichi came by and said you guys had a party!" Orihime was handed a small glass of Spiced rum and Ichigo was given her black liquid.

"I'll explain in a little, Sui-Feng, what the hell is this? It's black…" Ichigo sniffed the liquid and his head pounded a little.

"Yoruichi-sama taught me about mixing human drinks. That one I made you is called 'Cream Cannon' according to Yoruichi-sama." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her, she didn't know much slang, and she was the most innocent in the room.

"I…thank you. As long as your back there, hand me the bottle with no label." Ichigo could hardly speak through his laughter.

"What's in this bottle?" She asked as she opened it and sniffed, the incredibly powerful scent made her cough.

"Something Urahara gave me called 'Death-Spike Goose Demon' supposed to be the strongest here, if you take five shots of that, I'll bring Yoruichi back." Orihime and Sui-Feng cringed at the name. Ichigo downed the strange black liquid and gagged.

"Just…five…?"

"Yeah, come on, switch with me." Ichigo got up and went behind the bar, she jumped over into his seat. He pulled out five shot glasses and filled them with the silver liquid.

"Ichigo…Are you sure that's safe to drink? It looks like liquid metal…" Orihime said as she examined the metallic color.

"Not at all, Urahara told me that it could kill a whale."

"Anything for Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng downed two shots in quick succession, she picked the third up and dropped it, and she collapsed on the floor.

"Guess she's not the hard drinker she said she was." Ichigo squeezed lime juice into the remaining shot glasses. And he downed them.

"I should have warned her better. The lime neutralizes the potent after effects of it."

"That's crazy, why do you have that!?"

"It was a gift…here, let me make you something that you'll love."

"I can't get too drunk, keep it weak."

"Alright…" Ichigo proceeded to mix the same drink he made for Tier, but less potent, he watered it down.

"This is good…Also; did Tier get into a fight?" Orihime asked from behind the small glass.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"She's been limping since you came back. I wonder if she is in pain…"

'Why is she limping outside of the gigai!?' Ichigo screamed in his mind

"Probably from my bachelor party that Yoruichi decided to throw me, but she's out of the gigai, so I don't know why."

"Yoruichi threw you a bachelor party!? Give me details!"

"He did an extreme body shot with Tier!" It was Yoruichi standing in the door.

"Why are you here!?"

"I'm living here of course, Orihime said I can, now back to the party…you did delete one camera…but…here you go Orihime!" she tossed a second camera to Orihime. Ichigo tried to get the camera from her but when he failed, he just downed a drink and put his head down. Yoruichi ran down the hall as a cat.

"Ichigo! How drunk were you!?" Orihime laughed as she flipped through the camera. Only a few pictures were of Ichigo, most of them were the drunken orgy that Yoruichi started after Tier went upstairs.

"Drunk enough to wake up naked with Tier, naked, and her arms tied behind her back and her blood painted on the ceiling." Ichigo didn't look at her but he heard her laugh harder and fall to the floor.

"No wonder she's limping!" Orihime shouted with a smile. "Oh my god, what the hell were you doing with Yumai!?" she turned the camera to show him the picture of his face buried in her legs.

"I have no memories of that night, the first thing I remember was waking up, getting dressed and untying Tier."

"Why were you untying Tier?" Yumai was standing in the door with Koko. They came in and stood behind Orihime and looked at the camera, Yumai's face grew red.

"It seems you were a victim of Ichigo's drunken partying." Orihime said with a giggle. Ichigo was surprised that she was taking this well, even though she's looking at pictures of him cheating.

"I'm glad I didn't go…Don't want him eating out his own daughter." Koko spoke as she went behind the bar.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why is that the only thought on this that you have?" Yumai cried at Koko who just smiled and poured herself a glass of the unmarked bottle, squeezing lime into it.

"Yumai, can you take care of the twins for a few hours…I have something to do with Ichigo…" Orihime deleted the photos and grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him out of the room.

"What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked as he was being dragged out the door and down to the lake near the house.

"You." She gave him a wink and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Hours?"

**AN: Bachelor party ends in blood painting? I think yes.**

**Ulquiorra never died! And who belonged to whom?**

**Hope you enjoyed the drunken party scene, I was a bit distracted when I wrote this chapter, so feel free to review and point out something that needs to change.**


	15. Voices

**AN: This was kind of rushed, so review with any thoughts, or corrections that need to be made.**

* * *

"Dad…it's trying…escape…kill…me." Masaki was standing in front of him, her hair wasshort and messy resembling a female version if Ichigo's hair before his Bankai incident, she was around 17. Her mask fragment that only covered her eye and nose started cracking and flaking, once it was completely gone, the white substance that Ichigo remembered coming out of him started flowing out of her right eye and mouth she was writhing in pain on the ground in front of him. Ichigo coughed up some blood onto her face, and he took his zanpakuto off his back and slammed it into her neck. He noticed his hands were black claws and he saw wings to his sides.

"FUCK!" Ichigo shot up screaming in his bed, this woke Orihime and the twins. He just saw the future again. The twins started crying, Orihime and Ichigo both got up and took one of them; Ichigo had Masaki, holding her close. Her mask fragment has been present for a week, it stopped fading and became stable, she was more arrancar than Ichigo, and her mask was permanent. Orihime held Tatsuki close and turned to Ichigo.

"What happened…?"

"N-nothing…Nightmare…about Masaki…I."

"You don't have to tell me." She leaned over and kissed him. He got up and gave Masaki to Orihime and he got changed.

"Alright…You know…I think I want to take up that offer to teach at the academy."

"That's great! Have you got that other soul taken care of yet?" Orihime was concerned since for the past week he sat on the roof trying to tame the soul of Ulquiorra. It wasn't easy since they shared the same strength. Ichigo didn't tell her about who the soul was.

"I'm going to see Urahara; maybe he could help me by sealing him, if I can't kill him." Ichigo finished getting dressed and kissed Orihime.

"Okay, maybe he can help that way, yeah." Orihime put the twins back to sleep and she went back to sleep.

…

"Of course I can do that!" Urahara didn't have any hesitation when Ichigo asked if he could seal Ulquiorra.

"You're kidding right; you just knew immediately that you could?" Ichigo was annoyed at this man more than usual.

"Ulquiorra is at the same level as you, is that right?" Ichigo just nodded.

"It seems that way, our fights don't get anywhere but somehow I slip or something and he impales me in the chest."

"Okay, since he is at or above your level of power, the longest time I could seal him would be around twenty years. Unless your will falters, in which case, it will break and he will return, probably mad that you sealed him."

"Do it." Ichigo demanded as he stood up.

"Follow me…"

…

"And it's done! Have a nice day!"

"What the hell? All you did was put your hand on my head and hummed!" Ichigo was ready to punch Urahara in the face.

"I used the other souls you have and used them as a 'wrapping' around him. Don't worry I didn't use any zanpakuto for it. And you should stop killing so many Shinigami. You have like four different zanpakuto bound to your soul somehow, and a few other souls that I can't even tell what they are."

"I don't care as long as they aren't trying to control me." Ichigo opened a Senkaimon and stepped through, he came out in the private Senkaimon in his mansion. He sat down off to the side and entered his inner world. He was shocked by what he saw.

"Ichigo, I see you had help with this, it isn't the ideal situation but it works." Zangetsu spoke from behind him, Uchiakeru was there again too. Behind her was a large orange bird with flames on its beak and its eyes were blazing purple. When it flew black flames fell from it's wings.

"Did I absorb a bird?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to the large bird perched behind them.

"She has been with you since you saved Rukia, but today she deemed you worthy of seeing her." Zangetsu said and the bird flew forward and landed a few feet from Ichigo. And it spoke.

"My name is Houou-Kyu, and I recognize you as worthy to wield my power." It lowered its head and made a screeching noise, Ichigo held out his right hand and pressed it to the birds head.

"What does she mean, worthy to wiel-" Ichigo was cut off by the bird turning to flames and flowing onto his hand, eventually the flames died down to reveal a black dagger with a purple stripe on the blade. "What the hell? I don't want another weapon! I'm fine with Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled at the dagger, hoping for a response.

"Ichigo. That is a piece of the Sokyoku." Zangetsu appeared next to him with Uchiakeru on the other side.

"Sokyoku…that giant phoenix that was used to try and execute Rukia? Wasn't it destroyed?"

"It was split into shards and one of them imbedded itself in your soul and due to the Hogyoku granting you the power to protect, it has been slowly awakening and taking form." Zangetsu was talking normal again, much to Ichigo's joy.

"Wait…Hogyoku…that thing Aizen used!? Why did it help me!?"

"You are its new owner!"

Ichigo was removed from his inner world to find the black dagger in his right hand, in a small dark purple sheath made for daggers. It looked like it was supposed to go around an arm, so he pulled back the left sleeve and put it on his left arm, pulling the sleeve over it so nobody could see it. He stood back up and went through the Senkaimon again. This time to ask about Aizen's Hogyoku.

…

"Listen to me you idiot! How do you not see the problem here!?" Ichigo was yelling at Urahara who was hiding behind his fan.

"Because it only obeys your will, I tapped into it to bind Ulquiorra for you, that was the only way I was so sure that I could seal him…It only started to help you once you killed Ginjo. I really should have told you about it when it happened."

"When did it happen!?"

"When you killed Aizen, as his zanpakuto faded, it wasn't because it deemed him as not needing one, it was deeming him unworthy to survive, and after you collapsed, it embedded itself in you." Urahara had his rare serious face on.

"So, what…Am I going to turn into what he was?"

"No, no, no… you are far surpassed him. He only went through those transformations because he didn't have his own power to achieve transcendence. Even the Hogyoku didn't provide this power to you, well…not completely."

"What do you mean not completely?" Ichigo had to restrain himself from slamming his head into the wall.

"Well, your spiritual pressure bordered on the level of transcendence. And when you were able to use your zanpakuto to its full power, it pushed you over that hill. At first your body wasn't ready for it, and failed, so you had that seal placed in you to keep you at a manageable level. When you used it against those two Eletera, and you undid all your seals, the Hogyoku picked up on your desire to see your family, and made your body able to handle such power, and helps you keep it at a level that doesn't kill anybody next to you."

"I still don't like this! And apparently I have the Sokyoku under my control now!" Ichigo withdrew the dagger from his sleeve and presented it to Urahara.

"As I said Ichigo, you have multiple zanpakuto spirits within you, this just happened to be the first of the others to reveal themselves to you."

"I really don't like this! Wait…if I have more of these spirits showing up and seeing me as worthy for them will I end up covered in zanpakuto? I really was fine with two!" Ichigo set the dagger on the table between them.

"Well…There is one way to remove all of the extra souls…" Urahara spoke quietly from behind his fan.

"And that would be?"

"To kill you."

"I'll take my chances with the extra weapons. I have a question…Is there a way to de-manifest my zanpakuto and manifest it at will, like Koko?"

"Yes, just will it into your inner world, and when you need it, will it back. Use the Hogyoku if you have to, but normally that's how you would do it." Urahara took out his zanpakuto and held it up, slowly it started to dissolve into his hand, and then it dissolved back into his hand after a second.

"Like this...?" Ichigo picked up the dagger and closed his eyes, and it shattered into pieces, then the pieces started to dissolve.

"Nice touch! And yes, that's how. I can't exactly remove the Hogyoku, without killing you, or turning you into a human…again…so just deal with it. Is there anything else I can confuse you with today?"

"N-no…" Ichigo was trying to process everything he just learned, and how it was going to affect him. "Thanks Urahara, I'll be back if I need some more help."

"Wait! Before you go…take this!" He held out a small white ball, around the size of an orange.

"What is it…?" Ichigo picked up the ball and examined it.

"Give it to Masaki when she turns 17, I'll be there to explain then. Now go, go, go…I'm sure they're worried!"

…

"Kurosaki." Ichigo heard Byakuya's voice from behind him, Ichigo was on his roof watching Yumai and Izuru swim around in the lake.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I respect that virtue." Byakuya sat down next to him which surprised Ichigo greatly. "Rukia told me she was pregnant. I was about to forbid her from having the child, then she said 'If you make me abort this child, Ichigo is going to kill you with no remorse.' I was surprised and I approved of her pregnancy. I respect that you will protect her and her interests."

"Of course, I'm not going to stand there and let her brother dictate her life completely. So what if she shames the Kuchiki name? It can't be much worse than the clan head losing in a fight with someone who had no idea what Bankai even was a week before the fight." Ichigo added a chuckle at the end and he could tell by Byakuya's face that he struck a nerve.

"True…"

"So, do you like my mansion?" Ichigo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It is magnificent, as much as it pains me to say that." Byakuya gave a chuckle and then stood up. "I have to be leaving now, I just wanted to thank you for watching over my sister."

"Anytime." Ichigo watched Byakuya speed off in the distance. He was waiting for the word from Shino academy about his teaching position. He suddenly felt hands on the top of his head.

"Hello Ichigo." Nel was standing behind him with her hands on his head.

"Nel, why are your hands wet?"

"I don't really know." She removed her hands and sat next to him.

"Do you think they will stay together?" Ichigo pointed to the two in the lake, Nel stood up to get a better look.

"I think so!"

"Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"She looks at him the way Orihime looked at you."

"Is that so."

"You seem on edge, what's wrong?" Nel sat back down and rest her head on his lap, looking up at him like a child, even though she was in her adult form.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"If you say so…I'm tired, Captain has had me on midnight patrols for a week, mind if I take a nap?" She asked as she yawned on Ichigo's lap.

"Can you do it not on my lap? I need to go somewhere."

"Fine…" She got up and went down the ladder into the large room that was a library, she usually spent her time in there, she walked to the couch that was there and fell asleep on it.

…

"Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise." Shunsui spoke as Ichigo found him at his favorite bar.

"Nanao said you were out 'prowling' so I figured she meant alone in a bar." Ichigo joked with him and he just sighed.

"Nanao-chan is so mean sometimes! Well is there a reason you were looking for me?"

"I'm going insane." Ichigo pointed to his head and twirled his finger around his ear.

"Again?" Shunsui had no surprise in his voice.

"Well…I learned that I control the Sokyoku, the Hogyoku, and at least three other zanpakuto, safe to say, my inner world is turning into a veritable shit storm." Ichigo took Shunsui's sake from him while he was busy looking at Ichigo like he was crazy.

"So…you're basically a god now. Is that it, what's the problem?"

"I don't know the problem, I just needed to tell someone, you're the only captain who knows my other 'situation' so I felt I could tell you this."

"That's…interesting…can you show me said…Sokyoku…?"

"Fine…watch." Ichigo held out his left hand and a black fire sprouted from each finger, and then they combined into a bigger fire and then it died down and revealed the dagger.

"Huh…why…is it a dagger instead of that giant spear thing?"

"Don't ask me things that require Zangetsu explaining it. He is as cryptic as possible with the explanation of these souls."

"Well, how goes it with the inner espada?"

"Right, I forgot to tell you, he's sealed for around twenty years, at which time the seal breaks, I can use the Hogyoku to reseal him, that is, if I learn to control it."

"Right…" Shunsui removed his hat and set in on the floor next to him. "So…you're basically a soul hotel?"

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo laughed as he shattered the dagger away.

"Even through all of this, you're still in a good mood!" Shunsui laughed as he continued his drink. "Ichigo…how long are you going to make me wait before you let me try this goose drink you have? Sui-Feng said she took two shots and was out."

"I guess now if you want, I'm in need of a stronger drink than sake." Ichigo and Shunsui made their way back to Ichigo's mansion and found Yumai and Izuru in the bar.

"Oh, hello Captain Commander." Izuru spoke from the other side of Yumai.

"Please, we're all guests in the least formal person's house, call me Shunsui." Shunsui took a seat next to Yumai and Izuru nodded.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you appeared here." Yumai chuckled behind her glass.

"So, are you sure you want _that_?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out a medium sized glass.

"Not really, but I'm up for a challenge." Shunsui joked a little and Ichigo started looking for the bottle but couldn't find it.

"Yumai, did you see someone take the bottle without a label?"

"Yoruichi and Sui-Feng took it down to the lake." Yumai shuddered when she said it, Ichigo, Shunsui and Izuru all let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Well that ruins the plans. Shunsui, I'll make you something you'll like." Ichigo pulled about ten bottles down, and started mixing various amounts of them, pouring in peach nectar and cherry juice.

"The hell is it, why is it grey?" Shunsui asked as he eyed the suspicious grey liquid.

"It looks like it would hurt to drink…" Izuru mentioned as Shunsui took a large gulp.

"Holy crap…That-burn-horrible! I love it!" Shunsui had started coughing heavily. Yumai and Izuru looked at the coughing man next to them with mixed looks.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me!" Ichigo put all the bottles back and pulled out a different bottle and poured the rest of them a drink.

"Captain Kurosaki! We found someone in your kitchen; he is not one of the approved guests!" A member of the stealth force had appeared beside him.

"Who is he?"

"The man refused to tell us his name; he insisted that we tell you that your 'favorite evil scientist' has something for you."

"Bring him here, and he is allowed in whenever he does appear."

"Very well." The stealth force member disappeared and a few seconds later Urahara came through the door.

"Kisuke." Shunsui spoke as he recovered from his coughing.

"Sup, Shunsui! Ichigo! I forgot to tell you, you can use the you know what to make your hair shorter."

"I doubt that's what you broke into my house for?"

"Not entirely, do you mind if I talk openly in front of your guests?" Urahara took a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the room.

"Fine, just don't use the name of my…inner guest."

"It has nothing to do with him! It's about training for your second Bankai!" Urahara was smirking behind his fan, the three at the bar had a very confused face, not Shunsui though, he was too busy coughing again.

"Do I have to learn it?" Ichigo whined at the man from behind the bar.

"You might aswell, she isn't going anywhere, Houou-Kyu is very powerful, remember she was the Sokyoku. And I'm not sure you noticed, but she is a constant release type."

"I'm not going to do that three day technique again, I'm going to find out alone. Now I assume the thing about my hair was a total lie."

"Completely!" Urahara gave goofy grin and waved his fan at him.

"Wonderful…" Ichigo manifested the dagger and looked at it, Yumai and Izuru were still confused about all the souls inside him, and the thing about the Sokyoku didn't help the case.

"How long have you had the Sokyoku with you?" Izuru asked as Urahara ran out of the room.

"Remember when I broke in and stopped the execution? Yeah, that was when it imbedded a piece of itself in my soul, and it just recently accepted me as its master."

"I'm not even surprised at this point by anything you do or say." Yumai said and Izuru nodded quickly. Shunsui had taken a bottle of tequila when Ichigo wasn't looking and left.

"Exactly, well, I have to go to my squad, and I heard that you decided to take the position at the academy, Ichigo. Congratulations, just try not to kill your students." Izuru gave Yumai a kiss and left.

"Oh, what class will you be teaching?" Yumai asked curiously.

"If I remember, they said I would be teaching advanced Zanjutsu and midlevel Bakudo." Ichigo sighed at the kido class.

"Maybe I'll end up in your class before I graduate!"

"Well, if you don't like Zanjutsu like you say, then you won't. Maybe you will be in my Bakudo class since you are focusing on kido."

"Speaking of which, I heard a rumor that you were given the title of 'Kido Master.' Is that true?"

"Yeah, since I use full power kido without speaking at all. I've also been titled as 'Zanjutsu Master, God of Flash, and Godlike.' Can't say I'm crazy about the last two."

"But they're fitting."

"Can't deny that, as much as I detest being called a god, I'm going to have to deal with it." Ichigo got up and grabbed Yumai's arm and dragged her out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo didn't answer and instead took her outside and flashed to his barracks with her, he took her to the battlefield and let go.

"Show me the kido you have learned. Don't hold back, don't worry about hurting me or binding me."

"Remember how I said I didn't like Hado? I lied!"

"Great!" Ichigo continued to dodge her Byakurai and Sokatsui, sometimes bringing up Enkosen to block them.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no.61 Rikujokoro!" The six pillars of light slammed into Ichigo and he stopped moving, she started the incantation for Sokatsui, but Ichigo broke out and bound her.

"Bakudo no. 63 Sajo Sabaku!"

"Aw, you snapped out of my Rikujokoro." Yumai whined as he released her.

"As a Kido Master, I know the composition of most of the Bakudo. I just broke out normally though."

"I guess I have more to learn! One day I'll out do you in kido!"

"I look forward to it."

The two of them started walking back to Ichigo's office talking about controlling her spiritual pressure when they ran into Yuze.

"Captain! I found that Eletera you were talking about!" She was frantic in her voice. Suddenly Ichigo felt a familiar power in the battlefield.

"Is that so…Take Yumai to my office, go inside and wait." Ichigo ordered as he ran back to the battlefield.

"Nice of you to join me, captain." The Eletera who killed himself was standing in the middle. Ichigo started moving closer to him.

"Why are you just showing yourself, instead of trying to assassinate like the others?"

"I just wanted to tell you…The first one…you kill…Masaki Kurosaki!" The Eletera drew his zanpakuto and charged Ichigo, Ichigo didn't say anything, but instead manifested the dagger of Houou-Kyu.

"Say Konagona Ni Natta Kaen, use my power…" Ichigo heard the voice of Houou-Kyu speaking in his mind.

"Konagona Ni Natta Kaen!" Suddenly the dagger erupted in a black flame and turned into a sword of similar size to that of his Shikai, the blade was dark purple with an edge of black flames, there was no guard and the edge of the blade extended down past his hand. He then released Zangetsu's Shikai. Holding both of the similar swords he charged down the Eletera who seemed to have stopped when he saw the dagger.

"You're getting closer…" The Eletera split itself and there were two of them, a man and a woman.

"Enyoku, say Enyoku and use it along with Getsuga."

"Getsuga-Enyoku!" Ichigo slashed the two large blades in an 'x' shape and a black flame wrapped around his blue Getsuga, the ground was splitting along the path of this attack. The two Eletera didn't move.

"Thank you, Master." And then the attack hit them, leaving only blood on the crumbled earth.

"Well that's new…" Ichigo turned to see Ukitake standing there with a surprised face.

"Jushiro, what are you doing here, you hardly ever come here."

"I've been feeding your koi…and I ran into Yumai and Yuze, they said you were dealing with the Eletera on the battlefield, I got here to see that attack."

"Yeah…meet the Sokyoku." Ichigo sealed his Shikai and then the second sword didn't do anything.

"Kesu." Houou-Kyu's voice rang in his head again.

"Kesu, Houou-Kyu." The flames returned and shrunk until the dagger remained.

"I'm not surprised. At all."

"I didn't expect you to be, you know more than you let on, as I remember. So, you've been feeding my koi, don't you have your own to tend to?" Ichigo and he walked back to his office; he sheathed the dagger under his sleeve, feeling like he might need it again.

"I like feeding fish, it helps me relax. And plus, your garden has a calm feel to it."

"Well, I thank you for feeding them…" Ichigo noticed a messenger kneeling before him.

"Captain Kurosaki! You have been accepted as the newest advanced Zanjutsu and midlevel Bakudo instructor, you start tomorrow! Shino Academy extends its welcome!" The messenger relayed the message and left.

"Oh, that's nice! Be sure that you don't kill them!"

…

"Hey, who's the new teacher?" There was a large group of students holding their katana either to the ground on their shoulders or sheathed.

"No clue."

"I heard it was a captain!"

"Don't be crazy!"

"Well I'm sure we'll know who it is when they get close…if they're instructing an advanced class of any kind, their spiritual pressure must be massive."

"I hope our new teacher is Koko Kurosaki! She's so cute!"

"No! Hell no! She's scary as hell! Didn't you hear that she broke someone's hand, from _them _touching_ her_?"

"Don't forget who her father is! Didn't you hear that he literally ripped someone's arm off because they touched his little sister!? Imagine what he would do if you touched his daughter!

"Class should be starting soon, maybe ten minutes…"

The students were talking among each other, they were told that tey were getting a new instructor but they were not giving any hints to the identity. The students were talking and making jokes among each other until they heard the door open.

"Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad Five, I'm your new teacher…" Ichigo spoke nervously to the dumbstruck group of students.

"Isn't he insane!?"

"I heard he's a lecher!"

There were various whispers back and forth from the students. Ichigo simply raised his hand and snapped his fingers a few times.

"I appreciate the gesture of not running from me, yes, I am insane, and I acknowledge that. No, I'm not a lecher; rumors can be started from the smallest of gestures."

"What do you prefer us to call you, Captain?" A tall girl with black hair in a ponytail came forth and bowed her head.

"Anything you want, just don't call me anything along the lines of 'Godlike' I'm growing tied of that idiotic title." At this the students started whispering back and forth.

"I like how you are all friendly, but let me warn you…This is not going to be an easy class, you will probably be seriously injured, and I have limited knowledge of healing kido, and if you don't listen to me, you will probably die. Understood?" The class was silent. "My god…do you take everything so seriously? This is going to be a fun class for you, and I should tell you that you will only see me every other day unless you're taking my kido class." Ichigo laughed as he leaned against the wall next to the desk at the front of the large combat hall.

"Kurosaki-sensei!" The tall girl from a minute ago ran up to him and bowed her head.

"Yes…what's your name?"

"Chizuza Mitetsu! And I'm taking your kido class too! Is it true that you're a kido master too?"

"I am, among other things…" Ichigo began listing off all the titles he's been given, even the hollow related ones.

"So it's true that you're a hollow and two of your daughters are aswell!?" The voice of a boy called from the group of students .

"Yeah…well, Koko is only my adopted daughter."

"Captain, why can't I feel your presence?" Ichigo recognized the girl from her running out of Koko's class in the past, she had moved up to advanced Zanjutsu.

"It's for your own safety, if I were to allow you to feel it, other classes would be interrupted."

The entire class started to beg him to release it after a few minutes of refusal he agreed.

"Only for a second." He lowered his level until he saw they were effected, every student fell to their knees and Ichigo raised it back up.

"Holy shit…" half the students said at the same time.

"Gather yourselves." Ichigo chuckled as he walked to the group of students.

"That was monstrous!" Chizuza yelled from the ground. Ichigo could tell she was the teacher's pet.

"I've been told…Chizuza, and…you! Come here." He pointed at Chizuza and the redhead from Koko's class.

"Yes, captain?" the both responded.

"Fight each other, I want to know if you really are top class as you claimed to be when you hit my daughter." He was speaking to the tall redhead, Chizuza looked shocked that her classmate would do something like that.

"How did you know I did that!?"

"I'm not going to repeat this, I see everything."

"That's creepy…and she was in the wrong, she broke my hand!"

"She was being nice, if I was in the room when you did it, student or not, I would have destroyed your arm." Ichigo held up his claw and smiled at her. "Begin!" within seconds Chizuza had her on the ground, blade at her throat.

"How was that?" Chizuza had an obvious tone of accomplishment in her voice.

"I'm starting to like you, maybe I'll have a spot in my squad for you. The rest of you, partner up, and do what they just did." The student's obeyed and started pairing and fighting, Chizuza was following him as he walked by the students. They were evenly matched, Mina was horribly losing in her fights, she kept holding her sword with one hand, reminding Ichigo of Kenpachi.

"Captain, your eye…is bleeding…" One of the students pointed out and Ichigo wiped away the blood, his eye was bleeding in the form of tears.

"Damn…why now, keep going for a few minutes and stop, I'll be right back." Ichigo opened a garganta to his barracks; he learned how to pinpoint his destination. He stepped through into his office and pulled a small red box out of the drawer in his desk and he opened another garganta back to the classroom, he went to his desk, wiping his eye every few seconds, and he opened the box. He pulled out a white eye patch, one that Unohana and Urahara made for him, his eye bled like this in the past, and they made these eye patches to stop it. This was the first time it bled like this when he was near people.

"What was that?" Chizuza asked from the front of his desk.

"My body can't deal with the amount of souls I have that don't like me. Don't worry, it will take much more than a bloody eye to make me stop doing anything."

"If you say so…"

"Mina! And three of you come here!" the red headed girl and three random students approached him and stood next to Chizuza.

"What do you need, Captain?" Mina asked.

"All of you, the five of you…fight me. You're going to support each other against a vastly more powerful opponent. Mina, don't hold it just on your injured hand. Let's go. Clear some space!" Ichigo got up and made his class make a small little area for them to fight, the five of them charged him and slashed at the same time. He drew his left sword and blocked three of them and managed to catch one of them with his right hand and got hit on the chest with one of them, it couldn't cut him because of his hierro that has been apparent for a while now.

"Mina! Go for the right arm, do not let him grab the second one!" one of the students ordered, Mina grabbed his right wrist and brought the sword down on his shoulder. Ichigo spun around and hit them with the back of the left sword, knocking them all back, Chizuza and Mina were the first to get back up and charged him from both sides, he dodged both stabs and hit them each with the hilt of his zanpakuto, he wasn't paying attention and barely dodged a stab of his face. He started dodging slash after slash, stab after stab, eventually the two girls got up off the ground and simultaneously swiped at his legs and brought the swords up in a follow up stab at his left shoulder piercing all the way through, the combined power of the two swords, and the fact that he was restricting his hierro was enough to go through.

"Captain!" Chizuza screamed, releasing her sword, Mina did the same, all the other students gasped. Ichigo just smirked.

"It takes much more than this to stop me." Ichigo manifested the dagger and slammed it into the training katana snapping them off at the hilt. He dissolved the dagger than pulled the blades through his shoulder. He rematerialized the dagger and did a quick spin slashing at each of the students.

"What wa-" One of the students he slashed at was speaking until he felt a small cut on his forehead and his katana fell in two pieces. This happened to the other two, and not the two girls in front of him, they were unarmed.

"Take every chance you get, to disarm or subdue, kill only if necessary. End of lesson one." Ichigo was standing in a group of dumbfounded students.

"Where did that dagger come from!?" complained one of the students he cut. Ichigo hid the dagger back to his inner world

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ichigo made a clueless face to him

"I don't get it, did we pass or fail that test?" Chizuza asked from behind him.

"You passed. That final blow you and Mina gave would have stopped most targets. But I'm not most targets." Ichigo gave a small smile and then had the students run drills until the class switch, for his next couple of classes he did the same thing, but nobody managed to get the final hit. His eye stopped bleeding during the second class and he removed the eye patch.

…

"Hey, Captain!" Ichigo heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Chizuza, do you need something?" Ichigo called over his shoulder as she caught up to him.

"No. I just am looking forward to tomorrow's kido class!" She had a big smile on her face.

"Glad you're eager."

"Hey, that dagger you used earlier…it looked like a zanpakuto Shikai. But your two swords were sealed."

"Once you graduate, I'll tell you about that. Don't expect to see that dagger much more. I have to go see my daughters. Goodbye." Ichigo spoke slowly and as he got outside, once he said his goodbye he was gone.

"He is really fast…" Chizuza didn't notice him gone for a second. Someone who was nearby approached her.

"Well, Captain Kurosaki is the God of Flash." Nia Kujokuza was standing before her.

"Oh, hey, your sister and I stabbed him earlier."

…

"Captain Kurosaki, there is nothing to report out of the usual, sir!" one of the stealth members gave the report to Ichigo and was dismissed. Ichigo continued from the gate to his door. Once he got inside it was quiet, Yumai wasn't back yet, Koko was still either at the academy or with the squad. The hollow girls were out somewhere.

"Hi, Masaki!" Ichigo whispered as he noticed she was the only one awake. "Did they leave you alone while they sleep?" Masaki made a noise and grabbed his hair as he walked out of the room with her.

"It's not fair that you have to deal with this…" Ichigo spoke sadly as he ran his fingers over her mask fragment, it changed slightly, now it covers half her nose and over her entire eye pointing up from the corner.

"You're going to be a great woman one day…going to have a boy that you love, and he's going to be clueless. Just like your father…" Ichigo was walking in a circle; Masaki was looking up as him with her big ash colored eyes.

"If anyone is mean to you, just tell them who your dad is, okay? They would have to be pretty dumb if they keep being mean when they know whose daughter you are."

"You're such a good father…" Orihime spoke up from behind him, she woke up to see him walk out of the room and she had been watching him from the top of the stairs.

"Hey…you're awake now! Masaki was lonely when I got here."

"I'm sorry Masaki-chan; I was so tired from you and your sister keeping us up last night!" Orihime came down the stairs and ran her hand over the girl's cheek. Masaki grabbed her finger and Orihime couldn't hide her smile.

"She's really grabby today, she really likes my hair…" Ichigo mentioned as Orihime took her daughter.

"Well, I can see why, it's slightly darker shade of orange than hers."

"You know, I've seen so many weird hair colors in the soul society, blue, green, red, purple, white, silver, but out of that, almost no orange." Ichigo needed this happy moment to distract him from the constant bickering of Zangetsu and Houou-Kyu in his mind, something about which hand holds who in the double release.

"Well that just makes her all the more special!" Orihime started to rock her back and forth and she soon fell into sleep, she told Ichigo to wait and took her back upstairs, she came back down alone saying they were both out for a few hours at least.

"Well, do you want to do anything, Yumai is being 'tutored' by Izuru, Koko is talking to the squad about complaints I received about her patrol schedule."

"I think you need a shower…Mind joining me in mine?" Orihime said quietly as she took his hands and grasped them tightly.

"I-I…yes. Let's that." Ichigo was surprised by her sudden invitation, they haven't shared a shower since that time Yumai interrupted them. Now they had their own rooms, with their own showers, and nobody other than him or Orihime had the key to their room.

…

After a 'shower' Ichigo and Orihime were collapsed on their bed, heavily breathing. Ichigo was on his stomach since Orihime scratched up his back and managed to draw blood this time, Orihime had bite marks on her neck and so did Ichigo. Orihime healed his back after a few minutes of lying there.

"I hope the day never comes when I have to explain all the claw marks on my back to our daughters." Ichigo joked as he was being healed.

"I hope the day comes when I do have to explain the scars on my back." Orihime shot back at him.

"And why is that?"

"You haven't forgotten have you, during one of our first fights, you dodged my attack and slashed my along my back, leaving a massive scar. It reminds me of how much I love you, every scar you gave me after that, only added to my love." Ichigo sat up and pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek with his left hand. With his right hand he traced the scar on her back the went from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist.

"I remember that day…that slash ended the fight, and it put you in squad four, for a week, I might add. You couldn't move because you lost so much blood, it was there that I decided that if you died, I would join you in death, because the pain of death would be a wonderful feeling compared to having to be without you. Now I will protect you from any and all harm, I kept working myself, training, getting stronger, you did too, so that you could keep up with me and follow me, I did it so I could protect the girl I fell in love with."

"If I died, don't you dare leave these girls. You had a mother for only nine years, and you still are devastated over it, imagine how the two of them would feel, living their entire lives without me, they would need you to stand by them and console them, help them, love them."

"Well, I guess that you just shouldn't go and die than, huh?" Ichigo kissed her again before getting up and getting dressed in a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He threw Orihime some underwear and sweatpants, a blue tank top and she got dressed.

"When they get old enough, we're taking them to see your mother's grave and Tatsuki's grave. They deserve to know who they were named after."

"Yeah…I want to do that too…Oh, did I tell you, that I went to the restaurant that she worked at, and the boss recognized me, even though my gigai had a massive burn on the left half of the face and long hair, he blamed me for Tatsuki's death, I nearly killed him, it took all my power not to kill him…but I made him cry, and that was worth it." Ichigo lay back on the bed next to Orihime.

"I really wonder about things like that sometimes, how can people be so horrible…" Orihime was with a sad tone in her voice and she laid her head on Ichigo's chest.

"He was a horrible person." Ichigo started stoking her hair, and she made a small yawn.

"I'm so tired, I think that was the best shower I ever took."

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't a good one." Ichigo chuckled and shut his eyes for a second.

"Hey just because I'm tired doesn't mean you get to sleep!" Orihime noticed his closed eyes and she started to poke his chest.

"Well…what do you want to do than, hmm?"

"Round two?"

"I'm still human, I can't do that again so soon." Ichigo complained at his still turned on wife.

"Doesn't feel human…and I never finished…" She said slowly into his ear.

"Like hell you didn't! You had at least two orgasms…"

"Third time's the charm?" Orihime giggled at him and he just sighed.

"You're abnormally aroused, are you feeling okay?" Ichigo joked and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm not entirely sure…but if you won't help me, I'll do it myself."

"You really want to go again, that badly?" Ichigo groaned as she shook her head for yes, without further questioning, Ichigo flipped her over, pinning her to the bed, he started kissing her neck and biting her lip.

"Ichigo…don't be so gentle…" Orihime whispered into his ear, which froze him on the spot.

"W-What do you mean b-by that!?"

"Assert your dominance, lead the dance, be aggressive, do you need any more clarification?" Orihime joked at him.

"If that's what you want, I'm not going to stop when I start, so if you have anything to say, say it now."

"No anal." Ichigo was shocked that she even brought that up; he avoided that on his own normally.

"A…Alright…" Ichigo literally yanked her up and drug her to the shower, turning the water on to the coldest it could go. Orihime flinched at the sting of the cold, they were still in their clothes. Ichigo pressed her against a wall and started biting her bottom lip, he peeled her shirt off and threw it to the ground, he started feeling her and squeezing her, he reached his claw out and ripped her bra, Ichigo was doing what she wanted, being aggressive. He started to feel her breasts with the claw, she liked how the claw felt, it didn't hurt like she originally thought it would. He started to press his tongue to her mouth and she let him in, his tongue attacking hers. Eventually he pulled away and removed the heavy sweatpants he was wearing, and did the same to her, he tore her underwear with his claw in the same fashion he did her bra. He switched his right hand with his claw in their positioning, his claw, now around her waist, and his right hand, rubbing on her wet entrance, quickly. She started to moan and make noises as he moved two fingers in and started moving them around in a hectic fashion. She would command him to go faster and he did. After a few minutes of the sporadic hand movements he pulled his fingers out and put them in her mouth. He started to remove his boxers and then he threw them off to the side, Ichigo took her by the back of the head, grabbing her hair, and pulled her into a kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth, she was moaning into his mouth as he used his claw where his right hand was, he only did that once to her, he didn't do it usually with the claw because he thought it hurt her, but since she commanded him not to be gentle, he let loose his claw upon her. After three of his fingers from his claw were moving violently around inside her, she started to moan louder, still muffled by his tongue. Ichigo picked her up after pulling the claw out and she made a loud moan as he lowered her onto his erection, pushing far in until he couldn't he then pinned her to another wall, he used his free hand to turn the water up to a higher heat, the burning sensation was drowned out by the pleasure they were feeling, steam filled the room as he started to pull out and push back in hard. He started like this slowly and eventually made his way up to a rough fast pace with her facing the wall, she was getting what she asked for, rough and aggressive Ichigo.

"I…This…Amazing…Keep…!" Orihime was speaking between her moans and was interrupted by Ichigo lifting her leg in a way she didn't know what he was going to do, he spun her around to face him without pulling out, he pressed his lips to hers and started to bite her bottom lip, this time he drew blood, neither of them cared. Ichigo shoved his tongue into her mouth, silencing her. Ichigo felt that he was nearing his release, he quickened his pace, despite the fatigue of another hour. He wrapped his arms around Orihime and pulled her from the wall, still thrusting inside her. He was about to finish, so he pressed his face next to hers.

"I'm not…finished yet…!" he mumbled into her ear and pressed his lips to hers and with one massive thrust he came inside her, stopping for about thirty seconds and then continuing without pulling out or releasing her lips, she was now very loudly moaning into his mouth, Ichigo heard a knock on the door, but he didn't even acknowledge it, he was pretty sure Orihime heard it because she pulled away from the kiss and turned her head to the door. She now had no control over her body, her legs clung to his waist and her arms wrapped behind him, clawing her nails into his back again. Ichigo flipped her around again, this time slamming her into the wall a bit harder, and started thrusting harder but slower. Orihime was in heaven, her face was painted with her pleasure, and her moans kept coming, louder and louder. She was against the wall with her feet on the ground so Ichigo reached around her and started to pinch her nipples, when he started this, she let out a high pitched yelp, Ichigo of course, keeping his word, did not stop. He kept twisting, pulling, pinching, and thrusting her faster now, he resumed that rough pace he had from before and once he got as fast as he could go, he pulled out and replaced it with his claw, three fingers started violently writhing around, her moans of pleasure started growing silent as he put a fourth in, he continued trashing his fingers around for another ten minutes before pulling them out and thrusting in again, his claw was covered in a mixture of both of their fluids, he reached his claw around and put it in her mouth and she licked them clean, which surprised Ichigo, he noticed that she was arching her back and her loud screams of pleasure came back, he recognized that she was about to orgasm, he felt the familiar feeling that he was going to finish again, not twenty minutes later from the first. She stopped her screaming for a second and twitched a little and held her head down a little, Ichigo kept going for another minute, he was going to finish again, and inside her again, he gave one last thrust and expelled his supply into her, much more than before. With a quick motion he pulled out and she made a small yelp. He let go of Orihime and she fell to her knees panting heavily.

"That…" Orihime couldn't speak; she got what she wanted, and then some.

"You asked, you received, you might want to rinse out…before, you know…it dries…" Ichigo knelt next to her and started panting himself.

"I think…I'll need help with that…I can't…stand…" Orihime tried to stand but her left leg wouldn't hold her.

"I didn't think you were one to like it rough like that…" Ichigo helped her up and rinsed out his fluids from her, which took much longer than it should have, there was much more than normal, Ichigo thought to himself.

"You were still being gentle…" Orihime's comment made Ichigo flinch.

"The hell do you know about rough sex? Not that I know much about it, but that was rough!" Ichigo asked as he helped her to the bed.

"Rangiku said that if there isn't slapping, biting, choking and bruising it isn't rough, at least you got the biting part down." Orihime held up her finger like she was a teacher instructing a student.

"She is not a healthy person…Remind me to not let her talk to our daughters." Ichigo started helping Orihime get dressed after he got dressed, his comment about her not being allowed to talk to the twins mage her giggle.

"That would be wise! And I hope whoever was knocking didn't hear us…"

"I HEARD EVERYTHING ORIHIME-CHAN!" There was a shout from the door that Ichigo immediately recognized as his perverted old father. Ichigo walked to the door and slammed it open.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD GOAT!" Ichigo delivered a kick to his face causing him to fall backwards. "Why are you here? And why did you not have the decency to NOT LISTEN!?"

"Can't I visit my granddaughters? And my son is now a man who roughly loves his wife!" This earned him another kick to the face.

"Come in, Isshin!" Orihime shouted as Ichigo tried to push him away from the door.

"Thank you my wonderful daughter in-law!" Isshin roared as he walked past Ichigo.

"They're still asleep somehow, so be quiet." Orihime asked him as he walked over to the twins.

"Dad, are Yuzu and Karin here too?"

"Karin is with Toshiro and Yuzu is with Rukia." Isshin responded as he focused on Masaki's mask fragment. "They really are going to be beautiful." He spoke in a rare fatherly tone.

"Thanks, dad." Ichigo said as he sat next to Orihime and took her hand.

"Hey Tatsuki-chan!" Isshin whispered as she woke up and stared at him. She made a small noise and held her hands out to him, he picked her up and held her close. She started making noises that sounded happy.

"She's so quiet normally, she must really like you!" Orihime said as she managed to make her way over to him and rub her cheek with her left index finger.

"Ichigo, if you ever need any advice in raising the twins, don't hesitate to ask, remember, Yuzu and Karin are twins aswell." Isshin handed Tatsuki over to Ichigo and sat on the bed next to him. Orihime was watching Masaki sleep.

"I will probably have a lot of questions when the time comes."

"Does Orihime know about…your visitor…in your soul?" He whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"She knows that there is someone there, but I haven't told her who yet." Ichigo said quietly.

"Told who what yet?" Orihime was sitting behind him on the bed.

"I really was hoping you wouldn't ask, I wanted to keep his identity from you for as long as I could…"

"What, is it someone I knew?" she asked clueless, making a face of confusion.

"Ulquiorra…The espada who guarded you, the one who killed me…The one who took my physical heart." Ichigo was saying that one of Ulquiorra's attacks destroyed his physical heart. As he delivered this news he could see that Orihime was trying to comprehend this, and not succeeding.

"I…don't understand…He died…he died at my fingertips…"

"He did not die, he simply latched on to the soul of the one you trusted the most, the one you gave your heart to. During one of my attempts to tame his soul, he told me that he didn't die, and latched on to me because you entrusted your heart to me. But do not worry, please, it hurts to see you cry…" Ichigo wiped a tear from her cheek and continued. "He is sealed away right now, for about twenty years…and actually I should explain everything, what Urahara told me at least. I have about four or five zanpakuto spirits inhabiting my inner world, only two of which, including Zangetsu acknowledges me as its master. The other one that does is a fragment of the Sokyoku, the execution instrument that was for Rukia. I also have Aizen's Hogyoku embedded into my soul, for it chose me as its new master and is the only reason my body can handle this power output without having to transform massively."

"I understand a little about the Ulquiorra thing…and the Hogyoku situation…but why do you have all these zanpakuto latched to you?" Orihime spoke up from her sobs and held back her tears.

"Urahara said it was because my power had an influence on the owner's soul as I killed them. He also mentioned that one of them might be Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen's zanpakuto. I really hope he isn't right." Ichigo took Orihime's hand in his holding it tightly.

"Do all of these souls…and the Hogyoku mean that eventually you will not be you…?" Orihime said slowly not making eye contact.

"If Ulquiorra breaks his seal and succeeds in absorbing the other zanpakuto that have acknowledged me as their master, he is free to get to my soul and control me. Although, Zangetsu and Houou-Kyu are powerful enough together to beat him down. But I had Urahara seal him for twenty years, I have that time to master each of these zanpakuto and control the Hogyoku, with that, I can eliminate him from my inner world, and force him to manifest outside, and I would have to completely kill him then, so he cannot latch on to anything again." Ichigo explained as he pulled Orihime close.

"I believe you can do it, after all, you achieved Bankai in three days." Orihime forced herself to smile, which made Ichigo smile, Isshin was holding Tatsuki and was dumbfounded by all the problems his son is having, Urahara told him about Ulquiorra's inhabitance, but not about all the other things.

"Yeah, he also said there were a few that he couldn't even categorize, which worries me a little… but no matter, I'll tackle it when the situation arises." Ichigo pulled Orihime close and gave her a soft kiss.

"Ichigo, you said Houou-Kyu…who is that?" Isshin asked as Orihime took Tatsuki.

"Right…for some reason its name isn't Sokyoku. It's Houou-Kyu." Ichigo held out his hand and the dagger formed in a small fire. Isshin reached out to touch it but when he touched it; his finger had a sharp pain go through it.

"Damn! That burns! How can you hold the blade like that!?" Isshin screamed as he looked at how Ichigo had it flat on his palm, the blade touching his skin.

"It's similar to Ryujin Jakka, in the heat it gives off to others, unless I actively make it not burn, I didn't know you were going to try to grab it. Sorry." Ichigo exhaled slowly and held it out for his dad to hold. He slowly reached out, touching it a few times before feeling it safe. He picked it up and examined it.

"I always imagined the Sokyoku to be…bigger."

"Tell him to not insult my appearance, I do not want him thinking less of me." Ichigo heard the Sokyoku's voice in his head, she sounded mad.

"Careful dad, she said not to insult her appearance." Ichigo chuckled and Isshin quickly set it down on the bed. It shattered and dissolved.

"Did I make her mad!? Is she mad that I dropped her?" He was frantic thinking he just got on the bad side of the Sokyoku.

"Ha, dad, no, I returned it to my inner world, I materialize it when needed, and send it back when I don't, or I'll keep it sheathed under my sleeve." Ichigo pointed to the arm sheath on the desk in the corner next to his zanpakuto.

"Can…my…is…" Ichigo heard an unfamiliar voice fade in and out of his head; he was hearing another zanpakuto spirit.

"Did you hear me? Hello…Ichigo…!" his dad was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hmm, sorry what?" Ichigo replied, returning his attention back to his dad.

"I asked how is Koko-chan doing?"

"She's an alcoholic I think…I always seem to find her under a bottle of something, but I never see her drunk…it's strange, and also, we're both Zanjutsu instructors at Shino Academy, although I teach the advance class, and a midlevel Bakudo class, I rotate every other day with each."

"That's great, what about Yumai, is she happy?"

"Yes, she's dating Izuru Kira. Her Kido teacher…"

"That's nice, and a bit weird."

"They've been together since around my wedding."

"That long? They must be pretty serious!"

"I think that she needs someone like him, he makes her really happy!" Orihime spoke up as she played with Tatsuki's hair.

"I saw that Yoruichi is staying here now…must be a challenge…" Isshin snickered.

"Orihime said she could, if it was up to me, she would still be your cat." Ichigo said crossing his arms. He noticed Masaki was awake and he got up and took her. "Hey, did you have a nice nap?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Ichigo, she's going to be a fine girl, both of them." Isshin stood up and walked to the door.

"You leaving now? How long are you staying in soul society?" Ichigo asked as he walked to him.

"I promised Retsu I would visit next time I came, and for a few days, we're staying in your barracks, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, need anything don't hesitate to ask." Ichigo turned as his dad shut the door.

"Ichigo, I'm going to join the SWA, when the girls…Come in!" She was speaking and then there was another knock on the door, it opened and Ukitake came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Jushiro, is there a problem with my Koi?" Ichigo joked, earning a laugh from the sickly captain.

"No, no, they're fine, I just remembered that I gave you false information, a long time ago, when you asked how children develop here. I said for fifteen years, they develop like normal humans, I misspoke due to the confusion at the time."

"Well, what is the correct information?" Ichigo asked as he saw Masaki waving her hand at Jushiro who smiled and waved back.

"They develop at a normal human rate for around one year, than for the next fifteen years they rapidly develop, physically and mentally, then when they turn sixteen the development slows down. Sorry for the misunderstandings." He bowed his head slightly but enough for Masaki to reach over and grab his hair.

"Masaki, don't pull his hair!" Ichigo helped him get free from her, Jushiro just laughed.

"Ukitake-san, you seem to be popular with Masaki!" Orihime spoke as she pushed Tatsuki's hair around.

"Children always seem to like me." He gave a smile and stood up. "If I'm thinking right, your twins will be able to speak and walk within…ten…months."

"So soon?" Orihime sounded surprised at this news.

"As I said, after the first year, which is over in about seven months, the growth rates, physical and mental are accelerated for fifteen years." He turned and started to walk to the door and stopped. "I can tell that they are going to be powerful Shinigami." He continued out the door.

"Well, that's some good news, Masaki and Tatsuki will be talking soon!" Orihime leaned in to Ichigo and planted a kiss on him.

"Yeah…" His sentence was interrupted by the same voice from earlier.

"Ichigo…can…me…Kurosaki…Name…tsu…" Ichigo couldn't make out its full name but the voice was a little more clear to him.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a second." Orihime put her hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"I'm fine, just another zanpakuto decided to reach out to me, although I can't hear its name…"

…

"Zangetsu! Houou-Kyu!" Ichigo called as he enters his inner world, the two appeared behind him, Zangetsu on his pole, and Houou-Kyu was considerably smaller and perched on his shoulder.

"Are you here about the third voice?" Houou-Kyu asked as she flew up to Ichigo.

"Yeah…I couldn't fully hear his voice, though…" suddenly Houou-Kyu pecked his forehead.

"You fool, there is no point coming here if you couldn't hear his name." She flew back over to Zangetsu and rest on his shoulder. He started speaking.

"Ichigo, just because Houou-Kyu reached out and acknowledged you as her master without much hassle, does not mean the other souls will reach you as easy. The owner of the voice is behind you, I will not reveal his name." Zangetsu shifted his eyes from Ichigo to the figure behind him.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ichigo turned to the man behind him, who was wearing a white mask with no eyes or mouth, had long white hair that covered the mask, his robe was a soft blue with a white sash, Ichigo could see his hands had purple lines on them over each finger.

"My name is…tsu…" Still, the name was not fully heard.

"I can't hear you!" Ichigo shouted, getting closer to the man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is…tsu" Again, his name could not be heard.

"It's no use; you are not ready for his power Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke and the man in the blue robe disappeared as if sinking into the building he stood on.

"Well then why did he reach out to me?" Ichigo questioned as he returned to the two zanpakuto before him.

"He thought you could hear him. He was only half right." Houou-Kyu answered.

"There is no need to hurry…you have twenty years to achieve Bankai with the four others. Houou-Kyu and the three you do not know. This should be no problem to you since you are accepting what is happening. The only difficult part would be getting the zanpakuto spirit to trust you. However, keep your soul calm, notice how there is not a single cloud, you are composed and calm, but I shudder to think what the rain would do to Ulquiorra's seal." He turned his head to a small coffin wrapped in a black fabric and a golden spear through it vertically.

"If you say so…" Ichigo sighed and then felt himself back in his garden at the barracks, it was near midnight, maybe later. He heard some rustling in the tree above him, Yuze was sitting there watching him again.

"That one took a long time, did you learn anything?"

"…No…And do you watch me every time I do this here from that tree?"

"Yes, I like to be in this tree, it's taller than the others, and I usually sleep in this tree. I like high places." She started to look at the sky and hum something. Ichigo felt the tune was familiar.

"That…humming, where did you hear that tune…It makes me feel, nostalgic, for some reason…" Ichigo stood up and jumped up into the tree and sat next to her.

"I don't remember, it's been stuck in my head for years…" She answered smiling at the sky. Ichigo was staring at the yellow ribbon in her hair, as if he was stuck trying to answer the hardest question he had to answer. "You like my ribbon?" She said, as she noticed he was looking at it. He didn't respond and she untied it, handing it to him.

"This ribbon…" Ichigo spoke slowly.

"You can have it; I prefer the red one better."

"I remember giving someone a ribbon like this one, but red. I can't remember her name…I remember her taking it, I can't remember her face or name…"

"Maybe that's how we know each other, maybe you gave me the red one, who knows…"

"No…it couldn't have been you, this was in the World of the Living…a long time ago…"

"Probably wasn't me then, I'm like eighty something." She laughed and took the ribbon. She unsheathed his left zanpakuto and tied it around the hilt so that it hung down for most of the length.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, examining the new addition.

"So you keep your promise."

"Which promise would that be?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"The one to protect everyone."

"How does this ribbon symbolize that?"

"As long as that ribbon is there, you should have the strength to go on. It's stupid, I know, I like charms too much!" She laughed at herself and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not stupid, I accept this gift thank you, Yuze."

"You're…crying blood…What's wrong!?"

"I don't even care anymore, let it bleed." Ichigo felt his cheek and saw the blood on his finger, sooner or later, he's going to have to deal with the blood, and it stops on its own eventually.

"Why is that happening, and why aren't you worried?" She sounded concerned that her captain has just slipped into insanity.

"The souls in me are arguing, this happens when they can't get along."

"I can't even try to imagine what your inner world is like right now…"

"Crowded." This earned a laugh from Yuze and she fell out of the tree.

"How are your daughters?"

"They're okay, growing fine, as far as I know, no murderous tendencies are apparent yet, and Koko, is still…Koko." Ichigo jumped down out of the tree and saw her looking up to him from the ground with a smile, he froze and had a flashback for a split second of a girl with the same face looking up at him.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?"

"No…it's nothing…I need to go back to Orihime now, enjoy your tree!" Ichigo flashed away leaving her confused under the tree.

"Who is she!? I know her!" Ichigo spoke at himself as he was about to open the door to his mansion.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted from behind him, as she lunged at him grabbing him into a tight hug.

"Ne…Nel. Cant…Bre…breathe." His words were struggled and then she released him.

"I'm sorry! I just got back from my midnight patrol…Captain is working me to the bone…"

"That sounds tough…are you coming in?" Ichigo stood in the open door waiting for her, she quickly ran in and to her room.

…

It was two days before the twins turned one. Ichigo and Orihime were with them down by the lake with Yumai, Izuru and Koko. Ichigo hadn't heard from the mystery zanpakuto since that night when his eye bled with Yuze. Orihime left the twins with Ichigo and got in the water with Koko.

"Koko-chan, it's nice that you actually agreed to do something with us!" Orihime called as she swam up to her.

"I needed a distraction from everything; I never realized how fun it is to just swim around in the lake." Koko sounded really happy instead of the monotone she usually spoke in.

"Hey, Ichi-dono!" Yumai had come up behind Ichigo and place her hands on his head and leaned over him, looking at his face.

"Yes Yumai?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at her to see her smiling.

"You have new scars on your back!" she said in a playful tone.

"Well, that's not my fault…" Ichigo said quietly while looking at Orihime.

"Right…Tier looks like her fingernails could do that." She teased and ran away and hid behind Izuru.

"THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME! ONCE! AND WE WERE DRUNK!" Ichigo shouted at her, making Koko turn to him with a disgusted look.

"What happened once…?" Koko asked slowly to Orihime, hoping she knew.

"Well, it turns out…he did have sex with Tier, during that party Yoruichi threw him. Tier found out when Unohana noticed she was pregnant, and she had a miscarriage the next day. Ichigo is sorry about it and had no idea that it even happened until Unohana told him. It seems if a gigai gets pregnant, so does your soul form."

"No wonder she was limping for a week. As long as he was drunk you are okay with it!?"

"He was horribly drunk, and let his dick take over." Koko was shocked at her mother's choice of words, she never talks like that.

"Are you okay, you're talking weirdly."

"I'm fine; I guess I've been talking to Rangiku too much!" Orihime let out a laugh and Koko just sighed.

"Speak of the devil…" Koko looked up at the path from the house and Tier was coming down in a blue bikini bottom, she didn't wear a top because her mask fragment covered her chest.

"Oh calm down, just because she had sex with him doesn't make me like her any less. They were drunk, and nothing came out of it." Orihime told Koko to calm herself and swam to land and ran up to her and gave Tier a hug.

"Hello, Orihime. Is Ichigo still bothered about the whole thing…it's been months."

"He's fine, just probably feels guilty, but you were both drunk. I don't care!" Orihime had a huge smile as she drug Tier to Ichigo who was yelling something at Yumai he had the twins on his lap.

"Hi…Ichigo…" Tier said sheepishly, not making eye contact.

"Tier, have you been avoiding me? Every time I see you, you either run the other way or ignore me."

"I'm just really sorry about that night!"

"It's fine, plus, you must have had a good time if you limped for a week!" Ichigo chuckled, and this earned a loud laugh from Yumai and Orihime.

"It's not funny! I was pregnant!"

"Well, considering you came back here and drank 'an abortion in a bottle' I guess that didn't matter much." Ichigo retorted, he was talking about how Tier came back after learning of the pregnancy and took a huge gulp of the strong Russian Vodka he had, she made it to her room and into the shower before passing out.

"If you put it that way…but I need to know, Orihime, does it hurt you? I was drunk and can't remember, I just want to know if I was in pain or in pleasure."

"I'm used to it now…but yes. A lot." Orihime sat down next to Ichigo and took Tatsuki. Tier made a worried face.

"I just hope that nothing ripped…" Tier made a small whimpering noise and Ichigo had to actively hold back his laughter. Orihime just nodded quickly, Yumai and Koko made a curious, yet disgusted face. Izuru just had a blank expression, not really caring if Ichigo ripped Tier a new one. Literally.

"Well, mine didn't so you should be okay." Orihime giggled a little, Ichigo was still surprised how well she was dealing with it.

"Oh…and you two should try to keep your showers…quieter." Tier mentioned as she walked into the water. Yumai followed her in, dragging Izuru.

"Louder? You got it!" Ichigo shouted and Orihime sighed.

"You got to step up your game if you want me louder." Orihime whispered in his ear. Lately Orihime had been much more aggressive and forceful when they had sex.

"You still taking to Rangiku about rough!?" Ichigo accused her and she looked away.

"Yes, which you still have yet to accomplish!"

"I'm not going to choke you…" Ichigo sighed, he was okay with giving her some bites or an occasional slap, but he didn't want to choke her.

"I might reward you if you do what I want…" She spoke softly into his ear then kissed his neck. This caused him to widen his eyes.

"R-reward…w-what do you mean?"

"It's…A…Surprise…"

"I got a surprise for you…" Ichigo chuckled earning a small giggle from her.

"How about…" Orihime whispered something into his ear quickly and he stood up. Masaki in his arms and Tatsuki in hers.

"Everyone! We're going back now!" And the two of them started making their way back to the mansion quickly.


	16. Unhappy Birthday

**AN: Sixteen year timeskip, This is the final Chapter, The sequel is focused on Masaki and is going to be called 'The Noble Hollow'**

* * *

"Ichigo you heard me...Speak my name."

"Kyoka Suigetsu." As Ichigo spoke the name of the Zanpakuto, the man was shrouded by a light, the light started to form a glowing blade in Ichigo's hand. It looked like a normal katana with a hexagonal guard and was solid black. With no other decorations or markings.

"This took you much too long Ichigo. You spent sixteen years trying to get Kyoka the acknowledge you." Zangetsu scolded Ichigo.

"He was being difficult…I have two more…and four years…I already have Houou-Kyu's Bankai. I think I can manage, also, I still need to make the Hogyoku obey me."

"Yes, but can you do such a feat?" Houou-Kyu spoke from Zangetsu's shoulder.

"He can already use my Shikai. But it is up to him for the Bankai." Kyoka's voice rang out, him being a sword at the moment.

"I'm going to try to at least control the Hogyoku in case I cannot master the last two. So I could seal Ulquiorra again."

"Do as you must." All three zanpakuto spoke at the same time and Ichigo came to in his garden. The new zanpakuto in his right hand. He quickly willed it away, not wanting to walk around with Aizen's zanpakuto.

"I take it you finally got number three, captain?" Ichigo heard the familiar voice of his former student. Chizuza, after she graduated she was accepted into squad five and was given the ninth seat position.

"Yeah…took much, much too long…" Ichigo stood up and looked at the sky. It was around four or five.

"What is that one's name?" Yuze called, from her tree. She had been promoted to fourth seat under Koko.

"Kyoka Suigetsu…" Ichigo spoke slowly and he heard the two of them gasp and then he heard a third voice.

"So…Aizen's chose you, huh?" Shunsui called from the other island and then jumped over.

"It seems so…" Ichigo really did not want to use that zanpakuto, it caused so much pain in the past.

"Stop moping, your daughters are waiting in your office."

"Right. I don't have time to mope, I have only four years to master three zanpakuto and the Hogyoku!" Ichigo gave a smile to the three and ran into his office.

"Dad!" Both girls shouted in unison, doing that twin mind sharing thing that bothered Ichigo.

"What's up Masaki, Tatsuki?" Tatsuki had long straight hair that went to her upper back and curled at the end, hey eyes were ash grey like Masaki's. She on the other hand, had short messy hair slightly longer than Ichigo's after the Dangai. Her mask fragment now only covered her right eye and upper cheek. It spiked off in the direction her eye pointed.

"We heard stories about you today, some interesting stories…" They were giggling in their uniforms; they didn't go home and change before coming to the barracks to see him.

"Do they have to do with Espada or Captain Unohana?" Ichigo asked after a sigh. He moved to his desk and sat down.

"That's what they both are about!" Tatsuki shouted with a smile.

"They were that you,"

"Had sexual relations,"

"With Captain Unohana,"

"And Tier. And you got them,"

"Both pregnant!"

"Is that,"

"True?" They were finishing each other's thoughts and words.

"How do you do that, that is really creepy!" Ichigo chuckled as an attempt to avoid the subject of them.

"We've been told that we share a brain, now are they true?" The twins spoke in unison again, Ichigo was stumped at how they did that perfectly.

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Not even remotely!" They shouted.

"Yes, I got Tier pregnant; no I did nothing of the sort with Captain Unohana."

"And mom is okay with her living with us!?"

"You two need to speak separately, it gets creepy. And why don't you go ask her if you're so concerned about it."

"She's at a meeting with the SWA." Masaki said as she leaned against her sister and shut her eyes.

"Why are you so tired lately?" Ichigo asked as he got up to sit with them.

"I've been practicing my Hado late at night in the training grounds."

"That's my girl!" Ichigo said as he messed with her hair, she didn't care, she liked it messy.

"Dad, I heard that you are a fun teacher, I wish I had your class…" Tatsuki sighed as she leaned against her sister as well.

"Which class? I know you're top of your class for Zanjutsu. And Masaki is the only one in her class who can flash step already."

"The advanced Zanjutsu of course!"

"Well, it's only your first year, somehow you failed the entrance exam twice…"

"That wasn't our fault! The proctor was mean!"

"I was your proctor…"

"The proctor was amazing, but stupid!"

"That's the Tatsuki I know."

"Hello everyone!" Orihime came in to the room, she cut her hair slightly shorter than lower back but longer than middle back.

"Mom!" the twins shouted, not opening their eyes.

"I take it they're tired?" Orihime said as she sat on Ichigo's desk. Pushing a pile of paperwork to the side.

"Yeah, seems so…" Ichigo gave Orihime a kiss and sat at his desk.

"Did you learn the name of that zanpakuto? It's been sixteen years, almost."

"Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen's Zanpakuto."

"That's the one you got now!?" Masaki shouted jumping up, causing Tatsuki to fall over, and yell at her.

"Yeah, hold on…It seems to change appearance when they transition owners." Ichigo held out his hand like he was holding a sword sideways, and the blade formed in his hand.

"So…now you need this one's Bankai…and two more of them and the Hogyoku, right?" Orihime asked slowly. She picked up the sword and examined it.

"If she drops me I'll kill you." Kyoka's voice rang in his head.

"Don't drop him, he doesn't like to be dropped apparently. And yes, that's correct." Ichigo took the sword back and flaked it out of existence.

"Can you use the Bankai simultaneously?" Masaki asked as she sat on his desk.

"I tried once, but it didn't last very long, maybe ten minutes…"

"Well, you can work on that when that despair filled espada is gone." Tatsuki spoke up as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah, so I take it that you two aren't going to fight today?"

"No! We are!" they both shouted in unison.

…

"Are you ever going to fix the ground!?" Tatsuki shouted at Ichigo as she got her foot stuck on one of the cracks that Ichigo made against Izuru and Rukia.

"Oh stop complaining Tatsuki! Hurry up and get ready!" Masaki called from the other side.

"Are you ready? Begin!" Ichigo shouted and the two girls charged each other, they didn't hold back on each other at all, the fight consisted of many punched to the stomach and kicks to the head, stabs to the arms, slashes to the chest. After ten minutes of this shared beating they gave each other, the fight was decided when Masaki drove her sword through Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Well done Masaki!" Ichigo cheered and then held out his finger for a hell butterfly. After a few minutes Yumai appeared in her shihakusho, her visor was gone, Ichigo convinced Mayuri to make contact lenses out of the visors. Her hair was now down to her lower back and she had a zanpakuto on her left hip.

"Ichi-dono, are you making your daughters fight to the death again?" she ran over to Tatsuki and started to heal her, she had been accepted into the fourth squad upon graduation as was given a seated rank, third seat.

"They both survived, as usual, and Masaki has finally overpowered Tatsuki in a close range fight!"

"Did you get that zanpakuto?"

"Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Oh…I read about that one, it was Aizen's right?" Yumai asked as she finished healing Tatsuki, wrapping her arm in bandages. Ichigo nodded and saw Orihime healing Tatsuki.

"It's going to be close…" Ichigo sighed and sat down next to Tatsuki.

"You will pull through." Orihime shouted from where Masaki was.

…

"Masaki, have you figured out how to fire a cero yet?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to use them at the academy, and I don't use them against Tatsuki since it isn't fair."

"That's great! Hit me with it!" Ichigo took a few steps back and opened his arms.

"Are you serious!? You'll be hurt!"

"Obviously you haven't learned that I just won't die. Hit me with it!"

"She sighed and held her hands out making a circle with her fingers. A grey ball of energy formed and shot at Ichigo with the signature noise of a cero.

"Not bad!" Ichigo shouted as he stumbled a bit, his coat burning, he noticed and threw it to the ground.

"Are you going to show me your rapid black Cero now, you promised me you would show me!"

"Fine, but get behind me…" Ichigo held out his claw and five black balls of energy began forming at each fingertip and suddenly he clenched his fist and five rapid cero shot out of his claw, each creating a massive explosion.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Masaki jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Sweet Hollow." She smiled at the nickname he gave her a couple years back.

"Does, Koko have something like that?"

"She doesn't like using her hollow powers, once I helped her control it, she ignores it now. So I doubt it." Ichigo sat down on the ground and Masaki sat next to him.

"Can you show me the Bankai for Houou-Kyu, please?" She looked at his with a face he couldn't say no to. He manifested the dagger and gripped the blade in his right hand.

"I would suggest getting a good distance away…" Ichigo's warning made her flash step to the other side of a large rock and hide behind it.

"BANKAI!" he shouted as he pulled the blade from his right hand. The dagger shot into the air and exploded into a massive black flame, it lowered itself around Ichigo and disappeared, Ichigo's right arm was in black flames and he raised it over his head. "Houou-Kyu Ryu o Nensho!" At the name of its Bankai being called a giant black phoenix arose from his hand and grew to a very large size, it had black flame dripping from its wings and beak, the eyes were bright purple. He started pointing his arm in different directions, the phoenix followed, he closed his fist and the bird spit fire at what he was pointing at. After a minute of this demonstration he dropped his arm and held it in front of him with his palm up. "Kesu, Houou-Kyu." And the phoenix exploded and the flames on his arm retracted to his hand and reformed the dagger.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Masaki screamed as she ran over to him.

"Indeed that was." The two of them turned to see Urahara waving his fan at them.

"How long have you been there?" Ichigo asked as Masaki ran over to greet him.

"Hello, Masaki, and since she hit you with her cero." He explained as he pried free from Masaki and walked to Ichigo.

"So, what brings you here to my completely not modeled after yours training ground?"

"A little birdy told me that your mystery zanpakuto was Kyoka Suigetsu." He spoke from behind his fan. "And, Sung-Sun asked me to come."

"Why did she ask you to come?"

"That is a private matter, Ichigo." He waved his fan with a goofy grin.

"Please tell me that you're removing her tongue…" Masaki spoke with annoyance.

"Is there something wrong with my tongue…?" Sung-Sun said slowly into her ear and licked the side of her face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Masaki shrieked as she started attacking Sung-Sun, the two did not get along well at all, probably because Sung-Sun keeps licking her face. The scene of hate made the other two laugh hysterically.

"They'll eventually be friendly…well Ichigo I must say, you've pulled Kyoka Suigetsu out, I don't think the others will be as difficult as he was."

"Urahara, do I really need to learn the Bankai for each of them, can't I make do with Shikai?"

"Yes, I don't know why you thought you needed the Bankai for each of them; you have twenty years, not two hundred. The only reason you need to have them acknowledge you as their master as so they cannot be swayed by Ulquiorra when his seal breaks, just be able to use the Shikai, and gain control of the Hogyoku, when he is unsealed, make it your desire for him to exist outside your soul. The Hogyoku makes the desires real. You should know this by now." Urahara had perched himself on a rock and sat watching the fight between the two hollow girls.

"Alright." Ichigo turned to the fight to see Masaki charge her cero. When she shot it Ichigo flashed in front of her and caught it with his hand, and stopped the fight.

"Thank you for saving me…Captain…" Sung-Sun said slowly as she licked the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

"You damn snake woman!" Ichigo turned to Sung-Sun and hit her in the face with a Bala. It was very weak, but strong enough to make her calm down.

"I'm sorry Masaki…" Sung-Sun apologized to her, and Ichigo put his hand on Masaki's head.

"Leave each other alone, I don't want all of my hollows fighting each other." Ichigo let out a chuckle then pulled Masaki to him.

"Fine…I'm going to go see Tier." Masaki pulled away from Ichigo after giving him a tight hug and flashed her way out of the training grounds.

…

"Tier, are you in there?" Masaki knocked on Tier's door and waited for a response.

"Come in Masaki!" Tier called from inside, sounding oddly happy.

"Oh, you're in the shower, should I come back?" Masaki opened the door and heard the shower.

"No, it's fine as long as Ichigo isn't with you."

"No, he's talking with Urahara." Masaki sat on her bed and laughed.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you like my dad?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Do. You. Like. My. Dad?"

"He's a good friend."

"If he was just a good friend I wouldn't hear you in the shower screaming his name when you're alone." Masaki said in an accusing tone.

"You hear me say what!?"

"Calm down, I was kidding!"

"Oh…You're evil, you know that?" Tier turned off the water and came out without a towel, she went to a drawer and put on just sweatpants.

"I try… and you don't wear underwear? I understand not wearing a bra, or shirt, because of the fragment…but, why no underwear?"

"It feels better. Plus, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before, you just did actually." Tier sat on the bed next to her.

"You're like that cool older sister that I don't have!" Masaki smiled and fell back on the bed.

"Thank you Masaki."

"Oh right! I heard something today, did my dad actually get you pregnant!?" Masaki shouted and sat up on the bed, Tier jumped at her question.

"Yes, why?"

"I can't believe mom is okay with him having sex with you…"

"Well, in our defense, we were black out drunk, and we had to share a room at his house in the World of the Living."

"Oh…wonderful." She paled at the thought of Ichigo and Tier together.

"And from what Yoruichi told me, he gave me a wonderful-" she was interrupted by Masaki pushing her shoulders down to the bed.

"If you say anything involving body fluids or penetration I'm leaving."

"…body shot…"

"Oh, that's not so bad!" She laughed and fell onto her chest, since she was holding her down under her.

"Masaki, do you want to get up? I want to get on my bed better than this." Tier asked, and Masaki sat up and they both sat further back on the bed. Masaki laid her head on Tier's lap.

"Can I take a quick nap here?" she yawned and shut her eyes.

"You still want to sleep with me? Really?" Tier whined, hoping she would leave.

"Is that a problem? You never complained when I slept in here like this before."

"Fine…" Tier put her hand on Masaki's head and strokes it slowly like she used to when she was smaller. Masaki looks up to Tier as an older sister.

…

"Tier, is Masaki in there?" Orihime called as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah. She's asleep though…"Tier spoke just loud enough for Orihime to hear.

"Alright, well, I have to go the officers meeting, tell her if she asks." Orihime didn't wait for a response before leaving for the squad one barracks. When she got there, Ichigo was already there with two of the other captains and three lieutenants.

"Hi Orihime!" Isane called from behind her captain, Orihime waved as she took her spot behind Ichigo. Over the next couple of minutes the rest of the captains and lieutenants arrived, then Shunsui started speaking.

"Okay, Ichigo…what is the progress of the Ulquiorra situation?"

"I have mastered two of the extra zanpakuto. Houou-Kyu, which as you know is the Sokyoku." Ichigo held his right hand out and the dagger burned into it. "And recently Kyoka Suigetsu." He held out his left hand and the sword started to form. When he said the name and manifested it, some of the captains were uneasy, especially Hitsugaya.

"So…You have Aizen's zanpakuto…Why is it black?" Sui-Feng asked from the other side of the room.

"I have no idea, it's the same with how Houou-Kyu is a black dagger, I guess they change with my spiritual pressure?"

"Now…when you say mastered…do you mean you have Bankai for Kyoka Suigetsu aswell? It took you three days for Zangetsu, and nine years for Houou-Kyu, I don't know what you average for this is." Ukitake asked from next to him.

"No. I only need to have the zanpakuto acknowledge me as its master and be able to use their Shikai. Urahara said that I do not need Bankai. Although I do need the Hogyoku."

"It's still confusing as ever. Has your daughter, Masaki, had any…hollow…urges?" Shunsui asked from his chair, looking bored.

"She only has the abilities of an arrancar. She has her zanpakuto already, but does not know its name, so I do not know if she will have Shikai and Bankai, or Resurreccion. She uses flash step instead of Sonido."

"Alright, now, if you will…show us this new Bankai form you have for Zangetsu. I heard that it is spectacular." Shunsui was looking to Orihime at the end.

"I refuse to use it in here. Most if not all of you would die." Ichigo shook his head back and forth.

"I see…"

…

The entire meeting has moved to Sokyoku Hill and the captains were at a distance Ichigo said should be safe.

"Go for it!" Shunsui called from the group.

"BANKAI" The black pillar erupted around Ichigo, cracking the ground. When it subsided, he pointed both of the swords straight up.

"Gokei Shometsu. Tsuki o Moyasu, Zangetsu!" A huge explosion of black-red spiritual pressure erupted and formed a dome around him. When is subsided a massive black mass of energy spouted from his swords and created two lance like spears that replaced his swords and covered his arms, he was covered in black energy that looked like heatless flames, he had two giant bat wings made of this energy he flew straight up in the air in a blink. The captains were amazed by this, they were pointing to show the captains and lieutenants who lost sight of him where he was. He pointed one of them at the ground and a thin beam of the same black energy shot out of the tip. When it made contact with the rock, it made a huge explosion in the shape of a mushroom cloud . The captains were watching this like children in a candy shop. Suddenly Ichigo pointed them both at the massive crater under him, he started diving rapidly, and then he disappeared and there was a massive explosion in the crater. The captains didn't see any movement so they flashed over to the crater. They were shocked with what they saw. Ichigo went straight through and was standing on the ground, the trees around him lie on the ground burning with a black fire.

"Holy shit." Sui-Feng, Kenpachi, and Shunsui said simultaneously as Ichigo flew up and sealed it, he started to stumble a little.

"Thanks…" Ichigo was trying to catch his breath and Orihime grabbed him to support him.

"I would hate to see what makes you do that in battle." Unohana commented as she regained her posture.

"Yeah…Shunsui, is there something you need me to know, if not I'm just going to go lay unconscious for a week…" Ichigo gave a little chuckle.

"Nope, this meeting was to inform us of your situation and to see that."

"I want to fight you Ichigo, fight me with that power!" Kenpachi roared.

"You idiot, if he touched you like that, you would be gone." Sui-Feng scolded him; this earned a grunt from the battle-happy man. Ichigo was already unconscious.

"I'll take him back now!" Orihime shouted as she flashed away with him.

…

Ichigo had been unconscious for six days from his newest ability; his Zanjutsu classes were covered by Renji, who had been named to new captain of squad eight, about two years ago. And another kido teacher covered his Bakudo. Rukia and Renji's son Iruzai, shared classes with Tatsuki at the academy.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and closed them over and over; he was starting to wake up. He tried moving and noticed a weight pressing down on his chest; Masaki was asleep on top of him. He looked around and noticed they were in her room.

"Masaki…hey. Masaki…" Ichigo pat her back to wake her.

"Dad!" Masaki opened her eyes and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey…mind telling me why it's your room that I'm in?"

"I wanted to watch you while you recovered from that massive explosion that shattered Sokyoku hill."

"I was that explosion…" Ichigo chuckled and messed with her hair.

"Mom said something about that…"

"Either way, can you get up now? I want to sit up…" Masaki nodded and rolled off to the side. Ichigo sat up and noticed that his four zanpakuto were on the desk she had in the corner.

"Rukia and Iruzai came by to see you a few times."

"Oh, that's nice…why are the other two manifested?" he was pointing to the black blades next to his, suddenly the door opened and Tatsuki ran in and tackled him.

"Dad! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm up now." He noticed Tatsuki had a burn running from her chin to her collarbone. "What happened to you…you have a burn on your neck…?"

"Oh, Masaki decided to start using Cero like a cheater…"

"You stole my zanpakuto and used it like dad does with his! I used my cero because I was unarmed and you can already dodge my kido."

"My daughters are insane. I like it." Ichigo pulled them into a hug and stood up grabbing his zanpakuto, he dismissed the other two and held his since he was still in the ripped Hakama.

"Insane as their father!" they both called in unison.

"That is still creepy…did my sisters or dad come by?"

"Your sister Karin did, she was with Toshiro the entire time, but she came once."

"Alone? That's weird…"

…

"Iruzai! Where are you?" Rukia was walking down the halls of the fifth squad barracks looking for her son.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" Chizuza called as she ran up to Rukia.

"Hi Chizu-chan. You can call me Rukia for the thousandth time. Have you seen my son?"

"Iruzai…nope! Maybe ask Captain!" Rukia nodded and walked to Ichigo's office, Chizuza following closely. Rukia came to the door and slammed it open.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo called from out of sight.

"How did you know it was me, Captain Strawberry?" Rukia and Chizuza walked in and sat on the couch.

"You're the only one who opens my door violently." Ichigo came around the wall and sat at his desk. "What can I help you two with?"

"Where's my son? This isn't the first time he disappeared and you knew about it."

"In a tree with Tatsuki." He pointed it the window and Rukia looked out to see the two of them sitting on a tree branch. Iruzai was a short boy, with messy black hair that looked like Renji's but let down. He had purple eyes like Rukia. They two were still in their academy uniforms holding hands not really talking.

"Seems they have a thing for each other…"

"Yeah, I'm sure this will turn out interesting. Don't worry." Ichigo assured her, she seemed worried.

"I think so too, I had a feeling he liked her, since every time she's around he's either quiet or awkward. How long have they been sitting there like that?"

"About an hour, but he took her hand about five minutes before you came in, she didn't seem to mind…I can't help myself…hold on." Ichigo had a little smirk on his face as he summoned Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Don't do it…" Rukia was about to scold him but he released the Shikai anyway.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." In Rukia's eyes as she looked out of the window, Tatsuki was holding hands with Grimmjow in his resurreccion, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Oh, you're such an ass…"Rukia whispered to Ichigo who was chuckling from behind her.

"Hey, Iru…HOLY FUCK!" She fell out of the tree and landed on her back. She looked up to see a confused Iruzai.

"Tatsuki-chan, are you okay!? What happened?" he jumped down and she rubbed her eyes to see if she was crazy, she then heard Ichigo's laughter.

"Dad! You are so annoying! Could you not use that on me!?" Ichigo came out of the barracks to the garden and apologized.

"Sorry…I couldn't help myself. Iruzai, I see that you like my daughter…"

"Y-Yes, sir!" He was afraid that Ichigo was going to deny him seeing Tatsuki.

"Make her happy. I saw her smile." Ichigo helped Tatsuki up and hugged her.

"How come he didn't notice the illusion?" Tatsuki asked as she stood next to Iruzai.

"He never saw me use my Shikai for Kyoka Suigetsu...Well I'm going home, you two can continue your little date, unless Rukia decides to bother you." He glanced over to his office and saw Rukia peeking through the window. "Iruzai, watch my daughter for me."

"Yes, Sir!" Iruzai yelled as Ichigo flashed away.

"You like me also…?" Tatsuki asked quietly.

"Also? Do you mean…" He didn't finish his question but she nodded.

…

"Masaki, why are you in here again?" Tier whispered as she opened her door and saw Masaki in sweatpants and a tank top, her hair wet and a towel on the floor. She was asleep in Tiers bed horizontally so she couldn't lie down if she wanted.

'After I shower, I'll wake her…' Tier thought as she began to strip down.

"Tier, could you at least shut your door before you strip?" Ichigo said as he walked by.

"Oh…you're back…and naked." Masaki said as she woke up from Tier slamming the door.

"Hey, you're awake. Why are you in my bed again?" Tier went to the shower and jumped from what she saw.

"What is it?" Masaki asked as she got up to look. "…Oh. I must have been asleep when she came in."

Sung-Sun was unconscious naked in her shower with half a bottle of Ichigo's Rum.

"Damn it. Here." Tier picked up Sung-Sun and threw her over Masaki's shoulder and took her to Tiers bed and threw her down, and took a seat next to her.

"What about the rum, want me to take it back to the bar?"

"No, I'm going to finish it. It might have taken sixteen years, but I have built a tolerance to human liquor somewhat. Enough for half a bottle of this." Tier gave her a little nod and went back into the shower.

"If you're going to have drunk sex, tell me and I'll go!" Masaki laughed and started brushing Sung-Sun's long hair.

"She's my fraccion! Something like a daughter to me. It wouldn't be her who it's with."

"Oh right it would be someone by the name of Captain Kurosaki, correct?"

"You made me spill the rum!"

"Did it hurt when Kenpachi broke most of your mask?" Masaki asked. Tier got in a fight with Kenpachi a little after she had the 'miscarriage' and he shattered the upper half of her mask, now only a little piece on her neck remains over the rest covering her breasts.

"Well, considering I took a hit to the neck from him, yes."

"No…I mean does the mask itself hurt?"

"It did for a while. But like any wound the pain goes away, but this never heals." Tier came out of the shower and grabbed a pair of pants.

"What are you going to do with her?" She asked as Tier picked up Sung-Sun

"Give Ichigo a nice little surprise." She opened the door and dropped her outside, and shut the door.

"Oh why not?" Masaki started laughing.

"I don't understand you, one day you two are trying to kill each other, and the next, you are best friends." Tier lay back and started to read a book that Ichigo gave her.

"I don't really know either." Masaki lay down next to her and started staring.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Tier spoke up, getting annoyed.

"Do you think that I would have a resurreccion or Shikai and Bankai?"

"Considering you were never a normal hollow, you shouldn't have a resurreccion like me, Nel or Sung-Sun."

"That makes sense…Hey come with me!" Masaki jumped up and drug her out of her room and onto the roof.

"Why do you want me to come up here? It's rather cold for what I have on don't you think?"

"Oh stop complaining your majesty." Masaki taunted her, she was told how she was the self-proclaimed 'Queen of Hueco Mundo.'

"Oh shut up."

"I like it up here…oh, hey dad!" Masaki turned to see Ichigo climb up onto the roof. Tier turned slightly blushed, she still was uncomfortable around him.

"It's rare to see you up here, Tier. Hi Masaki." Ichigo sat between the two, much to Tiers dislike.

"She dragged me here." Tier responded turning away.

"Are you still hung up on that night sixteen years ago!? Really? Let it go!" Ichigo shouted as he noticed how uncomfortable Tier was.

"She has a crush on you dad." Masaki mentioned which made Tier blush.

"Oh…is that the case?" Ichigo chuckled and put his hand on Tiers back, which made her tense up.

"Really Masaki, did you really have to tell him?"

"Actually yes, it's fun to embarrass my big sister, Dad, Tier is my big sister now." Masaki stared giggling.

"That makes that night even worse now." Ichigo chuckled as he moved his hand off her.

…

"Ichigo…name…A…zo…re…" the voice of a woman called to Ichigo.

"Say it again!" Ichigo demanded. He was standing in his inner world between the bird, the man in the faceless mask, and zangetsu and a woman with black hair tied in a bun on the top of her head, black dress that didn't go past her knees in the front but drag on the ground in the back, she had a frown on her face, her eyes were a dark green.

"A…zo…re…" The voice was still fading.

"Damn it! I promised that I would take control of the zanpakuto in my soul! Tell me your fucking name!" Ichigo grabbed her by the dress and was staring in her eyes.

"Well done. My name is Arazome Shigure. I am yours to command." She bowed her head and began to glow. She turned to a mass of light and shot to Ichigo's right hand. The blade formed and was a simple black katana with a rectangle guard with a cross etched into it. The hilt is a dark red.

"I have no memory of that name…who's was she?"

"Nozomi Kujo." Zangetsu spoke as he jumped down to Ichigo.

"I…don't know who that is?"

"She was a mod soul, you deliver the killing blow on her when she was fused wi-" he was cut off by Ichigo.

"No! Now I remember, she had a thing for Kon…why did her zanpakuto latch onto me!?" Ichigo was still confused about it.

"You ended her suffering, her soul latched onto you, and in turn, so did I…but sadly…she gradually faded away from you, either of something forcing her out, or of her own loss of will." Arazome's voice rung in his head and he was in his garden.

"Another one? It hasn't been a week!" Yuze called out to him as she hung upside down from her favorite tree.

"Why are you hanging like that?"

"I lost my balance, and didn't feel like pulling myself back up." She gave Ichigo a smile and then pointed to a different tree.

"Why are they here? What time is it?" Ichigo asked as he looked to the tree to see Chizuza, Masaki and Tatsuki were sleeping.

"It's about one. They were watching you, but they fell asleep, your daughters are so cute."

"They are, yeah…they look comfortable, if they fall, it will be into the water, so they'll just be cold and wet. I'll let them stay there. Well goodnight, Yuze."

"Night!"

Ichigo decided to go for a walk in the Rukon district where he found the man who raped Yumai. As he was walking a couple people ran up and thanked him for stopping that man. It turns out he was there at least three days a week, and usually beat anyone who tried to stop him. Ichigo decided to leave, the conditions were depressing. He made his way back and just started walking around and somehow end up in front of squad thirteen, he turned around and continued walking and he heard Rukia's voice.

"Bakudo no. 63 Sajo Sabaku!" the chain bound him but he didn't stop and kept walking, shattering the Bakudo.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said as she caught up to him with a fake pout.

"Can't you just once, at least pretend that I stopped you?" She asked as she gave him a light punch to the arm.

"Not on your life. I've been bound by you enough, thank you." Ichigo reached around her back and pulled her hair a little. She let it grow slightly longer, now it extends down in the back to just past her shoulders.

"Hey! You ass!" Rukia grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it hard, dropping him to the ground.

"I didn't do it that hard…" Ichigo got back up and continued his walk.

"Fool. So what are you doing out wandering near my barracks?"

"Two reasons."

"Are you going to tell me them." Rukia asked, annoyed at his vague response.

"I don't feel like sleeping…and this." He held out his right hand and the new zanpakuto appeared.

"Already!? It hasn't been a week since you got Kyoka, what is this one?"

"Arazome Shigure. It belonged to Nozomi Kujo, that mod soul girl, during the kageroza incident. Remember?" Ichigo returned the sword and Rukia made a confused face for a minute.

"I got nothing…" Rukia put her arms behind her head.

"Green hair…hated me."

"Now I remember!"

"I figured." Ichigo gave a chuckle before flash stepping behind her.

"You ass, leaving me alone…" she stopped and then turned and slammed into him.

"I didn't go anywhere? What are you talking about, are you okay?"

"You really like messing with me, don't you?" She asked as they continued their walk.

"My duty as the annoying best friend requires me to never not bother you, unless, you are mentally unstable, crying, or trying to kill me."

"You've practiced that sentence a thousand times haven't you?" She accused.

"Sounds about right!"

"Iruzai…"

"Hmm…?" Ichigo turned to her and she pointed ahead of them.

"Iruzai is standing there…why is he out so late?"

"That's not Iruzai, am I right, seventh seat Kujokuza?" Mina Kujokuza graduated with Chizuza but instead of the fifth squad she joined squad two. As Ichigo said her name her appearance morphed back to her, red hair now much, much shorter, a short bowl cut.

"I can fool the mother but not you. I still need to work on that…"

"Do you not remember the first day of class? I told you I won't repeat it."

…

"Ichigo, how did you know that wasn't my son…The spiritual pressure was exactly his."

"I see everything."

"Captain Vague strikes again!" Rukia shouted as she spun around.

"I'm not going to repeat it again; there are things that you don't know. Now, I'm going back home. Good thing there is no class tomorrow, its maybe two or three. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

…

"No. You have not proved yourself to me, you cannot know my Shikai." Arazome responded to Ichigo about his want for Shikai.

"I've had enough of your ignorant attitude! If you do not help me all of us die! Bankai!" Ichigo had enough asking and rushed her down with his Bankai, she didn't expect him to be so fast and was impaled through the throat. She was covered in a bright pink light and Ichigo sealed his Bankai and held out his hand. The Shikai of Arazome Shigure fell into his hand.

"Very well, I'm convinced you can wield my power, you are worthy of me."

"I knew I was worthy or whatever, you were just being stubborn!"

"No! Kyoka Suigetsu was stubborn; he took sixteen years for him to reveal his name to you." Houou-Kyu said as she perched herself on Ichigo's shoulder.

"True… Arazome, Sorry for insulting you." Ichigo apologized but before he could get a response, he was back on his roof. Masaki, Tatsuki, Nel and Orihime were sitting next to him.

"Finally decide to return from the depths of your mind?" Nel asked as she noticed his eyes were open.

"Arazome Shigure was being difficult. How long have you all been up here?"

"Me, Nel and Mom came up about an hour ago, Masaki was already up here." Tatsuki said from the other side of Nel.

"Oh, well, thanks for sitting with me I guess, I didn't know!"

Over the next few months, Ichigo withdrew from his teaching position until he sorts out the Ulquiorra problem. He has not heard the last zanpakuto try to reach out at all, he still has no control over the Hogyoku either. Masaki and Tatsuki were turning 17 today.

"Happy Birthday Masaki!" Ichigo was standing in her room waking her up.

"Five more minutes…" She said as she pulled her blanket over her face. Ichigo ripped it off of her.

"Nope, here, let's go!" Ichigo threw the white ball at her that Urahara gave him.

"What is it…?" She asked from behind a yawn.

"I said the exact same thing, bring it, Tatsuki is already awake." Ichigo took her hand and drag her out of bed and out the door.

"Okay! I'm awake, just let me put pants on!" she yelled as she noticed she didn't have pants. Ichigo agreed and waited outside. She came back out in just her bra and sweatpants, since it was Saturday morning.

"Okay, your guests are waiting!"

"Guests? I'm in my bra! Let me go change!" She broke free from his grip and came out in a large blue shirt that she bought on the last trip to the World of the Living

"Okay, does the princess need to do anything else!?" Ichigo asked as the two went down the stairs and into a different room. All the people who lived there were in the room, Rukia, Renji, Iruzai, Isshin and Urahara were also there.

"You're slow, you know that?" Tatsuki teased.

"Is that why I can flash step and you can't?" this shot back effectively silenced her twin.

"Girls, girls stop your bickering! Kisuke, you said that you were going to do something for her?" Yoruichi spoke up turning to Urahara.

"Yes, Masaki, hold out that ball for me!"

"What is it?" she asked curious as to what it is.

"It's not what it is, but what's in it!" he poked it with his cane and mumbled something and it split open to be revealed as hollow and inside were around fifteen small flat wrappers that Ichigo immediately recognized from his store.

"Urahara…may I have a word with you…" Ichigo said with a fame smile.

"Certainly!" Urahara made his way over to Ichigo.

"You pervert!" Ichigo made a fist with his claw and made an attempt to punch him in the face, but was caught by his hand and he made a goofy grin.

"I've learned you spe-" he was interrupted by Ichigo starting to fire a Bala, he let go of his hand and ran for the door, but was hit in the back.

"Shall w…" Ichigo turned around to see Tatsuki open one of the condoms and unroll it.

"It smells like chocolate." Tatsuki mentioned, the others who were there were speechless.

"And this just got weird." Ichigo took them from the twins and shut the ball again.

…

"Can we go now, are you two ready?" Ichigo called to the twins as he and Orihime wait in front of the Senkaimon.

"Yes!" they shouted at the same time. The four of them stepped through and came out a minute later in front of Urahara's shop, Ichigo noticed that he left their gigai outside under a tarp like he asked. Tier's Royce was parked around the side, under a similar tarp. The Tesla was at his house in the garage.

"Dad, are you sure Tier is okay with us taking her car?" Tatsuki asked from behind him.

"I bought it, so I would think so…"

After a few minutes of a conversation involving Iruzai and Tatsuki they arrived at the cemetery where Ichigo's mom and Tatsuki's graves were. After they visited both graves they sat outside the cemetery for a couple minutes of silence.

"Ichigo. Get as far from them as possible. Now" Zangetsu's voice called to him. Ichigo sensed the urgency in his voice and didn't question him; he got out of the gigai and opened a garganta to his barracks.

"Go I'll explain later!" he pushed the three in and shut it. Ichigo put his gigai in the car.

'What's wrong Zangetsu!?' Ichigo shouted in his thoughts.

"Ulquiorra has broken the seal." Zangetsu said sternly. "He just absorbed the fourth. Just the Hogyoku remains."

Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them in his inner world. He saw Ulquiorra locked in a fight with Zangetsu, Kyoka Suigetsu, Houou-Kyu and Arazome Shigure. He closed his eyes and desired the Hogyoku to appear before him, which it did. Ichigo could barely control it, he could summon it and maybe make it disappear, it has yet to do anything he has asked it.

"Put him outside." Ichigo spoke with a stern voice, the Hogyoku did not respond.

"Put him outside." Ichigo refused to give up.

"Put him outside." He was thinking how if Ulquiorra defeats the zanpakuto spirits, everyone will die, and how he swore that he would not let that happen.

"Put him outside." Ichigo demanded again. This time the Hogyoku did as he wished. Ulquiorra was subdued by a large purple light, suddenly he was gone and Ichigo left his inner world.

"Why do you resist me?" Ulquiorra spoke with his melancholic voice. He spread his resurreccion's wings, he was only in its first stage. Ichigo took out his communicator device and opened it.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad five. I am requesting urgent Gentei Kaijo."

"Gentei Kaijo approved." The voice spoke after a few seconds and Ichigo released the seal.

"This ends now. You will not get such mercy as the first time." Ichigo spoke coldly to the despaired espada.

"This will be over quick. Resurreccion Segunda Etapa." The entire area turned a dark green-black.

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo charged at him causing the resulting slash to shatter a few buildings as the espada flew back through them. Ichigo wanted him as far from the graves as possible. Ichigo flew over to see where he had landed, Ulquiorra was standing in a pile of rubble as if nothing happened.

"Pitiful as ever."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" the black wave of energy slammed into him and he was thrust further into the building, when the smoke cleared one of his wings and left arm were gone, but they quickly regenerated. Ichigo dropped his right sword, it hanging by the chain, he summoned Houou-Kyu.

"You can't handle two of them. I should know, it's my soul."

"SHUT UP! Bankai. Houou-Kyu Ryu o Nensho." The black flame covered his arm and then the giant phoenix erupted from his hand. Ichigo reach down and grab the sword, the flames expanded over the blade. Another twenty minutes go by, Ichigo is feeling the effects of having the two Bankai active at the same time.

"You're reaching your limits…" Ulquiorra breathed out slowly as his arm regenerated again, his white skin now burnt to a brown shade.

"I'm not stopping until you die. Gokei Shometsu. Tsuki o Moyasu. Zangetsu." Ichigo's body was covered in the black flame and energy, and grew the wings and lances. Ichigo pointed both lances at Ulquiorra and shot at him as fast as he could manage. Houou-Kyu's phoenix flying beside him, suddenly the two fused, Ichigo's lance at the tip of her beak. Before Ulquiorra could move, he was struck by the combined attack. After an explosion of nuclear proportions subsided, Ichigo saw that he blew Ulquiorra in half, his legs dissolved to dust, and they started to regenerate, but at an incredibly decreased speed. Ichigo's weapons fell to his sides as they sealed. He held up both of his arms for one final blow, the last of his strength.

"Black but white, Light but dark, wide but short, thin but tall, despair, fear, cowardice, doubts, cast them away, all needed is all given, all taken, is all not. growl at the sky, roar at the sea, Rip the earth, shatter the rivers. hate, love, life, death. All grounds are mine, I am the law, heed my call, and spread my words. All who doubt, no savior, all who suffer, know love. One must live, one must die, all must burn. Wind. Sky. Hell. Heaven. Claw. Fist. Nail. Tooth. Bone. Crumble. Despair. Melt. cringe. shudder. Writhe. Agony. Arrogance. Release. Embrace. Flower. Bloom. Carve. Moon. Sun. Final end of days long." His hands started to bleed from his fingertips and a massive Byakurai shot into the sky, forming a black cloud, and black rain started to fall. Ichigo shut his fists and started to slowly make his way over to Ulquiorra, he stopped about two feet from him. He bent down and delivered a huge punch to his chest just above where the hollow hole was with his claw, it went through. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide and he coughed up some blood before speaking.

"Impossible…" He barely managed to say as he coughed up more blood. Ichigo raised his right arm and pointed one finger to the rain cloud. He slowly moved it so it was pointing at his face.

"Saigo No Ame." A massive pillar of blue energy enclosed them both from the sky, it was burning Ichigo's skin until it focused on the spot of Ulquiorra's face that Ichigo was pointing, right between his eyes. Suddenly it dissipated and around two hundred Byakurai from the cloud struck Ichigo in the back. He started to glow with a blue light.

"Impossible."

"It's over, you evil bastard." Ichigo stabbed his finger at his head, where the light was shining, when he made contact there was a high pitched noise, and a flash of light. The only thing that remained of Ulquiorra was one of his hands. Which quickly dissolved into the wind. Ichigo used too much power for his Kaizo, he couldn't even summon a Senkaimon. He opened a garganta and picked up his zanpakuto and stepped through, he fell unconscious as he came out in front of squad four barracks.

…

"Please…come back…please wake up… please… please… please…" Orihime was crying at his bed in the squad four barracks, he had already been in a coma for three months.

"I…" Ichigo started speaking but didn't move, Orihime ran out of the room and came back with Unohana and Isane, and they started checking him.

"Save…" Ichigo spoke again.

"His brain activity is still at the same high level as it was when he arrived. It's like he is locked in a dream and cannot wake up…" Isane spoke as she removed her hand form his head. She was right, for the past three months he was reliving his fight with him. It ended the same every time, just for it to start over again with him pushing his family through a garganta.

"Protect…"

"Captain, why is he talking?"

"I don't know Isane, maybe he is close to waking. There is nothing we can do for him but wait."

"My family…I will save them. I will protect my Family." Ichigo opened his eyes and they both started bleeding, he looked around to see Orihime, with bags under her eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"I-I-Ichigo…"

"Don't…Don't…cry. Orihime."

"Captain, his mental activity has returned to a normal level. Don't know why I checked for heart activity..."

"Welcome back Ichigo. You've caused quite a panic."

"How…long?"

"Th-three months…" Orihime spoke up as she moved to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Masaki has refused to leave her room for anything except going to the academy. Tatsuki hasn't spoken a word since you came back in a coma, I've been here every day, losing sleep…" she would have continued but Ichigo pressed his lips to hers.

"It's over. The biggest piece of him that remained. His hand. There is no more hostile espada, there are no more Eletera. There is no more, of this evil me in the future. I'm still here, so let's go home…" Ichigo tried standing up and his legs were weak from lack of use.

…

"Masaki, will you come out please?" Orihime called as she knocked on her door.

"No…" she sounded incredibly depressed and empty.

"Can they come in, if you won't come out?"

"…Fine." She responded.

Ichigo opened the door and limped in, she wasn't facing the door, but staring at the wall. He didn't say anything but he sat on her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"D-dad…" she couldn't speak out of her shock. She started crying as she turned around and gripped him tightly.

"Now, what is this news about you being antisocial? You're such a sweet girl, don't hide from the world."

"I couldn't bring myself to be happy or social knowing that you were in a coma and mom was suffering so much. But at least I spoke to people; Tatsuki has not said one word, here or at the academy. I'm really worried about her."

"Well lets go see her. I can make her talk." The three of them made their way to Tatsuki's room, Ichigo opened the door and walked in she was reading a book, not looking up from her desk. Ichigo walked over and messed up her neat hair, she immediately swung her arm around to swat who was doing it, but Ichigo caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"Dad…"

"Hey, so you're speaking now?"

"DAD!" Tatsuki shrieked in his ear and tears started pouring down her face.

"Wow…for not having said one word in three months, you're still loud as ever."

…

"I…Still can't flash step…so, can you take me to Iru-kun?"

"Iru-kun, huh? Sure… I think I can manage that." They went outside and literally two minutes later he was at the Kuchiki mansion, the guards started approaching but when they saw who it was that had opened the gate without authorization they quickly scattered out of the instinct for self-preservation, they all knew that a group of fifty of them couldn't stop him from a slow walk.

"I see that the guard story was true." Tatsuki giggled as she clung to Ichigo's arm, she was happy as ever that her dad was back.

"I'm pretty sure every story you hear about me is in some degree true." Ichigo said as they roamed the hall looking for Rukia's room. After a few minutes of searching they found it, her door was open and she was singing along to a song on the iPod Ichigo bought her on one of his trips between worlds. She was dancing around not facing the door, so Ichigo grabbed one of her Chappy dolls and threw it at her.

"Who the he-Ichigo!" She took out the ear buds and turned around, picking up the stuffed rabbit. She dropped it when she saw who threw it. she rushed at him and tackled him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You seem to be in a good mood, despite your best friend being in a coma until this moment for all you knew."

"You fool, I wasn't worried about you, I've learned by now that you. Just. Wont. Die." She poked his chest with her last four words.

"Damn right…now get Iruzai, Tatsuki has something she would like to say to him."

"She's speaking now?" Rukia said as she sent someone a hell butterfly. And a minute later one of Byakuya's servants brought him.

"Hey mom. You nee…Captain Strawberry's up now?" Iruzai came in and his comment made Ichigo give Rukia a mad glare, she just stood there giggling. He couldn't see Tatsuki because she was behind Ichigo.

"You're as annoying as your mother…but I believe my daughter has something she would like to say." H turned around and pulled her from behind him.

"Tatsuki-chan…"

"H-hi…Iru-kun! I'm really sorry for not saying anything to you for three months…I hope you're not mad at-" She was cut off by him throwing his arms around her. "Iru-kun…"

"Tatsuki-chan…I'm not mad at you, I still like you, and I'm waiting for your response."

"Response to what?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"I-I do too…I-I like you a lot! Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" Ichigo was shocked by this, just three months ago they were awkwardly holding hands.

"Is your dad okay with this?" He turned to Ichigo who was still standing there with his eyes wide.

"You make her happy, so I have no problem with it, how about you, Rukia?" Ichigo had a warm smile on his face as he turned to Rukia, she was speechless at this, but she nodded her head.

"Well, now that you have approval, where are you taking her for your date?"

"I know a nice place…" Iruzai smiled and Tatsuki gave small giggle.

"Well, Tatsuki, let me know how it goes when you get home. See you later, Iruzai, Rukia." And he left.

…

"Captain! You're awake!" Yuze shouted as she saw him entering his office.

"Yeah, I'm back!" Ichigo shouted and entered the room, leaving the door open for her. He put his zanpakuto in the corner and sat at his desk, there was no paperwork, Orihime had taken care of it all.

"So, I assume since you came back in a coma, you dealt with Ulquiorra?" Yuze sat on his couch, now her hair was in a much longer ponytail, and tied back with her red ribbon. Ichigo just nodded. "That's great…Oh, no! The ribbon I gave you is gone…" She mad a small pouting face, Ichigo just chuckled.

"I guess it must have burned from my Kaizo…I'm actually surprised that it last there all these years."

"You can have this one if you want!" She turned her head and pointed to her red ribbon.

"No. I don't want your ribbon, it means too much to you." He said as she started pulling it from her hair.

"Fine…did you ever figure out why you felt like you knew me?" She tied it back again, and smiled.

"Hell no…I gave up fifteen years ago." Ichigo lift his finger for a hell butterfly, a few minutes later Yumai and Izuru came in.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't see you when you woke up! I had to tend to half of squad eleven, Kenpachi was bored." Yumai said as she ran over and gave him a huge hug.

"Ichigo, how are your daughters doing?" Izuru asked as he took a seat next to Yuze.

"Tatsuki is Iruzai's girlfriend now."

"Is Rukia alright with your kids dating?" Yumai asked as she let go of him and sat on Izuru's lap, they've been married for six years now, but don't want any children.

…

"Yuzu, what's for dinner?" Karin called as she came in the front door. She and Yuzu moved out and live in Ichigo's house, Karin works at a diner about ten minutes from there, Yuzu was a kindergarten teacher.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. Karin went upstairs to her room and changed, she came down in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Do you think Ichigo is out of his coma yet…?" Karin asked as she fell onto a couch and turned the T.V on.

"I don't know, it's been three months already, maybe we could go again tomorrow?" There was a knock at the door.

"I'm not working tomorrow so that sounds fine." Karin said as she got up to answer the door, when she opened the door, she couldn't speak.

"Who was it? Karin? Who was it?" Yuzu asked form the kitchen.

"Why are you in my house?" Ichigo spoke jokingly, loud enough for Yuzu to hear, there was a crashing sound from the plate she dropped and ran out of the kitchen to him. Both girls wrapped their arms around him. After a few minutes he pushed past them and Orihime and his daughters came in. After another few minutes of greetings Ichigo's dad slammed the door open and ran in.

"Ichigo, I saw that fight three months ago. You never cease to amaze me, two Bankai simultaneously; you are the first to ever do anything even remotely like that."

"You mean you were just standing there watching me…for how long?"

"The first thing I saw was you pushing them through a garganta. And you nearly killed me with that nuclear sized blast, I was nearly hit by a building! And that Kido…was something, what was that?" He gave a chuckle and Ichigo sighed.

"Saigo no Ame…at least that's what I call it, it's a massively modified Byakurai, about two hundred times the strength of one of them, focused to a point on my finger. Well, was the fight as spectacular as my long list of titles claims me to be?"

"That and more…but what bothered me was that he hardly fought back. I never saw how he fought before, but he just took what you threw at him."

"I don't think he was as powerful as he was inside when he got outside, he was probably waiting for me to reach my limit and collapse…speaking of which, I have not the slightest clue how I was able to keep two Bankai active for that length of time, then go and use my strongest attack mixed with another Bankai, then manage to do that kido."

"Maybe the Hogyoku helped you out…but enough about malevolent bats! Yuzu! Tell him the good news!" Isshin shouted as he turned to Yuzu.

"Gee, dad, I was going to later. Ichi-nii, I…am…a"

"She's an out lesbian." Karin blurted out for her sister who seemed to not know how to tell her brother.

"Well…I…congratulations, I…Really?" Ichigo could hardly speak, Isshin was shouting something to Ichigo's mother, Karin looked indifferent, Orihime was smiling, and the twins were nodding.

"For a few years now, but only Karin knew, I met someone and told dad. Of course he took it way out of proportion and started screaming about a huge wedding." Yuzu sighed as she went into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"MASAKI OUR DAUGHTER IS COMFORTABLE WITH HER SEXUALITY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HER WONDERFUL WEDDING! SHE WONT BEAR ME ANY GRANDCHILDREN BUT OUR SON ALREADY DID! I'M SO HAPPY FOR TH-" He was silenced by Tatsuki's foot.

"YOU'RE LOUDER THAN ME!" She barked at him as she removed her foot from his face.

"My son…you have taught her well…nothing left to teach you…"

"You old goat…you had nothing left to teach me twenty years ago. Yuzu, I'm happy that you're happy. We're going to spend the night here, you can't say no since it's my house, tomorrow is Sunday and I'm taking all of you somewhere fun."

…

"Oh, yeah…this is fun right? Staring through a fence of a murder scene." Karin said as they were looking at the sing on a chain-link fence that read 'Park closed due to unsolved mutilations.'

"How long has the park been closed?" Ichigo asked, having not been there in around twenty something years.

"These mutilations started about seven years ago. They closed down five years ago. I've heard rumors that there are horrible screams there from people being tortured." Karin spoke and Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and nodded. They were going to come back later and look for a bound soul or hollows.

"Well that puts a hole in my plans…hmm…I got an idea, get back in the car." Ichigo led them to Tier's car and they piled in. After about an hour drive, they came to Denny's, the one that they ate at during his vacation. "We're going to eat lunch and then go find something else to do."

"I work here you know…" Karin mentioned as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, and…?" Ichigo shot back at her.

"My new manager is a bit…loud."

"I can handle loud." Ichigo and the rest of them went inside and waited to be seated.

"Hello Welco-YOU'RE LATE!" The manager came out and greeted them and delivered a punch to the back of Ichigo's head.

"You have got to be kidding…" Ichigo mumbled as he turned around to see his old boss, and Karin's new manager.

"Dad, what does she mean by late?" Masaki asked from behind Orihime.

"I used to work for her… TWENTY FOUR YEARS AGO!" he shouted at Ikumi and she hit him with a menu.

"I don't think it's been that long…well anyway, come, I'll seat you, the waitress will be with you shortly, Ichigo-chan."

After they were seated the waitress took a few minutes to get to them.

"Hi! Welcome to Denny's my name is Tami! I'll be your…Welcome back Mr. Kurosaki!" It was the same waitress who was there all those years ago.

"I remember you…why are you still a waitress? And how do you recognize me, I haven't been in here since then." Ichigo asked as she handed him the menus.

"Ichigo, that's Ikumi-san's little sister." Ichigo slammed his head on the table.

…

"Come again!" Ikumi shouted from the door as they left.

"Maybe once she realizes that I'm legally dead." Ichigo mumbled earning a chuckle from Isshin and Karin.

"Dad, what are we going to do now? You said that we're going to have some fun. A shouting match with your old boss wasn't that fun…" Masaki said as they got in the car.

"First…we are getting you some things."

Ichigo drove them to a small store near his house and bought them all new swimsuits. Tatsuki and Masaki had the same bikini on, dark blue with red stripes. Orihime had a pink bikini with red hearts on it. Karin had a black one piece with a red stripe over the left breast down her body. Yuzu had a similar one but light blue. Isshin had a red and yellow pair of swim trunks and Ichigo had the same but red and black. After they got changed at his house they all walked down to the beach.

"So this was your idea!" Masaki shouted as Tatsuki grabbed her and pulled her into the water with his sisters and father, Orihime soon joined but Ichigo didn't, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"My, Captain Kurosaki…is this the important business you had to attend to?" Unohana was behind him, with Rangiku, Isane, Nanao, Sui-Feng, and Nel. All in swimsuits crossing their arms at him.

"Why…?" Ichigo complained with his hands in the air.

"Don't think that the SWA doesn't track you." Nanao said from behind Unohana.

"I'm not surprised in the slightest." Ichigo turned and went into the water followed by the stalkers from soul society.

…

"Why are you all following us back?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed

"Our clothes are in your house." Sui-Feng spoke up. Rangiku was talking with his daughters, much to Orihime's worry.

"And when you say that, I can only assume that you intend on staying there…There are only four rooms…"

"We're going to share the rooms with you all, if that is okay with your sisters." Unohana said as they all went inside.

"That's fine…but how long do you intend to stay…?" Yuzu asked shyly.

"Only for a day or two…"

…

"Thank god that there was no liquor this time."

"True…Well Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan. We're leaving now, we'll just leave our gigai in the laundry room, have Urahara come by and get them." Orihime gave them hugs and went back to Ichigo, who opened a Senkaimon back to his house.

"Bye! Come back soon!"

The four of them stepped through and came back in the courtyard of his mansion to see Shunsui standing against a wall waiting for them.

"Yo…Ichigo. How would you like a chance to annoy Byakuya?"

"What is it!?" Ichigo asked enthusiastically.

"There is talk around Rukongai that the Kurosaki's should be one of the noble houses. What do you think?"

"As long as I get to bug Byakuya." Ichigo laughed, he didn't like nobility, but he took every chance he could get to annoy Rukia's brother.

"I already drew a concept for your crest!" Shunsui pulled out about ten rolls of paper, each of them were a conjunction of squares and circles, one of them caught Ichigo's eye. It was a large square with a twelve sided star inside of it, with crescent moons at each corner of the square. Inside the star, there was a cracked full moon, with a sword impaled through it. Ichigo chose that one and Shunsui took it to Central 46 to get it approved and official.

"Strawberry, what's this about you being a noble like me?" Yoruichi was waiting inside as a cat.

"I guess so, I'm only agreeing so I can bother Byakuya even more." Ichigo booted the cat away from him and it jumped back at him clawing his legs.

"You have a guest waiting in your room. She was complaining that you never came to visit her."

"Her? Who would it be?" Ichigo asked as he freed his leg from Yoruichi's claws.

"Well…Ichigo…come with me!" Yoruichi turned human and drag him to his room by his hair and threw him in.

"You little shit! Why didn't you visit!?" an angry female voice caught his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ichigo pointed to the woman on his bed, with an angry stare. It was Kukaku Shiba in a revealing red dress with bandages covering most of her body, making the revealing nature of the dress pointless.

"Yoruichi invited me over after she visited me, now…Captain Shitberry, are you going to introduce me to your daughters?"

"HELL NO!" at his refusal she stood up and delivered a bone crushing kick between his legs.

"You bitch…their rooms are down the hall…last two on the left…" Ichigo spoke, writhing in pain on the ground.

"Kukaku, Don't ruin his dick!" Yoruichi shouted from down the hall, she heard the kick make contact.

"Okay!" she yelled as she made her way into Masaki's room.

"Why does this only happen to me…"

…

"Hey, Ta. Thanks for covering my kido class." Ichigo was walking through the halls of Shino Academy with Masaki.

"No problem. Anything for the noble Kurosaki clan!" she bowed her head mockingly.

"Already people know about this…?"

"Of course! You've been the main topic of discussion in the SWA for about a year now." When she graduated she tried to join Ichigo's squad but her mental condition and admiration towards him prevented Ichigo from accepting her in, so in turn she joined squad nine.

"Again, this does not surprise me."

"Anything that you do, or happens to you we know about!"

"Wonderful…I have to get to my class, I've been out for too long."

…

"I heard Captain Kurosaki woke up a few days ago, but he wanted to spend time with his daughters because on their birthday he went into a coma, I wonder if today he will be back, or we still have to deal with his friend, you know…The double sided one." A small girl was talking to her brother about Ichigo.

"I'm here today." Ichigo spoke into her ear, revealing himself from his Kyokko, she screamed and fell out of her seat. He was in his Kido class today.

"Kurosaki-sensei! Stop doing that!" She screamed, he did that to her on many occasions.

"Oh calm down Reika. Class! I'm back, and I have something interesting to show you!" Ichigo jumped down to the floor of the auditorium class room and got everyone's attention.

"And what is it?" Reika's brother, Mototsu called out.

"Just hold on…look at my finger." He lifted his index finger on his left hand and raised it above his head, behind his back he snapped his fingers, and everyone in the class fell asleep. Ichigo sat at his desk and waited for everyone to wake up.

"What was that!?" a male student called from the group of drowsy students.

"Nothing. Just something you all get for not greeting me when I reappeared."

"I figured it was another trick!" One student shouted as he fired a Raikoho at him.

"Now, that's not a Bakudo is it, Kita?" Ichigo said from behind his Danku.

"It's my strongest Hado though. I was hoping you let your guard down this time." Ichigo told his students that it was alright for them to try and seal him with Bakudo, he said not to use Hado for it could hurt other students.

"I can hear you thoughts." Ichigo liked messing with his students. "It's a thousand years too soon for me to drop my guard easily." Ichigo gave a small smirk and then continued his lesson.

…

"Hey! Masaki! When are you going to learn and be my girlfriend!" A tall boy with long black hair and a burn on the right side of his face around his eye, his eyes were a dark blue was approaching Masaki. He was in his male uniform from the academy, he cornered Masaki in the hallway after the final class.

"Get away from me Jogare! You're a horrible person, and I despise people like you!" She was looking for a way to escape, but he was a fifth year and could easily hold her in a corner.

"Despise me? How can you be so blind? Is that mask fragment clouding your brain?" he tapped her fragment with his finger and ran his hand through her hair.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You do realize if I even mention this to my father, it will take a miracle for him not to kill you."

"He can't do a thing about it…I'm not in any of his classes, and you wouldn't do anything to the man who wants to give you his heart…would you?" Jogare pressed his hand to the side of her face. She raised her hands like she was going to do a kido.

"If you attack me, what will it do for your family's reputation? The noble Kurosaki girl attacked a defenseless student…"

"I'm not a noble…I'm a hollow." She narrowed her eyes and hit him in the face with her grey cero. The walls were stained with his blood from his arm that was blown off in his attempt to stop her; his face was now fully burnt.

"Masaki! What happened!?" Ichigo appeared as he found her crouched next to the arm-less boy, crying in a pool of his blood.

"He tried to…he…wanted me." She said between sobs, Ichigo reached over to him and his hand started glowing green he cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding. Ichigo had enough knowledge of healing kido now to be able to stop massive bleeding quickly.

"Go home, I'll take him to the nurse, squad four if needed, and I'll have a talk with him."

"Th-thank you…" She stood up and started running tears streaming down her face, not even stopping when Tatsuki called her wanting to know why she was covered in blood, she flashed away once she got outside.

…

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Jogare woke up in squad four and remembered what happened. At his outburst Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and put it at his throat.

"What did you just say about my daughter." Ichigo spoke slowly.

"Ichigo, could you not kill the students?" Isane walked in to see what the screaming was.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu…please escort Captain Kurosaki out of my room." Jogare spoke coldly making eye contact with Ichigo. Who after his request looked at Isane and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Isane replied, not wanting to get in Ichigo's way.

"But if there is a guest that the patient does not want you are required to escort them out."

"You're only alive because I stopped the bleeding." Ichigo said as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"If that is supposed to make me thank you…go and shove that claw up your ass…"

"Oh I was hoping you would say that…Isane, I'm taking him now." Isane nodded, knowing she couldn't stop him if she tried.

"Hell no!" He shouted as Ichigo grabbed him by his remaining arm and took him outside.

…

"Tell me, why you won't leave my daughter alone. If you keep refusing me, the level of Bakudo I'm binding you with will keep rising until I get to 99. And then I will start using Hado." Ichigo increased the binding from Hainawa to Horin.

"I want her to be mine!"

"Why?"

"I get the things I want." At this Ichigo jumped from Horin to Rikujokoro.

"Oops. I skipped a few. Why do you keep trying if she shot you down?"

"I just told you."

"I will have Unohana restore your arm if you agree to leave her alone."

"I agree." He nodded but in his mind he was thinking something else.

'If she won't be with me, I'll make it so she can't be with anyone.'

"I'm going to tell her not to use such a weak cero if you try anything again."

"Weak!? My arm is gone!" He screamed, Ichigo just sighed and opened a garganta, and took him through to Hueco Mundo, Las Noches off in the distance.

"Remember who her father is." He lifted his claw towards the dome of Las Noches and pointed one finger at it. A black cero started charging and a thin beam shot out. After about two minutes, there was a massive explosion and the dome collapsed in on itself. Jogare was shaking, wide eyed.

"I won't touch her."

'He must be pretty dumb if such an empty threat is going to work, he would never hurt a child.'

"You're thinking I would never hurt a child…or that my threat is empty, right?"

'How did he…!?'

"Trust me. I will cast you into the Menos forest if I need to." Ichigo opened a garganta and kicked him through, landing him back in squad four. Ichigo slowly walked out and Unohana came to see this.

"Ichigo...please tell me you didn't throw him into the Menos forest like that one student?" Unohana was lying but she enjoyed helping Ichigo with his mind games.

"YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT!?"

"Shiromi Hanten. Retsu restore his arm…" Ichigo opened a garganta to Masaki's room, she was crying on her bed and he stepped through.

…

"Is she the one?" A man in a white hooded cloak asked.

"Yes, shall we go retrieve her?" Another one in a similar white cloak responded.

"Be patient. She will come to us." A man with a black hooded cloak spoke up to his two acquaintances.

"Yes, my Lord." Both men in white spoke as they knelt down.


End file.
